


The Crazy Smut shots Of Steven Universe

by TheLovelyStarlight



Series: Smut Dump Collection [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Character Death, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Vore, Demonic Possession, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Futanari, Gen, Genderswap, Incest, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vore, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 92,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: Basically this is just random one shots of Steven and the gang sleeping with each other (But mostly Steven).No shame what so ever!I take request as well!





	1. Hello My Fellow Readers

_ **Hey everyone! Noah here with my new dump book. I call this a dump book cause honestly this is for when I'm bored or have writer's block. Or coming back from work and being hella tired.** _

_ **Anyway, yes everyone this will be a smut one shot book! Basically all of my naughty ideas and mess up enjoyment to watch your reactions all come here. The good ones and the bad ones! Kinky and Normal. Rape and Vore. Basically anything I can think of at the time.** _

_ **Now wish some of these will be ship related, but that means ALL OF THE SHIPS! (That I can write anyway) I'm talking about ships from hell too! Don't get upset at me if you hate my dump smut book. You don't like my creepy and perverted mind then fucking leave. You do like it, don't tell me if you came your screen. As funny and ** _ _ **praising** _ _ ** it might be to me, I don't really need to know.** _

_ **By the way I do take request and MIGHT even do ones that are reader input. Who knows might be fun to try that out.** _

_ **Basically anything goes on here. There is no big massive plot so go to my other stories if you want that. If you want part twos to a one shot then please ask me. I may or may not do it depending on the one shot.** _

_ **If that is everything, I will be going now and writing something up!** _

_ **Keep Feeling The Flow everyone! And I even in that area too! :)** _

_ **Bye!** _


	2. The Captain and The Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Steven x Lars, and my first one so it is completely crap

"Ooh~ Yes! Yes~! Right there~... Ahhh~ Oh L-Lars~!"

"Heh, quite babe~ Any louder and the others will hear you~"

Lars knew he was saying bullshit right now, of course the Off Colors could already hear them in the upper floor. The boy was always so loud and wanton, and telling him that the others could hear just made that sweet ass tighter around his cock. The wall was already milking him, the sweet much sluttier moans falling from his babe's mouth was just an added bonus.

"Nahhh~... Lars~!... Oh f-fuck~ Fuck!..."

And goddamn did his babe sounded even more hot when he cruses too. This boy was the full package, did sweet god did Lars love this boy. "Come on babe~," Lars groaned deep into the boy's ear, his hips slamming faster as he panted. "Don't stop now Steven~ Come for me babe~"

"Shit~! Lars~," Steven gripped the sheets as he screamed in pleasure, his eyes rolling back as Lars' long cock rammed into his prostate. "I'm cumming! I'm cum- Naaahhhh~!"

Lars smirked, still slamming into his cute little hybrid as his came right onto his chest and gem, the pink stone glowing dimly. It only took a few more sharp thrust before the pink human started to cum right in Steven, the young teen moaning as his ass milked the captain dry. The taller teen took in the beautiful image before him. His babe was covered in his cum and sweat, his eyes rolled back as his mouth was opened in a wide smile, his breathing slowing down as he basked in his afterglow.

Lars licked his lips, his breathing calming down way before Steven's. The two have been going for it for about two hours, maybe three. Honestly the young space captain wasn't fully sure how it came to this. He remembered yelling and crying over Sadie getting a boyfriend, then he was kissing Steven. Next thing he knew he was shoving his long ten inch cock deep into the screaming hybrid. The shorter teen came so much already that it was hard to see his pretty pink gem on his belly. Lars just smirked as he slowly started to pull out of the whining boy. Thanks to being a pink zombie, his cock could last for hours before cumming. Prefect combo when you're fucking a stamina crazy slut.

"How are feeling Steven," Lars smirked, stroking his still hard rod as he sat back and watched the boy just lay there. "Sorry I came inside though. Got to say you look hot like this babe~"

"Lars~" Steven moaned, rubbing his abused red and white hole with his fingers. The hybrid looked over at his best friend, his brown eyes still blown wide as he licked his lips. His mind was clearing up again, and he hated it. After all of the arguments he gets at home, with Connie cheating on him and the gems yelling at him, Lars' cock was the only thing stopping him from thinking of his life back at home. There was no way he was done now. They both knew that they weren't even close to finishing yet.

With a deep and wanting growl, Steven lifted his legs up and wide, his asshole still leaking his lover's cum as he smirked lustfully at the twitching pink teen. "Get you thick fucking cock back in me~ Now!"

Lars smirked, crawling over to the thirsty boy as he kissed his lips hungrily. "So fucking needy babe~ I have just the right ass mind to spank you for ordering your captain around."

"Later, just fuck me already~" Steven smirked, moaning deeply as that thick throbbing cock refilled his loose hole. A feeling he was quickly getting addicted to.

Lars chuckled, gripping his lover's curly hair as he started to thrust rapidly into the boy's hole. His hot breath back up to his ear. "Let's see if you can cum for five this time babe~"

Even Paddy didn't need her damaged future vision to know it was much more than five that time.


	3. A Pebble Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Peridot are dating and the green gem had starting enjoying the feeling of having a meal.
> 
> Warning: Vore

Peridot was over joyed when she first started enjoying partaking in human consumption. She started after the mission down to the Cluster with Steven, now her year long boyfriend, had been a success. At first she started off very slowly since she knew nothing about the human consumption and their earthly food. Steven and the rest fo the Crystal Gems have helped her many times with it as well.

First it was small things like bubble gem and apples, then further down the rode she started off eating massive meals like lobsters and steaks. Months later, and the happy green gem eats just as much as Amethyst, if not then more. While the purple however enjoyed more spicy and saltier tastes, Peridot was more on the sweet tooth side. She craved sweets all the time now, from candy all the way to massive cakes. She was happy that gem didn't get really fat unless they wanted to, and that her body won't get sick of it either. She would stuff herself till she was too full to walk, release it in the hybrid's bathroom, then goes right back to eating again. Pearl call it crazy and gross, but Steven liked it so she kept doing.

Peridot just loved to be full of sweet things, and for a while now she's been craving something even more sweeter. Out of all of the sweet treats she had eaten, Steven by far tasted the sweetest.

It started when they first started to make out freely in the open. The green gem had to pull the hybrid out of being so nervous about it. Once she started to taste him for real, feeling his tongue and licking his skin, Peridot began to crave for her pebble even more. There was just something about him that tasted so good. He honestly tasted like Strawberries, but dipped in the most sweetest chocolate and whip cream on the whole planet. She had told Steven how good he tasted and the she was shocked by her boyfriend's response.

"Maybe you should eat me up some time Peri Babe!"

Then Peridot was wondering, _could_ she eat?

She had searched up answers on her tablet, even testing it out with his hands and feet at night, she found out that she could very much eat her own boyfriend. Steven honestly didn't seem to mind it either. When she took his full arm in her mouth and throat one time in his sleep, the green gem noticed right away the bulge in his pajamas. His soft dreamy moans just start up confirmed it. An evil smirk came up to Peridot's face. She was going to swallow her sweet little pebble whole tonight.

Once Steven had kissed his girlfriend goodnight and headed off to bed, Peridot came back to the temple and broke inside. He wanted her to stay the night, but the green gem decided to surprise her pebble instead. She made sure her belly was big and soft enough for steven to be inside of the rest of night. With food Amethyst told her about making an acid to melt down the food, but she didn't want to kill her boyfriend so she got rid of it. They'll find out how to get Steven out of her tummy later in the morning.

Once she got up to Steven's bed, Peridot's mouth started to drool. Her Pebble looked so peaceful asleep like this. He was rolled over on the side, his face soft and calm looking, and he wasn't wearing his shirt today. It was hot so it made sense why Steven would be shirtless this time of year.

Peridot licked her lips at the sight, not even waiting before she went down and started to lick the boy's chest. There was no hair or even a fuzz on it, she liked how bare her boyfriend was. She continued to give the boy long and wet lick all over his chest and nipples. By the time she reached to lick his gem, she purred seeing it glow and the boy below her squirm in his sleep.

"Peri...~"

She knew the boy was still deep in his sleep so she wasn't scared at all when he mumbled her name out in such a pretty mewl. Peridot went further down and started to slowly remove the boy's shorts and then boxers, making him completely bare before her. She purred, drooling at the tasty sight before of her boyfriend.

"So sexy my little Pebble," she whispered softly in the boy's ear, moving her hand to stroking his already half erect eight inch cock. Steven moaned, his body squirming still as he still stayed in the world of dreams. "I can't wait to eat you whole~"

That sentence alone made Steven's hips buck up into Peridot's hand, his eyes still close as his cock fully grew hard and leaked pre. Peridot couldn't help but chuckle, so he really did wanted to be eaten by his girlfriend.

"P... Peri~... Ah~" Steven gasped softly in his sleep, soon whimpering as he felt PEridot's hand slip away. His dream felt so real. Why was she letting him go?

"Do you want me to eat you Steven," Peridot asked grently in her dreaming boyfriend's ear, licking from his shoulder up to his ear again. "You want me to swallow you whole~ Trap you in wet darkness~"

Steven, still in the realms of dream, blushed and squirmed under PEridot's touch. In his dream, she was on top of him, her face looking demonic and yet sexy to him. Her teeth were sharp and like a monster ready to chew him to bits, but somehow the hybrid knew she wasn't going to hurt him. He spoke softly, "P-Please..."

That's all Peridot needed to hear before she moved down to the hybrid's feet, licking them before taking one in her mouth in one go. Steven gasped, moving at the heat around his foot as his eyelids flickered. He was going to wake up soon.

Peridot didn't want that, then her boyfriend would back out of this. With an evil glint in her eyes, the green gem was quick to swallow the other foot then gulp down most of his legs. She was glad that she shape shifted her body to take this no problem. Steven squirmed again at the heat and tight wetness, but the green gem as quick enough to force his hard rode and balls into her mouth next, licking the boy's ass as she got all of his waist inside. She moaned at the taste. Her Pebble was just so sweet.

Steven was slowly starting to wake up, the tight wet heat feeling all too real to be a dream. He felt his belly and arms being taken into the tight hole and he started to wake up, his eyes feeling heavy as he took in what was happening to his body. He was being eaten alive by Peridot. His brown eyes widen in shock as his girlfriend gulped again, now her face reaching up to his neck. He could already feel her stomach.

"P-Peridot," Steven shouted in shock, his feet trying to find something to push on to get out of his girlfriend's mouth. "W-What are you doing!? Peridot spit me out!" She wasn't listening to him anymore. She just moaned as he felt her gulp down his whole upper body. It was only his face and hair left out in the open, "S-Stop! Peri please do-"

His whole went black after the last and final gulp.

After that, everything was just dark and wet for Steven. The boy was scared yes, whimpering and calling out to Peridot to let him go. His girlfriend though didn't do no such thing. He felt her move and shift to lay down on his bed and rub her massive bully full of her boyfriend. Even though the hybrid was scared, he couldn't help but find the touch nice. Even though the room in there was tight and very hard to breath in, it was dark and warm. Peridot's walls were so soft and wet. It was like he was sleeping in a pillow filled with cotton. Steven found it nice.

"I love you Steven," Peridot smiled, feeling so happy and full to have her boyfriend so close to her. Now he was inside of her, safe and sound. She could still taste him on her tongue. He was so sweet. "You're safe my little Pebble. I won't hurt you. I love you so much~"

Steven couldn't fight off the loving rubbing and dark tight space anymore. Soon he started to relax and really enjoy being inside of his girlfriend. He smiled and returned the loving gesture by moaning back that he loved her too. It almost felt like he was starting to fall asleep again. Even though it might have not been a good idea, the hybrid couldn't help but love the idea of staying inside of his girlfriend. Some time when he gets out, he might just ask to come back in again. with a soft sigh, Steven fell right back to sleep, smiling as he snuggled comfortable to rest against Peridot's hand. Like a baby and their mother.

Peridot smiled, feeling her Pebble now relaxed and fallen back to sleep. Feeling a bit tired herself, she yawned and continued to rub her big belly. She chuckled, "You're my favorite snack Pebble."


	4. Connie is Done For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what you think and you might be disgusted. Well you are still here so read at your own risk.
> 
> After the Ball, and Stevonnie was seen in front of everyone, the Diamonds poof he gems and take Steven away from Connie. Spending trapped in the tower for who knows how long, she is finally able to get out... but the horror of what has happened to her friends and the boy she loves will be her undoing.
> 
> Warning: Mind break, rape, and violent vore

Connie doesn't remember much after she was knocked out and thrown into jail with Steven fused as Stevonnie. She remembered getting Steven to dance with her at his ball, cheering him up since White Diamond didn't show up, and ended up fusing in front of all of Homeworld. The sword fighter was scared, but she didn't regret fusing with her crush and ending up in a cute outfit.

What she did regret was the aftermath. Yellow and Blue Diamond were outraged to see Steven fuse with a human like her, and during the shouting match the Gems were poofed by Yellow in the aftermath. Blue was crying, which was making steven cry as well. It was only an hour after both of them was thrown into the tall tower prison, but soon White's Pearl came inside, grabbing hold of Steven in the process.

_"It would appear that White Diamond needs to take... a different plan to control our guest."_

"Connie!" Steven struggled to get out of the damaged Pearl's grapes, but it was too late. Connie was left to scream and cry in the tower shortly afterwards.

It's been about two weeks since then. Maybe even three, but Connie wasn't sure anymore. Her phone had died the fifth day she was trapped in the tower. She was hungry and very thirsty. It took by the six day for a gem to give her the bag filled with food and water she left in Pink's old room. Connie was smart enough to only eat small amounts, but her fear and worry for herself and Steven grew everyday. What was happening out there? Did the gems get shattered? What did the Diamonds do to Steven? Would she ever get home?

Pretty soon, Connie couldn't tell what day it was anymore. She just sat around the dirty and quite tower, hugging her even more skinny body as she soon started to shiver. She cried, but made sure to hold her tears back. All she could think about was Steven, her fear for him and their lives only growing as the hope in her slowly started to die.

_"Aw look, the pet is still alive!"_

Connie jumped, backing up from the white cracked Pearl that somehow got dangerously close up to her face. Her smile, so wide and creepy like, Connie was pretty sure that look would stay in her nightmares forever.

_"Well, White Diamond will be surprise that Steven's pet is still alive. Though, it will only further her plans for the diamond."_

"W-Wait, Steven!" Connie stood up, shocked yet relieved to hear that Steven was still alive. Her fear slowly creeped back up though when she remembered something was off with the Pearl's statement. "White... White Diamond knows he's Ste-"

The Pearl interrupted, her head slowly tipping to one side as her smile just grew wider. _"You have been here an awfully long time. But sadly White still wishes for your punish for the ruin of the Era 3 ball."_

"Huh!? Wait I did nothing wro-" Connie couldn't say no more as the white bubble surrounded the young sword fighter, lifting her up and sending her off to White's Ship. Connie was scared for her life. The Diamonds wanted to punish her!? Wasn't staying in that tower punishment enough.

Pretty soon, the bubble she was in popped and she landed hard onto the cold ground below. Connie quickly noticed how she wasn't in the tower anymore, but inside a bright grey room. She heard noises as she slowly stood up, and turned to see a horrifying sight before her very wide dark brown eyes. It was the Diamonds, all tree of them, naked and siting in their thrones. She had never seen White Diamond before, completely shocked on how huge she was compared to Blue and Yellow who are already massive. Their bodies were covered in sweat, but it only looked like Blue was the one panting and making the long wanton noises. Yellow was leaning over Blue's throne, smirking as her fingers were messing with her own wet pussy. White was just smiling, sitting on her throne calmly and watching.

Connie thought that gems don't have genitals!! What's Blue Diamond when screaming in pleasure for!!? What the hell was going on!!?

Yellow smirked, rubbing her self a bit faster as she leaned closer to Blue. "Heh, I never heard you scream like this in so long Blue~ Does it really feel that good~"

"Ahh~ Oh stars yes~!... It's so good~ Not even Pink could compar- Ahhh~! Oh stars," Blue gasped before giving off one long and loud moan throughout the room, her blue throne covered now in more of her light blue tinted cum as her hands seem to push a bit harder on her core. She went limp, panting heavily.

"Don't ruin the pet Blue," Yellow rolled her eyes, moving to grab her hands away from her pussy. "You had fun last night remember, now I get to keep him~"

Blue whined, pouting as she quickly came from her high. "No fair~ You know my little one likes to be in my cunt better~"

_"Yellow, Blue don't fight now~" _White chuckled, standing up as she gotten her fellow diamonds to calm down. _"We have a guest."_

The three Diamonds looked over at Connie, who was blushing deeply and looking at the massive gem in pure disgusted horror. Yellow was quick to smirk at the tiny organic, though it was much more evil this time. Blue frowned deeply at her, but soon gave off her own little pout as White just continued to smile widely as she always does.

"Why is that pet still alive," Blue pouted, glaring harshly at Connie who squeaked. "I thought organics don't last long in the towers."

White tapped her chin, but just smiled normally. _"I decided to keep her alive. I figured she would be prefect for our final plans~"_

"I hope this means that I get to have her White," Yellow smirked, her eyes glinted evilly. "I've always wanted to have another organic. It's been 4000 years after all."

_"Yes yes Yellow. You may have the pet afterwards. As for now, show our guest... our latest prize~"_

After White Diamond had given the Diamonds the command, Blue smiled, turning to Connie as she opened her legs and lifted her hands away from her pussy. The sight before the young tween made her skin turn cold and her face pale. She wanted to scream, but it felt like her heart stopped in place.

Right there on Blue's big round clit was her best friend and crush Steven, but something was very wrong with him. His pink diamond outfit was long gone, his body completely bare but for a small blue ribbon tired to his fully red and hard 12 inch cock. His whole body was slick with sweat and tinted blue cum, and his eyes were completely pink with diamond pupils. Connie could even see his back, which had markings of three of the diamond shapes of yellow, white and blue on it. When the girl noticed that Steven was just licking and kissing Blue's clit, not even realizing that he was being watched by his best friend, caused the girl to puke right up on the floor. Her stomach and throat burning as tears came up and down her eyes.

Yellow frowned in disgust, the sight of the girl making her think second thoughts. "Are all organics this gross?"

Blue rolled her eyes. "The little human is just shocked that Steven is such a better pet then her~," She purred in pleasure, rubbing the hybrid's back whish caused him to moan and suck on the clit before him faster.

Connie, now finally getting herself back up, screamed in horror at her best friend. Trying to snap him out of it. "Steven! IT's me! Steven stop it! Snap out of it!!"

Steven didn't either hear her or really cared, he was too bust giving his Diamond before him pleasure. His eyes were just as wide and glazed over as before.

White chuckled, as did the other diamonds. _"My Starlight's friends are very funny and cute. I guess she doesn't see that her petty shouts are pointless now."_

"What did you do to him you monsters!?" Connie screamed in pure rage, glaring solely on White with a tent to kill her.

White didn't look scared or fazed by the human and started to stand up, moving only two steps to grab a hold of Connie and place her on her massive throne. Connie struggled but it was no use. The massive glowing Diamond started to speak again, shifting the girl's gaze to look even closer at Steven as he lick Blue's big pussy once more.

_"I __realized__ that Steven wasn't Pink anymore due to your little fusion back at the ball, and yes I was there." _She chuckled at Connie's shocked face, continuing sweetly. _"Human minds are much harder for me to break, but there was no way I was going to let My Starlight leave me again. Thanks to that old man and those flawed gem that showed, we were able to... as you humans put it, reprogram our little Starlight here~"_

Greg!? He showed up here, with the other gems... Peridot, Bismuth, and Lapis. They were all captured by the Diamonds! Connie gasped when she heard Blue snort as well as moan in pleasure. "That fat one didn't really last long did he? Poor thing died before I could even had a turn with him~"

"Didn't matter," Yellow smirked, moving now to sit with Blue on her throne in front of her. Opening her legs wide, her own dripping pussy was behind the dazed out Steven. Somehow sensing the other cunt that was there made the teen turn around, and start licking and sucking on Yellow's too. The yellow diamond moaned, "Our pet here is much more fun~"

"N-No... No! I refuse to believe this," Connie pushed away from White's hand, trying to reach over to Steven as she sobbed madly. "Steven! Steven please answer me!! Don't let them control you!!"

"This human is rather annoying," Blue frowned in annoyance, then smiled as she clapped her hands. "Maybe we should silence it like we did with our little one when he first started!"

Connie shouted as Blue picked up the human with her fingers. White watched as she snapped her fingers, making her throne much bigger for all of them to sit on. It was sort of like a bed now as Yellow grabbed Steven and the three Diamond got on. Blue placed the human down to the ground as White snapped her fingers again, pinning the young and weak girl by her arms so she wouldn't move. Yellow placed Steven before Connie, the young and naked hybrid not looking at her as his face showed signs of confusion.

"S-Steven!" Connie tried to break away from the bubbles trapping her hands and wrist, but it was no use. Steven just tipped his head at her, his eyes looking lost and confused.

Yellow was the first to speak to the small diamond hybrid. "Pet, do you know this human?"

Like he was a computer boosting back up, Steven's dull pink eyes lighten up with life and he shook his head. "No... My Diamond," His voice sounded soft, strain even, like he was close to falling asleep. "I... don't remember..."

Connie's eyes widened at this answer, her body running cold. "Steven, it's me! Connie! Please remember me!"

"Connie....Steven..." Steven looked even more lost, but soon there was a click in his head. A dazed smile slowly showing on his face. "My name... is... Steven."

Blue came over and petted the hybrid on the head, making the boy purr and moan. His cock twitched with delight but the rope made him refuse to cum. "Not anymore Little one. You are our pet~ Meant to only please us," Blue smirked. "Why don't you show Connie what we taught you pet~"

Steven grinned, his cock throbbing at the thought of teaching this new girl what his lovely Diamonds had taught him. He hoped she doesn't fight it though. He use to fight it too, but that was a long time ago. Why fight such wonderful pleasure? He nodded rapidly, making the poor girl in front of him whimper in fear. "Yes My Diamonds!"

"N-No... Please no..." Connie continued to sob.

_"Don't worry human. Our Starlight is very skilled." _White chuckled, smiling as the hybrid crawled slowly towards Connie. Her clothes were so worth out and torn that it only took one nail to rip them off of the human._ "Took two full non stop human month to break him in~"_

Two full month...? Steven has been raped for 62 days straight. Connie paled even further as she looked straight into Steven's pink diamond eyes. They really had broken the poor boy till nothing but this sex crazed boy was left. This wasn't Steven anymore. Where ever he went he was broken down by the Diamonds' wrath and forced to become their sex slave to survive. Connie couldn't even fight it anymore as the mindless slave form of her once lover grabbed her hips and shove his tongue into her core.

Everything after became a blur. Connie knew she was moaning and crying as she was raped by the Diamonds' slave. it wasn't even Steven she was looking at, no matter how many times he said how good she was in his voice, she knew it wasn't the boy she knew anymore. He was just a sex slave, an animal, so she saw him as such.

After his hand and tongue, the slave then shoved his massive dick inside of the weak and skinny girl. Connie screamed as her wall broke, crying and begging for help as the boy took no time to let her wait. He fucked her, hard and rough as she bled out. The Diamonds must had got tiered of waiting for Connie to cum cause soon they pulled the two apart. Connie looked to see that Blue had picked her, chuckling evilly she shoved a much bigger rode into of the girl's ruin pussy. Blue fucked her with her middle finger over and over as she forced the girl to watch their slave be shoved into Yellow's cunt. Then the diamonds took turns fucking and hurting the poor girl. White Diamond's nails had turned her bloody cunt to shreds.

The whole time though, Connie cried but not for herself. It was for Steven, it was for the gems. This was all her fault this happened. If she never asked Steven to dance then the others wouldn't be gone right now and her best jam bud wouldn't be trapped to he a toy for the rest of his life. Now more than ever, the poor girl wanted to die. She finally felt what being human truly meant. She couldn't save her friends, she had fail;ed her parents. She had failed Steven. She lost.

"S-Steven..."Connie choked out, her body to weak to move after all of the bloody cums she had dripping out of her. She didn't know how long ago it was. How long had she been raped for? At this moment it didn't matter. "I... I-I'm so sorry..."

"... Connie?"

The girl turned over her head slowly, seeing Steven looked at her with a confused look. she was shocked a bit, seeing how the pink diamond eyes had vanished for a second. Steven, this Steven, looked very sad but not knowing why. Connie though she was dreaming at first, but she was sure she saw a tear go down the boy's face.

"S... Ste... Steven..." Connie coughed out, smiling pass her pain as saw his eyes flicker once more. A gasp escaped his lips. "I... I'.n s-sorry..."

She wanted to say that she loved him, but it was pointless to. Soon she would be gone, and steven, if he was still in there, would soon forget all about. At least in a way, this new Steven would have a good life with the Diamonds.

Yellow smiled, picking up the broken girl as White held on to the confused Steven. "Now it's time for my meal~" Yellow smirked, opening her mouth as she dropped Connie inside, but the girl didn't feel any pain. She didn't feel the sharp teeth taring up at her or the feeling of her life quickly leaving her body. All she felt was peace as she closed her eyes and let herself die.

Connie was then erased from the universe. No remembered her, no one cared about her. The gems were lost in the chambers of bubbles, fused together in a horrible ways. Steven was nothing more than a slave to the Diamond, happy to be nothing more than they pet. Her parents grew old and passed away. Connie was lost in time, as well as the Crystal Gems along with her.

Yet for some reason, Steven would looked down at the old phone left behind in the tower. A picture of a himself and a girl he couldn't remember. They where smiling, so he smiled back.

He could still hear the faint sound of an 'I'm sorry' before he went back to his Diamonds.


	5. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is a normal boy at a normal school, besides getting bullied but other than that he was normal. Well, he also had the hots for his teacher, but he never was ashamed of that.
> 
> Warning: Foot worshiping, Cock cage

"Steven... Steven?... Steven!"

The young teen snapped out of his day dreaming as he looking around his classroom, seeing all of his peers looking at him with annoyance and boredom. A few even rolled their eyes at him, more so Kevin and his girlfriend Connie, who giggled at him. Shit, Steven daydreamed again in class again. The short teen looked at the front of the board to see none other than his homeroom teacher glaring at him, a ruler in her hands.

"Mr. DeMayo," His professor snapped harshly at him, placing her hands on her hip. "That's the fifth time this week I has to pull you back to call. Do I need to contact your father?"

Steven flinched under his professors hard purple gaze. He shook his head slowly. "No Mrs. Elinor... I won't disrupt class again."

Mrs. Elinor clicked her tongue, still glaring at the teen with unconvinced eyes. Straightening out her black and purple dress, the female teacher pushed her glasses up to her face as she spoke firmly. "Be that as it may, I want you to meet me after school for detention."

"W-What!?" Steven looked up at his teacher in fear. "Mrs. Elinor please don't give me detention! My father will kill m-"

"You should have thought of that before daydreaming in my class. Now open your text book and pay attention Steven.," The purple haired teacher frowned, tapping her ruler on his closed text book. "At least some... better people, that still care about their education."

With a defeated sigh, Steven nodded and slowly opened his text book, trying to ignore the snickers and spit balls coming his way. He hated school so much. He's been bullied for as long as he could remember too. He use to have been friend with Connie when he was younger, but that all changed once Kevin came into time. All it took was one drink party and the young dark skin teen became popular slut while he became the virgin loser. Thanks to the bulling and lack of friends, paying attention in his classes were even harder. He was doing pretty okay in most of his classes.

Mrs. Elinor's class though was the one he was failing in the most. She was the new history teacher, though it was quite clear that she didn't really care for the subject but that didn't mean she was serious about her students grades. For such a boring subject though, Mrs. Elinor was everything but boring. In fact, Steven was one of the students who had a deep crush on her. All of the other female teachers were jealous of her youthful beauty. Her long and beautiful purple sliver like hair, slightly chubby but yet curvy figure. Her eyes held the looks of a puma and yet still gentle and loving like a big protective sister. Her voice scream dominatrix, but she always knew how to get others to laugh. She was the full package in Steven's eyes, even if she grilled at him like a real puma in a cage.

Stories had went around the first year she had been here, about how she has been sleeping with the male students of her class. Kevin of course has been bragging about being one of those boys, but steven knew better. Mrs. Elinor wasn't a slut and she wouldn't sleep with someone like Kevin. To the short teen, his history teacher was an angle. She was too prefect to mess with someone so flirty and dirty. Though of course, who would ever think that the sexy history teacher would even touch the loser of the whole universe. As much as rumors go around, everyone believes that they hate each other. They couldn't be more wrong.

The class bell rang, meaning it was time to head to next class. As Steven packed up, their teacher turned to him.

"Steven."

"Yes Mrs. Elinor...?"

The teacher smirked behind her folder, the brunette being the only one that caught the look. "Remember, my classroom after school."

Steven smiled, though it was small and only lasted for a second. "Yes Mrs. Elinor."

After lunch and two more classes, plus being shoved against a locker many times by the football team, the final bell soon rang and all of the teens left the building in a hurry. Limping to his detention class, Steven texted his dad how he was going to be late coming home. His right hip and shoulder killing him over getting attacked by Kevin and his group. He still remembered the hurtful words the awful teen said to him, the twisted glee of causing the boy pain both body and mind.

_"Who would ever love a loser like you kid? Might as well just end your life cause it's obvious your mother made a mistake having you!"_

They should have hurt him, but they didn't. Even though Steven snapped back at Kevin, even cried afterwards in the boy's bathroom, they didn't really hurt him. Like Steven believed before, people like Kevin are awful and disgusting human beings. He hated them, Connie included. Their hateful words and bulling didn't brother him as much as it use to. He had something much better now.

As he entered his history classroom, a deep and husky voice gave him a single command. "Lock the door."

Steven did without another thought, smiling as he turned around to look at the one and only Mrs. Elinor. She was different though. her hair wasn't up in a ponytail anymore, but instead all down and messy looking. Her dress on the top was more open as her massive D size breast showed at the bottom. Her lips were covered in dark purple lipstick, and if the boy was right her rich milk chocolate skin seem to be even more beautiful in the sun setting light.

To Steven, his history teacher was gorgeous and only he got to see her like this. Only him.

He placed his bag down as Mrs. Elinor got up from her spot on her desk, making sure her big and sexy hips swayed as she walked up towards the boy. She smirked, touching the boy's soft cheek with the back of her hand. She loved how he didn't blush or get nervous like he use to. He just kept smiling at her like a love sick puppy. His relaxed body somehow getting even more relaxed the moment she pulled him into her lips. Steven moaned, quick to kiss back but not touch his teacher in return. Their tongues intertwined and rubbed up against each other before finally pulling away to breeze, a string of their mixed saliva breaking between them.

"Oh how I missed those sweet lips of yours kitten," Mrs. Elinor purred, rubbing her thumb over the boy's wet lips.

Steven blushed slightly, smiling as he leaned into her touch. "I missed you too Mrs. Elin-"

"I told you before to call me Amethyst kitten," Amethyst chuckled, at her silly boy. "Don't make me have to punish you now~"

The young teen shivered, biting his lip as he gave his teacher a shy smile. "Sorry Amethyst."

The young woman kissed Steven's lips again, pulling away quickly as she sat down on her desk again. "It's alright my Kitten, but I still want a better I'm sorry from this morning. You know what to do~"

Steven blushed, nodding as he was quick to take off his shoes and get down on his knees before his teacher. He had already down this all before, Amethyst had taught him how to be a good boy for her. How could he ever say no to her though? Looking up at her, Amethyst was the very meaning of beauty and perfection. He loved her so much.

Amethyst smiled down at her cute little kitten, petting his soft pillow like hair as he began to take off her heels and gently touch her stocking feet and ankles. She couldn't help but sigh in relief, hating to wear those things all day long. it was worth it though, seeing all of those boys and even a few girls squirm in their seats over how hot she was. She even saw a few boys get hard and have to left to 'use the bathroom'. They were all cute, but her Kitten was what she really care about. He was so sweet and caring, so pure at first glance. People still call him a virgin. It was funny. Like a boy his size could ever keep his purity for long. Good thing she got to it first.

"God Steven~" Amethyst threw her head back, moaning softly at how gentle her lover was with her aching feet. "You're so good at this~"

Steven smiled, his eyes shining brightly at his teacher's praise. "Thank you Amethyst. Glad I could help!"

"You aren't done yet babe~" Amethyst smirked, rising her toes right up to the boy's lips. Getting the idea, Steven kissed her big toe softly. He kept looking up at his lover before closing his eyes and give her stockings a long lick upwards. Amethyst continue to moan and sigh as the boy licked and kissed her feet, worshiping her feet as if he was touching a goddess.

Amethyst smiled down at the dazed out teenager. Oh how she loved this boy. She had to travel to some many different school, picking from boys and girls to find the right one. To teach, to mold into just how she liked but still having that purity of them. Steven was that and so much more. The kid was already shy and alone, always reading and wanting to go on adventures. Even with the bullies he was still nice to them. At first the lady felt sorry for him, all alone and being treated so harshly, even by the teachers. It surprised her however how much he loved to be stepped on, how much he grew to enjoy when other beaten him. Just this time, he only loved it when she did it to him, cause she did it just in the right ways.

As she continue to sigh and mewl in the small tickles of pleasure, Steven started to kiss his way up her legs and thighs. Amethyst wanted to stop the boy, not wanting him to be late to head home again, but she already felt her pussy leaking through her stockings and onto the desk. Sucks how she didn't wear panties today.

Smirking lustfully, Amethyst opened her legs wider for the boy, gripping his hair. "Come on Kitten," She smirked. "I know my little boy wants his milk~"

Steven didn't wait anytime to get inside his lover's dress and start to lick and suck her pussy through her stockings. He moaned at the taste of her, even in this area she was the very taste of pure heaven. Everything about his Amethyst was so prefect, and she was his, all his.

Amethyst moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around the boy's head as he kept going to town on her dripping cunt. His tongue felt so good. So hot and long too and if it wasn't for her stockings she would be feeling that tongue go deep down her pussy. She wanted Steven to fuck her, to pull out his long and thick ass cock and rock the desk underneath them like they always do, but they didn't have time. Even when the boy sucked and licked at the stockings rapidly he knew he had to be quick to get his love to cum.

"Ahhh~... Oh god yes Steven~... Lick my fucking cunt!... Ahhhh~... So fucking close babe!... You sure know how to treat a lady my kitten~!" Steven only started to lick and go faster the moan Amethyst praised him. It was so prefect, everything was prefect. The way she shoved his face against her core roughly, how his hair was being pulled out of his scalp, even the naughty words pouring out of his teacher's mouth. He moaned loudly, loving every minute of this pure and utter bliss. The boy didn't care if this was wrong to do, or if they got caught. He would run away with Amethyst if he had too. Just the two of them forever. It was like a dream come true.

Steven was so deep in though, so deep into getting his Amethyst off, that he didn't even hear her scream out his name as jets of her cum shot though her stockings and over his face. The teen pulled away the moment his lover finished cumming, her grip on his hair and head getting loose. He smiled up at his dazed out teacher, smiling widely as cum covered his whole face. "Did I do good Amethyst~?"

Amethyst chuckled breathlessly, slowly sitting back up after her after glow. She smirked at the sight of her slutty kitten all covered in her clear cum. "More than good babe," She mewled, pulling the boy into a deep kiss as the two start to smear and lick the cum off of each other.

After all of that, Amethyst fixed up her dress while as Steven clean off his face, the two sharing a goodbye kiss. The teen gasped a bit as he felt a hand on his crotch, making him blush but grin happily against his teacher's lips.

"You still wearing it babe," Amethyst purred, gripping onto the hard object inside his shorts.

Steven blushed, nodding happily. "Yes Amethyst. I never took it off. You want the key again?"

Amethyst smiled, but shook her head as she gave her boy one last kiss. "You can have it for now. Next time though make sure you bring it. I want that thick monster when you get back from the weekend~"

"Okay!" Steven kissed his teacher back, waving goodbye as he raced to get home.

As he got home, the big and happy grin was still on his face as he made it into his room. Taking off his uniform to put on his normal clothing. He stopped at the mirror though, beaming with pride over what his teacher had made him wear. He was just happy that she had found the right size cage for him, but the thought of fucking his Amethyst tight pussy made him all but want to take off his cage and stroke himself off. He would wait though, he promised his love that he was and who was he to disobey such a goddess.

Now he really couldn't wait for Monday to come back around.


	6. Worst Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Amethyst fight over who is the worst Crystal Gem, but the hybrid himself is tired of the purple gem's mouth that he plans to shut it up big time.
> 
> Steven X Amethyst 
> 
> Warning: Screaming bird

If there was one thing Steven rarely gets like, it's being pissed.

Though he has been getting like since this morning. The hybrid only had Amethyst to blame for it though, the way she has been acting all day was bugging the boy straight to the core. Sure, the purple gem always acted kind of like a jerk at times but Steven loved that about her, and most of the time she was just very funny and chill. Amethyst was the very person that always seemed to brighten up the boy's mood no matter how much of a bad day he was feeling. He rarely got angry with her, much less get pissed.

Today though, Steven was very pissed at the gem. He noticed her sulk and even more jerky ways and even insulting words at that, though very slightly. Amethyst at first was tossing eggs into the garbage disposal which was odd all on its own since the boy would normally see her eating the whole thing instead. Then came the fact that she wanted to train along side him. Pearl honestly didn't seem to mind, since Connie couldn't come and what not, but the purple quartz reasoning was very much a lie coming from him. She didn't need to get better, Amethyst was already far better than him. He found out how wrong he was though when he started to train with her.

Steven beaten her in everything. Even he was shocked to hear that Amethyst was really trying to beat him. He became faster, more skilled, and quicker on his feet than her all in one day. She must have noticed it too, cause then her mood had dropped even worse since this morning. He didn't mean to get stronger than her, he didn't mean to one up her, but she didn't see it as anything other than that. It hurt him, and quickly pissed him off as well.

Even though Steven is getting to be stronger than Amethyst, he didn't believe that she was the useless gem on the team. He didn't believe her to be weak or useless. He didn't believe the words spilling out of her mouth, but that didn't stop her from screaming it at him. It was odd. It was like a boiling feeling in his heart and gem was slowly about to bust out of him, and his pissed off feelings were only growing to be come much more bigger.

"Enough Amethyst," Steven shouted, trying to get the gem to be quite for once. It sadly doesn't work as well as he hoped.

"Why not!? Everyone knows that I'm the worst Crystal Gem out of all of us! All I got is a stupid whip, you have so much more than me," Amethyst shouted, tears coming up in her eyes.

She was wrong. Steven knew she was wrong, and he growled under his breath. "You're wrong Amethyst! You are so much better than me! You always have been!"

Amethyst gripped the boy's shirt, shaking her head at him. "How!? How am I better than you?! You're Prefect!"

_'You don't dream about fucking your sister at night.'_ Steven of course didn't say this out loud, instead he just pulled her hand away from him. "I am not! It's always has been you Amethyst. You're prefect, not me."

"Stop lying to me! Just stop!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Then prove it!"

Steven gasped, but not by Amethyst's sobs or even how loud she had gotten to say that right in his ear, but instead it was something inside of him. It was like something broke, maybe even boiled over. He couldn't describe it fully, but in his fit of rage, the hybrid couldn't stop himself. He needed to shut this puma up big time, and now!

Before Amethyst could even see that flash of pink in his eyes, she felt a hand grab a hold of her shirt as she was roughly pulled forward. She couldn't even yelp before feeling a pair of firm and warm lips smash against hers. Her purple eyes widen, an odd and shocked noise slipping past her lips as she looked at see it was Steven kissing her. He was kissing her, and hard too. It was kind of uncomfortable, and very clumsy being the boy's first kiss, but that didn't stop him from pulling away any time soon.

After a minute of the rough kiss, Steven pulled away from the purple gem, but his grip was still tight as he growled at her. "You want me to prove it," He smirked, his eyes taking a dark shade as Amethyst shivered at the look. "Fine, but you asked for it now Amethyst~"

He kissed her again, but this time he pushed his body onto Amethyst as she lost her footing and fell onto his bed. The contact caused the gem to gasp out, and Steven took that chance she slip his tongue roughly into her mouth. The purple gem gasped and moaned in protest, but she just couldn't pull the boy off. He moaned, swirling his tongue around as he cupped her smooth cheeks to keep her in place. He never realized that Amethyst would taste so good, and her mouth was so hot. He knew this was wrong, to force his way on her, but at that moment he didn't care. He wanted her, now more than ever.

"Ah~ S-Steven wait..." Amethyst gasped out, their kiss breaking apart as Steven caught his breath, only to move down and kiss her cheek and neck. "Mn~... Steven~..."

She didn't understand what was happening anymore. Weren't they just fighting about five minutes ago, not Steven was on top of her and sucking her neck like a starving man. She tried to push him off, but he was fighting her so hard. He was trying to remove her shirt while also pinning down one of her wrist to the bed. Her face felt hot and her neck tickled. All of his touches and his tongue felt like fire on her cooling skin. It took a moment to realize that she was slowly stopping her fight, panting and moaning as the boy found her most sensitive areas. The light nib of her neck made her hips buck up to the teen above her, which made her blush when she felt something very thick and hot poking back at her thigh.

"Steven~... Ahh~ W-Wait..." Amethyst struggled again, the boy growling as he went to kiss the other side of her neck. "We got t-to... Mnn~ S-stop~"

Steven knew he should be stopping, but he couldn't Amethyst didn't learn her lesson yet, and got was he getting so hard in his tight jeans. Her smell and moans where not helping at all with his control. He pulled away from her neck, pulling on amethyst's chin as he gave her a sexy smirk. "Oh we're not stopping now Amethyst~ I know you want this too~

_'Holy shit, since when did Steven get so sexy and hot!?'_ Amethyst felt her blush grow even more as it went up to her neck and ears. She just wanted to turn away and run off to her room for acting like this. Of course she love it, she hasn't had any action in years, but this was Steven. She raised this boy, making them close to brother and sister. Plus she was useless, why would he even want her like this. No one wanted her like this.

Steven frowned, seeing the look of disbelief and hurt on her face. With a stroke on her soft cheek he pulled Amethyst face closer to his, his eyes softening as he whispered to her. "I want you Amethyst~," He purred softly into her ear. "I want to show you just how prefect you are~ Don't hide this me~ I've got you, and you've got me~ So please...Don't push me away."

Amethyst felt tears go down her face, but ignored them as Steven pulled her into another kiss. This one was different though, it was soft and gentle. She felt her eyes fall as she fully gave in to him and kissed back. This was so much better, so much more alive. She doesn't even remember this ever feeling so good before. She moaned as Steven slipped his tongue back into her mouth, though it was much slower and more tenderly. She tangled her tongue in with his, the two quarts moaning at the new feeling.

Their movements at first were slow and tenderly, almost lovingly. Steven ran his fingers through her long and soft hair as the other ran across Amethyst's smooth thigh. Amethyst moaned even louder when he cupped her plump ass, her own hands gripping onto the boy's hair as her legs wrapped around his waist. They both gasped at their new movements, both of them feeling their privates toughing each other through their clothing. Steven growled, wanting more than ever to rip off their clothing and feel that heat making his cock twitch.

"Amethyst~... Ah, shit~" The purple gem blushed and chuckled at the hybrid's fuck time using a cruse word. She gasped though when feeling the said teen start to thrust his hips clumsy against her heated entrance. She blushed at the movement, only to moan deeply as her pussy grew even more wet as she felt the shape of Steven's cock head pressing hard against her.

Amethyst smirked, loving how much of an animal Steven could be. She missed having such a rough and desperate lover in bed. Not even Greg would get like this. She pushed her hand down to his heated crotch, squeezing the massive rod through his jeans. Steven groaned at the feeling, thrusting into her hand as she chuckled.

"Come on babe~ I know you want to fuck me~ Don't stop now," She whispered into his ear, licking it gently. "Show me just how prefect we are together~"

Steven nodded, pulling away from the purple gem to quickly take off his clothing, Amethyst smirking and doing to same. Honestly the hybrid didn't care how naked or exposed he was at the moment. The moment he caught sight of Amethyst beautiful naked body, her massive tits and thighs, how wild her hair look from their make out session, he groaned. He never felt so turned on in his life. How could Amethyst not be prefect, she was the very meaning of beauty. And her pussy looked so wet, so fuck able. He knew he couldn't stop licking his lips at the sight of it.

"Fuck Amethyst~" He purred, pushing her deeper into the bed as he cupped her cheek. His eyes dark and glazed with lust and love. "You are so hot~ So prefect~ How can you ever be useless in my eyes~"

Amethyst blushed, her face burning hot under the boy's touch. she smirked, chuckling, "I guess I'm not so bad huh," She then looked right up into the boy's eyes, smiling. "But you aren't useless either baby~ To me you're prefect~"

With his heart soaring seeing such a smile on amethyst got Steven going. He kissed her again, letting his hands fall down to her breast as he gave them a squeeze. Amethyst moaned, moving to grip the boy's massive erection as she began to stroke it. Soon their loving movements began more faster, more rough and hungry like.

Steven pulled away from Amethyst's lips to groan and thrust into her talented hand, moving his hand to rub and poke around her wet and soft core. God were her moans and yelps sounded so sexy and cute to the boy, all of her noises were going straight to his cock. He knew he was driving her crazy as well, feeling her pussy clutch and soak on his fingers thrust inside of her core. He didn't even know what he was doing most of time. All the hybrid did was look for where Amethyst felt good at. He wanted her to feel good, to be in nothing but pleasure. Even though his day started off bad, this was his best day ever.

"S-Stev- Nahhh~... Mnnn~! S-steven," Amethyst moaned loudly, panting out each word as she tried to stop the boy. She was so close, she wanted him now. "P-Please~.... Steven please~!"

"Tell me what you want~" Steven panted, his voice dropping volumes not even he knew he could reach. Amethyst moaned at his husky voice, pulling his cock to touch her pussy lips. The boy blushed, knowing what she wanted, but still his animal side told him to make her say it. "Tell me my sexy Puma~" He smirked, hearing her whimper in need. "I can't help you if you won't tell me~"

"S-Steven~! Please! Please f-fuck me~ shove your ten inch cock inside of me~!"

Steven chuckled, kissing Amethyst as he position himself. "It's really twelve, but I'll let feel my size properly~" He didn't waste anymore time as he shoved his cock all the way into her pussy.

Both of them moaned loudly at the brand new sensation, their eyes showing stars at the wonderfully feeling they were giving each other. Everything felt right, so prefect. It was like Steven was made to fit just right deep inside of Amethyst, and she knew that he felt the same about her. It didn't take long for the hybrid to start thrusting, or at least that what is was suppose to be. In reality, the teen was pounding his way into the purple gem's pussy. His movements like lighting speed as she moaned louder and louder to the point of screaming.

They felt so good, so prefect. Everything felt so prefect and yet not enough. Steven couldn't even fight his thirst to see Amethyst like this anymore. He fucked her all day and night it felt like. He saw white stars in his eyes so many times he could hardly see Amethyst's face below him, and when he did see her face it only caused him to see white again. They shifted so many positions that the bed frame basically broke under all of their wild like thrusts. She looked so fucking sexy in Steven's eyes. Her hair was wild and all over the place, her tits bouncing like crazy as he thrust up into her wonderful tight heat. Her tongue was hanging out in such a lewd way. Her moans just seem to keep getting louder as well. He smirked at her well fucked face, but he so wasn't done with her yet.

"Oooh Steven~! Steven! Steven! Steven!" Amethyst screamed in completely wanton pleasure. Her eyes rolling back into her head as bounced even harder on the hybrid's thick rod. It felt so good, like she was being stuffed full up to her belly even. He hit so deep inside, and all of the cum coming out of him was insane. She was close again, but that didn't stop her movements at all. "Ahhhh~... Steven yes~! Fuck my cunt~! Nahhhh~... Ahhhhh~! I'm so full of your cum~!"

"Shit Amethyst~ F-Fuck you look so good like this~" Steven was panting like mad, thrusting up into her wet and squishy core. He groaned loudly, pulling and pinching her already red and swollen looking breasts as he felt himself breaking any moment now. "Say it," He growled, thrusting away into the puma beauty as he gripped her sides. "Come on Amy~... Mmmm~ Say how p-prefect you are~ Scream it to me~!... Come on babe~!"

"Ahhhh~ ... Ahhhhh~! S-Steven~! I-I'm pr-Nahhh~... I'm prefect~! I'm prefect!"

"That's right! You are Amy~! My prefect puma~... Never say another wise!"

"OoooH~! Fuck! Steven~... G-Gon- Naaahhhh~... Gonna cum~!"

"Shit~! Me too~" Steven flipped them over again, seeing Amethyst grow tired as he started to pound away into her pussy like crazy. She screamed, and kept screaming, most likely waking the whole town by now. "Ooh~... Ahh~ Aemthyst~... Here it comes... Amethyst~!!"

Once she felt the last of cum shoot into her already cum filled pussy, Amethyst screamed, her pussy clutching hard on the boy as she came too. "STEVEN~!!"

They don't remember much after that. Everything was a wonderful hazed blur. Their bodies were sweaty and covered in cum from the waist down. steven remembered kissing Amethyst on the lips, saying how prefect she was. She remembered how she pulled him close, crying in joy from the love for felt for him. Nothing was clear to them but for the fact that they passed out into each others' arms,their bodies relaxed and their minds in blissful dreams.

The next day was one they had defiantly remember though.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!!!!? YOU RUINED STEVEN'S ROOM!!!?"

Eh, it was worth it.


	7. Reprogramming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wasn't fast enough, and so his sentenced to be harvested by the Diamonds after the trail. Though thanks to White Diamond, he wonders if he had gotten an even worse punishment than death.
> 
> Stardust completely disagrees
> 
> Steven X The Diamonds
> 
> Warning: Mind corruption, Rape, Electric shock

**Two Earth Days.**

That's how long it has been since I was captured by Aquamarine and the Topaz fusion. I already had my trail yesterday, and I was guilty of all charges. My Zircon couldn't save my claim and now both of us are being sentences to the most harshest punishments here on Homeworld. At least that what the blue crying Zircon told me. Honestly I wanted cry as well, but my heart was dead. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I was stuck in a loop I couldn't get out of as I stared at the far wall opposite of me. My death was sealed, and for the first time I was scared.

No one was coming to save me...

I was going to die, or even much worst for that matter. Zircon had spoken on how she would be definitely shattered on the spot today, my sentence was still unknown. Since I was Rose Quartz, a murder of Pink Diamond, Blue and Yellow will think that shattering is too merciful for me. My punishment will be worse, I might not even die, but that didn't stop the cold dead feeling already in my soul. I was fine really... ready to face death. I knew it would happen, even though I'm scared and that I don't want to die, I knew it was coming. If I don't die, then I still won't go back home. That made me cry. It was a good thing I said goodbye to them then. At least now they can move on from me. They were free from me. Free to live their lives instead of being trapped to take care of a freak.

I was meant to perish. That was my purpose... For the crime of having a piece of a murder inside of me.

**Four Earth Days**

I found out that Lars was taken to the Zoo. That was good, he didn't need to see me like this anyway. I didn't want him to be here to watch me die.

When the trail had ended, I knew Lars couldn't hear anything. He still looked at me though, trying to read my face to see what had happened. I smiled at him, but my smile was so broken and crushed that he already knew right away what my sentence was.

He screamed, loud and broken like. I shocked me how wet and broken it sounded. He started to scream in rage, trying to reach me as another Topaz pulled me away from the room to my cell. I looked back at him once, getting a good look at how hard he fought and cried for him. I didn't look back after seeing his broken blue eyes. As long as he was safe, then I was okay with that. Knowing now that he went to the Zoo fills me with relief. I do feel guilt on how I could take h back home to his family, but the Zoo wasn't that bad. Lars will grow to love it there. Then... He can forget about me.

No one should remember me, cause then no one will miss me.

I keep my blank smile, even when I dream of nightmares.

**Five Earth Days**

This was it...

I was going to die today, or as Zircon called it... Harvest me.

To be honest I was scared. My body was shaking, and I knew my face was wet with tears. I was chocking, sobbing, knowing deep in my heart that I didn't want to die. I was a mess, but it didn't matter. When they came for us, even though I was crying, I stood up tall and high. My smile never faded even when the tears came even faster. I was sobbing, but I'm pretty sure that my voice sounded like broken little chuckles.

Is this... What dying feels like? Just knowing that your end is near, that each step your taking is closer to you death. Is this what I'm suppose to feel like? Just broken, scared, full of cold and yet burning feeling. It feels like I'm about to vomit again. I... don't want.... to die... I don't want to die... I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!!

I didn't even realize I was saying out loud until a Jasper had slapped me in the face. It hurt, I know it did, bit yet I couldn't feel it. I just kept sobbing, I just kept chuckling, I just... Kept cracking.

"Shut up criminal!!"

I didn't. I couldn't. My mouth and mind was trapped in it's own torture.

She slapped me again. I couldn't feel it.

She did it again. Just kill me.

Just end my suffering. Someone end my pain.

_"That's enough."_

That voice... Who... Was that...?

I passed out... Or was I finally dead..?

**Six Earth Days**

When I woke up, I wasn't I'm my cell anymore. Zircon and the Jasper was gone. Where was I?

I must be dreaming cause there was no way that I was on a large white bed.

And by large... I mean massive!

I couldn't even guess how big this bed was. It could fit all of beach city citizens and then some! Was I dead? Is this the type of heaven that Connie was talking to me about? The bed did feel as soft clouds would feel, and while sitting on it I didn't feel scared. Just relaxed... And even a bit happy.

I didn't know how long I sat there for, but soon the far wall opened with bright light. I could hear a voice, her voice.

_"Welcome back My Stardust~"_

I gasped at the woman that walked inside the room. She was massive, so tall she could be a building. She was glowing too, completely white and like she was made of stars. Her dress was just as white as her, her lips were black though as they kept forming a motherly like smile. Her eyes is what drove me to her hypnotic trance. They were diamonds. Who was she?

_"I'm so glad to see you safe and sound My Stardust~ We have all wanted you here so much~"_

I didn't understand anything that she was saying, but my mind could give in to argue or even ask. I nodded, still staring into her eyes as she came closer. She climbed into the bed, making it move slightly. I wanted to move closer to her, but her eyes kept me frozen. Her glow was sending out heat as well. It was surrounding me as she leaned closer to my face. I feel so hot.. but was wrong with me..?

"_Welcome home... My Pet~"_

I don't why but once she said that to me, I felt her lips touch mine. The touch, her big but still soft lips on mine, it broke me. My body filled with white blinding power that my gem felt like it was about to burst. This feeling was so incredible, so wonderful. I could even see anything but stars. I couldn't feel anything but this woman and the heat she was giving me. I could think of anything but what she had said.

Home. I was home.

I knew I kissed her back. That our lips, even though different sizes, we're moving perfectly together. I knew the noises I was making as our tongues touched, how her fingers came around and rubbed my sides. I knew, but my mind was too fogged to realize what was happening. Nothing else matter but the fact that I was home. This was my home. If I was dead then I didn't care, this was so prefect.

I felt her remove my clothes. Our kiss broke a moment ago but I was still too dazed out to notice. Her taste was still on my tongue, inside my mouth. She tasted sweeter than donuts.

_"Pets don't wear clothing My Stardust~ Not here in bed~"_

I nodded, letting her kiss me again as I slipped on to her hand. She kneel on the bed, bring me up to her as we kissed again. I moaned, sucking on her tongue to taste her more. This all felt so good. I never wanted it to end...

"Well will you look at that? Seems like White already got started."

That voice... No... It couldn't be-

"White! You promised we start together."

Her too! No! Nonononono! I thought I died! Didn't they kill me already!? What was happening!?

_"Do forgive me Blue and Yellow. Our pet here was just to tasty to ignore~"_

"Just have some control White Diamond."

"We need him reprogrammed, and if this... Little ritual works then we need to be careful."

W-White Diamond...? This was nightmare... I just made out with another diamond. I was still alive! This can't be real!! This is a NIGHTMARE!

_"Oh dear.. looks like our pet needs rest. No matter~"_

What? No! G-Get away from me! Don't touch m-

I passed out the moment she touched my gem. Who... was she?

**Eight Earth Days**

If this was anything like the heaven like Connie told me, then I must be in hell...

I'm honestly having trouble keeping up with days. It's only been two since White took me from my cell, but I have been on Homeworld for over a week. Or least I think this is Homeworld... I'm not sure anymore.

But this hell, this was my hell. After I woke up when White knocked me, I was put under torture. I was still naked, and I work up with Yellow's tongue in my mouth. I tried to fight he, but she shocked me causing me pain as I scream and choke. Spit was everywhere, and her tongue was wrapping around mine. She tasted so good- but I had to fight this. This was crazy!!

The kiss broke, and Yellow glared down at me. My body was twitching, but I swear her glare made me freeze.

"Be still pet! Do not fight your Diamond."

But you weren't mine. I tried to tell her that, but I was still twitching from the shocks. All that came out was choking sounds. What we're doing? Why were they doing this to me?

Blue was the too. She picked me up and kissed me next. Hers was slower and less messy, but I didn't want this. I didn't want to kiss her and enjoy it as much as I did. When she pull away, she explained my faith allot more clearly, sealing my heart as I was frozen in fear.

"We know you aren't her, but that doesn't matter. We'll reprogram you to serve us, and then you will our prefect pet. Forever~"

No... How did they find out I wasn't Rose Quartz? No this wasn't suppose to happen! I had to die! If they know the truth then Earth was doomed! I can't let them get back to Earth, I can't let them hurt the gems and everyone else! I had to fight, I had to get home! I need to save my family!

I screamed, I fought, but the two Diamonds pinning me down didn't care. They still kissed my lips, thrust their tongues in mouth and lick me all over. I was literally drowning in their spit and drool. I hated it. I hated how my body was responding to them or how my gem seem to praise their touch and kisses. It was screaming at me to give in, but I won't. I will get out of here...

I had to... I can't give up.

**Fifteenth Earth Days**

Everything was sore... Everything was so wet and dizzy.

White's bed be came my new prison as the Diamonds did their best in trying to break me. They realized that I was a hybrid gem, and they knew of my amount of power. They wanted me more then every at that point, trying hard to get me to summit to them. I fought Every time, but they didn't stop finding new ways to try and break me.

They each took turns with me due to the fact that they left at times to work on Homeworld. Blue was my first for the whole morning. She fed me the planets she found in the Zoo, making sure I wouldn't die of starvation. Then she would make out with. All of the diamonds had shuck to kiss me better, but they were still bigger than normal human women. I fought the kiss, not even kissing back as her tongue runner and stroke my laid back one. She tasted like cotton candy, but way better. It was so good, but still so hard to fight back from. Blue would then lick my whole body, saving my ass and dick for last.

At first I didn't know why my dick would get hard like that, but then I found out it was because I felt so good. Their kissed, licks, and touches brought so much pleasure that I couldn't even control anymore. I got hard, and Blue would lick and suck my whole waist and down into her mouth. I couldn't control my moans or cries of pleasure. Her tongue went up my ass, pressing my pleasure as I exploded inside of her mouth. Her mouth was so hot, so wet that I could get lost it. I saw her eat my white cream. Somehow that seeing her smile with it on her tongue excited me more.

She would kiss me again, mixing her spit with my cum in my mouth, before petting me and leaving.

"You are doing so well little one~ See you soon sweetie~"

Even though her words were so sweet, I still shivered at the possessive tone lace within them.

Next came Yellow, and she was the roughest of the three. She came in with no food and gave me harsh commands. In the beginning I would disobey her, but her punishments for that was shocking me for minutes on end. By the fourth day I obeyed without question, still twitching whenever she was in the room. When I heard the door open to single she came, I kneel before her. Naked and still used by Blue before. She gave me a shock, but it only lasted for three second. Still I screamed.

She does it to control me, to keep my still so she could kiss me. I would still twitching and spasm, but I couldn't move my body on my own. Her kisses were fat and demanding. I always drowned under the amount of spit we mix in between each other. I would moan in protest, but then Yellow would shock me again. I let there with out much of a choice, closing my eyes as I take in Yellow's dark chocolate flavor. It was bitter but oh so good.

She wouldn't suck my dick like Blue would. Yellow would only fuck my ass, thrusting away with her giant middle finger as I kept moaning and screaming in protest. It felt painful the first tries, but now it felt like magic. My ass would take in two of her fingers now without any trouble. I hated how easy my body had suited to the Diamonds. I scream in my head to tell my body to hate this pleasure, to hate all of it, but my body still ached for their touch. My hips move against my will, and I became a moaning drooling mess at Yellow's wonderful torture.

"That's is pet! You naughty disgusting slut~! Fucking cum already for me~ Submit to your torment pet~!"

Her words always threw me over. She would always insult me, but with her fingers up my ass my dick twitches with every word. What was wrong with me? Why was turning into this. I don't want this, bit yet I can't stop myself from cumming to Yellow's command. My body became under her control.

After she would leave, White would come. She didn't do much as the others. She would kiss me, slower and letting me lead more, but other than that White was gentle.

But I hated White the most. I was more scared to see her. She would talk to whole time to me, breaking each kiss to stroke and rub my body as I was powerless to push her away. She would lick me, rub my dick, make me cum so.many times that I lost count. Often times I would cum at all till she she told me too. All it took was one word, and I came. It was like she was pulling my strings, that she was mind.

She spoke of my home, my family, how I didn't need them, how I should trust them when they had all but lied to me. At first I would refuse and stand up for my family. For the gems and my dad, for the whole planet. Now though, her words were sinking into me, and I barely had any strength to fight. I let her speak and denied in my mind to not listen to her. That she was a monster. They all were.

But then how can monsters... Make me feel so good...~

**Fifty Earth ** **Days**

Why... Am I fighting?

_"Such a pretty face you have my Stardust~"_

"That's it sweetie~ Move your hips just like that~"

"Look how much you beg for this~! Your so open I can put three fingers in now~"

_"This has gone on long enough hasn't it~? I know you want to cum~"_

"Doesn't this feel good little one~ Your thrusting so fast pet~"

"Amazing! Your filthy cock gets hard every time I shock you. You disgusting whore~! You were born to be a slut weren't you~!"

_"Why must you fight us my Stardust~? For gems that have already forgotten you...?"_

"There is no need to cry for them sweetheart... We are here, we love you little one~"

"I can give you real power~ You're stronger pet, and they were fools to lock it all away! We can give you so much more~"

_"Just give in My Stardust~"_

"You're such a good pet~"

"Submit to us pet~"

_"Obey your Diamonds~"_

Submit.... Give... In... Obey....

Why am I fighting...? I... Don't want to fight...

I want.... I want....

....My Diamonds....

**????? Earth Days**

I was in bliss. Everything felt so amazing and yet so exciting.

I don't even remember a time before My Diamonds. Why on stars would I need to? I knew I had a family, that I was once apart of a family, but I didn't bother to try and search for those memories. If I had family before then they must be dead, or they left me. I honestly don't care. I had my Diamonds, I had our royal subjects of Homeworld. I had love and a new family. Nothing else mattered.

My Diamonds told all of Homeworld that I was the new fourth Diamond. At first I didn't understand it. I thought I was a Quartz... So I asked Blue about. She told it,

"You were a Quartz, but that you is shattered. You are a diamond now."

I had died. I was dead, but then My Diamonds brought me back. I was just Stardust now, the new fourth diamond!

I got my own throne and my own court, but I still called my Diamonds the same. I maybe a ruler now, but My Diamonds would always be my masters. My life. My whole reason to be alive right now.

Yellow taught me how to fight and now I'm so powerful. She made me shattered a blue gem I never seen before. She called me odd names. Like Rose. It was stupid, she was stupid. I wasn't any of those gems. I was a Diamond! She was first of many that I shattered under my Diamonds command. I got to watch with glee when as Yellow and White forced them in painful fusions. Blue even harvested a few of them. My Diamonds were so powerful~ They made me powerful too~

When I wasn't on my throne working, I was in bed with my Diamonds.

This was my favorite part of my new rebirth. Even though I was so different, so much stronger, I still surrendered to their touches. Their kisses made me hard in seconds, and I became nothing more then their pet, their toy to play with.

"Ride my fingers slut~!"

Stars did Yellow's words turned me on. I was already sucking on White's prefect tongue as Blue licked my cock and ass. I was so lost in the pleasure I barely noticed when my ruthless master shoved three fingers inside my ass. I scream in pleasure, riding them fast as she demand.

So good~ I wanted more!

"So loud you are sweetie~ wanna see your new present~?"

I didn't even speak a word as Blue took off her clothes. I gasp, still riding Yellow's fingers as I saw a big wet set a lips between Blue's legs. They were so wet, dripping madly, and their was a nub above them staring right at me. The smell was so strong. I drooled at the sight.

_"Go ahead My Stardust~ We know you want to kiss her pussy~"_

Pussy? That's what it was called. Yes, yes I want to kiss it!

Guiding Yellow's fingers to stay in my ass, I crave over to Blue's pussy and kissed it deeply. She moaned as I trusted my head inside, licking her wet and soft walls. Oh Stars this was way better than her lips and tongue. The rich musty smell and sweet taste of. Her own cum was driving me crazy. I wanted more~

Yellow kept fucking my ass, thrusting my whole body into Blue's pussy. My cock was still out thought, and I moaned wantonly when I felt White suck away at my dick.

I was trapped in a caged of wetness and pleasure. It felt like my body was melting. So good~ I never wanted this to end! I kept moaning and lick away inside of Blue. Yellow thrust more of her fingers into me. Making it four now as White thrust her trust into my head of my cock. So amaizing!! Everything felt so good~!! My ass felt so full, my cock felt so wet and melting, even my brain was feeling good as I took in more of Blue's scent.

I wanted more!! Why did I ever try to fight death!? If dying meant that I would be reborn to do this then kill me again!

I'm theirs! Forever and more! I'm Stardust Diamond and I'm a pet~!!

I forgot how many times that I came, but soon I was cuddles between my diamonds's soft chests. I was sucking on Blue's as White pet my head. Yellow was licking my side no doubt, kissing the marks she made no doubt. After we relaxed, I just laid in their hands as they each took a turn kissing me. Their kisses were the first thing I was addicted to.

_"It's time our Stardust~"_

Time?

"We seem to have captured some criminals that claim they know you some Earth years ago."

Criminal? Who knows me?

"We need you to shatter pet. To get rid the last of the defective pest."

Pest? They were defective pest... I must shatter them... Must...

White crapped my chin, her eyes capturing me again.

_"Will you do it Steven~? Will you kill them for us~?"_

Submit... Give in.... Obey.....

Defects... Enemies... Shatter... Obey...

I smile, "Yes My Diamonds."

I kiss White Diamond, and I knew that I would be theirs forever. Deep down though... I knew they all had reprogrammed me...

but I no longer cared.


	8. We Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wonders his other half, the Gem side. He takes a chance and realize that his mother's words were very much true in the video she left for him.
> 
> Steven X Steven
> 
> Warning: Selfcest

He didn't care how much Connie pestered him about it, Steven still wouldn't tell the gems what had happened to him on Homeworld.

At first it was cause of the fear. Wither the fear of who or what was still unclear. The gems would take the story badly, even to the point of worry and dread. Steven already pictured how Pearl and Garnet would take it, much less Amethyst. Then came the thought of them and Pink Diamond. Even though they had all accepted her gone forever, telling them that his gem could be separated was still a terrible idea. They would keep hope in their hearts, their gems, that Pink was still there. She wasn't though, it was only Steven.

It was only him.

Only _us..._

Then came the fact into his own self fear. His memory was bad after White had plucked his gem out, but he still remember the feelings he had during the time. He had both of their memories. His and his gem's memories of that clashed and blended together. His gem hardly thought of anything thinking back on it. He remember the rage, the sear fury of the hasty separation. His gem side was pissed, and he wanted to hurt White, to make her pay for the pain she caused him. It stop though when he saw his human half.

The emotions then were... Strange. He still felt rage but also fear. His gem side was scared of his human half? Why?

He thought he was scared of his gem half thinking back. All that power he saw the pink mirror copy released terrified him. His gem side was strong, but yet he was just as scared of his other half as he was of him. The feelings of fear just confused the hybrid. He loved himself, but back then he had feared himself and each fear was very different reason.

Connie called his 'Pink Steven's an emotionless monster of sorts, but Steven didn't believe it. There was much more to his Diamond side, and the boy couldn't stop his urge to find out why. One night, when the sky was clear, and the new temple was quite and at peace, Steven was careful to sneak out of his room and towards the only place he knew where to go.

_'I have to do this... I need to know.'_

It was stupid, crazy even, but that didn't stop Steven from touching the temple door. The cold door glowing a faint pink to match his gem. He felt the door hum in response to its master, happy to open the door to his room. The hybrid took a deep breath, letting the smell of fresh strawberries and ocean fill his nose as he stepped inside. The door shutting and cutting himself from the outside world.

It was odd, stepping on the soft clouds seemed different from before. It felt more like home, more at peace. Steven felt his gem and the room respond to each other. He didn't even need to ask for what he wanted as a massive couch came into view. He realized how much he really has change, how much attach he felt to his gem then he use to be. The room felt more like his. It wasn't Rose's room more.

Sitting down on the couch, Steven took a few more deep breaths. He was trembling, nervous for what he was going to do. He told himself this was stupid, but he couldn't handle not knowing. He needed to know his gem side, he needed to know that other Steven, his other half more. With another deep and long breath, he raised a shaky hand up to his shirt, unbuttoning his PJ's carefully. He kept his eyes close, willing his body to relax as he finally reached the last button, barely gracing over his gem as he started to remove his shirt. He bit his lip, going quick to remove his gem. It was better to just get it over with before he chickened out. With a another breath, he grabbed it as best as he could and pulled.

It was a lot quicker then he had realized it to be, but that didn't stop the side effects from happening. It hurt very much so, like someone pulling off his arm or a leg, the only difference was that his gem popped out with no problem. As soon as it happened however, as soon as the g was removed, Steven felt his body shut down right after. In a second, the teen's world became blank endless void.

When his senses came back to him, there was no ringing in his ears. His vision wasn't as badly as blurred, and he could move his limbs more if only slightly. Still, his body felt awful and deadly tired. He grabbed in discomforted, trying hard to open his eyes himself. It wasn't just his body that felt hollow, but his mind too. He felt... Incomplete. Like pieces of him we're missing. He wasn't Steven, but he wasn't himself either.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

The boy opened his eyes as he looked to find the voice. He gasped slightly, seeing nothing but the soft pink glow of his reflection starring back at him. His chest was bare like his, only thing different now was the pink stone on his belly and not his. His gem side looked at him neutrally, his dark pink eyes non blinking as his face held the same blankness as last time, or as many would think.

This was different, he could tell that his gem half wasn't blank. His eyes held more then emotionless pools. He saw confusion in his pink face, and worry. He even saw the slight look of fear. Why was that there?

The pink copy spoke again. "Why?"

The human half frowned, laying against the couch, "I... He had to know."

They both knew they meant Steven. They weren't the boy when like this, but yet they still were Steven. It was confusing really but made sense.

This must be how Garnet feels like...

The pink Steven frowned, though it showed more anger then anything else. The young teen was shock he could even look like that. "You're hurt," he growled.

"Huh," The human Steven was so shocked by that answer, but then gripped his stomach. There bareness of it bring a sickening feeling to his gut. "Oh... I'm fine Diamond."

"Lair."

The human half chuckled dryly, but stopped when seeing that only upset his half more. He sighed, "I'll be fine."

Pink Steven , who was Diamond now, just frowned. Silence settled between the two for a bit longer, but the moment human Steven groaned at the slow aching in his chest and stomach Diamond flinched. He didn't waste anytime to try and touch his other half. The other gasped at the moving hand, the sound causing the pink hand to freeze mid touch. Confused, the teen looked back up at the pink copy, locking eyes with him. For some odd reason, he couldn't read the pink pools.

"What are doing?" He kept looking into Diamond's eyes, not seeing anything emotion in them.

Diamond answered softly, his hand still in the air. "You're hurt. Fuse. Be one again."

"I'm fine."

"Lair," His eyes showed slight annoyance.

"Why does it matter," The human half spatted out, getting upset from the pain and jis only liner other half. "Why do you care? What am I to you anyway!?"

Diamond dropped his arm, but he moved closer to his half. His face was blank, cold, lifeless. Steven hated it. "Half. My half, my human. Care."

"If you care then why were you scared of me!? Why did you looked scared to come to me!? Why do care for a piece that will drag you down!?"

He didn't know where all of this anger came from, all of this sadness. It was like he was drowning in it. He didn't notice his tears until Diamond did, who didn't seemed dazed are all by his other half's words. The pink copy slowly raised his hand again up to his other half, the glowing hand reaching it's target to cup his now wet and soft cheek. The human looked back up at his half, not pulling away from the warm touch as the pink them wiped away the tears.

The human half was shocked by the tender touch. He wasn't in pain anymore when his half touched him. The cold rock feeling in his gut and numbness in his legs faded slightly. He leaned into the touch, watching Diamond looked straight into his eyes but then look away. It was new, completely shocking to see him do this. His pink eyes dimmed, and his blank look cast a small frown. Sadness?

Diamond spoke, his normally loud voice turning soft and low. "Half didn't want me. He thought I was her."

Human Steven could do nothing but widen his eyes in shock. He thought Steven didn't want him anymore. Thinking back now, he does remember Steven feeling like his gem was a curse. Nights were he wished he was a full human. Dreams without his gem inside of him, and without Diamond.

"Diamond..." The human copy frowned. "You were scared he would leave you."

"He didn't need me," He shrugged and frowned more, showing more emotion then before. "If you didn't hurt... He wouldn't need me. Would leave me."

"You're wrong!" He grabbed his other's shoulder, bring the pink gem closer as he made him look into his eyes again. His own filled with regret. "I would never leave you. He wouldn't leave you even if I wasn't hurt. We are him, he is us. I wouldn't ever leave you alone Diamond!"

Diamond looked blank at first, taking this all in, but then his eyes glowed as he began to smile back at his copy. It was small, but held so much joy and love that the human teen looked to be blushing. He then sighed, smiling in return as he let go of his shoulders. "To be honest.. I thought you would k-kill me... You seemed so... Emotionless when with White."

Diamond shook his head. "No. Love half. Love us."

The ham half frowned, the sound of love sounding odd on Diamond's mouth. "What do you mean by love?"

Diamond moved closer, making the other blush and shift slightly. What was his other half going to do?

"Made to love you," Diamond smiled more, his eyes glowing just as bright as Steven's would do. "Always love other me. Love us."

Then the human half gasped, quickly trying to figure out how this had all came to this. Before he could speak though, his pink reflection kissed him. It wasn't shocking, no sparks flew or fireworks burst, not even a buzz from the energy he would feel when Diamond had touched him. All he felt was soft yet firm lips on his own, the shape all too similar to his own. The pink gem didn't move away or move in, just laid his lips against his other half.

It lasted for as long as the human half allowed before he slowly pulled away, blushing but not stopping the smile on his lips. He comments out the blew, "Is it weird to like that kiss?"

Diamond, with his blank look on his face, shrugged. The moment was so odd and so unlike the emotionless pink gem that his other half laughed. The laughter was light and airy, bringing a light in the tension that was slowly fading away from them. The pink gem smiled brightly at the sound, laughing along with his other half. They hugged, but didn't bother to fuse back together. Steven didn't want them to yet, they didn't want to yet. The human half was quick to kiss Diamond again, the moment not shocking the gem in the slightest as he kissed back. It wasn't deep or romantic like, or maybe it was romantic. No, it didn't feel like it. This was different. They were showing their love for each other yes, but not in the way many would see it as. They were each other, two pieces of a bigger much brighter whole. They energy and spark between them flowed through each other, laughing and kissing away as they showed their love for the other. Their love for them as a whole. They love just being Steven.

Diamond was quick to take charge though, smiling wide as he pecks his other half all over his lips and cheeks. His human half chuckling as he blushed at the magic he felt flowing into him with each kiss. The pink half smiled as he felt more emotion flow inside of his gem the more he touched his other half, his kisses becoming slower and more deep. Steven, no he wasn't Steven at this point, but maybe he was just Universe. Yeah, that sounded right. With that, Universe smiled and gave out a soft moan as Diamond went lower in kissing his neck and collarbone, the sound making the pink copy stop for a second and look up.

"This okay," Diamond asked softly, looking at his human half for guide as he believed him to be in charge of their feelings at the moment.

Universe smiled softly, shrugging his shoulders. "Honestly... I have no idea, but I-I really don't want to stop either."

With a simple nod to that, Diamond kissed Universe again but much slowly and more deep.The human side let out a mix of a gasp and moan as his gem half pressed more firmly down against him, their lower half brushing against each other. He moaned slightly louder as he felt Diamond give a slight movement of his hips, grinding his already hard on against his own. The connection, the magic and bond between them sparking with each and every touch, it was almost too much right then and there. The top half let out a sound that sounded almost animal like, making Universe shiver as his mouth was forcefully opened by the hot pink glowing tongue. The two fought between their mouths, pushing and rubbing their tongues against one another. It became very quickly notice that the gem half was winning, dominating over his other's tongue.

Universe didn't mind, moaning in delight as he wrapped his arm around his other. It was quite surprising really how much more forcefully his gem half was. He was loving and gentle, but there was a deep sense of dominates he had no idea was even apart of Steven. Diamond pulled away from the his red sore lips, knowing his half is still human and needs to breath, but it didn't take long though for him to be chuckle and moan again once he went lover to kiss his chest and collarbone. The heating was also too much at this point for either of them. The grinding, the kisses, the sounds that each made which were so similar but yet still different to each respective half. Neither could hardly take it anymore.

More so Diamond really, as he growled again and sat straight up from the couch before grabbing firmly at his human half's waist. Universe yelped in shock, squirming as he saw the massive tents both him and his gem half had in their PJ shorts. He then looked up completely into Diamond's face, blushing to see the gem panting and blushing a much deeper shade of red. He was showing emotion, true emotions like arousal, nervous, and love. It was such a different sight that the teen was shock to feel his weak heart beat slowly faster. Diamond looked over at his half's face as well, feeling his gem glow when he saw the blushing human panting softly with those red swollen lips and half lip brown eyes. The two stayed like that, panting and looking at each other with the top gem half holding on to the other's shorts. It felt almost like weeks before Universe smirked, a bit of mischief in him as he lifted his hips for his gem part.

"Well come on," He purred slightly, making his Diamond flinch but also saw his tent move slightly. Universe bit his lip. "We're too pent up to stop now. Besides, I always wanted to feel it up there~"

"Dildos," Diamond answered his one word again, gasping when he felt his half brush his tent with a finger.

Universe smirked again, winking. "Rather try the real deal first~"

Not wanting to displease his other half, Diamond nodded and began to remove his shorts and underwear. Universe blushed when he saw his own ten inch dick pop out of its prison and laid straight up on his belly, the tip way past his gem and leaking white peals of pre. not even wasting time or making his half be embarrass, Diamond summoned his own pants off as well. His cock was really shocking to say the least. For one it looked to be around the same length and width as Universe's, but it had no pre and didn't look to have foreskin either. The human half tipped his head, looking both of their dicks with confusion and slightly wonder. "Huh, you don't have foreskin or white cum leaking out like mine."

Diamond, surprising the other once again, rolled his eyes and pointed at his half. "Human," Then points at himself. "Gem."

"Right right. Gems don't need to cum, so you having that function would be weird. I guess same would be said about foreskin cause you don't need it to protect you dick," Universe tapped his chin, looking at the length as he sat up a bit. "Will it even fit? I mean... fuck Steven is huge!"

"Won't hurt. Love other half," Diamond whispered softly, cupping his hand on the other's cheek.

Universe smiled, feeling his heart beat a bit more as he nods, placing a hand over the other soft pink one. "I know, and I love you too Diamond."

With nothing more than a smile from the two, Diamond moved to kiss his human half once more. They both moan at the feeling of their energy flowing between each other as they held on to one another. Much became a blurred afterwards. Neither half could fully remember what they saw, only felt. Their kisses became deeper, and the sparks between them grew hotter. Both human and gem could only finish together to get rid of the fire burning in their heart and gem. The line between them was all tangled up, their bodies we're as one but yet still in two. They minds were hazy after Diamond had gotten his other half loosened up, the moans and please even falling out the normally quite half as they both felt each other's emotions get even more mixed. Nothing mattered in the room but those two as they clung to each other and showed their love. Universe was loud, blushing and clinging to his half as he clawed at him with each movement. Diamond was pretty sure that he was hurting his half, but didn't stop as he held the commands of more. Whether is was being whispered huskily in his ears or what he felt deep in his gem didn't matter. By the time the two could even fully think, letting their thoughts slpit in two for just a bit longer, it was pretty clear that their stomachs and cheats where soiled. The cloud couch even more. 

They should be disgusted, they should have thought about what Steven might react to all of this. His family, the gems, his friends, even Connie. But they were Steven, and Steven was love. They loved each other, even if it was a type of love not even they knew what it was truly.

And they didn't care. All they were was two laughs of the same whole.

_______________________________

"Steven? Steven are you in there?"

The hybrid groaned in tiredness, rubbing his eyes as he fully sat up on the couch. He heard the room knock, Pearl's voice outside the room all together. He rubbed his head, blushing as all of his memories from last night came rushing back. His eyes widened.

_'Right... I fucked myself last night.'_

"Steven!?"

The brunette blushed, was in his hand as he got a clock into the room to tell him the time outside. "Man! Yeah Pearl, I'll be out in a minute!"

Pearl huffed behind the door. "For stars sake what are you even doing in there?"

Well telling her he just did the biggest masturbation ever was out of the question. Still, Steven wondered why he didn't feel more disgusted with this. Closing his eyes, he remembered and saw everything from two views. How he kissed his other half, how they grind and moan, and even his gem side slammed inside his human's-

Well maybe saying out loud might be a nauseating picture, Steven still couldn't bring himself to be completely disgusted. He placed one hand on his heart, the other on his gem. He gasped, feeling the happy thumping of his calm heart and the soft vibration of his glowing gem. He felt... Happy. They were happy, he was happy. Content with themselves now, and the teen has never felt so... Complete like before. Like he really was all put back together.

With a smile on his face, Steven grabbed his clothes. He rushed to put them back on and came outside to meet Pearl and Connie waiting for him for training. They saw his smile and looked confused at the boy.

Pearl tapped her chin, "Are you okay Steven? You seem to be... Glowing?"

"I'm fine Pearl," Steven continued to smile. "Just... Needed time to think on something."

Connie raised an eyebrow to this odd choice of words. "And what was that?"

He looked at the girl, not even noticing that she gave him a silent gasp to the flash of pink she saw in his eyes, but not quick enough to say anything. It left as quickly as it came.

"Just realized how much I love being me. We both do!"

We? Connie was going to question that last bit, but the hybrid was already talking to Pearl about training lessons. The girl frowned, worry filling her body as she saw the two walk to the wrap pad. One thing came to mind though, something quite odd.

Seen when did Steven hurt his leg to be limping like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one with more detail than the one on Wattpad simply cause I thought some of you might like it.


	9. Dating An Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of magical creatures, demons, angels, and humans, Lapis is a water witch in training in a highly trained school for demons and magical creatures. She also happens to be dating Steven Universe, the half incubus Prince of the Demon underworld.
> 
> Yeah... She just wanted to finish her assignment.
> 
> Warning: Big Cock, Demons, Incubus

"For the last time no Steven!"

"But I'm hungry~"

"That's what food is for Guppy!"

"Come on Lapis~ I promise to be gentle this time~"

"That's what you said the last time! I couldn't walk for week!"

"Heh, didn't hear you complaining my water witch~"

Lapis groaned, glaring at the floating incubus before her as she worked more on her cauldron. Her potion turning pink as the young boy chuckled with delight. She hated this, and she hated how her suppose boyfriend was asking to eat right in the middle of her busy time, Lapis Luna Lazuli is a witch, and a good one at that. She was top of her class and was known as the water witch due to her element of water. She goes to the monsters and magical creatures boarding school. She has many friends like Peridot and Amethyst, fellow witches in her class, and her boyfriend Steven Universe, who of course was in the demon department of the school. The boy was a strange creature though, being only half incubus thanks to his mother side. The hybrid didn't even know he was an incubus until Amethyst had a round with him in the human market two years ago. The plump lazy back witch wanted a taste of a virgin human boy. Guess she got a surprise of her life, both of them.

After Steven transformed, the mister of the school, White Diamond the queen of the Succubus underworld, took the boy in as her adopted grandson. The short brunette was getting the hang of his new powers and enjoying his new life as a crazed sex demon. Now and then the boy needed to eat, so it was pretty obvious why demons like them don't date, but something was different about this hybrid. When Lapis met him the boy fell her instantly and they have been dating ever since. Lapis never really took the dating seriously though, since he was an incubus and a new one at that. At two years he is still just a baby when it comes to his control. The brunette promised that he would never cheat on his girlfriend, but the blue haired witch didn't really care if he did. She can barely keep him full and happy, if he was starving and she wasn't around, then he can go to town. Still it never happened once, and the boy didn't plan to cheat now.

Steven pouted, growling as he floated in front of the witch's new cauldron for her potion. His pink tail lashing in slight irritation as his tiny black wings flapped. "I'm hungry Lapis," He growled as his eyes shined pink. "It's been two weeks. You can't let an incubus starve for that long."

Lapis frowned, knowing all to well what happened last time. "I know Steven, but I need to get this done for my class tomorrow and you know I like being really careful with these."

Steven sighs, nodding. "I know babe, and you know how much I love to help... but i just can't focus when I'm hungry. I don't want to lose control again..."

"You know you can go to Peridot or Amethyst with this right? It doesn't bother me if you were hungry," She smiles softly at her boyfriend, though what she said only brought anger into his eyes.

"It brothers me Lapis," The incubus hissed out, his horns growing in as he lost even more control. "I vowed never to cheat on you, and I'm gonna break it cause I'm starving."

Lapis didn't get it when he got this angry about feeding from other female. Incubus and Succubus are mostly bisexual, only rarely are do they stick to one gender, and when they have human or even monster mates it's an open relationship deal. They only wish to mate and feed with their love or lovers, but if they are in danger or can't reach their mates then they feed off someone else. Not many who are mated to the demon even complain about. It's in their nature and a need they can't control. Lapis is busy most of the time with her work at her potion shop and going to school, and even so Lapis just never has time for Steven to feed on her. Both are very busy, and the hybrid is to be the future king of his people. When Lapis is ready for sex, the boy is down in the underworld working on his lessons. It's why Lapis was so okay and open with Seven having another mate. He only mated with Amethyst once and that was before he even knew he was an incubus. They wee just so busy it made sense that the teen might want to have another mate to have around. It doesn't mean that Lapis would love him any less.

But Steven refused to have another mate, even turning down the offer when his aunts and grandmother offer up their own. It grew badly when Steven wouldn't eat for close to a month when Lapis was away on a business meeting trip. The boy locked himself in his room and demanded for her and no one else. White had demanded her only grandchild to never go that again in fear of hurting himself. Lapis didn't want her love hurt, but the mystery behind now having a second mate did worry her.

Finally deciding not to beat around the bush anymore, she set her potion aside and look at her boyfriend. "Steven, why are you so against having a second mate?"

Steven groaned, his anger just turning into frustration. "I told you before Lapis, I won't cheat on you," He crosses his arms. "just cause i have this need doesn't mean I can fuck who ever I please."

"But you silly guppy," Lapis shakes her head. "I'm okay with you bring in another lover. Hell, I'm surprised you turned down Amethyst's offer. All succubus and incubus had at least two to three mates."

"Well I'm not them! I don't want to be like them! Why can't anyone see that!? I one only one mate and that is you Lapis!" Steven growls, his eyes staying pink as he looked dead into her bright blue ones. He smirks, his fangs coming out as his mind began to cloud over. "And you made me very horny princess~ I think I should punish you for being so naughty~"

Lapis shivered, her eyes locked in on Steven's as he walked closer to her. She cursed herself for falling for under his eyes again. Steven eyes were so beautiful and hypnotic, too bad that were hypnotic and were quickly pulling the young witch to submit to her boyfriend. The boy never liked using his powers on Lapis like this, it only happened twice when he lost control. She could only blame herself really t has been two weeks and this boy was starving. Guess the potion had to wait for later.

As Steven pressed closer to the blue female, his eyes drug int her mind further, clouding up her own mental thinking as he hissed. That sound was like a trigger and suddenly Lapis felt completely hot all over. She started to pant, her clothes feeling way to hot on her heated flesh. The hybrid smirked, seeing how quickly his girlfriend was submitting to his power. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help it. His demon was screaming at him to feed off his mate, and his human half did nothing but obey, finding it so much more easier to do what it wanted. 

"Submit~" Steven hissed again, making Lapis moan in the back of her throat as her back hit her desk. Good a surface, now he just needed a way to remove her pointless clothing. His own fading away in a puff a smoke. "Strip my Princess~"

Lapis nodded, removing her clothing as she gazed at Steven's gorgeous body. He wasn't the prince for no reason. The teen was the full image of sexy and cute rolled into one. He had all the girls and boys down on their knees if he wanted. He could get anyone he wanted, anything he could ever want or desire, but instead he picked her. The very thought brought a warmth to her already rapidly beating heart. Out of all the other humans and monsters begging him to take them, Steven only wanted Lapis. 

Steven hissed again, using his tail to quick whip Lapis' messy desk clean and pin he witch down. Lapis could do nothing but moan in delight and want, her pussy twitching with every touch and hiss the demon before her gave her. She was drowning in his pheromones, giving into her lovers needs as he gave her a deep and ravishing kiss. The hybrid was always a sh kisser, but when he let his demon half take charge he kissed as if he was a professional, his tongue swirled and roamed her mouth in such a fast pace that not even Amethyst would keep up. White's lessons are really pulling off for the prince. Lapis began to drown in her lover's spit, it was clear that he was making her taste his magic, submit even further to his control. He was her Master, and she didn't mind that but she just wanted to be fucked by now.

She pulled away from the boy's sweet lips, groaning as she bucked her wet hot core up to his twitching 13 inch cock. "Come on Steven~ Fuck me already~!"

Steven growled, his eyes showing angry and lust at how disobedient his mate was. He was in charge, he had the power here, and yet just seeing his water witch try and take control brought deep arousal to him. this was why he wanted her, why he loved her and no one else. Lapis was a wild storm, can't even be controlled by the prince of all Incubus himself and yet he relished in her power all the same.

Her shout of need snapped the human half back onto somewhat control, chuckling as he moved to thrust his cock all the way into her water twitching hole. "Anything for you my Princess~ I knew you see it my way~"

"Please~ Please just fuck me~" Lapis wrapped her legs around her lover, the heating getting her all over again.

Steven wasted no time at all, with a deep growl he shoved his cock deep inside of her pussy, both moaning at the feeling of each other fitting so perfectly together. The hybrid roared as his wings and tail grew to full size, his horns tearing out of his skull as his human side completely lost control. Lapis almost came from the energy pouring into her, her blue eyes blown wide with lust as Steven's own became pink with diamond irises. Without any waiting time the demon pounded away into his mate's core, groping her big perky breast as he watch her scream in pleasure. His human side was having way too much, it was his turn now.

"O-Ooooh N-Neptune! S-Steven~ Ahhhhh~... Oh stars~! Don't stop~! Nahhhhh~! Ahhhhh~" Lapis knew that her screams could be heard throughout all of the dorms of the school, but she didn't care. Steven was reaching all the way up to her womb, his cock rubbing her twitching walls to the point of climax. 

Steven groaned in delight, already feeling the energy he was building up the more he thrust into his water beauty. He blushed deeply, the energy from her pleasure his own body to shiver and grow even more hot. He only hit harder and faster into his screaming princess, the desk cracking under their magic pulsing around each other. "Come on babe," He growled, his dominant voice breaking though. "Come for me my mate~! Let the whole fucking school hear you scream for your Master~"

Lapis blushed at her boyfriend's tone, but his harsh twist of her body as he picked her up and trusted up into her pussy harder and deeper threw her over the edge. She screamed. "Yes~! YES! Ahhhhh~ Nahhhh~! Cum in pussy my Prince~! P-Please feed me you cum~!"

"S-Shit~... Mmmm~! Lapis!" Steven groaned loudly in pleasure, thrusting one more time as he came hard inside of her pussy. The amount of it being that of a lot as it quickly filled the witch's womb and pouring rapidly out of her pussy. His body pulsing with delight as he finally grabbed at the energy he needed to feed off from.

"STEVEN~!!!" Lapis felt him cum inside of her, cumming herself as he eyes rolls all the way into the back of her head. She drooled madly as she kept on cumming, feeling her energy leave her body as the hybrid fed.

It didn't last much longer as Steven felt his demon side relax and let his human half take control again. His wings and tail shirking as his horns disappeared. His eyes stayed the same though, slowly dimming their way back to brown, as well as his fangs. He gently pulled out of his tired but still away girlfriend, blushing as he saw how much of a mess he had made. "Oh gods, Lapis I'm so sorr-"

"Shut it Guppy," Lapis smiled, siting up as best as she could to kiss her love on the lips, the young hybrid purring at the sweet contact. "I'm alright.Guess I do needed a stress reliever."

Steven chuckled, snuggling into his soft naked princess. "Thank you Lapis~"

Lapis cuddled her lover back, kissing his head as she looked at her potion. "ruined... oh well, gues I got an excuse this time."

"Which is," The brunette looked up at her in confusion.

Lapis smirked, "The prince of darkness fucked me and his sperm got in my cauldron."


	10. All Within The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Greg decided to try dating again, he ended up marrying Jasper, something not even he saw coming. He loves her all the same but as Greg looks more towards having a more close family bond with her, his son, and some what new gem step-daughter Amethyst, he did not meant in anyway like this.
> 
> Oh boy, why did he have to fall in love with space aliens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Incest, Step-incest (If that is even a thing), a bit of Yaoi (but just a kiss really)

"A-Are you r-really sure about this Jasper?"

Jasper growled, crossing her arms as she looked at her new husband. "You said we should all have a 'family bonding moment'. And you did say that having sex was a loving moment!"

"Yes I did say that," Greg nodded at his new wife, looking completely shocked at what she wanted to do. "But having sex with my own son and somewhat daughter is a completely step in the wrong direction!!"

Jasper groaned, looking ready to destroy the furniture in the room. The two bickered as both Steven and Amethyst sat on the bed blushing slightly. Honestly this whole thing was a complete shock for the two as they watched Greg try to talk Jasper out of her crazy idea. It was crazy! Neither of the two could even remember how they came to this point in the first place. First the hybrid and purple quartz were just playing video games in their new shared bedroom, and then the next Jasper came marching in telling that they were all going to have sex. Surprisingly it was Amethyst who paled and looked ready to past out quicker than Steven, who just looked like his mother was playing an odd joke. They quickly realized it wasn't a joke however when they came into her and Greg's room.

It's been a whole year since Jasper was cured of corruption, well as close as she could. It's only been two months since Greg fell for her and married the hot tempered quartz. The gems were all concerned for him, but Steven and Amethyst were happy for the guy. The hybrid was just happy that he was able to get a mother figure in his life and for his dad being happy, even though at times his new mom can be a pain in the ass. He still wasn't comfortable calling her mom which clearly upsetting Jasper. The two have gotten better with each other, though that was mainly cause he was once her leader. It was in the past though and the two were getting somewhat closer. 

After Greg and Jasper got married, the orange solider somewhat ordered Amethyst and Steven to come and live with them. At first neither liked the idea, but when Pearl and Garnet were against the idea of Jasper coming to live with them the two decided to switch off from house to temple every week to keep everyone happy. It was quickly seen though that Jasper saw Amethyst as a sister/daughter since Greg had told her to concept of a family. Jasper wanted kids, but she wasn't going to die to have one so she took Steven and Amethyst as her kids. It was weird, but sweet in a way.

This though, was just plain weird.

Jasper frowned, crossing her arms, "Peridot said it was common in all those weird picture books we read."

"Reading Hentai is not real life!!"

"Why are you so against this Greg!? You said I should bond with them, so why not bond with them this way!!?"

Greg glares at her, "Cause having sex with your own kids, even step kids, it seen as wrong Jasper. If others found out-"

"No one will find out," Jasper shouts, glaring down at her short husband. "I've already tried all the other things you suggested and nothing has worked! Now I'm doing this my way!"

"It's basically ra-"

"Hey! Don't we get a say in this?"

Both Greg and Jasper turned to look at Steven and Amethyst who looked a bit annoyed with all of their parents yelling. The purple quartz had her arms crossed with an annoyed look in her eye while Steven looked more hurt than freaked out, frowning deeply. Honestly between the four of them, those two were more calm about all of this, though there was a reason for that. They have done incest before, or at least that's what it would have been seen as. When Steven and Amethyst moved into their bog shared room, the two had quickly began to reveal their feelings for each other seeing as both have heard the other moaning in their sleep for them. The purple gem brought in some beer one day and then things got crazy. The hybrid was worried, but the worry quickly left when they realized how much they loved each other. Steven saw her as a sister and so did Amethyst. In a way they were siblings, created by their mother Pink Diamond. They were brother and sister in love with each other, and honestly they didn't care. So incest wasn't that big of an issue for them.

It was the fact that JASPER came up with this!

Amethyst pouted, crossing her arms. "You guys are yelling about having sex with us, when you didn't even get our opinion on the whole matter. We are your' kids' as you say, we should have a say in who fucks us." 

Greg looked at the two, shocked that even his own son was way more calm about this then he though. Was he blushing too!? What sort of crazy family does he have right now? "How can you two even be suggesting that we all have sex right now!? For god sake Steven is my bloody son and you are like a daughter to me Amethyst!!"

Steven, blushing, takes a big breath as he spoke as calmly as he could. "It's... not really that crazy dad. It's not like me and Amethyst.. haven't done incest before."

"Wait, what!?" Greg shouted, his face looking ready to pass out.

Jasper raised an eyebrow to the two, smirking when she got the message. "You two had sex before?"

"We were about to after our game till you came bursting in Jasper," Amethyst chuckles, holding Steven's hand as the two blushed. 

"This is just insane!" Greg rubbed his face, trying to hid the embarrassing blush everyone could see, "That still doesn't mean that I should fuck you two, Jasper too!

Steven tipped his head in confusion. "Why not?"

Greg looked at his son, trying to put some sense a reason into him. "Cause I'm your father and Jasper is your step-mother. It... it just can't happen."

Steven, giving his dad a blank stare, soon growled deep in his throat, a sound he had picked up from being around Jasper for over a year. "And Amethyst is my sister. We were made by our mom Pink, so what does that mean that I can't fuck her either? I don't care what others think dad!"

"Steven-"

"No," He stood up, the boy had grown a bit since he came back from homeworld. The sixteen year old now almost being as tall as his own father. "I get, me and you fucking sounds odd and, not gonna lie, gross but if I can survive fucking my own sister I don't think you fucking me isn't going to hurt~"

Greg was shocked by this, when did all of this came from. His boy, his own son he raised as a baby, he asking him to fuck him in the same room as his sister and new mother. This was just all kinds of crazy. Amethyst and Jasper didn't seem to mind either, the big gem moving to sit next to her and watch the two males be so close. Greg shook, looking to see his son's eyes flash pink as he stepped closer. "W-What has gotten into you S-Steven...?"

Steven, who was getting too turned on as it is, just shrugged. To be honest, the boy wasn't sure either. Sure he found his new mother smoking hot now and then, but the deal of his father screwing him hadn't came to mind until he caught the two fucking a month ago. The hybrid always wanted something up his ass. "No clue, Jasper wasn't the only one who found their kinks reading hentai~"

Before Greg could stop him, Steven closed his eyes and kissed him on the lips, the move clumsy and not all that great. Neither of them really felt anything when they kissed each other and they quickly pulled apart, that didn't stop Steven from trying though. He kissed him again, and again, and gain till he was able to get his dad to kiss him back. It was slowly starting to feel nice, and the young teen was shocked to find the soften bread on his father's face to be kind of nice. Greg groaned, quickly finding his own son's lips very soft and much like his own. The man gripped his waist, deepening the kiss as the hybrid flinched at the much bolder move. They both knew that the idea of them fucking still scared them a bit, but honestly their family was already crazy. This was just another step away from the human norm.

"Dame that was hotter than I thought it would be~"

The two universe's pulled away from each other, a sting of their mix spit breaking as they turned towards the two gems on the bed. Amethyst was already naked and just watching the view on the bed while Jasper was also naked, but starting to stand up and walk towards the two. The orange gem kept a blank look, turning to look at her new husband and said only one thing. "So we're doing this or what?" 

Steven blushed, but smiled at his dad waiting for him to answer. Greg blushed seeing the redness of his son's lips, knowing he did that. The old man groaned in frustration. He was already hard from the kiss. He had lost this fight. "Sure, I'm going to hell anyway."

Jasper nodded, not knowing what that meant but hearing a yes all the same. "Good." She then turned to Steven and yanked the boy close, causing him to squeak before being pulled into a deep animal like kiss. Greg blushed while Amethyst licked her lips at the sight. Steven was wide eyed but soon was moaning and whimpering at the deep and fast pace of Jasper's skilled tongue. It felt like she was eating him from the inside. The boy closed his eyes and fell to the deep kiss, kissing back as the orange gem started to pull his clothes apart. Deep moans from both her and the boy being heard very clearly that they were both enjoying the deep kiss.

Greg looked at Amethyst coming over to look deep into her eyes. "You okay with this too Amethyst?"

Amethyst smirked, pulling the man on to the bed as the other two still made out. "We're gems, since when did rules matter in fucking~?"

Greg kind of had that coming, but nothing more was said as the old man finally broke and kissed the purple gem. Amethyst gasped at the bold move, but soon moan as the men picked her up and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Greg wasn't going to fight now anymore, the quartz tasted so good, like sweet candy, and her plump ass in his hands felt way better than Jasper's. He could already feel his ten inch dick grow hard in his shorts as he grind against the diva gem's wet folds. Amethyst couldn't stop her mewls and moans she began ripping Greg's clothes off, all of this orgy idea turning her on greatly.

"Ahhhh~ J-Jasper~"

The two broke apart, turning to their right to Jasper and Steven already going at each other. The orange quartz smirking as she pumped the young diamond's cock in front of them. Greg blushed, not being able to tear his eyes away from his boy's massive grit. Where did he get a foot size cock from!? As far as Greg knew, his family were pretty decent sizes, but nothing that big. The old man blushed deeper when hearing his fluster boy moan for Jasper as she started to rub his balls as well as pump his twitching cock faster. 

Jasper growled, kissing her step son as she pulled at his hair with the other hand. Steven moaned at the harsh tugging, finding the act so hot as he twisted his tongue with hers. He knew he was a sick kid for loving it even more to see that his own dad was looking at them with his own leaking cock. Just the fact that he was about to fuck his new mom in front of his sister and dad turned him on so much. He thrust faster into Jasper's large hand, moaning as he was getting ready to cum.

"Hey kid," Jasper growled lustily let go of the boy's twitching cock, getting a whimper from Steven. "You're not wasting cum on your dad yet~ You better fill me the fuck up first~!"

Both Steven and Greg blushed at the harsh woman's words, making Amethyst laugh. The hybrid watched as the solider laid on the bed and spread her legs out, showing the young diamond the wet pussy that belonged to his new mom. He was breathing hard now, his dick twitching as he looked more and more at it. He was about to fuck Jasper, and somehow the thought all but turned the sick boy on more. He couldn't stop his eyes from flashing pink and blown out with lust as he crawled over to the tiny gloss hole before him. 

"Sure Mama~," He blush deeply, not even knowing where that had came from but he didn't care. He needed to fuck Jasper. He needed to fuck his mom. With no other word the boy shoved his dick into the orange gem, both moaning at the feeling of each other. 

"S-Shit~" Jasper groaned, blushing as her pussy clutched tight on the boy's rod. "This kid is fucking huge~! Nagh~ It feels like he's gonna split me open~"

"Oooh~ Ahhhh~" Steven didn't wait for Jasper to tell him as he started to thrust a decent pace into her pussy. She was so tight around him, and had such a heat so much different from Amethyst. He thought fucking his sister was haven, but this was that and then some. He bite his lip feeling his mom squeeze even tighter on his twitching dick, causing him to groan and thrust harder as he got in a better position, making Jasper moan and gasp in shock. 

"Fuck~! Holey fucking stars~," Jasper hated moaning like a bitch in heat, but she couldn't help it over how fast the boy was pounding into her cunt. Her massive boobs bouncing like mad as she looked over at Greg and Amethyst, the two watching now and then as they got to fucking each other as well. "S-Shit~ Ahhhhh~... G-Gre- Nahhhhh~ Greg! Y-your b-boy~.... Ahhhhh~!... He's pounding my cunt so hard~!!"

Greg, who was starting to pound his own way into Amethyst's pussy, the tiny little vixen getting tighter with each thrust into the moaning beauty, too a quick glance at his own son. He couldn't help but let his lust filled eyes go wide to see how fast his boy was going to town on his wife. His eyes kept flashing from pink to brown as he began to drool and smile in delight. His hips slamming against Jasper's as he continued to groan and growl along with Jasper's moaning. It was such a wrong but hot ass scene that it only caused him to fuck Amethyst harder, much to the purple gem's delight.

"Oh fuck yeah~," Amethyst shouted in lustful delight, being the one who was enjoying the show and the large cock pounding into her g-spot. She felt Greg get harder and harsher with his pounding each time he took glance at his wife and son. She smirked, as she shouted back at her younger brother. "Come on Steven~ Ahhhh~... Fuck our Mama harder~!... Daddy's enjoying the show~"

"Yes~ Yes~... I-I'm gonna f-fuck you harder Mama~" Steven nodded, somehow hearing his sister as he fucked his mother deeper into her pussy, getting even harder to hold back the louder Jasper's moans got. He started to suck one of her breasts as he rubbed rapidly at her clit. He needed to cum, he wanted her to cum first.

Jasper was moaning louder to the point of screaming by the time she was cumming, gripping onto her son more as she felt him snap and slam one last time into her pussy and cum deep inside. The two panted, looking at each other with smirks before kissing once more. Steven differently didn't care at this point that he just fucked his mother, all he wanted was to do it again. 

"Shit~ Steven~!"

Steven and Jasper turned over to Amethyst and Greg, seeing that the old man was the one to scream that as he came into Amethyst's cunt. The purple gem screamed as the jets of cum filled her hole, shocked that he came so much to the point where it was dripping out. Jasper chuckled, finding that her husband just came to watching his own son fuck her. The hybrid was blushing at the way his father groaned out his name so husky like. his dick quickly came back up, but Jasper already pulled him away as she came over and pull Greg away. The man was already passed out though, from either cumming or embarrassment neither of the gems knew.

"What the fuc- HE FUCKING PASSED OUT!!?"

Amethyst, panting, chuckled when seeing that Greg indeed pasted out. "Can... Can you blame him... Due came harder than Steven did in a blowjob..."

Steven, blushing, states. "But that was about h-half a gallon load..."

"Yup!'

"But he needs to wake up," Jasper yells trying to shake Greg away. "We still haven't finished bonding!"

"Mom," Steven made Jasper stop shaking his dad, seeing her blush slightly at his new title for her. "Give dad some rest Mom, he is human after all."

Amethyst smiled, placing a hand on the big gem's strong arms. "Yeah, come on Jasper. We can fuck him later."

"... Fine," Jasper laid the old man down on the bed, seeing that he was breathing by the time the three gems got up and walked out of the room naked to let the old man rest. She growled, hating how Greg ruined their family bonding moment by passing out, but quickly looked back at Steven and Amethyst to see them already kissing and holding each other as they walked into the living room. Jasper smirked, finding that there was still time to finish bonding with her new kids, even if their dad was knocked out.

"Hey," Both Amethyst and Steven turned to look at Jasper, the gem shap shifting to form a cock similar to her son's. She smirked and raised a finger to them. "Get over here, we aren't done~"

Both of the two smiled, finding that yes their family was indeed crazy, but all the move fun. "Yes Mama!"

Greg groaned in his sleep, not sure of the nightmare he was dreaming


	11. Taming A Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars was always fond of Steven, even with out himself even fully realizing it. Though, when he finally notices, there is nothing in his way of claiming such a tiger like the young fourteen. He'll train him to love him, even if he has to break everything of the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Yaoi, bondage, gags, drugs, face fucking, kidnapping, mind break, Master/Slave

As it came close to closing time at the Big Donuts, Sadie was finishing sweeping up the floors while Lars was wiping the counters and grabbed his coat. The blonde female frowned a bit in confusion on how quite and even calm her co-worker has been these few days. Lars has been helping with cleaning, taking to costumers, and even smiled a decent smile to each girl that came in. He didn't even flirt with them. This new Lars was kind of scary.

"Hey Lars," Sadie smiled, moving her hair as she blushed. 

Lars didn't even look her way. "Yeah Sadie?"

"Y-You doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah," Lars smiled at her, it was a normal friendly type. "Gonna hang out with a friend and play some games. Dudes online and we got a cool new level to beat."

"O-Oh," Sadie frowned, surprised that Lars didn't want to hang out with her. In fact, that was the same reason for the last four times she asked him; for the past month in fact. Something was defiantly up with her crush not wanting to be with her. Was there another girl?

Sadly, Sadie couldn't ask for more as Lars finished and got his keys to leave for the night. He smiled and waved back at her. "See you on Monday Sadie!"

"Wait Lars-" Sadie frowned as the brown haired teen left, her heart seeming crushed by his sudden leavings. What has Lars been up to?

By the time Lars made it back home, it was dark out completely. The old teen was smirking as he read the text he got from his parents. Just like today they would be out for the rest of the weekend as well, meaning that the teen had his house all to himself. It was like this every other week it seemed since his parents had been trying to rekindle their relationship a bit more, but it's not like he minded. He needed to get Sadie off his back though. It's not like he disliked her or anything, but he had found something much more entertaining. 

As he entered his house, the lights were already on and a TV was on. Knowing who it was, Lars smirked and shut the door loudly, the sound causing the TV to either be put on low or mute. He chuckled, dropping his keys on the counter as he took off his coat. "I'm home," He stated loudly, smiling when he heard a small little noise close to a puppy whining. 

"Come on pet~" Lars smirked softly and walked into the living room, looking at the TV and a figure sitting down on the ground in front of it. "Hey sweetie~ Did you miss me~?" 

A soft moan was heard, but no words came out as the figure crawled towards Lars and nuzzling against his legs. The skinny teen smiled softly, petting his pet in his soft brown hair. His pet leaned into the touch as he kneel down in front of his cute and sexy lover, tipping his chin up to look into his deep and dark brown eyes. It was Steven, wearing a dark pink muzzle around his mouth, a black and blue collar on his neck, and still wearing his clothes though were messy and wrinkled. His cheeks were flushed and pink as his brown eyes seemed to be blown wide with a deep wanting emotion. Lars smirked at the sight of his pet, licking his lips as he reach for behind the hybrid's head. The teen found the tiny buckle keeping the muzzle on the boy's face, smirking as he started to pull at it. Steven just whimpered around the muzzle, his cheek seeming to grow darker.

Lars licked his lips at the sight of the boy. Oh how he was coming along to being the prefect slave for him. It happened about two months after the party with the Cool Kids, and yes he did go there. The teens enjoyed his cooking and they all became good friends, but something was off. Whenever he looked at Steven he felt a need to kept the boy away from them, hating how happy he looked being around Sour Cream and Buck. It pissed the teen off, but it also shocked the teen as well. He didn't know why, but after that talk they had the day before the party he felt drawn towards the boy. Later that week he had gotten obsessed with damaged, muzzle, and the slave/master concept. He wanted Steven like that, to be his and only his. He wanted the boy to crave for his Master just as well, so he took him last week. He tricked the boy and now he had him wrapped around his little fingers. He was training his slave well, but Steven still fought, still gave him shouts and outburst. That won't do, as for the reason he wore his special muzzle everyday

He pulled at his pet's collar, making him stand up on his feet as he took a look at the boy's stomach and ass. He was wearing his jeans again, which will simply not do. With a deep hum he started to remove his jeans, much to his pet's protest. "Don't fight me pet, or you won't be released like you want to."

Steven moaned, trying to get away from his hands, but soon stopped when he heard the threat. The hybrid didn't even know how this happened. Here he was, forced to stay here for a month cause they Gems went on a mission. At first the boy didn't mind the small touches Lars had given him his first day here, but the moment he felt his wrist tied up he knew something was wrong. He tried breaking free, tried running away, but Lars had drugged him, making him and unable to focus. He feels hot all the time, and only his hands were cooling him off. They had sex, so many times, and each time Steven protested. It's why he wore the muzzle now, so he wouldn't fight against him. Lars tell him to call him Master, but he refused. He isn't a pet.

Lars saw the fighting spirit in the hybrid's eyes and smirked. It dimmed everyday and pretty soon his toy will be his. He just had to try something different this time.

Removing the boy's jeans slowly, Lars rubbed and stroked Steven's sensitive thighs and ass, making the hybrid shiver and whimper around the muzzle. His movements were slow and seductive, squeezing the boy's plump ass in a rhythm like motion. His cheeks were vibrating gently, making the moments and touches all the more pleasurable. Steven moaned around the muzzle, struggling in protest for hating how needy he sounded. The young teen chuckled, kissing the spot in his underwear where his cock laid. It was soft and trapped in a cage, another way to control his little slave. 

Once the underwear was removed as well, Lars stood up and picked up the struggling boy as he tossed him onto the couch. Steven looked at his ex-friend with tearful adn scared eyes. He knew what was going to happen, but he still was scared. Lars saw the fear and frowned, hushing the boy as he wiped away the tears. "Shhh, don't cry my Pet. Master wouldn't dare hurt you, only wants to give you pleasure tonight~"

Steven whimpered, but didn't dare move his face away. When he got like this, he had to obey or get punished harshly. He nodded, trying hard not to cry.

"Good boy," Lars purred, standing up as he went to unlatch the muzzle on his face. "Now I know you're hungry pet, so Master made sure to stay full for you~ Are you ready for your treat~?"

The hybrid was hungry but he didn't want Mas-Lars's treat for him. He wanted normal food, but he wouldn't get that unless he ate his first meal. He hated, he hated Lars for making him do this, but he had no choice. Doing what his knew the older teen would like, he nuzzled his nose into the male's musky crotch. Lars' hissed, seeing how easily his pet was subsuming to him. His cock was already twitching under his tight jeans. Smirking, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his leaking cock, the size of it smacking Steven in the nose. He moaned in protest. Looks like he had still got some training to do. 

"You like that my Pet~? I know how much you love Master's sweet cum," He unlatched the muzzle, pulling it out of the boy's mouth as he spat out the eight inch dildo he had deep down his throat. Steven gasped, coughing as he was able to breath normally again, but it was short lived as he was forced to take male's head into his mouth. "Now get a taste my Pet~ Suck your Master good~"

Steven wanted to bite the boy's dick off, but knew it was pointless. His hunger was getting to him, and he knew he was still hot from the liquid drugs still deep in his gut. Giving in, he closed his eyes and licked the cock he was so familiar with, tasting the thick gooey cum quickly. He did find the taste a bit sweet, but he would never tell his Mas- Lars that! He just wanted this fast and other with, so he took more of the teen's cock in his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue all around as Lars moaned and gripped his hair tightly. 

The teen smirked down at his pet, seeing how easily he take his ten inch cock deep down his throat. The muzzle was great for training him to take cock, got about four with each different size dildo on the inside. He groaned and thrust a little more inside his pet's throat when feeling the sucking get faster. He looked down at Steven, seeing how lost he was getting into it. He knew his pet was fright him, trying to go against him, but it was pointless. Slowly he was giving into his Master, and soon he will be a slave to his cock and balls. He quickly pulled the boy off of his cock, shoving him further down to lick his heavy balls. Steven, in a slight daze, did it quickly without question. His eyes closed as he sniffed and licked his balls. He moaned, and Lars couldn't help but chuckle lustfully at the sight of his pet. He didn't even realize that he was fighting before now, sad, he did like the fighting a bit. It was fun to see his tiger fight him off.

"See your getting into it now my Pet~" Lars knew his words brought the boy back to his sense, his licking stopped much to his 'disappointment'. "Did Master tell you to stop pet?"

"W-What," Steven snapped back, coking as he hasn't used his voice in a while. "I do not like this! I'm just trying to get you to cum so I can fucking eat!"

Steven new his mistake when he heard Lars growled down at him. His fear spiked, and he quickly tried to stop his anger. "W-Wait! L-Lars p-please I'm s-sorr- Mmmm!"

Lars didn't even let him finish as he grabbed harder as his hair and started to fuck his throat, thrusting rapidly as he glared down at the hybrid. "Shut it pet! How dare you disobey your Master! You dared to yell at me, call me by my name! You have no right too! You didn't deserve it, now pay the price my cock slut~!"

Steven screamed in protest, starting to cry as he choked and gagged horrible at the cock slamming into his throat. He tried to push him off, tried to use his gem strength he was feeling was returning to him, but Lars saw it coming. Pulling out painfully, the hybrid coughed and gasped before the older teen pulled out a bottle and shoved it down his throat, pinching his nose so he was forced to swallow it all. The young boy screamed, but swallowed all of the drug he knew it was. It took a moment, but soon his body felt hot and heavy again. His strength was gone, and he was at Lars' mercy.

"There~ That's better isn't pet~" Lars grabbed the boy's head again and shoved his cock back into his mouth again, this time his thrusting was much slower and more gentle. Steven moaned, his eyes losing focus as he let his Mast-Lars have his way. "Now you feel all relaxed and hot for me~ That stuff is good huh, make you feel all bubbly inside~ Wanna Master's cum now~?"

He tried protesting, but Steven then felt Lars reach over to his ass, playing the ring he had forgot was there. He tried to move away, but soon moaned loudly around the fat meat in his mouth as the taller teen began to pull the ring out. With each pull, Lars groaned at the moans they came with it. He slowly pulled out the massive anal beads inside, a gush of clear liquid coming out with it. He looked down at Steven, seeing how quickly his eyes blown wide with lust as he smiled around his cock. Lars even grinned himself when he felt his pet sucking again on his cock. The drugs were working faster than he had thought, but he could still see his pet was trying to fight off the haze it brought, still his body was already his. He just needed to break his mind 

Pulling his cock out of his pet's mouth, he smirked at the whine in protest he got then shoved the muzzle back on his face. He locked it tight and gripped the boy's chine and glared deeply at him. "You're still getting punished pet~ So instead of getting dinner, I'm gonna pour my cum in your ass~"

Steven whimpered, hating himself for fighting against his Master. His stomach growled at him, hating how it didn't get to eat. If he kept his mouth shut he would have ate something, even if it was Lars' cum. whimpering, he sucked on the dildo attached to the muzzle instead, having no strength to move as Lars flipped him over. He didn't want to be raped again, but his body begged for him to give in. his mind told him to hate Lars, to run away and tell the gems, but his body was begging for his cock, wanting their Master to help with the heat and emptiness. He whimpered, the soft cushioning of the cough rubbing against his soft caged cock as he tried to hump it. Lars stopped him by the hips, making him whimper needy as the older teen went to unlock the cage. The boy's eight inch cock quickly went hard, but the ring the donuts worker quickly put on stopped him from cumming.

"Not so fast pet~" Lars whispered into Steven's ear, licking the shell of it as his tip was kissing his asshole. The young hybrid had his eyes half lid, his breathing getting hard to control. He looked as best as he could at Lars, seeing those teal eyes look deep into his. "You cum once he submit to your Master~ Cumming with both your ass and your cock~"

With that, Lars shoved his whole dick inside the tight asshole. The scream tore loudly out of the hybrid below him, and his body ached off the couch as he was now on his back. His cock twitched, but nothing came out as he saw the boy shake and spasm. His ass was squeezing him so tightly, and it twitched as if he just came. With excited and pissed the older teen off greatly. "Did you just dry orgasm pet~ Where you wanting Master's cock that badly~?"

Steven couldn't think, couldn't move. How on earth did he gt such high pleasure over something so wrong. He had never done that before. The hybrid came of course when Lars always had sex with him, but a dry orgasm as he called it, was something else. His body felt so light and yet still so hot and heavy as before. His vision was all but white light and stars, and his body felt way more sensitive. His cock twitch painfully, wanting to cum so bad as his balls grew heavy. He moaned out to Lars, raising his weak arm to try and tell him to let him cum. 

Lars smirked, shaking his head as he slipped out of his ass and thrust back in, making Steven moan and grip the couch cushion for support. "You won't cum yet pet~ Now until you become my slave~ Submit to your Master and I'll let you cum~"

With that Lars started to pound away into the boy's tight ass, groaning as he watched Steven get louder and louder around the muzzle. He was pounding him deep, fast and hard, making sure to hit the boy's swollen prostate with all of his wroth. Steven was moaning wantonly, drooling madly around the muzzle as he shook his head from side to side. He didn't want to give in to this, he didn't want a Master. He tried to repeat the words over and over again in his head, but soon an hour a had passed, and he had dry orgasm again, screaming as he ached higher off the couch and twitched at the high he got from his afterglow. Lars laughed at the boy's torture, cumming in ass once it got tight again and milked his cum out. A minute of nothing passed, and Lars was all back to fucking his pet. Steven couldn't fight against the harsh and wet pounding in his sensitive ass. His stomach felt so full, like it was about to come up his throat. He moaned and screamed wantonly, his eyes rolling back as he was forced on the older teen's lap.

"That's it Steven~," Lars groaned loudly in his ear, slamming up into his ass as the boy subconsciously rode his cock. He grabbed his deep red and throbbing cock, making the hybrid scream more in pleasure as he bounced faster on the thick rode up his ass. He smirked, pushing deeper into him. "Don't fight this pet~... This is what you want~... S-Shit~Ah~... To be full of my cum and cock~... Mmm~ To have endless pleasure from your Master~.... Fuck~!... Heh, feel how tight your ass is milking me dry pet~... You want my cum~ You want Master and his cock~... You crave it~... S-Stop fighting what you obviously want~... You want Master's cock~... You need Master's cock~"

He watched how much the boy took in his words, his eyes filled with nothing but pleasure as he rode his cock faster. He moaned all out now, not fighting off Lars as Steven continued to moan out his Master's name, then just Master. It was muzzled, but even the older teen knew what he was trying to saw. Wanting to hear it though, he quickly took off the muzzle, and the thing slipped out of his pet's drooling mouth.

"Master~... Master~!" Steven moaned out wantonly, not even noticing that the muzzle was off. He continued to ride Lars' cock, drooling as his tongue stuck and his eyes rolled back. He looked a complete and utter mess. "Ahh~... Master~... It feels so good~... Don't stop~! Don't stop Master~!"

Lars smiled in victory, he finally got his pet to see reason. Steven was moaning and begging for his master to fuck him more, not even realizing that his cock was turning purple. He slammed down again and screamed, shouting out how he was letting out another dry orgasm, but not stopping his harsh riding. The kid was ruining his own ass, and Lars was loving the sight. Seeing how tired his pet was getting, he shoved him back on the couch, pounded him for all he was worth as the hybrid smiled and moaned in pleasure. His ass was twitching so much, squeezing harder just to get his Master to cum again. He looked into Steven's brown eyes, seeing how long gone he was. The sight just made the teen fuck his sex slave harder, driving him deeper into no return.

Steven couldn't think. He only wanted to cum again, to keep cumming till he passed out. He wanted his Master's cock and cum inside of him, shooting into his ass and filling him up. Why was he fighting so much before? his Master was making him feel so good, he didn't want this night to end. "Master~! Master~! Master~!" He screamed louder, most likely waking up the whole block, but he didn't care. " Faster~... Harder Master please~!... Ahhhhh~... Nahhhh~! Ahhhh~... So close again Master~... Gonna cum again~!"

"Damn you're such a slut~" Lars laughed, shocked that Steven was planning to do another dry one, he might pass out or hurt himself if he did. He decided to grab hold of the cock ring, thrusting deeper in as he had gotten close. "Mmm~... I'm close Pet~... I'm gonna cum in your ass again~..."

"Yes~... Yes~... Cum in me Master~! So close~..." Steven felt himself about to snap, he felt the ring loosen up. Oh stars he was going to cum hard this time. "Yes! Right there Master~! Right there~... Gonna cum! Gonna cum! I'm cumming for Master~!"

"Shit! Steven~!!" Lars slammed in one more time, cumming deeply into the boy's ass. He pulled the ring off of his pet, and Steven arched off completely from the ouch as he snapped.

Steven screamed as he finally felt his cock release his cum, the white substance hitting his Master's chest and his own. His ass squeezed painfully around his Master's cock, milking him as he came over and over again. The hybrid stopped screaming, but the cum didn't stop yet. It went to his face and on to the couch, finally stopping as it covered the boy's complete stomach. Steven saw nothing but white, his sense dull as he continued his dazed out open grin as his eyes stayed rolled back. Lars licked his lips at the sight. He looked thoroughly fucked.

When Steven finally let go of his soft cock, Lars pulled out of him, smiling at the cum dripping out of his ass. The boy didn't move right away, only turning around his head to face his Master. He was panting, but it was slowing down as Lars bend down and kissed the boy's cum and spit covered lips. Steven moaned, kissing back slowly as he let him suck a bit on his tongue. As they pulled away, Lars put the muzzle back on the boy, Steven this time not complaining at all as he moaned and sucked on the dildo now in his mouth.

"Heh, you are such a cock slut," Lars grabbed Steven collar and the boy got up, fallowing him to the bathroom to clean themselves up Steven smiled around the dildo muzzle, his ass twitching as cum leaked from his ass.

Maybe he can try escaping later. He wanted to play with his Master a little bit more.


	12. Mama Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Amethyst have been dating for a while, and they both have kinks of their own, but there was always one that made the purple gem feel very uneasy. Still, for her love she would do anything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: whipping, masochist , milking, mostly soft loving

A crack of a whip was heard, followed by a very loud but muffled moan. 

"That's ten babe~," Amethyst smirked as she pulled her whip back, walking over to her lover as she started to rub his already red swollen ass. A whine of pain coming from his muffled mouth as he shuddered in pleasure. The purple gem smiled seductively, poking the end of her handle on the bruised cheeks. "Want another round~?"

In all honesty, the purple gem never really enjoyed hurting her lover like this before. He was the one who asked for it, and little by little Amethyst had grown to accept in their sex life. She just never saw him as a sucker for pain, to get high of the cuts and swells on his body, or to even cum when beaten black and blue. It worried her for a bit, thinking that it had to be cause of all the pain he had suffered a few years ago. The hurt, the betrayal, the endless worry of having to look over his shoulder every minute of every day. A person can only take in so much before they give up, before they snap and become numb to everything else.

It was Steven's breaking point a year ago.

"Come on Amethyst~" The hybrid whined, his head turning as he locked eyes with his girlfriend.She wanted to flinch, seeing the tears going down his red fluster face, but stopped when seeing those tears as a sign of pleasure. He smiled as he wiggled his sore ass again at her. "You know I want to be punished Mama~"

that was another little kink the hybrid had brought up as well. Amethyst really enjoyed this one, being the mommy in bed as she fucks her little boy to endless release. She didn't really know where this one came from, but she enjoyed it all the same. It helped cover the slight guilt she felt when she hurt him. This is what he wanted, and who was she to say no to her sweet baby boy.

"Yeah you do~" She purred at her boyfriend, watching him shift around on top of their bed. They two decided to make Amethyst room their private room since Steven's wasn't all that private. Peridot sleeps there now. "My little boy has been so bad lately~ Such a naughty boy~"

Steven whimpered in need, his cock twitching as he felt Amethyst give a slight smack on his bruised ass. Damn he was so close to cumming, he was trying hard not to thrust his manhood against the bed for release, knowing full well that his lover wouldn't let him cum if he did. He blushed deeply when hearing her husky voice in his ear, her words driving him to whine even louder. He gripped the sheets tighter, leaning into her touch. He whimper again, flustered. "P-Please~"

Amethyst, smirking, wasted no time then to lift her whip and smack it down again on the boy's red ass. Steven grip the sheets underneath him, moaning deeply in his throat as he buried his face in his pillow. As she started her next swing, she took sight of her boyfriend more carefully. She bit her lip at the sight of his red face, tears going down his cheeks as his mouth stayed forever open as he moan to each whip. It was sexy and so breath taking so see such an 'innocence' have such a naughty kink like this. She brought the whip again, and she cursed herself to see a small cut being made on his left ass cheek. The purple gem was again to stop and treat the wound, but Steven twitched and screamed loudly in pleasure when he felt his skin break under the pain. It was a shock, but Amethyst still stopped her whipping, much to the hybrid's dislike.

"N-No~" Steven whined, raising his ass higher as he panted, turning to look at his lover with disparate eyes. "D-Dont... stop~... P-Please~"

Damn did her lover sound so hot begging, but that didn't stop the quartz from getting rid of her whip and shaking her head. "No babe. I promised we stopped if I start cutting you. Mommy done whipping."

Steven whimpered but nodded as he tried to slowly get up, but his body felt so weak and hot with arousal. He was only able to roll onto his back before falling to the bed and reaching for his aching cock. It was dripping so much pre, and it was twitch every second that went by. He wanted to cum so bad, but the smack from Amethyst's hand stopped his mission to get off. She climbed onto the bed and Pulled the boy half way into her lap. The hybrid grew confused with this odd sense of loving nature as the purple gem started the pet his head. He purred at the soft and tender touch in his scalp, but he still grew confused till he saw his girlfriend pull off her shirt. Her massive round tits bounced out of the confines of her shirt and he blushed, seeing them leak something purple.

"Come on baby boy," Amethyst smiled, pressing her leaking nipple to the hybrid's lips. She still stroked his hair as she did. "I bet you are hungry for Mommy's milk~"

Steven blushed deeply, but didn't dare fight against his mommy. Smiling, he slowly took the nipple into his mouth and gently suck on it. Nothing was different till the blast of grape taste filled his mouth. He shuddered, moaning at the sweet taste as he suck a bit harder now. It was thick like milk, but tasted nothing like it. It was odd, but the hybrid was quickly enjoying it as he closed his eyes and drunk away with the meal his lover has given him. Amethyst moaned deeply in her throat, founding the whole seen so cute and arousing. She looked at the small diamond hybrid moaning and sucking away at her breasts just like a baby. She felt him nibble a bit on her nipple and she gasped, gripping his harder as she pushed him more firmer onto her breasts. Steven took the sign and sucked harder, biting her nipple every now and then as he moved to the second one. She smirked, looking down at his cock to see the ten inch standing tall and proud, still twitching in need.

"Such a needy boy~" Amethyst purred, taking a hold of the boy's heated cock as he groaned and bucked his hips at the cool contact. She started to stroke him moaning as Steven bit her nipple again. "Look how much you beg for me to help you~ Baby has been such a good boy with his whipping~... Maybe I should help let him cum~"

Steven moaned, pulling away from Amethyst's breast as he blushed deeply. His cock was twitching so much, he felt close to cumming already. He looked up at his lover, his eyes wide with a pure lustful puppy look, the look alone making the purple gem cave over how cute and sex t looked. His whimpered, blushing. "Please make me cum Mommy~"

Amethyst wasted no to, smiling she began stroking the boy's cock as he moaned and went back to drinking her milk. The two going in a slow calming rhythm as she stroked in time with his sucks. They both moaned and panted at the pleasure they were feeling, more so the boy as his moans grew louder and longer. He let go of Amethyst empty breasts and began to groan and moan as he thrust his hips uncontrollably. Amethyst watches with a very happy and pleasant smile. She may not like hurting him, but she very much enjoyed giving nothing but her love and pleasure. She loved seeing him all flustered as his eyes flashed brown and pink rapidly. His mouth opened in endless moans and blabbing as he tried to tell her how close he was. All of it was so cute and sexy. One of the many reasons why she loved seeing him like this.

"M-Mommy~ Ahhh~," Steven moaned louder as he thrust faster into Amethyst's hand pumping his cock. His eyes rolled back and his gem glowed, his eyes staying pink as he felt himself so close. "Close~... Oh Mommy I-... Ahhhh~... Mommy I'm close~!"

Amethyst smirked, thumbing his cock as she moved to kiss him on the lips, with one more stroke Steven screamed within her mouth, cumming hard on his cock and her hand. She even felt a land on her breasts as most landed on the boy's gem and belly. She pulled away from his lips, looking down at her baby as he stayed panting and twitching in her lap. His rolls lost in bliss as he let himself get lost in his afterglow. She smiled at the happy smile on his face. She shook her head at the pure smile, knowing full well that it was the only pure smile she would see before they had to leave the room and face the pain and torture outside. It was strange how she was making him happy doing all of this. Being his mommy and whipping him even if he was a good boy. She felt like she wasn't suppose to be causing her lover pain, but the thought left her as Steven smiled and curled into her stomach. His eyes closing as he slipped away from her and dream land.

"I.. love you Amethyst."

The purple gem chuckled at the boy's mumbles as she held him close, her hand stroking his hair as she kissed his forehead and kissed back. "I love you too Steven~"

If he wanted her to hurt him, then she will. As a Mommy she needed to make her baby happy, even if she had to hurt him. 


	13. The Twins Favorite Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny thought it would be funny to finally get the King of Pranks defeated on camera, but both Kiki and Jenny learn a bit too much about themselves and a sudden short teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spying, Incest, Twincest

Kiki and Jenny watched with awe and excitement, but also shock as well at what they were seeing on their computer. Though in all honesty, Kiki blamed her sister for this happening. Cause they were both in their shared bedroom, half naked, and watching Steven in his room touching himself.

This wasn't suppose to happen though, the twins of Beach City never meant for it to go this far. It started back last month, where Jenny was trying to prank the hybrid by hiding a stick bomb in his room planning to go off once he opened his closet door. It was April Fools day, but somehow Steven just couldn't be prank as easily as everyone thought he could. The teen, now being 15 years of age, was too skilled in combat and his surrounding to ever be tricked by a prank. Both Buck and Sour Cream paid the price with having all of the honey and feather dumped on them when the hybrid got the upper hand. Jenny, being the Queen of pranks, decided to take the challenge of pranking the teen and placed a small spy camera in the boy's new private room to catch her work in action.

This though wasn't what she had in mind.

On the day she set it all up and waited for Steven to come into his room for the day, the dark skinned teenager knew right away that something was up when he locked his room door. The young brunette didn't even bother to go to his closet as he set his jacket on his desk and went onto his bed with nothing but his pants on. The female blushed when he saw his hands coming down to rub between his legs and a softly sigh escaped his lips. She was just about to shut it off and give the boy privacy, but the moan of her name through her off by a long shot, freezing her to her spot on her bed and forgetting to put the volume on her computer to mute.

[_Jenny~... fuck~_] Steven moaned deeply, quickly shoving his hands in his black jeans as he started to stroke slowly. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open to let out those sexy groans and growls. The boy fucking growled. 

Jenny couldn't help but blush and get aroused by the sight of it all. She just couldn't look away, even though she knew it was wrong on so many levels. Then came the moment where he threw his pants across his room along with his underwear, and the teen female felt her core leak at the sight of the hybrid massive cock. It was also around this time that Kiki came into the room to grab her running shoes, only to scream in complete shock and horror. It took a lot of shouting, pushing, and finally just talking, until Jenny was able to get her sister to calm down and explained what happened. After everything was explained, Kiki still looked upset at her big sister, rushing to turn and shut her computer off.

"You will get rid of that bomb and camera," Kiki stabbed her sister with her finger, the jab hurting more than she thought it would. "The last thing we need is Mr. Universe suing our father for this! You basically just did a major crime."

With sigh and frown, Jenny agreed and planned to remove the camera the next day. The plan though to get it didn't really work without getting caught, so she waited, and waited, and waited. It was about a week since the moment and yet she still couldn't get it from Steven's bedroom. Though it was very much harder not to turn it back on as well. Kiki noticed it too, how Steven came to visit them more at their place, eating and hanging out with them. He even started to take runs with the curly haired twin, and going to small parties with Jenny. Steven had gotten closer to them, complementing them of their looks and brains. He was such a gentleman to them as well as if he was their boyfriend. It was harder for both of them not to wonder what the young hybrid was thinking about, why he hung out with them when he turned Connie down, or even if they were only dreaming those moments when he took glances at their asses. Not being able to control the curiosity anymore, Kiki was the first to break.

She found her sister's computer and turned back the camera when she knew that Steven was home. The first thing she saw was his giant 12 inch cock in his hand as he laid out in his bed, white sticky on his legs and pink gem. Kiki was just about to cum right then and there. She wanted to turn it off and run but just couldn't, not when she heard the next words slip from the hybrid's mouth. 

[_Shit Kiki~... suck harder for me babe~_]

Kiki gasped, shivering at how dark and deep Steven's voice could be. He thought of her sucking his massive dick. Is that why he came so hard before she turned on the camera? Just the thought and sight of the boy's cock made her lick her lips subconsciously. She press a hand to her already heated core the more she heard the boy groaned and gasp out her name, his hand moving just in a rapid pace. She even heard him growl like a caged beast, and the sound itself made her pussy squirt out some cum in her damp panties. She panted, moaning as she rubbed her clit to all of this. She knew it was wrong, but god she just couldn't stop. 

"Sexy huh~?"

The dark skin teen yelped and turned to were her sister came into the room, already dropping her shirt to the floor as she climbed into the same bed as her. Kiki blushed, shocked that her sister would even get this close to her without a bra on. The two have known each other for years, but around their teen years they never dressed or got naked in front of each other anymore. Learning quickly in their lives that incest was frowned upon and didn't want to stir up any feelings if they got closer in their hormone years. 

That fear and thought went quickly out the window when the two turned back to Steven on the screen, who was thrusting up into his hand like mad now. His voice even louder this time as he voiced his fantasy. [Oh Jenny~... K-Kiki~... Ahhh~ Shit you two feel so good~!]

The twins watched with shock and deep blushes on their faces as they watched Steven cum once more in his lap, his eyes rolling back as he rode out his orgasm. His body laying back on the bed as he licked his hand, a move that made Jenny bit her lip in delight with. [Fuck... I wish I had you both right now~...]

"Hey twin?"

"Yes Sis?"

"Still think that incest is on the table with us?" Jenny looked at her sister, finding both Steven and her twin very sexy right now.

Kiki blushed deeply, taping her finger to her chin as she glanced at the afterglow Steven and her bare chested sister. She thought of fucking the hybrid, then watching her twin fuck him, then lastly seeing Steven watch the two fuck each other. With those thoughts in mind, she found all three of them to be completely fun and arousing. She smiled, shrugging, "I guess so Jenny~"

And thus the two made this a regular thing. Every afternoon and night, Kiki and Jenny would get naked on Kiki's bed and watch Steven masturbate to the thought of them two fucking. The two would make out when the hybrid spoke it out, thrusting and rubbing their clits together as they came to the pleasure and seeing the boy cum a massive load on the bed. They knew it was wrong, but they didn't care. They almost felt like they couldn't cum or get aroused with each other without Steven in the mix. The way he growled for them, begged, and moaned for the two so needy like drove them mad. It was even harder for them when they still hung out with the hybrid, seeing how built and prefect he was with new eyes. They took glances at him not, getting all touchy with his arms and thighs. Even Kiki was wearing more revealing outfits, something they knew the hybrid was taking notice of.

Steven however, was panicking about his obsession with the twins. He honestly got closer to Jenny cause of her music and Kiki with her running and book smarts, not he just be away from them. He saw how their watched him work, how they took hold of his arms and thighs a bit too long to be normal. he thought he was going mad with arousal and love, and when it came to his room at times he felt like he was being watched by them. He couldn't;t stop thinking about them, thinking of their lips and ass. Their curves and thighs. Their eyes and their breasts. It was coming too much for him, and Steven was just about to just tell them how he felt.

That all changed though when he received a note from Jamie one day, the bag all wrapped up in a nice little white bow. Kiki's bow.

Blushing, the young diamond hybrid went to his room and opened the bag. He blushed at the item he saw inside, seeing a note next to it as he read it with wide and shocked eyes.

"_Use this in your next session Steven. Me and Kiki would love to watch you with it inside~_"

Somehow this note didn't scare Steven, only seem to make his jeans quickly tighten up when he looked down at the item. Pulling it out, he found it to be a vibrator, shaped like a long fox tail. He then smirked, turning to something blinking red in his room. So they had planted a camera in his room? Getting the upper hand, he winked at it.

"Sure my darling twins~ One question though: want it up my ass or on my cock~?"

The question made both of the girls in their room rub their already soaked pussies in delight.

Definitely their favorite show now.


	14. A Failed Recuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and the gems make it to the Zoo to try and save Greg, but once the hybrid gets separated from the others things take a for the worst. Will the hybrid be able to escape the Zoo with his father, or will he be trapped forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mind break, rape, drugs, collars, abused anal, mind wipe, mating, mind control

"Hey! Let Me Go!"

"Heh, this human got guts," The left Amethyst stated, looking down at the short brunette in her fellow Amethyst's arms. She smirked at how he struggled.

The Amethyst holding the human in her arms just grinned with a wicked gleam in her dark purple eyes, licking her lips as she throws the creature into the chamber. "All the more fun to watch break. The other human didn't last long."

Steven gasped when hearing that, quickly getting up but too late to speak to the two massive gems before they threw him into the Simulation Bay. The one who threw him chuckled, shaking her head. "Relax kid. You might like it here, even more so since it's mating season. In you go!"

"Huh? Wai-" The door shut on Steven's face, the young hybrid suddenly feeling a chill go down his spine at the mention of mating. He banged on the door, not wanting to be up in here now more than ever. "Hey wait! What's mating season!? What did you do to my dad!?"

Nothing else was heard as the ground below the hybrid began to move him away from the door. Steven yelped in shock as he fall to his backside and let the floor move him. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew his father was here and that he must have went through this as well. He really hoped that Pearl, Sapphire, Ruby, and Amethyst were okay. Now with Blue diamond showing up who knows what could happen which h is why the boy had to find his dad and fast. For all of their sake.

Standing up on the moving floor belt, Steven watched as he was pulled into another room similar to the last one. He groaned impatiently, wanting to get to his father already and get the hell out of he. The thought of what that Amethyst said though did bring up some confusion. What the hell was mating season? He remembered Connie speaking about a mate or something, but honestly she was blushing so much and stuttering that he didn't understand a words of what she was telling him. The teen worried if it was painful and if his dad was already. They said he didn't last long, like they broke him or something. This made the boy all the more nervous and in a hurry to see him, but he gasped when four little rods came flying at him out of no where. They looked like those fake fingers in Peridot's old limb enhancers but a light teal blue then lime green. They came up to his face and pointed at him like a gun. He flinched, but the voice up next stopped him from being worried. 

[_Full Face Identification Please._]

Steven tipped his head at this, finding the voice to be very calming and female like. Holding back his fear, he faced the little fingers fully and tried not to flinch when it flashed at him like a camera. The fingers than formed a hexagon shape to show the picture they took, seeing a small image of himself mixed with small scribbling looking to be gem language.

[_System Processing.... Welcome Young Human To Your New Home._]

"This isn't my home," Steven snapped a bit more harshly then he should have, glaring at the fingers as they flew away. He didn't want to be here, and the voice telling him that this was his new home was very unsettling. Before he could speak, eight small blue fingers from before came rushing in. The hybrid tried to get away from them, but three of them were quick enough to grab his chin and hold him in place. Two of the little hands moved to wist and mouth, one of them shoving inside and taking his temperature while the other pushed out a small needle and stuck it in his wrist, making him yelp in pain. After they were done, the voice returned.

[_Temperature To Be 98.8 Degrees... Blood Sample A 50.47% Match With The Human G47._]

Steven gasped, knowing right away who that person was. "Dad! You have him here?"

[_Processing... DNA Matches. Human G47 Is The Male Maker Of New Human S14. Mating Of The Two Denied._]

Steven frowned at the title the voice had given him, but could do nothing else as the fingers began to move again. They pulled his eye lids apart to scan his eye, opening his mouth to look at his teeth and tongue, and even went as far as to shove two of the fingers up his nose. It was quickly angering the teen as he started to swat the blue little things away from his body. "Would you stop that!"

[_Eye Sight Normal. Teeth All 36 Adult Grown. Sense Of Smell Acceptable. S14 Prefect Male Mate For All Female Humans._]

"What the hell do you mean!? What is mating," The hybrid shouted, wanting all too much right now just to break out and find the Zoo himself at this point. Four more fingers came out though and started to remove his shirt and slippers. Steven shouted in rage, but that didn't stop the little things from trying to take more of his clothing. They reached for his pants, but Steven slapped them away. "Nope! I can do that myself." 

But the fingers were either oddly pissed or just not listening to him cause they started to pin his arms back, making the boy scream and struggle as they took both his pants and underwear right off of his body. Steven blushed, kicking and trying to break free from the metal fingers gripping so hard on his wrist. He even used his gem strength, but the tiny things only gripped harder, making him wince and whimper at the pain of them squeezing his wrist. They almost could break them if they wanted too. Another eight set came in and gripped his ankles, keeping his legs open as they present his soft four inch cock in off of its glory. The hybrid blushed deeply at the position he was forced to be in.

[_System processing... S14 body weight is 105.... height 4'2... Size 4 inches - 8 inches... width to 3 inches _]

"D-Did you really take the size of my dick just now," Steven shouted in embarrassment and anger. What the hell is this place!? He never got his answer as the fingers became moving him to a siting with his arms forced behind him and his legs bend into a kneeling position. The hybrid struggled, but only proved to cause more pain, making him stop as three fingers came up to his face. His eyes widen when seeing the middle one form a long and shiny needle.

[_Activating Stage One of Reconditioning. Inserting serum now._ ]

Steven fought, but only screamed out in pain as the long needle stabbed its self into his neck. The liquid that poured into him was cold and painful. It was like knives stabbing its way into his blood stream and brain. The young teen became to scream and struggle louder, his body spasm as the serum spread throughout his body. He grew numb, his arms and legs turning ice cold before they felt all buzzed and limb. His heart rate was slowly down and his brain felt like throbbing. Steven couldn't move a muscle, the heat now spreading throughout his body making him feel all odd and out of place. He looked down at his cock, and found it to be rock hard. He gasped in shock, completely confused on his he could be so hard right now after he suffered through something so painful. "W-Wha.... what's happe-

[_Serum successfully inserted. Activating Stage Two of Reconditioning. Placing identification tag._]

Steven didn't fight as the fingers gripped his head and pulled his head back, biting his lip to hold off a moan as they wrapped an odd steal collar around his neck. It clicked in place, the cold steal making his body shiver as a little pink light shine on the side, showing the tag S14. The teen gasped when feeling tiny little needles sink into his neck underneath the collar, showing that it won't come off now. He hissed and shook his head as the fingers pierced his ears with purple stone earrings as well.

[_Identification: S14 , cub of G7 and unknown mother. Mate partner N18. Begin Final Stage of Reconditioning._]

"S-Stop... p-please just stop..." Steven whimpered, his cock twitching and his body getting even more hotter as the needles in his neck let out more of the ice cold serum. His felt so odd and uncomfortable. He tried to tell it to stop, but soon he had his face covered by a blindfold, his vision going black as he felt two rods shoved into his ear and blocking any noise from the outside. He started to panic, panting harshly as he shook his head to get the blindfold off. "S-Stop! Let me go! No!"

[_Begin Final Stage of Reconditioning._] 

Steven felt a jolt being shot into his ears and up his brain, making him go still in fear of getting hurt. The cold blindfold on his began to flash bright and colorful lights into his eyes, the closeness of the lights pushing its way into his eyes but not being painful like looking into the sun. The hybrid was confused by the lights, seeing the colors become different shades of pink, blue, yellow, and white as they spin and spiraled. Around and around like tiny little swirls. It was oddly relaxing, but the other jolt made into his brain snapped him from the colors as he felt something seep deeper into his ear. What's happening?

_You are S14... You belonged to the Zoo..._

"W-What!?" He heard a small tiny female voice deep in his mind. It was different from the robotic one, this one soothing and felt like it was right inside his mind. Before he could shake off this confusing mess, he heard it again

_You are S14... You are mates with N18_

Steven gasped, feeling another much harsher jolt of go through his ears, deeper and more powerful than the last. His brain felt tingly, and his eyes were forced open to watch the spiral before him.The hybrid then grew cold, knowing what the thing was doing to him. It was brainwashing him, trying to make him in a slave of some sort. This idea only made Steven try to fight the things pinning him down harder as he felt another jolt, this one reaching his brain. "Argh! Stop it!"

_You are S14... You belong to the Zoo_

"N-No! I'm S-Stev- Argh! Steven! I'm Steven Universe!" Steven tried to repeat his name over and over again, keeping his name into the forth coming of his mind as the jolts come much more faster and harsher than the last. He was panting and shaking in fear, but couldn't move his legs or arms to pull away. He fought, hard, but he soon felt memories slip and burn away with each jolt the fingers in his ears sent to his brain. The spiral became almost blinding, messing up his focus on his name as they twisted and spun faster. "I'm Steven Universe! I-I'm Steven Universe! I-I'm- Argh! Ow! I-I'm... I-I'm Steven!"

_You are S14... You belong to the Zoo... You are happy in The Zoo..._

"N-No... P-Please no...I'm S-Steven... I belong on E-Earth! I'm Steven!" They went faster and the jolts felt more painful. Steven screamed, his body twitching as he felt the fingers grip his twitching cock. How was it still hard through all of this? Why were those things moved up and down on his dick? the hybrid tried to think, but the pleasure from his dick mixing in with the pain from the jolts, as well as the spirals in front of his eyes were making him lose focus. 

_You are S14... You belong to the Zoo... you are happy in the Zoo.._

"I-I'm Ste- Ahhhh~," Steven moaned as he thrust his hips against the warmth covering his aching cock. He tried to focus, but with so much going on at once he couldn't fight back anymore. he still tried saying his name, only to slowly fail as the jolts from the fingers slowly now burned the last of his memories. He started to forget his family, his friends, the gems and his mission he was suppose to be doing. His mother was burned away in the static in his mind, he didn't even remember if he was a hybrid. Steven was slowly being erasing as the boy continued to moan and whimper under the rapid movement on his leaking cock. The colorful spirals were all he could see as he began to smile under the pleasure and lost himself more to the hot burning feeling. 

"I-I'm S-Ste... S-Stev.... Ahhh~ N-No... Ahhh~ I-I'm... I-I'm..." The boy panted, his body giving in as he threw his head back and moaned even louder. The lst of his thoughts burning away as his cock twitched harder. "I-I'm c-cummi- Ahhh~! Nahhhhh~!!"

He felt his body break, his cock cumming onto the cold metal floor before him as he went limb against the fingers that still kept him on his knees with his arms behind his back. the metal blindfold slowed down the spirals, relaxing the boy as he panted and shivered in the afterglow. He was confused on how he got here, but it didn't matter to the boy. He just kept smiling and trying to calm down his heart beat. He heard the small female voice again, his mind blank as the fingers in his ear slowly removed from his ears. 

_You are S14_

"I'm..." The boy felt like the name wasn't that, but with his mind coming up with nothing else he grabbed old of the name the voice was giving him. "I'm S14."

_You belong to the Zoo_

"I belong to the Zoo." He kept looking into the spirals, becoming more relaxed as he listened closely to the Little Voice in his head.

_You are happy in the Zoo_

"I'm happy in the Zoo," S14 smiled, repeating the voice happily as the lines were embedded into his brain. Of course he was happy in the Zoo. He belong to the Zoo and they always take care of him in the Zoo. 

_You don't even wish to leave the Zoo. You are never sad in the Zoo._

"I don't ever want to leave the Zoo. I'm never sad in the Zoo."

_Your mate is N18._

S14 shivered when he heard the word mate, his brain picking up on it as the needles in his neck released more of the cold serum into his body. His cock grew hard quickly, and his body felt much hotter than before. He panted, licking his lips as he nodded to the sound. "My mate is N18. I want my mate~"

_You listen to the Little Voice. She is your guide. _

S14 nodded, smiling as he felt his brain in a haze of pleasure as he repels like a happy dog. "I listen to the Little Voice. She is my guide."

[_Finale Stage Complete. S14 has been reconditioned to fit Zoo standards. Releasing S14_]

The young boy gasped as his arms and legs were let go, the spirals blinking off as the metal blindfold was removed from his face. His face was covered in sweat and his chin in drool. His once soft brown eyes now wide and tinted in a purple hue as he looked around his surroundings. The young boy stood up, looking around as massive pillar came down and pressed on him. He gasped, but did nothing as he felt light and soft loincloths cover his body. Once the pillar rose back up, he smiled at the white and purple clothing. He giggled. "I love them!"

S14 looked towards his left to see a the wall opening and a bask of white light shining out of it. The boy was scared, but soon that sense of fear vanished, his mind now programmed not to feel such emotion. Scared mixed with sad, and he could be sad anymore. The boy just stood and stared at the hole with blank eyes, not knowing what to do.

"_Go inside S14. You're pack and mate are waiting._"

S14 smiled, hearing the Little Voice from before. "Yes Little Voice." He nodded, knowing it was best to listen to the Voice as he began to walk towards the opening. The Little Voice was his guide, and he shouldn't disobey his guide.

As S14 raced to meet his pack, he was quickly welcomed by the sight of a young woman sitting by the hole in similar clothing to his. He thought she was so beautiful, her hair long and black like the night sky. Her eyes were bright green as the soft grass below their feet, and her skin was the prefect tan be had even seen before. She wore a metal collar just like he did. She turned to face the boy, her eyes widening as she stood up and looked at the boy just as curiously as he did.

"Hello," The girl spoke softly, the voice being music to S14 ears. it was better than the Little Voice even. She smiled and walked closer to the boy. "Welcome To The Zoo. I'm N18!"

"I'm S14," The boy smiled brightly back at the girl, seeing how she was a bit taller than him, but he didn't care about that. She was his mate, he remember the Little Voice telling him so. Blushing, he stepped closer and sniffed the female, smiling as she did the same back.

N18 smiled as well, hearing that this boy was to be her mate. She nuzzled closer to the boy. "You smell so different from the others~ Like a very sweet berry, but fresh and air too~"

S14 smiled, feeling like he knew what she was talking about, but came up with nothing as he smelled his mate more. "You smell like the salty ocean~"

The young boy wasted no time to kiss his mate, gripping her waist as she moaned and kissed back. It was around this time that he noticed that he was still hard under his loincloth. His body was telling him to mate with her, to claim her. N18 did nothing but whimper in need as she pulled them both back down onto the soft grass below. The boy was shocked, but figured that N18 knew more about this stuff than he did. He thrust his covered dick against her crotch, shivering when he heard her moan loudly at the touch, She pulled away from the kiss and moved her cloth away from her crotch, showing her wet and pink hole to the boy. 

N18 blushed, but smiled all the same. "Please S14~ Mate with me~"

S14 nodded, moving his own cloth as he climbed on top of his future mate. He kissed her lips gently and slowly pushed his cock inside of her wet folds. He heard his mate yep in pain, and his brain told him to comfort her. He kissed her around her neck and chest, calming N18 down as he slowly began thrusting. He sighed softly with his mate, loving the feeling of her hot and wet folds squeezing him so perfectly. It was like she was hugging him, welcoming him deeper into her. He didn't waste time to grip her hips and thrust faster, smiling in lust and pleasure as N18 moaned much louder from his fast thrusting. 

"Oooh~... Ahhh~ So good~," N18 moaned, clinging to her mate as they both shared wet and tender kisses between each other. "It's so good~... Ahhh~ Ahhhh~... harder my love~" 

"A-Anything~... Ah~ For you my mate~" Steven hugged her closer and moved harder, already getting close but hold his mate until she came. 

With every moment he spend with N18, any little thoughts from before slipped further and further away. He couldn't think of anything else before the Zoo. The Crystal gems, the Diamonds, his father, Beach City, nothing was left in his mind about them. Steven was gone, and S14 didn't bother to dwell on where that name came from. All the that mattered now was his mate, who was close to cumming.

"Ahhhh~ Nahhhh~! I'm cumming my love~," N18 smiled, her legs wrapped around the boy as he continued to hit her good spot. "C-Cum with me~"

S14 nodded, kissing his mate deeply as he came right with her. Her pussy growing even tighter as she milked him for all of his cum. He panted, a big happy smile on his face as he thrust the last of his seeds inside of his lover. They continued to kiss and make out before the Little Voice spoke within their minds, their earrings glowing as they smiled and listened to their guide.

"_You both must be hungry now. Return to your pack for your meal._"

"Yes Little Voice!" Both of the humans stated happily as they got cleaned up and walked over to they feeding area with the others of their pack hand in hand. S14 smiled when seeing so many of them already eating their bright yellow fruits as they sat all together in a comforting circle. 

One of them with long grayed out brown hair looked up and smiled brightly as they waved at the new mated couple. "N18! S14! You came back!"

S14 smiled and came over to the group happily with his mate, the small boy being welcomed by hugs and rubs from his fellow humans. They all smiled and welcomed him into the circle as he sat near the long haired man and his mate who was blonde and had green eyes. The two males looked at each other, smiling as the young boy looked sniffed the other with a questioning look, only for a jolt in his head to flash as he smiled wider, climbing into the man's lap. Papa, this man was his Papa and his mate was his Mama. "Papa! Mama!"

G7 smiled and hugged his son as J10, the blonde, smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. After the three held each other close and got to knew each other, S14 walked back over to his mate. The two smiling as they kissed and eat their own yellow fruits happily.

"_Are you all happy now?_"

Everyone smiled and nodded in unison. "Yes Little Voice!" their minds in bliss as they enjoyed their Paradise together.

S14 smiled and nodded happily. "Yes Little Voice," He looked down at his half eaten fruit, not noticing the tears going down his eyes as he continued to smile without a care. "I'm always happy. I'm happy in the Zoo."

A sharp pain of lost and hurt came to his heart, only to slowly die away as he continued to eat and hold his mate's hand.


	15. A Doctor's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven have been dating for two years now, doing anything a normal couple would do with each other. The young female truly loved her boyfriend with all of her heart, happily waiting for the date when they will make love to each other. Her mother however, decided that this was a duel she would fight with her tools. If only Connie truly was strong enough to beat her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage sex, Cunkhold, cheating, face fucking, Connie bashing

A whimper was heard through out the sounds of wet slops and suction. 

"Oh do shut up Connie, can't you see you are distracting me from a patient?"

Connie just whimpered more, her body shaking as she watched the horrible scene before her. She felt how hot and wet her cheeks where but she made no move to wipe away the treas messing with her vision, her hands clinging to her shorts as she sat in her room on the chair beside her bed. She would just leave, run out the door and continue to cry on the couch in the living room, but the door was locked and if she left the room her father would come in. That was something neither her or her mother wanted right now. Why not though? Shouldn't her dad finding out about this make her life better? Stop the horrible sounds and sight she was force to watch? No, it wouldn't cause her mother told her it wouldn't. Besides she stop trying to stop this for four years. It was pointless. Her mother was just too powerful compared to her. 

So she continued to cry silently, a soft sob coming out now and then which made her mother pull away and look up at her daughter from her bed. Drool and white mess on the bottom of her lip.

"Honestly Connie," Ms. Priyanka rolled her eyes, her hands at work as a soft groan was heard from the patient she had. "If you want me to fix your boyfriend, let me do my work without your sad ass crying."

With a small nod from her daughter, the much older Maheswaran smirked and went back to work. Connie cried with tears down her cheeks, her body paling and trembling in rage and sorrow as she watched her mother. She couldn't help but feel jealous too at how well her mother was doing. She was so much more skilled at this than she was. She bot her lip to hold off her screams as she watched Priyanka's thick and full lips gild down the massive staff in her mouth. How she could see her pink tongue swirl and work around the tip and underneath whenever she pulled away. The young sixteen year old teen saw how much spit and pre was being smeared and mixed together and she shook her head.

"Damn~... Connie... Your mother is so good at this~"

The young teen squeaked, rarely use to her boyfriend speaking in such a breathless tone. It was so raw and animal like. It hurt to hear it but not being the one causing it.

"What did I say about speaking darling~" Priyanka smirked, pulling away from the member she was savoring and kissed her patient's lips. "Just worry about how well I'm doing~ Ignore her."

"Mmm~ Yeah sure. Now let me have those tits Dr. Maheswaran~"

"I told you before Steven~... Call me Priyanka~"

Connie sobbed painfully as her boyfriend growled lustfully and pulled his mother into another heated make out session. That's right, Connie and Steven had been dating for w while now. She was so happy when he asked her out after returning to Earth all those years ago, but that happiness all changed when his mother started to act a little jealous of her relationship. She always insulted her and treated Steven with better manners than she did before. Honestly Connie should have seen it before. When her own boyfriend stated how her mother busted into the bathroom one time while he was peeing, or how she stepped in so many times while he was changing in his own place. She should had seen the signs of what her mother was planning, but she just kept brushing them off.

How wrong she was..

It started with the touching, then the footsies Connie was sure were happening under the table whenever Steven came to visit. How her mother would kiss the side of his cheek so close to his lips, or how his eyes seem to darken and turn towards Priyanka when ever she was wearing a tight dress or a bathing suit for the beach. There were even times when she heard from her own boyfriend how he was waiting for Connie to come out of the shower from changing and he heard his mother making odd noises with her dad. The signs were there! But she was to late when she walked into Steven's room one day, finding her mom's naked ass on her boyfriend's face. She could still close her eyes and see that winning smirk as she mouthed the words to her own daughter with a gleam in her eyes.

_"He's mine now~"_

Now that it started, it never really stopped. Steven had tried a few times, but honestly gave up as he started to love what Priyanka did to him. It was like an addiction to him, and he stated how he wish he could even date Connie's right to her face. It hurt so many times, it still did, but they were still together. He still kissed her and told her how he liked her, but it never went deeper than that. Now that it had been four years of this torture, she honestly couldn't wait until she was eighteen. Where she can finally move out and be with Steven forever. just the two of them. 

But for now she just how to endue the next year and half of watching her own boyfriend cheat on her right in front of her eyes.

"Fuck Priyanka~" Steven groaned, leaning back against the pillows as he watched the older woman give his massive fifteen inch cock a nice tit fuck. his hands twisted in the sheets as he bit his lip, trying to control his twitching dick. "Ooh yeah~... Damn, it's like your giant breasts where meant for my cock babe~"

'_Why can't he call me that when we make out...?_' Connie thought sadly, watching silently as she shed more tears.

Priyanka smirked, moving and pressing her tits harder on the huge and thick dick before her. "Well of course~ A doctor is always prepare fro her patients Mr. Universe~" 

Steven laughed, turning into a moan as he leaked more cum all over the dark smooth tits. "Just call me Steven~"

Connie still watched silently as her mother went to suck Steven's tip while she moved her breasts rubbed faster. She wanted to run out and fucking throw up but knew better to stay put. She watched, biting her lip as her boyfriend started to move his hips slightly into the pleasure of her mother's mouth and tits. It didn't take long before she flinched at the deep and needy growl from his lips came crawling from his throat, his hips pushing up deep into Priyanka's mouth and cumming. She saw how his blown out eyes flickered the faint of pink, showing at this moment that he did cum really hard. How she wanted to be the girl under that gaze, helping him cum so much that he looks at her with a hungry need to devour her. She never got that, never received that look at all, and she had done the same act with her as her mother did now. What was she doing wrong?

As Priyanka slowly pulled away from the spit covered cock, Connie had to hold back her tongue from licking her lips at the tiny sight of slightly pink tinted cum in her mouth. She had it before, that sweet special cum that only Steven had. Though to be honest she was pretty sure that her mother got a lot more from how hard he came. As she watched her swallow every last drop, she curled in her chair as she spoke slowly, "I hope the treatment was enough for cure your problem Steven~"

"Heh, think again." Steven smirked, taking a glance at Connie before smirking at her. The young girl whimpered, knowing full well what the look meant. "Your sorry excuse of a daughter never gave me enough for my treatments. I'm pretty pent up thanks to her poor medicine."

He use to hate hurting Connie's feelings when this happened, now though he grew not to care. His mother fucked it out of him.

"Oh dear. Please forgive her, she is only but an assistant. One I'm hoping to let go very soon. Perhaps we should try a different treatment to help your problem~" She grinned evilly at her daughter, moving to spread her legs and move her black lace panties to the side. Connie saw this in her nightmares; her mother's clean silk pussy. Wet, dripping, and the very thing that made her boyfriend drool at the sight. Made him lose control. She hated seeing it. That took her boyfriend from her. 

"Now who am I to refuse such a wonderful treatment~" Steven growled, taking off his jacket as he went and climbed over Priyanka with nothing but animal like need in his eyes. As he position his cock, he took a quick glance at Connie and winked. "Take some notes babe. You met need them for our honeymoon."

"After I ride your husband of course~" Priyanka smirked, her little chuckle turning into a howl as the hybrid wasted no time to shove his massive cock all the way in to the hilt. Even with her mother's curved and fuller body, Connie could already see the huge bulge made by her boyfriend's dick. "O-Oh fuck Steven~ Yes~!"

Steven wasted no time in even moving slow. Connie even knew that her mother like it rough, wild, and fast. It might even be why she was even sleeping with him in the first place. She could tell that her father was the gentle type, showing love and moving with care. He always was like that with her mom outside the bedroom, and while it was sweet to have that type of man in the house not many like that type in bed. Her mother was sadly one of them.

Still though, Steven was gentle too but he was also young. Any young boy could be twisted with the right push, the right teachings. Her mother was surprisingly a master at it. Priyanka had him wrapped around her finger, and he didn't care one bit. Steven could be gentle, he could be a man in bed to only care for the pleasant of his woman. Soft and devoted to only her needs alone before his own. Steven was like that with Connie, even if they haven't done the deed he was still gentle and loving with her. He was the ideal man with her.

But Connie didn't want that either. She wanted hard, fast, and deep. Looking at it all now for the past two years, she realized that she wanted to be fucked and used. Something she knew she just couldn't get anymore. Those rights, belonged to her mother.

"Oh Steven~" Connie flinched, looking back at her mother moaning at her boyfriend's harsh thrust, seeing her bottom lip go into her teeth. "It feels- Ahhh~...s-so good~... Ahhhh~...don't stop please~!"

Steven doesn't, she sees how he gets all sweaty in his blue shirt, panting like a beast mating with his bitch. He growled and pounded his hips harder against Priyanka's. His face was pressed right above her massive breast, a wicked grin on his face as his eyes shined in lust and want that Connie craved she would have. Even though this was hurting her heart, she couldn't lie that it did make her body heat up. She was aroused by the sight of her boyfriend, even though her tears were once again renewed. 

Priyanka squeaked, moaning louder as her legs and arms wrapped around tightly. "Yes~! ...Faster! Harder!...God Steven~ Ahhhhh~...Oh yes!... Nahhh~...m-more~...just like that~! More!"

Steven bit his lip, his hips slamming down harder as the bed creaked and looked to want to give out on the bedpost. it didn't bother Connie. He would always buy her a new one. Did almost every other week now. "Shit~" He groaned, licking his lips as his pants came out rougher. "So fucking tight Priya~... Mmmm~...I-I'm going to cum soon!"

"Me too~ ...Me too! ...I-I'm s-so... Ahhhhh~ C-Close...Oh Steven~... Yes! Yes! Right there!...Oh don't stop... Please don't stop! Nahhhh~ Ruin me Steven~!" 

Connie knew he liked it when she got like this. Her eyes were wide and rolling back into her head, her tits bouncing like made, her pussy clenching at his massive rod. Her tongue was even sticking out as her body began to shake and cling harder to him, but still it only made Steven go faster. This was it. Her nightmare will be over soon.

"Ahhhh~... Nahhhh~!" Priyanka screamed in pleasure, not even caring if someone else was home as she went over the edge. "I-I c-can't~ ...I'm cumming!...Yes~...YES!" 

She shook and Connie saw some clear liquid drip onto her sheets. Only meant one thing.

"Fuck! Priyanka~!" Steven thrust completely inside, cumming just as hard as he some what roared out his orgasm. Both of them panting and shaking as the two laid in their after glowed.

That was it. It should have been over, but when she saw the look the two shared, how quick Steven went to kiss her own mother on the lips it broke her heart once more. She sobbed, seeing how deep the kiss had become. Connie couldn't take it now, and moved to leave the room in a fast pace. It took another minute for Steven to notice her leave, frowning only a bit before Priyanka bought him back to another kiss. His little guilt now gone as his tongue twisted with hers so perfectly. 

All three of them knew that even after two more years for Connie to eighteen, nothing would change. Steven would date her, but still sleep with his mother. It would never end. The act would continue on.

Each one had very different feelings of it all. This was their life now. The outcome of the Doctor's special touch.


	16. Nora's Gem Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet always knew something was wrong when his little Cream Puff was hanging around with Peridot a bit too much. The fusion decides to follow Nora to the barn, and got a full view of what those two were doing all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Genderbent, honestly nothing else

The Crystal Gems and Georgia always though their little angle Nora Universe, was a sweet and innocent sweet cakes, but sadly that just wasn't the case.

How so? Well it was Garnet who found out the hard cold truth way.

It was three days after the Cluster was bubbled. Nora and her partner in saving the world, Peridot, were telling the story of what happened while they all dismantled the broken down drill. The sweet hybrid always giggled when the nerdy green gem told how he wasn't scared or that he was in power and convinced that the sweet and all powerful Nora could save the day. It was sweet and sort of ego filled way of making the story, and Pearl ways looked ready to get the green jerk to shut his trap but was stopped by either Amethyst, who laughed, or the sweet teen. Everyone was just happy that things could finally go back to normal now that the Earth was safe and Malachite was put down. Jasper did get away, and Lapis was still in deep painful slumber until her metal state was healed, but Garnet and her family were safe and that's what mattered to the tall gem. 

Still, the big fusion couldn't help but notice how close both Nora and Peridot were getting between the time they came back from the cluster, and through out the three days. They were holding hands on the sly, talking and hanging out more together, even sleeping together in Georgia's old truck in the barn which was shocking since the green gem had never slept before. Pearl had noticed, but commented on how the green little odd ball wouldn't be coming back to the temple anyhow. Amethyst didn't really mind, finding the two geeky love birds too cute to want to stop their time together. Georgia thought it was sweet but believed that Conner was Nora's first crush and passed it as a friendly manner. Garnet however felt something different about them. How they acted and played almost secretively around each other doesn't seem all friendly gestures to the gem, and he knew better to trust his gut then future vision at times like these.

So when it was time for the Crystal Gems and Georgia to head on home to Beach City, Nora decided to stay behind and hang out with Peridot a bit more to look after Lapis. Before the gem drill, Garnet would have allowed it and moved on, but something just felt way too weird when his innocent sweet cakes blushed like that. Something was wrong, and daddy Garnet was not gonna let this slide one bit.

So when Garnet told the others he was going to check up on the hybrid, he jumped off the Van and ran over back to the Barn. As he got back there and saw the barn door close, the fusion jumped up to the opening on top of the barn and looked inside. Right away he saw Lapis still sleeping soundly as a bundle of blankets moved around on the truck. The blankets get pushed aside, and Garnet almost sees red as Peridot and Nora are should inside kissing each other, naked.

"Mmm~ Peridot~" Nora moaned softly, blushing as she held on to the messy soft blonde locks of her boyfriend. She then gasped, wrapping her legs against the green gem's waist as he nibbled on her neck. "N-Not so hard babe~"

Peridot smirked, moving down to lick the hybrid's hard perky nipple before moving to kissing her lips. He grind his hip against hers and watched as the young teen moaned, as if remembering his nice hard cock was still inside of her. "My sweet pebble likes it rough though~ Unless she wasn't screaming me to fuck her harder a second ago~"

"Which you didn't do by the wa- Ahhhhhh~ Nahhhhh~!" Nora's pout quickly formed in an open mouth moan as she clung to the mattress under her. Her body rocking as she was fucked once more, hard and fast. "P-Peridot~!"

Peridot growled, gripping his lover's sweet thick thighs as he drilled deep into her tight twitching pussy. Groaning himself as he watched the lewd flustered face Nora was wearing. "Yeah babe~... That's it~ K-Keep moaning for your Peri babe~ That's a good girl~"

Garnet was furious, beyond in a fit of rage as she watched with wide three eyes his Sweet cakes having sex with Peridot. He for thought his little girl was being rapped or forced, but looking and listening more he realized that wasn't the case. She wanted this, most likely been doing it since the Gem drill incident, the two have been having sex and she never told anyone. It hurt the fusion to the core that some one he saw as his own daughter was already doing adult things which was wrong. He had just the right mind to go in there, pull Nora away, and shatter Peridot for what he had done to her. 

He was going to that, but stopped as his Ruby side held him back. He looked back at the two, moving a bit closer to see Nora now being in Peridot's lap and kissing him deeply. He could hear the tiny squeaks and moans as the rocking of the truck proved they were still having sex, but it wasn't mindless like the fusion thought. The green gem was hold on to the hybrid in his lap gently, kissing her lips, chin, and cheek as he thrust into with care. She moaned softly as he started to ride his cock and blush harder at her loud sounds no doubt. The fact that Lapis didn't wake up to this was shocking. The two were like that for a moment, grinding and kissing each other to the point where their lips looked more red from the sloppy make outs. It was almost too painful and embarrassing to keep watching though. Instead Garnet just placed his back against the roof of the barn and listened, shaking as he heard his Nora yelp in pleasure.

"O-Oh Peri~... Yes~! Right there~... you're hitting it again~" Nora panted as she bounced on the massive cock in your pussy faster, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as Peridot smirked.

He just groaned and rubbed his girlfriend's clit, making her scream in pleasure as she rode him much harder. He knew he was hitting her good spot the more her cunt began to tighten around him. He didn't care when he was pushed to lay down and Nora started to give him a nice show. It felt and looked hot as stars. "Yeah~... Keep drilling yourself with my mighty cock babe~... Mmmm~... Can't get enough can you~"

"Fuck no~.... Ahhhh~... Y-You feel so good~" Nora wanted to laugh at the little joke Peridot did, but honest she was too close to cumming again to care. She started to rub her belly were her gem was, feeling her walls and pool of coiled pleasure get tighter and tighter. "Ahhhh~... Peridot plea-Nahhhhh~! Ahhhhh~... P=Please fuck me~!... Make me cum~... M-Make this universe explode~"

Now it was Peridot's turn to laugh, but he didn't disobey his pebble cutie. Taking Nora off his cock and flipping her over, he thrust right into her drooling pussy. Grinning in triumph as she screamed in wanton pleasure as he began pounded right into her good spot. She gripped the blanket tightly, screaming as her eyes rolled back in so much pleasure, her body shaking and trying to meet her boyfriend's harsh thrust into her womb. The truck shook, the slapping sound of skin echoed throughout the barn walls. There didn't care how loud they were, just screaming for more and each other, lost in the pleasure as garnet looked close to being sick to his stomach. This wasn't his innocent girl anymore. She was a going teen that just got deflowered by another gem. The only bright side to this that it wasn't that Conner brat.

Nora was screaming by the time she was cumming, begging so lewdly for his cum and more. She knew her back and pussy would feel so sore but she didn't care. It all felt so good and hot. Peridot, the one gem she loved more than anything was making love to her. Honestly she didn't even care if the gems saw her at this. She was in over with Peridot, and was happy she told him that while down in the drill. Peridot had flipped her over again as the two kissed deeply, moaning into each other mouths as the green gem fucked her faster. Their screams picked up, higher, and higher till it was all they could do as they rode their organism a second time. Before she saw nothing but white though, she was for sure she saw the tall brown hair of Garnet but she was aching her back and blushing at the cum not in her pussy that she didn't know what she saw.

As the two basked in their afterglows, Peridot saw Nora looked up at the ceiling and looked himself. There was nothing there. "What... are you looking at," he panted.

Nora shrugged, smiling in endorphin as she kissed her boyfriend lovingly again. "Nothing... Peri hunny... let's just get dress... before Lapis wakes up"

The two kissed again as they slowly get dressed, unknown to them that the fusion was waiting by the door for when they opened up, knowing they were screwed.


	17. Different Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven got Kevin's party, but things don't quite go as plan for the two. The hybrid, after a fight with his best friend again, took the wrong red cup from the table that night. Honestly, he knew what was happening, but was too fucking drunk and horny to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drugs, Yaoi, Spit roast, face fucking, rape, threesome

It was hot and hard to breath normally, but who can in there position, this was the young hybrid's first time anyhow. It might have not been wise to drink that beer so early into the night, but he couldn't help how sweet it tasted hitting his tongue. He was on a mission was he not, but he was so dizzy and seeing stars that he couldn't even remember what it was before. It was just so hot and everything was moving so fast, he wanted to speak but only even breath as his mouth was so full.

"Hey Steven~... How are you holding up~?"

The young teen nodded, not even bothering to answer with words as he felt his body rake with sweat. Everything just felt so tense and yet amazingly good. He couldn't help but to let his moans fall from his mouth like a river. He didn't know how the night came to this, but he was enjoying every second of it. The music, the movement, the feeling, and the high buzz he felt fill his whole brain and made him dizzy in a good way. He was so glade he came to this party. Steven never believes something so surreal would feel this good and make his legs shake. He was pretty sure that he ripped the sheets below him at this point.

"Mmm~ D-Dame it~!... S-Stev- Ah~... Fuck~! I'm... oh shit Steven~!"

"Damn this kid is amazing~... Heh, he doesn't even know his eyes are crossed~"

Steven couldn't help it. He wanted more of this wonderful pleasure. That's what they called it right? It was pleasure and it was so amazing. He couldn't even see normally anymore, just stars and white as he felt the pleasure grow with each rapid movement. He swallowed the spit and sweet taste that fell to his mouth, feeling himself to finally breath as his moans grew louder. He sounded so different from before. The hybrid wasn't even sure if it was him anymore. He grew louder and more lewd with every second. He might go deaf himself for how high pitch the person behind him was getting him to feel.

Faster and faster. Harder and Harder. Growls and groans till flat out moans. Steven loved the sounds of them, but he was pretty sure it was the booze he had been drinking making him feel this way. He screamed loudly, tongue hanging out as he felt the pressure grow ten times fold. He shouldn't like this. He knew he should be hating this, but that didn't stop the words and begs from falling out of his drooling mouth. He saw the flashes of cameras going off, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted more. He didn't want the bastard giving it to him to keep going, but he was the only one there besides the other and he wanted him in his mouth again. He wanted to snap and let the pressure be let go like before. Steven couldn't think straight. he never thought like this before, he never wanted something like this before. He never wanted his enemy to fuck him like this, but he asked for it anyway.

"You're such a slut Stevie~... Mmmph~!... Who knew it was you bring out the girly part of Stevonnie huh kid~?"

Steven couldn't help but moan louder at the words, turning to try and glare at the man behind him, but the look more desperate than rage. "D-Don't sto-Ahhhh~... Nahhhhh~! Ahhhh!... F-Fuck me~... Harder K-Kevin damn it! Ahhh~... B-Bastard!"

Kevin smirked, a look the hybrid couldn't help but hate more than his smudged smiles. Still after being insulted, the smudged teen thrust harder into Steven, making him moan louder as he gripped the ripped sheets below him tighter. It hurt a bit, but the guy's cock hit his nerves so good that it made him want to cum again. He did about twice now. H hated how the asshole was making him feel so good. He wanted to kill him, but didn't want to stop getting pounded into.

"Calling me the bastard huh~?" Kevin groaned as he thrust deeper into the small boy, making him scream and curse in the new words he gave him. The reaction made him laugh breathlessly. "Says the slut. Fucking. Enjoying. My. Cock. In. His. Pussy!"

Steven screamed in such a high volume he knew that the whole party downstairs heard him. Damn it the mother fucker was hitting too hard now, but his cock still twitch in need. He wanted to get the boy the fuck off of him now, but the other from before came and grabbed his head, pushing their thick cock back into his mouth. The hybrid couldn't help but moan and suck. He still hated these two but was so drunk and out of his lust filled mind to protest anymore. To think, all this because he took Connie's drink by mistake, not even knowing it was drugged.

"You sure are loud Steven~" The man before him stated bluntly, panting as he felt the boy starting to suck in more. "Good thing I got another load huh~?"

Steven wanted him to fucking shut up and just let hims suck his cock. He pulled off and licked the tip rapidly, panting as he looked up at the blonde teen. "S-Shu- Ahhhhh~... up Ronaldo... Nahhh~ And let me suck you damn it~!" He took the five inch rod back into his mouth, pushing down till about four inches made it all the way to the back of his throat.

Ronaldo groaned, gripping the hybrid's head as he thrust gently into his hot heated mouth. Too be honest the guy felt bad for doing this to Steven. He was Peedee's friend, but it was the only way to get those stupid pills out of his system. He shouldn't have let Kevin of all people to get him the pills to try and drug the young twelve year old. Now they screwed up and making Steven into their slut instead. Though there were some better things about the boy that the girl didn't have. He had such a good long tongue. Steven was sucking and licking him so well that he was pretty sure that he had done this before. He boobed his head like a pro, licking underneath his staff and licking up the pre cum. He loved his moans the best, the loud vibrations getting only more frequent the more Kevin pounded his sweet round ass. He knew Steven was gonna kill them for this, but right now he wasn't in his right mind, and the blonde fry boy thought why not take a chance. He already came once into his sweet mouth

Steven shook as he felt his cock twitch harder now, his mind going crazy as he pulled away from Ronaldo's cock, his body was on fire. Even Kevin and Ronaldo could see his gem flash in delight the more they kept going. They smirked, knowing now that it was a signal for when he was about to cum. they seen it happen before while they sucked the kid while moving him into the room. The hybrid's eyes flashed pink, and he was lost once more as his climax was quickly coming. Kevin even groaned in both pain and pleasure as he felt his cock about to be snapped as his ass started to milk him.

"Gonna cum~! Gonna cum~!!" Steven drooled and moaned wantonly, smiling as his tongue hung out in his white and pink haze of pleasure as he let himself get lost in it. He loved this part. It was the only reason he was still doing this in the first place. "So close~! Nahhhhh~! Fuck! Fuck! Cumming~!"

"Oh fuck yeah slut~" Kevin roughly thrust harder, loving how slutty this kid got when breaking under. He might need to drug him more often. Way better than dreaming of Stevonnie. He growled and panted, starting to cum. "Here it cums slut~! I'm cumming!"

"AHHHHHH~!"

Steven only felt the heat and his cock bursting before his pink and white world went black. Though his mind was running a mile a minute before it went dead too. He didn't know how long he was knocked out till he finally was able to open his eyes and groaned in pain at the light shinning in the room, then he screamed as his spine told him not to get up. It didn't take long for him to remember parts of what happened last night, seeing both Kevin and Ronaldo passed out in the bed with him, still out even after he screamed. He blushed seeing the white and pink goo on his body, shaking in fear, shock, and rage. Three things came to him mind. One was that he was so going to kill these two bastards. Second was that the gems were going to kill him. And Finally...

He would never do this again.

_'No matter how much I liked it...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this into a smut story all on its own. Let me know if you want that!


	18. I'm Not A Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the fact that Steven could make any girl, even the most dangerous ones he had ever had try to kill him, moan and scream under him suddenly made him a player. 
> 
> It was times like these that steven hated his friends.
> 
> Steven x Spinel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Big cock.

****

Sour Cream just shrugged and took another swing of his coke. "No offends Steven, but you are."

The young hybrid just groaned, falling onto the massive couch with a deep pout on his face. Honestly, Steven doesn't even know why he was doing this again with the others. Sure it was a new thing him and his friends do almost every Saturday, but ever since he had saved Beach City again and stopped Spinel, these guys have been on his back. Sour Cream was just smirking while Buck was chuckling with Lars, Colby and Eddie were sitting on the couch with their best friend explaining his new relationship with the very same gem who almost killed their town.

Lars just shook his head, leaning against the kitchen counter, "Seriously Steven. Even after six months I'm still surprise you gotten Spinel as your girl. How is that not being a player?"

Steven, glaring annoyingly at his friend, crossed his arms. "Cut it out guys. I'm not a player, and Spinel and I love each other. All I did was ask her once we hung out for two months before."

"Really," Eddie smirked, nudging the hybrid's shoulder with a look in his eyes. "That's not what I heard Steve."

"I told you never to call me that again!" 

"Dude chill out," Colby placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as he tried to calm down his frustration. "We're just playing with you. Want us to tease Sour Cream on his cute nick name for your sister instead?"

Sour Cream spits out his drink and glares at the two slightly younger teens. "You better fucking not Colby."

"Please don't. I don't want to having the sloppy seconds of beating you up myself after Nat is done doing it," Steven playfully threaten, something still rare for him to do as the two boys just gulped and backed off.

"Still..." Buck spoke up softly, the rest going quite as the normal soft speaker continued after a sip of his soda. "It's pretty obvious that you and Spinel hit second base, and third, and then hit home base."

Steven blushed a deep shade of cherry red as Lars and the others laughed at Buck's little joke. The hybrid groaned, covering his face as the gang continued to chat and hang out in the living room. It was obvious to the whole town that he was dating Spinel, but for some odd reason his best friends had figured out that he was no longer virgin Diamond boy anymore. The girls had finally stopped calling him Stevie and their 'sweet innocent cinnamon roll', but now the guys won't stop calling him a women player whenever they can. When his girlfriend would come over and sit in his lap, Eddie and Colby would leave the whole temple with thumbs up and chuckles at the hybrid's blushing face. Lars would joke about how gems seem to fuck like rabbits. Buck and Sour Cream just always wanted to know how he was treating his girl, the two much more tamed than the others.

Still, Steven couldn't honestly help it when it came to Spinel. He never denied how much he loves her. When asked, the others say he gets such a dopey grin on his face and completely enter another world. Everyone basically knows that they are dating now, but no one really knew about the sex but them until about a week ago when they all got a post on Instagram. Honestly not many were disgusted or even upset, since in the state of Delmarva it's okay to have sex at age sixteen. Their friend lost when just a month before he became seventeen, but it sure was funny to Eddie and Colby when they saw basically Pearl foaming at the mouth due to the shock when finding out. Though it only made it worst when Steven had Spinel on his lap and the two were making out. Best Tuesday ever.

"By the way," Colby pulled out his phone to look at the post since so many times before. "You got to tell us how that bitch Connie found out about you two."

Sour Cream smiled. "Oh hell yeah man! That pic and her comments where so jumbled we didn't even get the story."

Steven blushed, looking at the post for the second time ever. It was Steven in bed bare chested and his waist covered by his blanket. Spinel was wearing his pink jacket loosely on her shoulders to cover her chest but the tip of her gem could be seen. What really stood out that they had sex was really the bottle of lube on the counter, and the fact that Spinel was covered in bite marks and hickeys. The hybrid was covered in lipstick smudges on his lips and neck, but no bite marks were seen. When Connie took the picture, the teen when to cover up Spinel from the view and looked to be shocked and about to scream. It was a bit blurry due to the fact that the same Diamond hybrid went chasing after the girl once he had his pants on.

Steven just blushed harder seeing the title of the post 'Pink Bitch raped My Boyfriend!'. He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Not telling!"

Eddie chuckled and pointed at the photo. "Due, we know you and Spinel at least went for six, maybe seven, rounds cause the new bottle you bought is half empty. At least tell us what the bird cunt saw."

"Nope! Not gonna happen. I'll blow up the Earth if i have to make you shut up," Steven glared a bit.

Lars shrugged. "You wouldn't do it."

"Does the term 'Crazy World Overlord Aunts' ring a bell?"

Colby rolled his eyes and put his phone down. "Fine, but you still are a player."

Steven groaned while the others just laughed. Thinking back now though, the hybrid did wonder what had happened before Connie came in and snapped that stupid photo. His mind wondered by to that day, hoping that he didn't blush as he tried to remember what happened that day.

_ **Last Week** _

"Spinel," Steven tipped his head in confusion as the hybrid comes back into his room with a coke in his hand. He was wearing his normal black star shirt and blue jeans looked at his girlfriend, pointing at her outfit as she sat on his bed. "Is that my jacket?"

Spinel just smirked, playing with the baggy sleeve of the pink jacket she wore. She had her normal gem outfit and hair, with those cute and sexy black streaks on her cheeks to match. Honestly Steven though she was down right cute wearing his jackets, plus it boosted his ego in a way that it was a sort of claim to her. Still, the hybrid just ended up blushing as his girlfriend pulled him into her chest with her long sketchy arms. The two were always like that since the heart gem became so clingy to the Diamond, she was always pulling at him and wrapping him up nice and snug into her arms. The teen almost couldn't get enough of it at times. It were moments like these that made him realize how much he had fallen for this princess.

"Why yes my Prince~" She purred, making sure to take his coke as she pulled him down to lay on top of her on the bed. "Like my new style?"

Steven blushed even more cause of the position he was in, but fought off his innocent nature and tried to smirk. "Very much so babe. I think you look hot with my jacket on."

Spinel blushed but soon just giggled as she pulled her boyfriend into a kiss, making Steven moan as he cupped her cheeks and took the lead. It wasn't like this was new for them to do. They practically always hung out just to make out with each other, but it was normally after watching a movie or playing a new game that the hybrid bought. They hadn't started to kiss until he took the guts to and of course help Spinel in how to do it. Now the sexy gem just couldn't stop attacking his mouth and tongue, not that he was really complaining. As the kiss grew deeper, the sketchy gem pulled them both up further into the center of the bed as the hybrid wrapped his arms around her.

Steven growled, not getting over how soft his girlfriend is in his hands. Her cheeks with so soft and smooth even with the streak marks, and her hips and butt fit so well in his hands. He knew he was being slightly perverted but he couldn't help it. Once he turned fifteen things just kept coming to as a late bloomer. The hybrid had found out that he liked controlling the teasing gem underneath him, how he can make that smirk fall into ecstasy under his touch, or even make her into such a shy little cutie. If anyone saw him at first, they would think that Spinel could make this sixteen year old the shy type during their alone time. It would shock everyone if they realized it was the other way around and that realization made the Diamond Prince all but growl in want. 

Quick to pulling away from their sloppy make out, Steven smirked and moved to attack his girl's sweet neck, making Spinel moan and shiver as he gripped her hips and pressed her closer. He chuckled a bit as the small squeaks she let out as he nibbled her neck and collarbone. The way she was quickly turning into a mess under his touch was such a turn one, so he pressed their hips closer together, showing her just how much she was turning him on. The heart gem gasped, feeling the massive tent press at her own now leaking entrance. Spinel completely became undone and shivered in pleasure and want.

Steven, chuckling more under his breath, pushed away from his lover's neck and smirked down at her. "Not even in yet and you're already drench Spinel~" He smiled and moved one of his hands to rub lightly at her belly. "Looks like you can't wait for my diamond dick can you~?"

Spinel, shivering and biting her lip, was panting lightly as she spoke. "Of course I want it Steven. Why else would I be wearing your jacket~?" She smirked herself seeing the shift made in the boy's eyes, how dark the brown went before flashing pink. "I know it turns you on to see me in it~"

"Now you're going get it Spinel. You should never tease a Diamond~" He growled, pulling the gem up in his lap as he smirked at her. The smirk on his face so arousing and yet slightly frightening.

Now even looking afraid of the possessive touch and grip her boyfriend had on her, Spinel wrapped her arms around her love and whispered right in his ear, "I know... and you better punishment nice and hard... My Diamond~"

Steven snapped, his eyes flashed to pink as he grabbed a handful of Spinel's plump ass, pushing her back down on the bed as he attacked her mouth once more. Spinel hardly had time to fight back before the teen's skillful tongue wrapped around hers and took over her whole mouth. she didn't brother to fight back as she mouth and wrapped her legs around her waist, pushing their crotches closer together. The hybrid let out a deep groan as he hips began to move out of his control, grinding and pushing against the gem's own quivering ones. Everything about her lover felt so good that her moans continued to grow in slight volume. The way he groped her ass in time with his harsh ruts against her clothed pussy, the way tongue and teeth know just what to do to her mouth and neck to make her melt, he even smelled liked sweet donuts and a slight spice that made her even more hot and wet. She never could have asked for a better Diamond and lover like Steven. He was so different and she was so happy to be the only one that makes him this way.

The hybrid sat up slightly as he went over and gripped his lover's waist again, still pressing up against her for his aching cock. "Get naked babe, but keep my jacket on you," He command with a deep huskily voice.

"it... Ahh~ M-Might get... c-cum on it M-My Diamond~" Spinel blushed, still surprised by such a command.

"Doesn't matter now~ ... I wanna keep you in it~" Steven grinned in a dangerous way, moving to pull off his black shirt as he saw how much Spinel drooled over his tone body. 

She wasted no time to summon her clothing away, blushing as she tried to cover herself but Steven stopped her. He licked his lips at the sight of his love, still wondering deep down how he came to such an amazing beauty to be under him like this. Even in pony tails her hair was now wild and spread out on his sheets. Her lips and neck all red from his bites and kisses, somehow juts making her pink eyes sparkle so wonderfully. Spinel's body was all parts of cute and sexy. Her had a nice hourglass figure with such perky breasts and a slime stomach, but her waist, ass, and down were all thick and soft. Honestly if people asked he would say that her current form was the most sexiest of her two forms. While her other form is cute and makes him want to snuggle her close, in this form he wanted to ravish her to the point of not even knowing her name anymore and he was just about to do that.

Steven wasted no time latching his lips to one of her dark pink nipples, sucking and biting gently as he played with the other one. Spinel gasped, moaning loudly as she one hand in his curly brown hair, the other moving to his chest to feel his toned body. He continued to rut and grind against her not expose pussy, making his jeans get soaked under her leaking juices. The feeling only making him move his hips slightly faster.

"Oh Steven~... Ahhh~ My Diamond~!" Spinel bit her lip, moaning deep in her throat as Steven let go of her hard nipple to move to the other one, he was sucking like a starved man. "P-Please~ Ah~... S-Stop teasing Ste- Ahhhh~..."

Letting go of her hard and wet nipples, Steven grinned and thrust his hips again. "Aww~, but you love my teasing my little bunny~ I could feel how much you're soaking my jeans from down here."

Spinel was panting, her whole body hot and aching for her love. The nickname he gave her making her pussy clench and drip even more. She bit her lip and moved her hand to touch his gem in a stroking manner, the sensation make the hybrid gasp and groan softly. She spoke softly. "Please My Diamond... P-Put it in me already~"

Steven shivered, knowing a while back that his gem like this was sensitive and always let out a buzz when Spinel touched it. With a softly hum, he stroked her cheek and kissed down to her gem which made her gasp and quiver underneath him. "As you wish my little bunny~"

He wasted his time with another soft kiss on her gem, watching it glow slightly as he pulled away to remove his wet jeans and underwear. Spinel watched in a haze as she finally got to look at the massive cock she loved so much. Steven was blushing but smirking to see his girlfriend drool when seeing him fully naked. While the hybrid never really saw any other male dicks, he knew right away that he was very big for his size and age, carrying about a whole foot in his pants. He honestly thought it might have something to do with his shape shifting, but right now all that matter was getting a taste of that nice pink pussy in from of him.

Getting back on the bed, Steven moved to give Spinel another kiss on the lips, this time only soft and gentle to show his love for her through just this kiss alone. She purred and gripped his shoulders as their closed their eyes and enjoyed the loving gesture. Soon their slow kiss ended and Steven sat back up to get a better view of next task. He gently took a hold of his cock and positioned it at her entrance, looking right up into her blushing face he pushed it all inside. Spinel gasped, moaning loudly as the Diamond prince groaned at the tight heat. 

"Fuck Spinel..." Steven groaned, moving slowly as he tried to get use to the tight and wet feeling surrounding his already twitching cock. "So tight~... You feel so good~"

Spinel just moaned, wrapping her legs and arms loosely around her boyfriend. "S-So big~... Ahhhh~ S-Steven... please go faster~"

Steven didn't need to be told twice. As he gripped her waist again, the hybrid started to move a whole lot faster. He pounded right into Spinel's pussy, groaning in pleasure as he watched the gem completely come undone under him. She was moaning and screaming so loud he worried for a second that someone might hear them, but it only lasted so long before he grew lost in the pleasure as well. 

The two didn't let up either, as soon as Steven came the first time he was back at fucking his lover again. He felt the bed squeak under them as he went harder under Spinel's wanton request, the frame smacking the wall with such dangerous force he was sure they would break it. They didn't stop though, kissing each other to shut the other up as the hybrid kept fucking her harder. She was squeezing him so tight that he was shocked he could move at all. Everything felt so good, so right when he was with Spinel like this. Her heat, her moans, her squeaks and her touch was sending him on over drive. This wasn't new, they had sex a few times before this but it always felt brand new and just as good as the first time. Just seeing her like this, mouth opened so lewdly and her eyes glossed over with lust and tears just was too much. Her naked body still hugged by his jacket was just an extra bonus of the wonderful image before him. She was so prefect, so beautiful and sexy and every way, and she was all his.

It got a point where Steven was grabbing at Spinel's hair and her a thick hips as he was fucking her from behind, getting a great view of his rob pounding into that twitching pussy as she screamed how much deeper he was getting. The hybrid was pretty sure he came most likely twice now and only had one more load to go. He could already see the swelled belly his bunny had, and the look itself sparked another possessive side he could only blame his aunts for. As the pink skinned gem kept her long streams of moans and pleas to let her cum, the teen growled and let go of her hair as he leaned down to her. His grip becoming tight as he thrust in a blinding speed.

"You like that my bunny~ You're so tight and sucking me in like you want to milk me dry," Steven panted, his voice deeper when he hits this pure hungry like state. "You want it that bad babe~? Want me to cum again inside you~?"

"Please! P-Please Steven~! C-Cum inside me~.... Ahhhh~ oh yes! I-I'm- Nahhhh~ Ahhhhh!" Spinel babbled through her pants and moans. She felt her pussy spasm at this point, wanting to cum again as she did the other four times before. Her vision turning white as she looked as best as she could at her lover. 

Steven moaned deeply, feeling his own end driving close as he kept up his not uneven pace. He started to kiss his girl's neck, watching her eyes roll to the back of her head as he whispered huskily in her ear. "Then tell me~... Who's your Diamond Spinel~? Tell me and the world who can only fuck you like this~"

"So close! So Close!" Spinel screamed, not even looking to have heard him. "Gonna cum~... Ahhhhh~ P-Plea... Nahhhhh~! Pleasepleasepleaseplease~!"

"Then whose your diamond! Tell me~ I want you to scream it as you cum~" Steven smacked her ass, seeming to snap her out of her haze while also bring her to her climax.

"STEVEN!"

Spinel screamed loudly, her gem glowing as she came so hard on top of the hybrid's twitching cock. Her body falling limp on the bed as her legs and arms became as loose as noddles. Her pussy though was a different story as it grew even more tight around Steven, who slammed completely inside before growling and finally moaning loudly. 

"Ooh Spinel~" He bit his lip as he finally released the last of his cum into his twitching girlfriend, watching her moan softly at the hot and sticky spunk filling her insides. 

The two stayed like that until Steven was done, slowly pulling out of his girl before fall onto the bed next to her. Spinel purred softly, snuggling up to her lover as he wrapped an arm around her. After another five minutes of enjoying the afterglow and their hold on each other, the two smiled and giggled at each other. Even after having mind blowing sex the two were still able to giggle and smile at one another love lost love birds. They stayed in each others' arms just like this before Steven grabbed the blanket to cover himself and her, moving in to cup her cheek and give her a sweet and loving kiss. No tongue, no deep and bruising kiss, but gently and soft. She was humming and kissing back just as lovingly, smiling as he pulled her in closer. Both were wondering how they had gotten each other in the end, but too blissfully happy to ask as they just got lost in each others' eyes.

"I love you Spinel," Steven whispered softly, playing with her soft hair between his fingers as he got lost in her eyes. "You're so beautiful and prefect to me~"

Spinel blushed when seeing the pure love and devotion on his face, smiling shyly. "I love you too Steven."

He smiled brightly at that, loving how his gem just hummed in happiness at her love for him. Though the diamond couldn't help but smirk at the pink jacket still on her body. "I should really make you wear my jacket more often. Looks so sexy on you."

"Possessive pervert," Spinel slapped his chest as the hybrid laughed, the two smiling and enjoying the moment.

Only for the moment to be ruined at the sound of a camera going off, and a quick glance at the pale and crying girl with long black hair shaking in shock and fear at the crack of the door.

They didn't know which one shouted first, but they both knew that Connie's screams were much louder in the end.

_ **Present** _

"Steven... Steven... Hey steven snap out of it!"

The hybrid jumped, feeling a throbbing pain in his head as he glared at Lars who had smacked him upside the head. Steven rubbed it in slight pain, groaning. "What the hell Lars?"

"Don't give me that lover boy," Lars crossed his arms. "You were sitting there in silence for a whole two minutes, and Eddie almost broke his hand trying to slap you awake.

Steven blushed deeply, not realizing he was daydreaming for that long. Shaking his head, he looked at his friends with a nervous smile. "Oh, sorry about that." 

Colby pouted, poking the hybrid as he spoke up again. "Are you still not gonna tell us what you did to make Connie take the picture Steven?"

"Nope!" He smiled but shook his head.

"Come on man! At least tell us if she was any good."

"And why is my sex life so important?"

"Cause you're the only one with a sex life!"

Eddie shook his head and pulled his best friend away. "Give it a rest Colby, Steven isn't talking so let's just go and play video games okay."

Steven grinned in thanks at his friends. "Thanks guys!"

Sour Cream just shrugged, drinking his soda as he commented. "Still a player though dude. Just admit and we'll keep Colby off of you."

"Fine, i'm a player," He sighed in defeat, glaring slightly as the rest of the boys cheered in victory. He got up from the couch and rushed over to the TV with a grin. "Come on guys, or i'll get to be player one again!" The rest of the boy sat up and rushed after the Hybrid, screaming as Steven bubbled them and made it to the TV first. Though it was ignored as he laughed at their misery.


	19. No Hope found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis woke up chained and forced into a more human form with her memoirs in a wack, but she was find cause steven was there. Why wasn't he chained up though like her, and why wasn't he setting her free? Something wrong... and she feared it was too late to save him or herself.
> 
> "Good morning Lapis~" Steven grinned evilly, his teeth black as they gleamed in the dim light. "Hope you're ready to play~"
> 
> StevenXOcXLapisXPeridotXAmethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: My own OC. mind corruption, mind control, rape, big cock, blood, mind break, futa, Tail fucking

As the blue gem opened her eyes, her head surprisingly pounding in the back, she groaned and pain and slowly tried to stand up. She felt so sore, her mind blank for a second on what could have happened for her to be in this much pain. It felt like she fought something massive, but still alright to not have been poofed back to the tear shape gem on her back. As she sat up on her knees, she quickly took in note at she wasn't on the ground but instead in a massive soft bed. She was wasn't in her new star outfit like before, but instead in a black two piece dress. Her right ankle was chained to the bed, and she noticed that the room she was in wasn't any room she had seen before. It was dark but not poorly lit as bright purple and white candles were all around the room. She was confused, scared even. What had happened for her to be here?

"Lapis? You're up early."

The blue gem snapped her head to the front door, gasping against to see someone she knew all to well opening the door into the huge bedroom. "S-Steven!?"

It was indeed Steven, but she saw that something was different about him. He wasn't in his new pink jacket or blue shirt anymore, and his eyes weren't soft brown as they once were. The diamond hybrid was wearing a plain black shirt that hugged around his chest a bit, showing the muscle he had grown a bit over the past three years. He wasn't in his blue jeans but instead black jeans and was walking barefooted instead of his sandals. Lapis' blue eyes widen in shock when she saw that his fully curly brown hair was now black with pink streaks from the left side of his face, like he had dried it himself to look this color. Plus it was also more wilder and unkempt. He was wearing a collar as well around his, the piece made of leather and sliver with a purple design to it. The tag was in a shape of a black diamond with a pink stone in the center. Lastly, she locked her eyes with his, shaking and looking on with fear as she saw both with pink with diamond pupils, but the right one was cracked and spider like. How did this happen?

Steven however, paid no mind to her shout of fear and shock. He stood there looking over Lapis with blank eyes, his body not moving for a second before he smiled at the blue gem. The smile though wasn't the same as it use to be. Lapis couldn't help but feel confused and slightly frighten when seeing the smile. It was cold and sickeningly sweet, almost like it was laced with poison.

Steven smiled even more widely, confusing Lapis more. "You should wear more black outfits. It suits you so much better." 

"Wha..." Lapis was down right confused on what to do. What was going on? She struggled on the chain on her ankle as she spoke fearfully at the boy. "Steven what's going on? Get me out of these chains"

Now it was Steven's turn to look confused, his head tipping to the left in a rather cute way. The glow of his eyes though only made the move all the more unsettling. "What are you talking about Lapis? I'm not helping out of those. Not when I put you there."

Lapis froze, turning back to the hybrid as her body shook even more. Steven kept looking at her in confusion, but as soon as he really looked into her eyes and took in her wild like emotions, his mouth dropped in shock and realization.

"Hold on," Steven spoke slowly, his eyebrow going up a bit. "You... you don't remember do you Lapis?"

"R-Remember what!? What is going on!?" Lapis shouted in fear and anger, not liking in the slightly that it only made the teen laugh in glee.

Steven continued to laugh though, the innocent of it slowly turning into an insane crackle. It was dark and cold, but covered with so much unhinged emotion that Lapis was for sure she was in a nightmare. What was going on right now? She struggled more on the chain, then tried to summon her wings and fly out but nothing was working. It was like her gem powers were shut off, and she could only tremble and look back at the insane friend she once knew slowly die down his insane crackle laughter. 

"Oh my stars," Steven laughed once more, though it was more of a chuckle than anything. He smiled widely on Lapis, moving to the bed she was laying on slowly as he spoke softly. "You really don't remember do you? Did I hit you on the head that hard Lappy~?"

"What are you talking abo-"

"Think Lapis~" Steven cut her off, gripping the gem's chin roughly as he grinned at her. Lapis froze when seeing his teeth now have long and sharp looking fangs. "_**Think real hard~**_"

Lapis gasped, her mind being flooded with memories and images she was for sure was a dream. She shook at the tone Steven's voice took, how it seemed to echo and sound almost as if another person was pulling the strings. She then saw herself back at Crystal City with her friends, but the day wasn't a happy one. The sky was black and covered in clouds, gems and humans were screaming in fear as they ran and pushed past her. She the Crystal Gems, saw Peridot and Bismuth, Connie and Lars. She remember they were fighting something, fighting a new enemy that destroyed Beach City. There was so much darkness and black goo beneath the earth, coming from a massive machine the blue gem had never seen before. The images went faster, being more pronounce as if she was back on the field again. 

She was, she had to be. Lapis felt the cuts and bruises on her body, her eyes wild with worry and fear as she saw the others on the ground. She wanted to scream but couldn't as the faint part of her knew it was just a memory. She looked down at her friends all defeated by the foe that invaded Earth. Peridot was bruised and knocked out beside her, her visor cracked and broken beyond repair. As was Amethyst a bit future away, a bit on her arm looking to be nasty and oozing a strong black ink. Bismuth was standing up as best as she could, but after another kick from their enemy and she went down like the rest. Lapis saw a bit away a small girl's hand holding a broken star sword, the rest of her body gone, devoured. Lars was slammed into a wall, his face covered in dark red blood as well as the wall he was smashed into. Lion was by his side, cuts and knocked out. She watched in horror and disbelief as Garnet and Pearl went down for the count, poofing as a cracked pink shield sliced through them. 

Lapis was kneeling on the ground now, looking up at see Steven staring down at her, his left eye completely back as his right was closed and covered in blood. His pink jacket gone and blue shirt was torn and covered in blood. A figure stood beside, her hair long and sliver like as her eyes shined black and white. She looked like a monster from a horrible nightmare, but Lapis couldn't even begin to speak before Steven smiled wickedly back at the blue gem. The smile so twisted as the figure beside him. Then he raised his foot to her.

"Do you remember now Lapis?" 

Lapis snapped out of the memories, looking back up at Steven who was kneeling on the bed before her. He was smiling and giggling like he just told her a dirty secret. The act so innocent and relaxing like that she was for sure that something was defiantly wrong with him.

"W-What happened to you Steven," She struggled against the chain on her ankle, getting upset and worried. "Where are the others!? Steven where is the gem that attacked us!?"

Steven just shrugged, chuckling as he smiled happily at the blue gem. "Oh, you mean My Queen! She's coming right now with the others. Don't worry Lapis!"

His Queen!? Lapis stopped struggling with the chain and gripped the boy's shoulders tightly, trying to find some sort of sanity still in the boy's eyes. Finding now, she shook him hard. "What are you talking about!? Steven what is going on!?"

The front door to the room opened, and three figures stood at the entrance as the light black most of their figure. Lapis stopped shaking Steven, the hybrid smiled up at the figures. "My Queen!"

"_Well what do you know_," A soft but cold voice rung in the room, making Lapis shiver. "_She was awake, now the fun came begin~_"

Lapis frowned at the tall person in the middle, knowing full well that it was a she from the voice alone. She glared at the female, seeing her clearly now as she closed the door and locked it. The water gem glared harder to see that her hunch was correct. This was her. The gem that invaded Earth. She was a gem no doubt, her skin was coal black. Lapis was sure that the wore was about as tall as her, if not then slightly taller to Garnet's. She was skinny but had a figure she was able to see thanks to the dark purple and sliver strapless dress she wore. She wore sliver and black gloves and healed boots to match. She saw the black gemstone on the creature's shoulder, the gem shaped jut like White's gem. Her eyes bright purple as she took in the sight of Steven kneeling with Lapis on the bed. Though as she glared at the creature before her, she looked down in horror at the two figures by her side.

It was Amethyst and Peridot, the two completely different from before. Their cuts and buries were down, but she saw bite marks on them. With Amethyst it was the black on on her right arm, still black as veins spread out against her much more darker tone of purple skin. Her hair was more wilder, crazy even, as black streaks where visible in the sliver purple mess. Her eyes were cracked like Steven's right eyes, purple iris glowing in the dim room. her outfit was much different from the rip jeans look and black top. Now Amethyst was wearing a strapless shirt that hugged around her massive breasts. She wore the ripped jeans, but they looked more ripped with no black stars but instead back diamonds as she also wore stocking to match. She had a collar as well, but it was black and spiked with sliver tips all the around.

Peridot didn't wear her visor like before, and her own black inked bite was on her shoulder.She was the much bigger different compared to Amethyst and Steven. Her eyes were a deep blue with the black cracks inside as she smirked at the blue gem. Her hair was still it's triangle shape, but a long braid of her hair was down and over her left shoulder, dark black streaks less in her hair as Amethyst's. She wore her black skirt with dark green thigh high socks with black diamond shapes on them. Lapis was shocked to see that she was wearing a black and pink tank top as well that barely covered the decent size breasts the gem didn't even knew that she had. Her body was more human now. Her hips more per found and her body having small but cute figure. She wore a collar as well which was same as Amethyst.

What shocked Lapis the most was their gem stones, seeing them both not completely black. 

"A-Amethyst... P-Peridot..." Lapis shook as fear completely took over her body. The two gems just looked at her and grinned as their fangs gleamed in the light.

Steven, seeing her shock, chuckled in a dark tone as he got off the bed and walked calmly over to the three. He cupped the two gem's chins and their purred at the hybrid, moving closer to his touch as they hugged his body gently. He turned back towards Lapis and smirked. "Aren't they beautiful Lapis~? I have to say I rather like my short squad like this now."

Lapis looked on as Amethyst was he first to move and kiss the teen on the cheek, Peridot moving over to press her body against him. This was wrong. All wrong. "What did you do to them...?"

"Heh, it wasn't me who changed them," Steven gently pushed the two away, moving over to the taller figure from before. Lapis watched as he smiled lovingly at her, his eyes gleaming with devotion as the gem smirked and held him close. "I have to thank you my Queen~ My wonderful Black Diamond~"

"B-Black Diamond..." The name struck another layer of fear to her core.

Steven giggled, turning back towards the blue gem as he saw how rapidly she was paling. "That's right Lappy! Meet Vortex, the fifth Diamond," He stated happily, his eyes shinning with insanity. "She invaded Earth and now it belongs to her and it only took only 48 hours to do it! Now we only obey her."

"Are you insane!?" Lapis struggled against the chain once more, glaring at Steven and Vortex with rage. "She's a monster Steven! How can you blindly follow her!? She attacked to kill you!"

Vortex chuckled, stopping the blue gem's rage as she snapped her fingers and summoned a massive throne chair for her and Steven to sit in. Steven sat happily on her lap as he stayed silent when she finally spoke. "_I did come to Earth to kill this little Pink Diamond, but now... I found a better use of him~_" She growled in lust, her sliver claws pulling at the boy's hair as he moaned deeply in his throat. The act making Lapis sick. 

"_Now he is my Prince~ My Dark Star and Puppet. You and those defects where foolish enough to think you could've won,_" She smirked evilly at the blue gem. "_Steven's heart is mine as well as his soul and gem. If only you were fast enough, but no use crying over spilled milk now._"

Steven's eyes turned black, a wicked smirk on his face as Lapis watched in horror. "**_Cause now you will join us Lapis~_**"

Before Lapis could fight them off, Amethyst and Peridot jumped on the bed and pinned her down to the mattress. The blue tried to break free but the two were now surprisingly stronger than her now. Peridot grabbed the skinny blue waist before flipping her over on her belly. The two smaller gems quickly moved to were the green gem was in the front and the quartz in the back. Lapis gasped when she felt the chuckling Amethyst grind against her ass, not feeling that her body was that of a female human now. What was happening?

"You get it now Lapis~" She looked over at Steven, seeing him lick his lips at the sight of her being held down by his pets as he sat in his Queen's lap. He spoke softly, "My Jewel helped turn Amethyst and Peridot into my personal pets~ They are now my sex slaves and only obey me and my Jewel. And now you will be prepped to be my third and final toy~!"

"N-No... No! No Steven!" Lapis struggled but Peridot held her head in place by her hair, her fear growing as she felt Amethyst shape shift something thick and throbbing. She looked at the corrupted boy in fear. "Let me go! Please!"

Steven giggled at the gem's tasty fear, his eyes shinning in lust and madness as he watched his pets break in his new toy. "Don't worry Lapis~ Amy is really good with her cock."

A growl from the quartz was heard before Lapis scream of pain was torn through the air. 

Vortex had to laugh in triumph as the last of the Crystal Gems was being fucked by her once best friend into the mattress. She held Steven close as the two watched in mad like glee at the sight. Amethyst was groaning and growling in pleasure as she drilled into Lapis, who was fighting and screaming with every thrust in. It was such a hot sight to behold. Steven wished at that moment that Lapis was human so he could smell the blood that would be dripping from her ass by now. He did order Amethyst to have a massive cock fucking the gem's tight new pussy till she came. The blue gem was already starting to cry as she tried reaching to push the purple gem out, but all that did was get her more bound as she was pinned to the bed by Amethyst. The quartz now lost in lust over the tight and dripping pussy milking her cock as she started to pound it hard. A twisted mix of purple and black now in her eyes as she fucked the screaming water witch even faster that the bed creaked. 

Steven watched with a watery mouth as he felt his body get aroused. He looked over to Peridot who removed her skirt to show her cut light green pussy at her masters, seeing it already wet from the show as well. The hybrid growled in want, but before he could move to fuck that green pussy a pair of claws priced his chest.

"_No_," Steven felt the power in the command and sat back down, hissing in need as his head was pulled roughly back. A soft and heated tongue licking just around the collar her wore as he heard his Jewel speak deeply in his ear. "_I'm gonna fuck you first my Star~_"

Steven moaned as he felt his cock throb in his pants, moving around to face his dark Queen as he got lost in her eyes. He smiled lovely at the dark diamond, pushing up closer to her as he whispered softly. "Please My Jewel~ Destroy me~"

Vortex smirked, pulling Steven into a deep and passionate kiss. Lapis continued to scream and cry as Amethyst smirked and growled at the pleasure she felt fucking the blue witch. Peridot pouted at not getting anything, but giggled evilly as she crawled closer to the tearful water gem. Lapis was clawing at the bed, trying and yelling to get her friends to snap out of it. Her pussy was being torn apart, pulled and pushed by the massive cock inside of her. She was pretty sure that she felt it stab at her belly. How could this happen!? They were the Crystal Gems, with Diamonds by their side, but now she was being rapped by one of her new friends. She looked over to where Peridot clawed closer to her and sobbed openly as the pain in her pussy began to numb but still sting as the quartz fucked her deeper. 

Peridot only smirked at the display, pulling roughly at the gem's wild blue hair as she brought her tearful face closer. She purred and licked the large tears from her heated check, making Lapis flinch and sobbed harder as she felt the massive dick inside grew an inch more. She screamed but soon the green gem moved and kissed her deeply, making her choke as a cold tongue pushed down her throat. Lapis tried to fight, but her body was already shaking so badly and she was pinned so tight that all of her strength was leaving her. She kept her eyes cracked open, moaning in disgust as Peridot continued to forcefully make out with her.After about five minutes of her tongue being pushed and tugged on, the green gem pulled away and purred, a string of saliva breaking as she chuckled. 

"Don't fight this Lapis," Peridot finally spoke, her voice more smooth and slicker than before. Her voice was like a trigger once Amethyst chuckled and pulled Lapis by her hair. The blue gem yelped as she was pulled to her knees and the quartz gem thrust faster, her cock going deeper as Peridot moved to groped her bouncing breasts. "You'll learn to enjoy what Our Diamonds do to you~ You'll learn to love the pleasure~"

"N-N-no... Ah! Ah!... No! It hurts! Ah! AH! It hurts P-Peri!" Lapis screamed in both pain and pleasure, feeling the purple monster behind her hit a spot that made her gem flicker and her toes curl. It hurt, but the pain was fading away as she touched the bulge in her stomach.

Amethyst panted, groaning as she fucked the blue gem harder. She leaned closer to Lapis and forced her face to look forward. "Yeah Lapis~... Mmmm~ It hurt for us too~... but it got to much better~" She thrust harder, and smirked evilly once it brought out a long moan from the panting gem. "Steven showed us the truth~... Shit! Ahh~.. and now we're so much stronger Lapis~... So much fucking better~!"

Lapis shook her head, trying to hold back the moans that forced their way out of her. She wanted to fight this. They were wrong about all of this! This gem invaded their home, destroyed and killed their loved ones, turned Steven into her slave.How was this better!? Vortex had to be controlling them somehow. Lapis couldn't let herself be fooled by their words and this throbbing feeling in her. She had to fight!

"You're wasting your time Lapis," Peridot whispered into the moaning gem's ear, as if she could read her thoughts. "We don't want to be saved~ We love being pets for our Diamonds, and our Prince loves being with his Jewel. Take a look~"

Against her better judgement, Lapis reopened her tearful eyes slowly at the sight before her, her broken blue eyes widening in shock and disbelief at what she saw. Steven had himself on the edge of the bed now, he head laying back as his pink eyes glazed over in pleasure with his tongue slightly out. She started to hear moans and whimpers from him that she didn't hear before at all. He was clinging to a now naked Black Diamond riding his cock in a rapid pace, her nails covered in blood as she clawed at the teen's chest. She was moaning too, but hers were more controlled and soft compared at the hybrid's wild ones. Lapis could see the massive cock Steven had from this view. How he thrust such a thick rod up into a tiny hole, looking to be squeezed tightly inside. The sight only brought a throbbing feeling in her pussy, and she moaned loudly as Amethyst hit her spot again. The gem seeing white for a solid two seconds. 

"Fuck~!!" Amethyst shouted, slamming one more time before cumming hard into the tight enhance inside, dropping the blue gem to the bed. "She fucking came to that~!"

Vortex moaned, smirking as she let her purple eyes shine black. "_That's good my Quartz~ She's breaking~_"

As her eyes shinned black, so did the others. Steven smirked at the sight of Lapis though upside down in his view point, moaning louder as the thought of finally making her his slave bringing him closer to the edge. Amethyst and Peridot smirked as well, the two eyes' flashing back as they got aroused once more. Lapis was shaking in the small puddle of cum on the bed, trying hard to stand but ending up too late.

"_Bring her closer to My Star's face~... Ahhh~_" Vortex moaned louder as Steven started to thrust up into her faster. "_Make her watch her love get lost in the pleasure I give him~!_"

Peridot and Amethyst obeyed as they lifted the blue gem and pushed her closer to Steven's face. Lapis fought to back away, but soon her face was right up next to the hybrid's, his heavy breathing touching her face as Peridot moved to shove her tongue into the gem's leaking cum filled pussy. she moaned loudly in pleasure Steven did the same. Amethyst smirking before moving to fuck the horny Peridot's ass, loving at familiar tightness as the five moaned in unison. This was madness to the blue gem, but she couldn't fight back as the pleasure and fear forced her body still, watching as the boy she loved got lost in his own wed of pleasure.

"Oooh L-Lapis~... Ahhhh~" Steven moaned louder, screaming when Vortex clawed her nails at her already torn flesh. Lapis flinched at the sight, but he didn't care. "I-It feels so good~... Ahh! Ahhh~!... Yes~ Yes! Vortex more~!... Ruin me~!... Fuck your pet~"

Lapis' eyes widen even more at the words pouring at of Steven's mouth, she started to pale when seeing blood drip down Steven's mouth, but he only seem to enjoy it more. His ink eyes flashed black so many times she was pretty sure that the hybrid was close to cumming. She would have screamed for him but the words died in her throat as moans and whimpers came out inside thanks to Peridot's skillful tongue. Her heart was breaking with each moan and word that left the boy's blood filled mouth, now noticing that his blood was now black as his hair.She watched Vortex move her tail out and behind her again. There was a movement and then Steven was letting out a scream.

"Oh Stars~!!" Steven screamed again, gripping onto the black diamond riding his cock as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "There! There! Nahhhhh~ Yes! YES!... Y-You're ruining me~!... Ahhh~! Ahhh~! You're running my dick and stomach~!"

Vortex moaned as she bit her lip, moving her hips blindly fast as her tail thrust deeper into Steven's ass. She knew her Star didn't care too much for his prostate being played with, but she would handle her punish later. Now she just wanted to break the weak Lapis. She wanted to show the water witch that her love was hers now, and she do it the best way she knew how. With a smirk so purely insane, she leaned down to the boy's face and clawed at his neck, making the Lapis who still moaned like a bitch in heat struggle to stop her.

"_Tell her my Star~ My Pet~_" She whispered ever so softly, making sure only Steven and Lapis heard her. "_Tell as you climax who you belong to~ Scream to her who you love and who you serve~ **Now~!**_"

She bite down on the boy's neck, and both Lapis and Steven saw stars as they came at the same time. The blue gem breaking in two when the hybrid screamed happily in the room. 

"VORTEX~!!"

The world went black

As Lapis came back from passing out, she felt her body moving slightly. Her body was hot yet not in pain like before. She felt relaxed but still out of place as she opened her eyes. As she did, she found out that her body wasn't laying down on the bed, but instead sitting up right in another warm lap. She moaned surprisingly as wonderful pleasure shot through her whole trembling body. She tried to figure out what was happening, but the thick heavy rob inside of her pussy only slammed faster inside of her as she moaned louder and clung to the body holding her. 

She didn't know how long she was past out for, but she looked down at see that Steven was look up at her, a soft smile on his lips as he groaned and thrust faster up into her. His eyes were brown like she knew them to be, his hair still black but not noticeable in the dim room. She felt her body quiver in pleasure as he held her back and ass with such care, moving his hips up into her as she started to push down on the cock inside of her. Lapis felt like she should be worried or freaking out, but looking deep into the loving brown eyes looking so deeply into hers made her mind focus only on the moment. It almost felt prefect, like what happened before was just a dream. A terrible nightmare.

"Mmm~ Lapis~" Steven groaned softly, slowly panting as he groped her wonderful ass. He kissed her deeply as she returned the kiss. He pulled away from her wet lips though as he panted in a lustful whisper. "Do you love me~... Do you want me Lapis~?"

Lapis felt her heart racing. Everything felt so good and warm. She felt her wings push out under the pleasure alone as she moaned louder. her powers were back, then before just had to be a nightmare. Steven was with her now, making love to her. She loved him, wanted him, nothing else mattered. 

As she clung to his shoulders, grinding down harder on his cock as her end came closer, she smiled and nodded happily. "Y-Yes~... Ahhhh~... I'm yours Steven~... P-Please~ Nahhhh~!... Please let cum~!"

"Say you want me~... Say you will be mine~" Steven thrust into her faster, making her head throw back. She didn't see the flash of pink in his eyes as he rubbed her gem. His end coming close as well. 

"I-I want you~... I want you Steven!... I love yo-Ahhhhh~... Nahhh~ Ahhh~!... I want to be yours~! Please! Please~!"

Steven pulled her head back down and kissed her deeply, lovingly. Lapis couldn't help but let out tears of joy and love as she opened her mouth to her love, their tongues moving in such a loving way that it made her gem glow a faint blue. They came like though, cumming hard as they moaned into each other's mouths. As they basked in the afterglow, they both slowly pulled away. Lapis' eyes stayed blue, but Steven's flashed back to pink.

"_**That's all I wanted~**_"

She heard herself scream, she felt her gem break under the pressure as Steven forced dark magic into the core and bit forcibly into her shoulder, she knew that she was crying after her gem was forced into an ugly black color but she didn't care anymore. Even though she sobbed and felt her body run cold, she didn't fight anymore.

Cause Steven was holding her.

Steven was petting her soft dark blue hair.

Steven was smiling at her.

That broken, twisted smile.

'_I guess... it was foolish to hope..._"


	20. Three Might Not Be a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven didn't even know what a Honeymoon was, or the fact that Garnet wanted him to come along to hers. Though he guessed it was alright. He got to see cool places, danced in parties, and even three new loves with a sweet promise of his own. All in all, he loved honeymoons
> 
> GarnetXSteven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Threesome

Steven had many confusing questions when Garnet asked him to come to her honeymoon. In fact, this was one of the first things that the hybrid didn't know about weddings and he knew EVERYTHING about weddings. The others were shocked by this, but Garnet told him to call it a vacation which was even weirder. His dad looked a bit worried, but he allowed the young boy to go with Garnet as they went to Paris.

It was amazing, surprisingly Steven had never been to Paris. His father gave him his own card to spend on whatever he wanted, but Garnet kept it so he wouldn't go on a mad spending frenzy. He didn't denied that he had a problem with buying things. His dad had to pin him down when he was ready to buy a whole mansion just for the wedding, so he let the fusion keep the card. The two, well three really, had enjoyed the sights and romantic diners their two week stay at Paris. The hybrid was a blushing school girl every time Garnet bought him a flower or small little gifts. It was kind of embarrassing, but he didn't mind it one bit. they went dancing, parks, and wonderful history sights that Garnet filled in with gem info as well. It was a very wonderful Honeymoon start.

Then things become odd. Steven started to see Garnet more unfused during their Honeymoon. Now he was spending his time with Sapphire and Ruby, the two going to a dress shop and buying beautiful gowns. Their hair all done up and smiling at the hybrid as if he was a lover rather than a friend. They two held his hand, cuddled with him, and Ruby even went as far as to lick his vanilla cone while almost completely on his lap. The hybrid was blushing from nose to neck, not believing the red gem smirking at him as she licked her lips.

"It taste so good Steven," Ruby purred, wrapping her arm around his as she licked his cone in his trembling hands. "You mine sharing your cone with me?"

Steven blushed, not knowing how to say no to her. It was just a cone, noting more. "U-Um.. Sure Ruby!"

Then came a moment when Sapphire at a dance club, while Ruby was to get them some drinks, decided to pull Steven to the dance floor and dance with him. The hybrid didn't mind, finding this place fun and the blue gem very pretty in her black leather jacket and cute white skirt. It got weird and almost too arousing though when a very sexy song came on next, and the blue gem had started to grind and dance against him in a very intimate way. The young teen couldn't help but turn into a cherry when he saw Ruby watching from her seat, a wicked smirk on her face.

Sapphire wrapped her slime arms around Steven's neck, pulling him to face her instead. Her big round eye so mesmerizing that the hybrid just couldn't look away. "Don't look at her Steven. It's just you and me right now~"

"O-Okay," Steven swallowed, learning Sapphires moves very quickly as the two started to enjoy the heat and dance against each other. He didn't remember much that night besides getting a short kiss from the blue gem, his lips cold and tingly from the gesture.

It was about three days before the three were suppose to head back to Beach City, and Steven was laying in his bed at the dead of night so confused. He had kissed Sapphire on the lips, and Ruby wasn't upset, he wasn't disgusted either. In fact, the red gem kissed him right afterwards, mixing the ice with the heat of her own lips. It made the boy's whole body shiver in unknown pleasure that he had to go to the bathroom just to wash his face with cold water. He didn't know what the two smaller gems wanted from him, but this whole Honeymoon had been very weird, but that didn't mean that he didn't love it. As weird as it was, he couldn't help but look at Garnet differently, as well as Sapphire and Ruby. The women all look so beautiful, together and apart. He felt his heart flutter when he touched his still buzzed lip, blushing as he felt his body shift and heat up in this new feeling.

"Mmm~ Steven~..."

The hybrid froze, turning his head and hiding under the blankets in hopes that Sapphire and Ruby think he was sleeping. Nothing happened at first, until he heard more shifting from the bed next to his and another small moan made into the air. Steven peaked out of his blankest, only to blush and cover his mouth in shock at the image before him. 

Sapphire and Ruby were naked and shining in the moon light. The Blue gem on top of her red lover as she moaned and bounced herself on her lap. Her small perfectly round breasts bouncing with every moment as Ruby laid below her groaning and gripping her cold blue ass. Steven saw clearly that Ruby had shape shifted a cock that was now up Sapphire's wet and twitching pussy. He felt his body grow hot and his eyes wide at the view and image before him. He felt hos cock get hard under her shorts, biting his lip as Sapphire moaned louder and threw her head back. He had to bite back a moan himself when hearing her moan softly once more.

"S-Steven~ Ahhhh~" Sapphire moaned, her eye being shown through her bangs as the blue in her eye being clouded with love and lust. 

Ruby groaned, thrusting up into her lover as she smirked. "Oh yeah~... Fuck Steven~"

Steven didn't know why they were moaning his name like that, but it only turned him on more as he felt his hand move slowly down to his cock. A small moan escaped him as he took hold of his hot aching dick, stroking it in such a fast pace as he watched Sapphire bounce on Ruby's dick. His tongue licking his lips as he thrust slowly into his strokes. Another moan escaped his mouth, and the blue gem caught it, her eye locking with his own brown ones. She smirked, then make a come here motion with her finger to the boy. "Come here Cutie Pie~"

Ruby loved over and chuckled, both of the gems waiting for Steven to slowly come out from under the covers. He was blushing from head to toe as he came over to the two on the other bed. He didn't know why he even came into bed with them, getting lost in their eyes they pulled away from each other and come to pull the boy in. Steven didn't fight them, letting the two remove his clothing as they kissed him on the lips deeply. The young teen moaned, wrapping his tongue around the ice cool blue on as he clung to Sapphire's small waist. His eyes rolled to the back of his head by the tongue action between their mouths, his heart beating rapidly as his cock twitch in want. He didn't know why he was going this but didn't care. It was like a hungry need, and right now these two newly married couple where giving him what he wanted.

He pulled away and gasped as he gripped the soft red hair below his waist. "S-Shit Ruby~"

"Mmph~" Ruby moaned, sucking gently on the ten inch cock deep in her mouth. 

Sapphire watched as her wife gave their crush one of her awesome blowjobs. She kissed Steven's neck as she watched, smirking when seeing the cute boy blush and moan so wonderfully. She stroked his soft slightly damp brown hair as she placed her lips on his flustered cheek. "We love you Steven~" The young boy gasped, moaning softly as his eyes widen in shock at this. The blue gem continued, "We love you, and we want you to be with us~ To be with Garnet. We've been thinking about, and we want to date you Steven~ If you will have us as your girlfriends."

"B-But... Mmmph~" Steven groaned as he thrust into Ruby's mouth gently, trying to focus but not stop the hot tongue on his tip. "Y-You're married~"

Ruby pulled off the boy's cock, stroking it as they watched him bask in the pleasure. "We are, but we want you too Steven~ Three isn't a crowd with you with us babe~"

"Besides~ As Garnet we can be a very adventurous girlfriend," Sapphire smirked, moving her slim fingers to rub against Steven's ass hole, making him gasp and twitch under her touch. "What do you say Cutie Pie~? Want to know what being with a married fusion is like?"

"Stars yes~" Steven broke, gripping Ruby's head as he thrust back down her throat. He groaned as he felt Sapphire rubbed her cold fingers against his ass hole. "Shit your mouth is so hot and tight Ruby~ I love you fingers on my ass Sapphire~"

Sapphire giggled, moving to kiss her new lover deeply. "Good~ Now the real honeymoon can start~"

In about three hours flat, the massive hotel lost all of their other visitors with a complaint of moans and pounding on the third floor of the building.

As Steven and Garnet flew back home on a plan, the young hybrid slept soundly against the fusion. She smiled down at her baby, kissing his cheek as he nuzzled closer and smiled in his sleep. Their hands intertwine as her fingers carried both the sliver and gold rings on her finger, and a nice little mix sliver and gold promise ring on Steven's as well.


	21. Sweet Aroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven was told not to go into Amethyst's room during April at all times, but as he reaches age 16 and smell something sweet through the door something deep within is telling him to break it down.
> 
> StevenXAmethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mating, Knots, masturbating

_"What ever you do... don't go into Amethyst's room for the full month. Got it?"_

Steven never understood why this happened every year on April. Even Connie had named the month Amethyst's month, for the purple puma disappears from the world and stays in her room all month long. She walks in around the last day of March as eleven at night, then come out early in the morning of May. He didn't understand it, and she pretty find going in and coming back out. After the first fourteen years of his life though he saw it as pretty normal and ignored the weird mystery. He paid it no mind, but this year he felt something was different. 

At the start of April, Steven walked pass the temple door with his laundry like normal until he stops dead in his tracks. It was like a cold shiver went down his spine as he quickly went to cover his nose. That smell, it was coming from her room. It was so powerful and sweet that it made his mouth water. It smelled like grape and vanilla. He didn't brother to keep his nose covered as he slowly lowered his nose and smiled at the scent, taking in another deep breath as he let out a noise so unlike him to make. Along with the scent came a noise, like a whimper, it was pained but needy. The hybrid couldn't help but want to get closer to the temple door, to ope it and take in more of that wonderful scent, to help those sweet whimpers. Maybe make them louder.

He stopped though, hearing the door open and Bismuth walking in with Garnet as they were carrying groceries. Not wanting to see them and explain why he was pressed up against the temple door, he raced to the bathroom and pretended to be showering. He blushed and panted, shaking out the haze from his head as the sweet scent faded away. He could still hear the whimpers in his head though, now sounding just sad and painful. He whimpered in return.

It was like that for the past two weeks into the month. Whenever he was near the temple door he would smell that sweet aroma as if in a trance, knowing full well now that it was coming from Amethyst's room. Steven asked Peridot and Connie if they could smell something, but always came up with nothing. it was like he could only smell the wonderful scent, like it was just for him. It grew harder and harder to resit the scent the more the days grew on. He would at times begin to pain and feel hot all over, even whimper when Pearl or others pulled him away from missions or to do other things. Away from the scent, away from his special aroma. 

Then came the whimpers, the soft moans and sounds that seep out of the room at night. Steven would hardly sleep when he started to hear Amethyst call out to him, as if begging him to come inside. With eh scent in his nose and those whimpers, he couldn't help but moan along with her through the night. It took a while to realize how arouse he got when this happened, how quick he went to humping him pillow or stroking himself to the whimpers and moans. It almost like it wasn't enough anymore. He thrust and thrust into his bed, growling loudly into the night as it triggered the moans to grow louder. He came so much, all the hybrid could think about was doing more. He wanted to smell more of the scent, to hear those moans louder and underneath him. he wanted inside of Amethyst's room. 

By the time the start of the third week came, Steven couldn't contain it anymore. he got hard at random times, panting and growling in annoyance and rage. Even Jasper was shocked by he snaps as she spoke of his Amethyst. His mind was scrambled, not in place anymore. He even went as far as attacking Lapis when she stated of an odd smell in the temple. That scent was his to smell, his to sniff and his alone! It took Both Bismuth and Garnet to yank the boy off as he try mauling the blue gem to death. It was becoming too much. He _needed_ Amethyst. 

Now!

"Steven!" Pearl shouted as the hybrid bit Garnet's arm, causing her to let him go. He snarled, backing away from the group as he pressed closer to the temple door.

"Mine! My scent, my whimpers! Mine! Mine!" Steven shouted, his sense of thinking down as his eyes flashed pink. Peridot and the others gasped when seeing him sprout out pink cat ear and tail. He growled like a beast as Amethyst's door began to glow. "Don't touch her! She is _**MINE**_!"

Garnet, knowing what was happening, pulled both Connie and Pearl away from the boy as Amethyst's room opened up. The scent now completely clouding the boy's mind. "He's in rut!"

He heard a purr and the whimpers. That's all Steven needed before he dashed inside the room on all fours, leaving the others behind as they shouted his name. The door closed behind him though, leaving the daze hybrid with Amethyst inside.

Steven panted, his nose completely covered in the strong and lovely scent he now grew addicted to. It was like his mind was on autopilot. A second train of thought telling him what to do to reach his goal. The whimpers, the scent. He needed to find Amethyst and make her his. Steven continued to walk on all fours, sniffing as his tail and ears twitched. Little by little though, he stopped at times to remove a piece of hos clothing. It felt too hot wearing them, too tight. He felt so much better being naked, letting his feverish skin touch the cool air of the messy room. The young diamond couldn't help but let out a small sound himself, a slightly whimper. It was a call to his chosen. To one he wished to be with. He needed to find her, be closer to her.

He stopped dead in his tracks, hearing his noises being responded back with soft little whimpers and mewls. His normal human ears became useless as his new pink cat ones twitched and turned towards the sound. Steven followed the sound in a haste pace, not even noticing how his hands became that to have claws and teeth grew longer and sharper like fangs. As he got closer to his needed one, he stopped at the sight before him.

It was Amethyst but different. She was completely naked and supported a tail and ears similar to Steven's, but purple. Her hair seemed longer, more wilder as if she was rolling around on her bed a lot. Her hands were that of cute black fur paws with white claws. As she turned to face Steven, shock showing in her purple silted eyes, the hybrid caught sight of her whiskers and tiny fangs. She looked just like a cat. No, more like a wild puma female. He sniffed the air and groaned, smiling and licking his lips at the rich smell of grape and vanilla. He could almost taste it on his tongue. 

"S-Steven..." Amethyst shook her head, trying to fight off the haze that had been clouding her mind these past three weeks. "W-Wha... Steven you can't be her-"

"Amethyst~"

The purple gem shivered, gasping when she saw how clouded and lost Steven was in his lust filled haze. He drooled at the sight of her, his tail move in a slow motion as he started to crawl closer to her and her bed. She swallowed, seeing his member grow in size, being about a foot long. Amethyst bit her lip as her pussy twitched and soaked at the sight if him. She could smell a scent on him as well, whimpering when she found it to be strawberry and chocolate. She realized now that he was the one she was smelling all this time. In her heat, Amethyst could barely think as she remembered the nights she heard him growl and call to her, wanting to claim her and make her his. She had no idea it was Steven, but deep down she was glade it was him. She could see that her heat caused him to go into rut of sorts, panting as he growled and climbed onto her bed. He was already too far gone, she might as well let him do what he wanted to her or he could get hurt. 

As she let her heat consume her mind again, Amethyst purred and crawled over to the teen herself, rubbing her body on his as she let her scent mix with his own. Steven moaned, smiling happily as he rubbed back. Finally, he was with her at last. The young hybrid wanted to say more to ehr, to say how happy he was to have his mate so close to him now, but all that came out was happy moans and little growls. He sniffed more of her scent, letting his mind drown in it as he began to lick her hot and sweaty skin. She tasted so good. Just like her scent. He finally let himself fall into the scent and haze begging him to lose control, becoming nothing more than a male mate wanting to claim his prize.

After the two finished rubbing against each other and licking, Steven growled and stomped his new pink paw on the bed, flashing his fangs as he glared softly at Amethyst. She purred, smirking before she stomped back, as if trying to see if he was going to put up a challenge. Smirking himself, Steven pounced and attacked Amethyst, the purple puma gem moving to return the favor. The two did that for about an hour, fighting, clawing, and biting at each other until the young hybrid was able to pen the purple gem to the bed and take a big bit on her open exposed neck. Amethyst moaned, fully surrendering to her new alpha happily. the bit didn't break skin like it should have, but it was enough for the boy to know that she was submitting to him. Steven smirked as he finally let down of his new mate and press his heated cock up to her smooth ass. She whimpered in need, but the teen just growled in a soft and loving manner. He was in control, he had to make sure his love was comfortable. He rubbed her sides and licked her hat marked neck, his mind telling him to show her that he wasn't a ruthless alpha. His omega purred and smiled at her lover at the soft and tender feelings, but she wanted more. 

Pushing up and away from her mate she raised her ass and wiggled it at him, showing Steven her dripping pussy that held the scent he loved so much. Steven growled, losing himself again as he grabbed hold of Amethyst's hips, wasting no time to shove his cock deep inside of her.

"Nahhhh~" Amethyst moaned wantonly, blushing as she felt the long thick rod reach right up to her good spot. Steven felt so prefect inside of her. 

Steven groaned at how tight yet soft Amethyst was, already thrusting his hips as he growled and panted in want and arousal. The two didn't know how long they were like this. The teen thrusting away at his mate in fast pace before doing them in a slow and loving manner. The purple gem couldn't stop her moans and whimpers as they grew louder in volume. No words were said, just the sounds of groans and moans along with soft and tender growls. Steven felt so happy to be with Amethyst like this. If he had known she was in heat he would have done this with her a year ago. The little crush he had for the purple puma grew to so much more the more he thrust into his lover. He was falling for Amethyst, feeling his heart and gem shine happily in response. She was his mate and lover. The boy was for sure he would love no one else but this beautiful kitty under him. He was hers just as much as he knew she was his.

As the boy felt himself closing in to climax, his sense of human speech returned slowly, his growls growing words as his eyes faded back to brown. "A-Amethyst~," He panted, groaning as he fucked his mate harder. "Oh Amethyst~... Ahhh~ A-Amy~!... My mate~... I'm gonna cum inside Amy~"

"S-Stev- Nahhhh~" Amethyst was more far gone than Steven, moaning with every breath she let out as her mare pounded into her. "Mate~... Ahhhhh~ Nahhhhh~! Oh my Alpha~! Nahhhhh~" 

Steven gasped, not even getting a warning when he felt her pussy tighten and milk him as she cum onto the bed and on his cock. The hybrid did nothing but growl as he thrust deep inside of his mate and came himself, filling up at mate as she moaned loudly and happily at the feeling.

He panted, pulling out as he fell to the bed and smiled at his after glow. Steven then started to notice that tail and ears he had, but finding himself not caring as he smiled at his mate. She purred and kissed him deeply, her eyes still dazed with lust as she shoved her tongue down his throat, making him moan. "A-Amethyst~" He panted, pulling away from the kiss. "W-Wait. I need to tell you that I-"

"Steven~"

It was like a trigger in his brain. Steven couldn't even speak his mind as he saw her raise her tail and pull at her bubble butt, showing her ass hole as she licked her lips. "More~"

Steven's eyes flashed pink, and he was lost to her scent and heat as he felt nothing more than to please his mate more. Everything could wait, right now he needed to fill his mate up happily. He growled, his cock hardening once more. "Yes my omega~"

He pounced and they both went for another round.

It took another two weeks before Pearl was finally able to open Amethyst room, the rotten smell of grapes and strawberries filling their noses as well as sex. Connie looked ready to puke while the others beside Peridot and Garnet raced in to find the hybrid. He was in here for two weeks with Amethyst, knowing full well that she was in heat and wasn't kn her right mind. As the team moved inside the room and searched for the two, Bismuth was the first to get sight of them, the whole team gasping at what they saw.

Steven and Amethyst were in a nest of sorts, made by pillows and blankets that were found in the room on her bed. The purple gem naked and covered in bites and cum as she slept underneath the hybrid. She was purring softly as Steven seem to be licking her clean, his tail twisted with hers as his long cat like tongue groomed her. His eyes were pink but so dazed out and wide that he didn't even notice the group watching them. They could also clearly see that Amethyst was bigger with her belly filled with what was obviously the boy's cum. 

This time, Connie reallt did puke as Pearl glared and went to remove the boy from the quartz, but Garnet stopped her. 

:I won't do that if I were you Pearl," She stated calmly, pointing at the boy as he licked the last of his cum off his mate's face. "I hear that male pumas stay knotted inside for about three hours. I would like not to pick up white shards when they snap out of it."

Connie puked a third time that day.


	22. The New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth is attacked once again, but this time it isn't a gem who does it. Steven gets captured by another alien race out for revenge against the Diamonds. Trapped in this massive hive, with no where to run, will the hybrid get out of their grasp and save his family, or will he bring the end of both of his worlds willingly. 
> 
> StevenXOCaliens
> 
> Requested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kidnapping, Invasion, Corruption, mind break, tentacles, big cock, egg laying, Mind control, deforming, Hive, alien sex

"What the fuck is that!?"

"It looks so gross..."

"Someone help! We're being invaded!"

"It looks like a mutated slug."

"It just fell from the sky!?"

As Steven was pulled from his temple home by Connie, she pointed to him what the citizens of Beach City and Little Homeworld was screaming about. He gasped, along with the other gems at the massive thing they were seeing in the middle of the ocean. Pearl, Amethyst, and even Garnet were in shock as to what this thing even was. It was completely covering most of the ocean water and was even bigger than the Diamond ships combined five times fold. The massive ship creature really did look like a massive slug as well. It was a deep shade of green and looked to be made of jelly and yet steel all at once. The gigantic base and body covered in plumb=ps and purple pores all around its flippers that still splashed in the water. The massive head was leaning down at the beach and citizens, it's massive eyes bright blue and glass like as it laid completely still in the ocean it rested on. If you asked anyone who it might was, it screamed alien slug monster to anyone's face.

"What the flying fuck is that thing," Amethyst screamed in pure shock and fear, her purple skin paling along with the rest of the team.

Garnet tipped her shades, shaking her head as she found nothing but darkness. "I don't know... but I didn't predict anything like this coming here. I can't even see its future."

Connie looking completely terrified shouted at the through the screams of the ton. "I don't know either, but this thing isn't the only one here! My mom called and said how three more of these are all around the globe, this one being the second biggest!"

"There's another one bigger than this," Steven asked in utter shock, a slight shiver going down his spine when she showed them a space photo of something huge still hovering in space.

"That means... this is an alien ship." Pearl looked back at the one before them, sweating as she tried to remember something about this one mainly. "I feel like... I heard of these before..."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Of course you might have Pearl. Is this thing even friendly!?"

"I don't remember Amethyst, but... something about this thing showing up can't be good." Pearl frowned deeply, shaking as she tried to remember what she had seen it before.

"Let's at least try and talk with it," Steven commented, getting shocked looks from the gang as he tried to make a reasonable statement. "If this thing is alien, then it might just be coming to say hello. It's better to be on it's good side than fighting it blin-"

The hybrid was cut short after they both heard Peedee scream bloody murder from down before. He was screaming cause his big brother Ronlando was trying to attack the massive slug monster ship with his plastic green sword, only for something to come walking out of its body like it really was made of jelly. The creature looked to be as tall on Jasper and had four massive spider like claws of legs, along with two beefy looking arms with three fingers and covered in some sort of green slime. It's body was all slime like the ship but it's four crab like legs looked to be made of metals of blue and green. Its face was metal like its legs, completely just like a flat plate armor on it while it sprouted tentacles down its head and back with only ending up to look like a long green tail and blue tip.

It looked down at Ronlando as he shook and gripped his sword tightly, fighting a battle within if he should attack or not. The alien only tipped it's head before pulling something out of its arm and slicing the human with it. It caused Peedee and others to scream in terror as they watched the red liquid of life ooze out of the large man. The once annoying but oldest fry boy choked on his own blood, his body dropped the sword then fell face first into the red tinted sand. The alien creature was only raised its arm which now had a blue spike sticking out of its forearm to the air, and screamed in a loud and booming volume.

Steven and the gang covered their ears at the loud annoying noise as they watched in horror of move of the alien's kind come walking out of the body of the ship. some were even flying out, with four blue and sharp looking wings sprouted on their backs besides four longs as they flew towards the citizens and the temple. They started to attack the humans and gems alike as they tried to flee, the gems trying to hold them back but quickly losing.

"I don't think these things want to talk Steven," Amethyst shouted as she summoned her whips at the sight of four of the winged aliens coming at them.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets as one came rushing to slice Connie down, her fist connecting with its face as it was pushed back. "Gems! Attack!"

Steven wanted to protest, but as one went once again to attack his friend, he summoned his bubble to block it. Talking wasn't an option right now for them, they needed to protect the city and world.

Connie had gotten her sword and went to slicing once Steven pushed the monsters back, the two rushing done as the young girl landed on Lion from before and went to protect the others. The hybrid was almost hit from the side by a land creature and summoned his bubbled spike gloves to punch it back. Pearl summoned two spears to attack two of the winged aliens who went at her on the temple, trying to cut them in two but finding it hard when their bodies were made of some thick jelly substance. Garnet rushed down to attack the creatures who were rushing after the humans, with Amethyst attacking any of them that she saw.

While the Crystal gems tried to keep the monsters at bay, more come rushing out of the massive slug ship. Steven was attacked from all sides, looking around his comrades to see that now Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot came into the picture some time ago. He tried to shout out to them to not kill, but these things had other plans in mind. Before he could protect himself in time, one of the land monsters grabbed his face with its three finger hand, blocking his shout for help. It pulled the teen up to its mirror like face armor and it spoke in an odd language.

"நீங்கள் ஸ்டீவன் டயமண்ட்" It rang in his ears, making Steven look at it with confusion and shock they it couldn't speak English. 

"Let me go! Why are you attacking my ho-Mhmmmm!" Steven tried to reason with it, but it only covered his mouth more as he started to struggle. The shout causing Connie to turn back to him.

Connie shouted in fear and went to rush in after him on Lion. "Steven! Hold on!"

The shout from Connie made the rest of gems fighting look back, all of them in fear as they rushed in to save their hybrid. "STEVEN!"

Steven tried to reach out to the gems, warning them not to come closer or to save him they weren't sure, but his muffle screams went silent as he was forced to look back at the Alien holding him. The hybrid struggled once more, but soon grow let as he was stuck in the neck by one of its tentacles, a blue needle sticking out of it as poured something within his system. He struggled but soon felt his body grow a bit numb to make any movement. his world became sloshed and blurred, and before he could say another word once his mouth was removed, his world quick shifted to black. The teen fell limp into the monster's arms, the alien carrying out to one of its flying brother as it took the boy from its arms and fly quickly back to the ship.

Garnet shouted at Lapis to go and save him, but the blue gem was quickly blocked by another swarm of the slug like creatures. Peridot came in to help with her trashcan to try and reach Steven's limp form in the monster's claws. Just as she was about to reach his hand, a bright purple beam came flying her way, stopping her from saving the teen. The slug ship was now firing from its pores purple beams that looked to be able to melt things base on the beach now covered in burning craters. The two gems watched in horror as steven was slowly being pulled into the slug ship along with the monster, the two screaming in shock and rage. Now the team were trying everything to get to the ship and inside, but the swarm were coming even heavier now. 

__________________________

As the world faded out of black darkness, Steven felt his mind slowly coming back to him. He slowly beings to open his eyes though having trouble in doing so at first. Once he opens them, he gasped softly at the soft lit cavern he was in, the place massive and covered in holes and tunnels, almost like an ant farm he saw once. The walls were covered in thick and smelly slime that made his head spin, and was quick to realize that he was stuck up against one of the walls. He saw that where he was stuck at looked to be made this way, as he saw other pillars all bare but have about two holes on each of its five sides. The place brought a shiver down his spine to where he would much rather had liked to get out now, but he found it he couldn't.

"Huh?" Steven struggled to get out, then use his gem powers to some how break away, but nothing happened. He tried to see if he would even make his bubble, but found out that the strain was only making him weaker. "W-Wha... What happened to me?"

"பயம் இல்லை, ஓடவில்லை" Steven snapped his head up at the strange sound, seeing that it was one of the creatures who clawed into the room by a tunnel on the floor. 

It looked much different from the others he saw fighting outside. It was bigger but slimmer in size, and it didn't have any metal claw legs but instead just pure slug body which was a rich deep purple coloring. Its hands however were stubs with long bright blue metal claws. It had a mirror like plate on its face like the others, but the creature only had two bright blue antennas like tentacle on top of its head. It had none going down the back of its spine, and had no tail since it looked just like a slung but with hands. It came over to Steven with a slowly claw as it became face to face with the said hybrid.

Steven was shaking but trying to keep his heart rate under control. It was better to stay calm and try to figure out why it kidnapped him and attacked his home. "H-Hello... I'm Steven," He smiled, not liking the mirror reflection showing his fear. "M-Might I ask your name?"

The creature just makes a gulp like sound and spoke again in its language. "எங்களிடம் பேசுங்கள். பயமில்லை"

"I can't understand you," Steven frowned, sighing. "And I guess you can't understand me either huh?"

The slug creature tipped its head, making it look almost cute before it lifted its neck. steven was about to ask what it was doing until two blue tiny tentacles came out of its neck. The hybrid shocked in shock and fear as they quickly stuck to his neck in return, shaking as they shocked his neck and brain. He screamed as best as he could, his vocal cord feeling like they were turning into melted goop. It was so painful and hot, he felt like eh was drowning in lava. The creature just made an odd sound similar to his choking screams. Not even a minute of this torture and the hybrid felt ready to pass out under the growing heat and pain his throat and head was going through. After another moment, the creature retreated its tentacles from the boy's neck, its head falling back down to face him as it watched him cough and spat out the small vile hot slime he felt on his tongue.

"Wha... what did you do..." Steven coughed out, gagging before he realized that his voice didn't sound right. 

The creature lifted his chin, its metal like claws surprisingly not slicing through his skin, as it spoke again. "Can you understand us now. Speak us."

Steven gasped, hearing its voice ring in his ears and signal his pain as English. He tried to speak again, only to find out that what he was saying wasn't his tongue anymore more. "நீங்கள் என்னை என்ன செய்தீர்கள்!?" He tried to say what did this thing do to him, but it didn't come out in his naive tongue. Somehow the creature changed his language. 

The creature just held his chin in place, coming too close to the trapped boy's comfort. "No need to fear us. We will not hurt you Steven Diamond. Nothing close of pain will come to you." It spoke to the boy. 

Steven felt like this might be his only chance to speak with the creature and get it to stop the others. "Please... why are you attacking my home? Why did you kidnap me?"

The creature let go of his chin, moving its hands to grip at his shirt before ripping it to shreds. Steven shouted, struggling in fear as he thought the alien would start gutting him like it did to Ronlando. What did this thing even want from him? Why was it and its kind attacking his home and killing everyone? Before he could shout at it to stop, he gasped in shock as the slug like monster pressed its surprisingly warm body onto his heated chest and neck. A deep blush came to his face as it slimy texture of the monster started to shift and slide against his skin. It felt so thick and gross, if he wasn't in so much fear and confusion the teen would have gagged and puked under the stink and feeling of it. The slime was spreading as the creature continued to press up against him, some of it not dripping down his jeans and making them slowly slide off his waist. He gasped again when hearing the creature speak once against in his mind.

"We have been attacked by your kind," The creature growled in some unknown fury, making the steven shiver under its hold. "Gems destroyed our homes. Our hives. Revenge we must have. You will remake our home." 

It made some what sense now. These things had their own home, but the Diamonds had destroyed it and took their planet. It was angry and wanted revenge, but Steven fought to try to reason with it. "But I didn't do that!? Earth had nothing to do with your planet being destroyed." He gasped and shivered again, feeling the slime finally down to his feet. He started to panic again and pleaded to the creature. "I-I'm sorry it happened, but please don't destroy mine."

The creature acted as if it didn't hear him, moving its hands to remove the boy's pants and underwear which were not drenched in slime. Steven protested, trying to push hid legs together to cover up as it moved away from his now naked body. It hissed in an odd squishy way. "Your kind have destroyed our home. You must recreate it," It continued to hiss in an angered tone. "We know you not fully gem Steven Diamond, so this won't be hard to do. We will recreate our world, and you will help do so."

"Wait stop!" 

Steven's voice went unread by the creature as it came to press its body back against his own, only this time it felt much stickier than before. The hybrid tried to fight the thing off, but felt his gem powers still gone and not working anymore. It was like back with Spinel, only this time he couldn't even summon his shield for second even if he wanted to. He went to scream before help, but as the alien raised its head again to bear its neck, the slime body split open to show that it was forming him a mask. His brown eyes widen in fear and horror at the horrid sight before feeling the mask latch onto his mouth and nose. The hybrid screamed loudly, but was muffled by the mask as the insides sprayed an odd gas into his nose which kept him numb.

The massive slug creature than draped its body all over the boy from head to toe, it shivered and latched onto him around his nipples, gem, and cock. With his arms still bond by the pillar he was trapped in, Steven could only try and fight off the numbing gas being spread into his nose as he tried not to let the feeling of this alien get to him. It only lasted so long before he ached his back and screamed at the feeling of needles being stuck into his nipples and tip of his cock. The shear pain of it almost making the boy look consciousness. The creature paid the boy's screams and struggles no mind as it started to let out a loud and pleased purr into the air around the massive cavern once it let the cool liquid from it's tentacles leak out and into the boy's body. 

Steven only screamed and spasm under the creatures hold, shaking as he tried to focus on what was happening to him. This thing was sticking strange fluids into his dick and nipples. The stuff was hot like lava from before, and it was too thick that it was being pushed and forced into his body. He cried and whimpered in pain as it was pumped into him, his legs shaking and his heart beating so rapidly. It hurt so much, nothing came close to the pain he was feeling right now. he honestly felt like he might be dying at this point. He cried, whimpering and pleading under the mask for the creature to stop, but it just paid him no mind. The hybrid started to scream and beg for his family to save him. If he was in the Slug ship than he hoped that the gems and Connie come save him soon. It hurt so much now that it felt best if he had died already. He just closed his eyes continued to cry as the alien pumped more of its lava fluids into him.

After what felt like forever, the needles finally left his nipples and cock but the pain from the liquid now deep in his body still there. Steven was panting and still hiccuping his sobs as the creature pulled slightly away from his body. He thought this was all over, but far from it as he felt long and thick ropes grab at his twitching cock in a snug grasp. The hybrid moaned loudly, not fully realizing what he just felt when the creature touch him there. It was like sparks that shot up his spine and attacked his head. It squeezed his dick and he ached with a loud groan, feeling the sparks hit even harder. It touched his nipples, and Steven was for sure he was seeing white in his vision. Something was wrong with this, so very wrong.

"Your pleasure parts are transforming well," The creature purred out in a monotone. Pulling away slightly so it could take a look at the trembling boy. It had removed the mask, and used its used a tentacle to twist his hard and blue nipple, watching the hybrid lean into the touch and let out a strangled moan. It hummed in delight. "Yes. Body is updating to the fluids. You will be prefect for recreating our hive."

"Wha-Ahhhh!" Steven moaned loudly, feeling the tentacle around his hard cock pulling at the foreskin. It sucked at the sensitive tip, which he not realized was slightly blue. "S-Stop! It hurts! Ahh! It hurts!"

The creature just continued to play with his tip and nipples, making small cups to pull and twist at them in a way that made the teen scream more. "No pain or harm now. Just what you humans call pleasure. Makes it better for the process."

"Ahhhh! Nahhhh~" Steven felt like he was drowning in a new kind of heat. The air too thick to breath normally in another more as he panted and tried to struggle away from the pleasure. How would this help them in anyway? What did it mean by recreating the hive? The diamond prince didn't know and was too confused and scared to want to figure it out. "P-Please... Ahhhh~ L-Let m-Nahhhh~ Ahhhh! g-goooo~"

The creature continued to Pull and suck at his nipples and cock, the pain of the liquid slowly dying as his body was giving into the over flowing pleasure of the slimy alien touching his heated flesh. Steven couldn't keep down his loud moans as they vibrated throughout the whole cavern in a fast string. It was like a signal to the other slug aliens waiting in all of the holes and tunnels as the hybrid's wide eyes took in more of the purple ones now clawing up to him and the original. All of them hissing and sliding ever so closer to the boy that he shook and wanted to run away quickly. The slime holding his arms let him go and the hybrid fell to the soft squished ground below him, but he was too dizzy or weak to run away in time before another slug hold of him and shoved a tentacle in his mouth, making him choke and scream.

The biggest one of them, the first one from before, let out a huge vibrating sound throughout the cavern that made even more come out to play, some of even the green from outside. Steven tried to get away again, but was trapped in to of the slug's holds as they kept him in place. Everything became a blur as one took hold of his twitching mostly blue cock and took off their mask. He screamed when seeing that these creatures were just massive looking eyes and just a inward hole underneath them. It didn't blink to look at the boy as it took his cock in his hole and sucked. The hybrid screamed when feeling something hot and wet wrap around his new and sensitive cock.

"S-Stop! Ahhhh~! Please stop it! Let me go!" Steven screamed, feeling two more creatures with their mask removed lick and suck on his nipples. He started to cry again as a few took instret in his ass, finally finding an opening for their main goal. He sobbed and screamed louder in utter fear. "Stop! Stop! Stopstopstopstop! Let me go! No! No!"

"No harm will come to you Steven Diamond," The main of the massive group, the only one with long blue antennas, came over to his screaming face as its mask was remove. His eyes widen in horror at the figure he looked at, seeing three bright green eyes instead of bright blue like the others. It cupped his head with its long blue claws and came closer. "Only pleasure. Only the rebirth of our kind. Speak us. Recreate our world."

Steven could only gasp and gag as the big slug shove its thing small but long tongues into his opened mouth. He screamed as he felt one of the green ones form something thick and long into his ass hole. The stretch and slight tear making the boy scream in a new wave a pain, but it quickly died as the pleasure still on his cock and nipples overwrite it. the hybrid couldn't even struggle anymore as he feel limp to the massive cluster of slime and slug aliens touching and stroking his whole body at this point. 

The one in his ass waited for a bit before slowly feeling the thick rod moving around and rapidly in and out of him, making him moan at the whole new sensation. It was still a bit unpleasant, but the slime this time felt a lot thinner and more cool than boiling hot. Steven couldn't help but moan deeply as the slowly pace went quickly faster and deeper than before, he started to shake and jolt madly when he felt the rob hit something deep inside of his ass, making him see white. The pain quickly died and nothing but the over heat of the pleasure returned. The hybrid was thrusting and grinding back against both of the searing pleasure of his crotch and ass. It felt good. So fucking good. He had no idea that something like this felt even better than his own hands. His cock felt like it was melting while his ass felt so hot throbbing at this point. Even his hard nipples which were being licked and sucked by two other alien creatures, felt just as sensitive as his cock. The teen was already seeing stars.

Times seem to past so fast and yet stand still. His mind and eyes were fogged as he forgot who was pulling and sucking at his tongue at this point, moaning and happily kissing back with the tongues stroking and wrapping around his own. The slime and fluids tasting so sweet and thick in his mouth. Everything felt so wet and slippery at this point. His screams only became lewd moans for more and harder at this point. Steven squirmed and moaned under their touch, screaming when he tried to warn them that something was coming, only to ache and gasp as his vision flashed white. The pleasure spiking so much that he was for sure that his gem felt like cracking under the amount of it.

He panted, feeling the rod slip out of him as he felt some weird liquid leaking from his now slightly loose asshole. Steven's hazed brown eyes tired to focus on the slugs now looking to be sharing something white and gooey between each other, but only getting so far before others came and took hold of him again. This time two more aliens came to his still hard rod and an even bigger tentacle was shoved up his ass, making him squeal. The haze came back into his mind, and a full new set of slug monsters were at him again. Filling up his inside and now chanting in his ear and mind, drilling into his brain like knives.

"Recreate our world. Make more of us. Join us. Submit to us and mold our world."

"Yes~ Yes! Yes," Steven screamed wantonly, sticking out his tongue as he let two more slugs lick and wrap around it. "More~ Ahhhhh~!... Nahhhhh~ I-I ne-Ahhhhh~ So much mooo-Ahhhh~!"

Over and over, their worlds just wouldn't stop. All Steven did was beg and scream for more, chanting yes right back at them when they hit all of his good spots. The biggest one of the hive came over to him again as her antennas came down and latched onto his forehead, needles sticking into his head and past his skull to gently touch his brain. There was no pain when it happened, only pleasure completely filled the boy's being as two more tentacles were shoved in his ass. The other slugs of the hive pleasuring him as his mind and eyes focused sloely on the massive beauty in front of him.

It was true though Steven though, she was so beautiful he realized. Her three eyes were so mesmerizing and her body so wonderful. She stood before them all like a Queen to her servants. She was a Queen though, a strong and powerful ruler of her people. Why did he see it before her amazing power and beauty? Why as he even fighting this before? All she wanted was a new home for her subjects since the Diamonds destroyed her last home, swallowed her planet as if they owned it. How could those monsters do such a thing to such a loving Queen? They desreved to make a new home somewhere. They could make it here on Earth. That's it! They were making a new home here on Earth cause they love the planet. It was prefect, and he was helping him. That's why he feels so good right, he was helping their Queen grow more of their kind. He would help. He would love to help them, help his Queen. His Queen. His Queen.

"M-My Queen~" Steven moaned in delight, screaming loudly as he came once more on the once before him. 

His body shaking madly as more slimy cum filled his insides. His body felt so full but his mind was completely on the massive Queen before him. The other creatures moved away from the hybrid as the queen took hold of his body, lifting his legs to show his twitching and leaking hole. Steven giggled, a big and lewd smile on his as watched a long and bright blue cock shaped tentacle came out of her body. The narrow top touched his hole and the boy shivered.

"Recreate with us Steven. Fall and regrow our hive," The Queen's voice ringed in his ear, filling his hazed mind as it slowly started to brush away the tiny voices of reasoning form his mind. "Recreate us. Rebirth us. Regrow our Hive."

With the last line of reasoning now snapped in two, Steven smiling brightly as his brown eyes turned a sicking bright green color. "Yes! Yes yes," He begs in complete delight, his mind and body now addicted to the pleasure. "My Queen use me~ Recreate your world with me! I wanna regrow your hive my Queen!"

The Queen of the hive wasted no time to shove her massive fourteen inch tentacle cock inside of Steven, the hybrid screaming to such new heights he though it was making the slug ship vibrate. He latched onto the massive purple alien as it pounded and deformed his insides, the feeling of his stomach being stretched to its limits only bring complete and utter ecstasy. With every lightening thrust his memories of the outside world was morphed and shattered with flashes of light. Lars and The Off Colors, shattered. Sadie and her band, cracked and crumbled, the Diamonds were crushed, his town had melted under the flash of pleasure raising, his friends are wiped away with every grind of the massive organ inside of him.

With each hit on his prostate he forgot more and more, His dad, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, Amethyst, and even Connie were wept clean and only filled with his Queen and Pleasure. Steven's green eyes rolled up into his head at the seer bliss of having not a signal though or worry in his head. Everything was just the pleasure and he felt so good.

As the Queen came leaning down to his face, Steven quickly went to latch on to one of her delicious tongues, sucking with eagerness as he clung to her soft and smooth body. She was ruining his body and molding it to her needs already as the others backed away and let their Queen transform their new toy. The hybrid was too long gone to notice how his body turned slightly pale and his tongue became a tint of blue as he made out with the alien he clung to. He continued to moan wantonly and smiling as he felt the cock inside of him throb and grow. She was so close now, and the though brought nothing but glee to the teen who had lost his mind.

"H-Har-Nahhhh~! Har... der! Ahhhhh~ Oh starhhhhh~," Steven's eyes rolled to the back of head as he felt himself driving closer, wanting his Queen to go all out and let loose. "Yes! D-Don't stop~... Nahhhh~ G-give me.... Giv-Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhh~ So close... recreate your world My Queen!!"

The large creature let out a booming sound as Steven did nothing but scream, his back aching completely into an almost n shape as he came a huge amount all over his stomach and chest, some even hitting his face. His tongue was hanging out as his green eyes stayed rolled back, his shook and spasm madly as he felt the massive rod grow and push something small but hard into his stomach. The hybrid screamed and came again with every egg that feel into his now growing stomach. His open mouth grinned demented and utterly lost. He kept moaning and cumming until a dozen of the small green glowing eggs sat right into his stomach. 

The Queen pulled her tentacle back into her body as she set the hybrid down on the floor next to the large nest in the corner of the room. It was her throne and nesting area of her and her future incubator. The other slug monsters left but the purple smaller ones who hide in small holes for measures encase the virus from outside come in and try to hurt their Queen. Their Queen tended to the small hybrid, licking him clean and keeping him wrapping in her long and massive body. Steven was too long gone to care as he opened his legs for her to thrust a tentacle back inside and fuck him again, moaning as the eggs moved and rolled around in him. His body was beyond repair. His tongue, nipples, and cock all a dark shade of blue while his ass hole was opened wide and turning a blue hue though lighter. The cum, slime, and fluids inside of his body changing it only to suit the needs of the eggs and the slugs who will fuck him. his brown eyes not forever lost and bright green.

The Queen lifted his chin and shoved her tongues once more into the moaning boy in her grasp, the hybrid kissing them back as he submitting given in to his queen. "You will rebirth my kind and recreate our world. This is your purpose to my kind. To carry my kind and give in to their pleasure."

"Yes my Queen," Steven moaned out sweetly, drooling as she shoved her big cock down his throat. His eyes rolling back. This was all that he was now. A pet and their flesh bag for their eggs, to please the Queen and give birth to the new and stronger generation. He would be fucked by his Queen and so many others every day, minute, and second while also giving birth to so many eggs. 

This was pure and utter bliss. As he sucked on cock in his mouth, steven couldn't help but think what a lucky deal he got being like this. He hoped he would show others this wonderful feeling.


	23. A Diamond's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven had decided to stay a bit more on Homeworld with the Diamond, wanting to get close to them as they were his Aunts in a way. Slowly though, little by little, he started to fall for the three. If only there was a way for them to forgive themselves for their actions and see that they love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Foursome. Fisting, kissing, big cock, lots of cumming. Bad ass Blue Pearl.

Honestly, Steven ever wondered if he made the right choice coming back to Homeworld. The Crystal Gems were sort of against it, saying how he should be taking a break and relaxing before doing gem stuff but it wasn't like that. He just felt like he should the Diamonds more attention, get to know them a bit better. They are his family, and just leaving them without clear conversation and time with them now that they had come to an understanding just seemed wrong. Even though Connie and the others had tried hard, Steven still back to Homeworld with the Diamonds, promising to return as soon as he can and to call them everyday.

It's been a week since peace was made between Earth and Homeworld, and a week since he cured corruption. Now the young Diamond Prince was just getting to know his other family. It was odd to say the least, having to talk to such closed off gems before. Blue, Yellow, and White weren't awful. They just didn't know how to really talk and have pleasant conversations with their new member. More so White after everything that had happened. Steven knew why this was. They had hurt him and his family, almost destroyed his planet more than once, and White pulled out his gem slowly killing him. He never felt any resentment for it though, never blamed them for not fully understanding him, but the Diamonds still felt awful and so tried to close him off so they wouldn't' hurt him. He decided right then and there that things would change, and that he was going to make them forgive themselves like he did them.

Blue was the easiest to bond with first, but it was a bond Steven never saw actually coming. the two spoke about small things of their homes, saying the things they enjoyed, and even played music together. The tall blue ruler was so beautiful in his eyes, and her voice always felt hypnotic to him, drawing him in to listen to every tone and word. They played in her lakes and pools of water the games she use to play with Pink, they sat in her new palanquin watching some shows he liked on his laptop and phone, and they even tried sleeping out which Blue enjoyed. The two grew so close that the hybrid almost never wanted to leave her side. It was like the energy coming off from the sweet diamond made him blush and smile even more. Her laughs, her smiled, her voice and her eyes, he didn't know it yet until one night after a small love scene to an anime they were watching did notice something grow in their relationship. The two shared a kiss.

The kiss brought such a spark to Steven. He felt his body and gem burn with such a hot feeling he never felt before. This was his first kiss, and Blue's as well. He could tell how much it effected her, but the two just couldn't seem to stop kissing once they started. Blue Diamond had shrunk slightly smaller for their lips to fit more, though she was still big and could carry him in one hand, as the two ignored their show and kissed more firmly. They were both clumsy and not sure if they were doing it right, but the taste of each other grew so addicting already that they didn't care. Steven felt Blue moaned slightly and he simply melted under the cute noise, bring out a much more lower tone moan himself. He had to pull away for air, but quickly came back for more as the kiss grew deeper. His body was moving on his own, as was Blue's as she pushed him closer to her body and cupped his cheek, her mouth opening slightly as her tongue reached inside his mouth. Steven groaned as the heat coming from his gem grew hotter and his spine tingled. He mouth his mouth to her cool tongue and twirled his against hers. They moaned louder as they grew lost in the feeling 

"What is going on!?"

The two felt like ice was being poured into them as they pulled quickly away to see none other then Yellow opening Blue's palanquin, catching both her and Steven in the act. They saw the shock and almost disgust and anger in her sharp yellow fire eyes. The hybrid froze in fear as the trembling diamond next to him whispered out, "Y-Yellow.."

Yellow had none of it, glaring harshly at Blue as she took in the scene before her. "No Blue. I had seen enough! First you coddle and hog Steven to yourself, and now you are using him to fill the replace hole Pink left in you! You can't use him like that!"

Steven was going to say something to help, but Blue just glared and beat him right to it. "I wasn't replacing Pink! I love Steven! You and White are too stuck in your pointless grief to even give him a glance! He tried talking to you and her, but you all run off like cowards! Don't you dare say that I'm using him when you don't even give any of your attention! Just like you did Pink!"

"B-Blue!" But was too late. Steven watched in shock and sorrow as Yellow's eyes feel with guilt once more. He watched her give a thin lip to the two and walked quickly away, but not without punching a hole in the wall of her room. "Yellow..."

Blue did feel bad for saying such words. Pink Diamond was a sore topic for all of them, even Steven the more he realized how much the others had hurt his mother into starting a war against them. Yellow though never really treated roughly like Blue or even White did. She more so ignored her and neglect her like she was a pointless case. The hybrid felt bad for Yellow, as he knew she cared for Pink deeply, and for him too, but she just doesn't know how to handle her feelings like Blue does. If it hurts her or distracts her, Yellow closes it off and continued to be ruthless even though he could see the soft person underneath. 

As another two weeks went by, Steven and Blue grew even more close. They kissed and made out almost constantly in Blue's palanquin, each time being more further than the last. Steven never told the gems about this during their calls, feeling in the back of his mind that it was best for them not to know. The two would always talk and flirt, kissing to the point where their lips seemed swollen. They just couldn't get enough, he couldn't get enough. Blue's lips were like the purest flavor of water and heat he had ever felt before. He felt his body grow so hot and tingly, like it was telling him to do something but never figure out what it was until she had to leave to do something. He dreams of her and the others, his heart beating and his pants always wet afterwards.

Once Blue became more busy with making changes to Homeworld, Steven tried to hang out with Yellow Diamond. He watched her do reports, and make comments now and then about them but the two just seemed so distance. She always looked ready to scream or shout at the hybrid, but she kept her cool and nodded in response to all of his sayings and questions.It tore Steven up inside. He thought it might have been cause of how much he made out with Blue Diamond, and how much he spends time with her. He didn't want Yellow feeling upset with it, but after three days if coming to her it seemed that the ruthless Diamond had enough. 

"What's it like kissing Blue..." Yellow spoke softly, making Steven jump as he never heard her talk before during these times.

Steven frowned, seeing as the question was out of the blue. No pun intended. "What do you mean Yellow?"

The tall diamond sighed, shrinking only slightly as she placed down her reports and charts for the day. In her own palanquin with the hybrid, she bit her lip and looked away from the boy as she spoke. "Whenever you two... um, kiss as you called it once," Yellow sounded so nervous and even shy like. Steven found it cute. "Blue seems so happy and bubbly afterwards. I... I never seen her so happy, not even when Pink was still with us."

Something in Steven began to grow again. It felt like when he was back with Blue and kissing her senseless, but it felt slightly different. It was like more fast and tingling feeling, almost close to sparks as he brought himself closer to her, standing on the the armrest of her chair. "Yellow..." he spoke softly, trying to get her to look at him. "I want you to be happy too. It's why I'm here. I want to get to know you and the others better. I love you just as much as Blue and White, and I never want us to be so distance like you were with my mom. Can't we be close?"

Yellow never answered, she never spoke. Steven gasped in shock and almost jumped out of the chair when he felt he lips pressed so hard against his own. Their teeth clashed which hurt the hybrid, but the blushing diamond before him just kept the firm kiss in place, not moving at all. It was a hard and stuff kiss. Still, the moment shocked Steven as he shared a soft blush himself. He looked up at Yellow to see her eyes tightly shut and her brows pushed up in a worried type manner. He felt her about to pull away but he quick pushed his lips back against hers. The firm touch caused her to twitch as he watched her relax and mewl in such a cute way. He never realized how cute Yellow could be in this state. So shy and nervous that it brought a tingling feeling into his gem. Steven wasted no time to kiss her back and guide her into the kiss more deeply, his eyes slightly opened as he watched Yellow's reactions.

It was so much different from Blue's kisses, but soon grew just as addicting. Steven couldn't help but watch Yellow's face twitch and melt under the kiss as she mewled and moaned so softly. She opened her mouth and pushed her shy tongue slowly into his mouth, her hands against the arm rest as she tried to sound like Blue while she was kissing him. It made him frown and he pulled away slightly, gasping softly as he whispered to her. "Don't kiss like Blue. I want you, I want to feel how Yellow would kiss me~"

It shocked him to say such words, but he couldn't help how cute Yellow's blush was as she nodded to the teen. He moved to kiss her again, his tongue twirling with hers as they let the kiss go deeper and more passionate. It was so much different from Blue's. Yellow was more messy and noisy compared to her calmer sister, her moves more clumsy and shy but all the more hot. As she moaned more at the pleasure so did Steven. He groaned and watched his second lover whither under the kiss as their kiss grew more in passion. He felt drool coming down his chin but didn't care in the slightest. Yellow tasted so good too. Her kiss sent a buzz feeling to his body as she tasted like hot dark chocolate. He didn't care what anyone said about him or the Diamonds, it felt like he was growing more in love with them everyday. Like he belonged with them doing them forever.

Blue found out about the two getting close later on, but she didn't grow jealous of the two. In fact, she wanted now more than ever for yellow to join and and spend more time with her and Steven. The hybrid felt like he was slightly drowning in his own addiction to these queens the more he spend time with them. Sometime he would be making out with Blue again, slow yet firm and demanding as he felt the heat and cool of her energy sooth him. Other times he would have a tongue war with Yellow and get lost in the hot sparking pleasure, even though he felt more clumsy and messy with her. And now he would even be kissing both of them at once, drowning in their love as he felt the need to do more. He wanted more of them, needed more of them. It was like a burn inside of his lower gut just begging to come out and devour him. He felt more wilder, untamed, and hungry whenever he was with them. He didn't know what it was until he started to hang out with White more.

White was more closed off then Yellow or Blue had. He often believed that she would be crying her room and falling deep into sorrow. Steven would come to see her in her room, finding her curled up in a corner and facing away from the boy. He felt bad, terrible, that he forgot about helping her be happy again too. He started to step away from Blue and Yellow again, as they got busy themselves thanks to White not helping, and stayed with the bright star ruler. When he tried to speak to her, she would summon her bubble and force him out of her room, so he just sat with her. He would sit but her foot and lean on her ankle as he watched her weep at random times. It made him cry as well, but he stayed silent with his own tears, petting her ankle as he let her weep until she couldn't no more.

A month came and went, even Yellow and Blue were worried for they would see their love all worn out and sad. They knew it was because of White, but Steven told them not to interfere. He needed to get to White his own way, and this was helping her. When he would go, sit, and weep with White, he saw her getting better and sobbing less. She started to notice him more and pet her at times, before weeping again. He smiled at these moments, even more so when she spoke softly to him or herself. She says only a few words like 'Sorry or Pink', and he would always answer back in a soothing manner, wanting her to know every time that it wasn't her fault. It was slow, but it was process. 

One day, he came back to White's room and saw her no longer in her corner, but instead in a massive black and white bed she had made herself. Steven grew confused at this, but kept his mouth shut as she turned to him and smile softly. "_Steven_..."

"White? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay..?" Steven came over to her and jumped on the bed, looking worried as he saw the pink underneath her eyes again. "I'm sorry I'm late White. Yellow needed help with some new models for the colonies."

"_It's alright Steven... I was wanting for you_," White smiled sadly as she petted the boy's hair once more, looking into his eyes as they now held a pink tint to them. She bit her lip. "_I wanted to speak to you._"

Steven smiled softly, placing his bag down as he moved to sit next to her and lean on her smooth soft thigh. "What of White?"

"_I wanted to say sorry Steven_," White chocked softly, biting her lip as she blushed a slight pink color. "_I... I know I did terrible things to you and your family... i know I did terrible things to my gems and sisters... I feel as if... I'm truly am Off Color. I shouldn't rule Homeworld if all I ever had done is hurt the ones I love._"

Steven frowned deeply, moving to stand up and climb into her lap. "Don't say that White. You are an amazing Diamond and ruler. I know you made mistakes, but that just means that you can learn and become better than before."

White frowned, sighing. "_I'm suppose to be flawless Steven. How can anyone love a flawed Diamond?_"

"I love you," Steven blushes, smiling as he looked into White's big shocked eyes. The wonderful white eyes he felt himself falling into the more he looked at them. "I love you, Blue, and Yellow so much. You all understand what it's like to have the faith of the ones you sworn to protect n your shoulders. You guys understand the power you hold, and how easy it is to lose control. You guys are sweet, caring, but also strong and smart. To be honest White... I feel in love the moment I say you and the others. I love you White, flaws and all."

He never thought that White could blush red before. Sure pink, but red was a color he never saw happening on her face. It was funny but so adorable. Steven felt his cheeks blushing as well, but he continued to smile as he watched her move hands underneath him. It was face, quick, but so powerful when he felt her soft black lips touch his own. It wasn't deep, it wasn't passionate like Blue or even Yellow. It was soft, gentle, and loving. Steven felt himself completely surrender to the small kiss as the two stayed just like that. He didn't needed to go deeper, he didn't needed to moan or to see White's face to feel the hungry need come back again. He just growled and lost himself to the hot and blinding feeling now completely consuming him. He needed White, and for once he could't stop himself anymore. 

White was shocked when Steven slightly bit her bottom lip and forced his tongue inside her mouth. She was so much bigger than him, so she shrunk her body as well but was still much bigger than the other Diamonds. It didn't stop him as he found White's soft tongue and pulled to suck on the tip. It brought such a spark to the taller diamond's spine that she couldn't help but moan loudly at the feeling and roughness of the teen. The noise only brought even more heat and hunger to Steven as he felt his gem magic spike. 

With a blast of his energy, White fell to the bed and he growled. She gasped to see his eyes flash pink as he sat on her chest. He spoke in a much darker tone. "Naked~ Now my darling~"

White squeaked, but did as she was told as she summoned her clothes away, blushing like mad but seeing that the boy's eyes flashed even brighter as he groaned. Steven came back to her lips and kissed her again, nipping at her lip before sucking on her tongue again. White moaned, feeling her body squirm as the hybrid just moved to take off his own clothing. He pulled away from the kiss, smirking as his eyes stayed completely pink now, diamond shaped just like his mouths. He didn't know what he was doing anymore, but he didn't care. He felt his body and mind do what it wanted, loving every bit of it as he took off his clothes and stroked his big cock in front of her face. 

"I need you White~ And I will have you~" He growled like a dog, moving down to make eye contact to her soft pink pussy. The fact that White did use his laptop to learn more about human things just brought a pleasure wave to his heated cock. He touched it gently with his hand, smirking as he felt her tremble and heard a gasp from the diamond. "Wow White~ Is this for you Starlight~? You're so pink down here~"

"_S-Steven~_" White blushed red again, it was just as sexy as the wet pink whole.

"Shush now My Sliver Moon~" Steven smiled as he more to kiss her soft but big clit, feeling her moan and thrust her hips slightly. Suddenly he got a wicked idea looking at the huge but tight hole in front of him. "Just relax and enjoy~ Let me show my love for you~"

With nothing said, the hybrid continued to kiss and lick White's clit, smiling as he continued to hear her moan and call out loudly from just this small pleasure. Who knew the massive Diamond would sound so cute and sexy like this. Steven couldn't help but want to hear more of her cute loud noises some more. He moved his hand down to her twitching pussy, his hand drenched quickly by the clear juices. He had to keep a steady ground as White yelped and raised her hips slightly off the bed. The hybrid moved away from her clit as he watched his hand rub and play with her twitching wet hole. It was like watching the most sexiest porno ever. She twitched and drooled more of the slimy liquid onto his hand, almost covering his whole wrist and upper arm. The smell was so intoxicating and arousing that he felt himself grow hotter with need. Smirking, he pushed his whole hand inside of White, hearing her scream in such a lewd high pitch voice.

"_S-Steven~!_" White moaned, feeling him push more of his arm inside of her. It felt so good. Having a pussy and her Starlight fucking her felt so amazingly good. "_S-So good~... Ahhhh~... It feels so big inside~_"

Steven chuckled, biting his own lip as he felt her walls squeeze and suck more of his fist inside of her. He had no idea White could be so adorable this way. He wanted even more. He stopped though, feeling the energy of the other two now in the room, but he just smirked as he turned over to where he knew where they were hiding. "Come on out my Diamonds~ I want you too~"

White blushed deeply, getting so lost in the pleasure she felt she didn't even feel when Blue and Yellow came in. She gasped though, seeing them walk into the light, naked and blushing as they smiled at the two.

"You think we were going to let you ignore us Steven~" Blue smiled, moving over and kissing him on the lips. 

Yellow pouted and moved to sit on the bed on the other side, pulling the hybrid's hair to turn and face her. "No way were you going to let us not have fun with just White! We had you first."

"You're both right," Steven kissed them both before smiling lovingly at them. "Forgive me. I should have been taking care of all three of my Diamonds~ Hope this doesn't means you don't want to join~"

Without anything further, White watched with a deep blush on her face Blue smirked and climbed on top of her. She laid down against her as she moved to stroke White's cheek with loving care which confused the Diamond before she moved her chin to watch the scene below. The white gem gasped and blushed deeply when seeing Steven and Yellow making out right in front of her. Honestly she never noticed that her little Starlight was with the other two as well, suffering in grief and guilt caused her to be so closed off she didn't even notice that he was already with them. she felt shame at first, but then Blue kissed her cheek and calmed her down. She was confused and wanted to ask why Blue wasn't angry with her, but stopped when hearing the two making out moan in want and lust. They mouths opened as their tongues twirled and rub up against each other. Yellow looked so lost in it ad Steven had his eyes slightly open and watching the two next to them, wondering what his blue lover was doing to White.

Knowing that the hybrid was watching them now, Blue smirked and opened White's and her own legs open, showing the boy both of their wet pussies to him. Steven blushed and moaned as he pulled away from Yellow's lips. The two watched with hazed and loving eyes as the blue diamond began to rub both hers and White's pussies in front of them. She moaned softly but was almost droned out from the taller Diamond's high and loud squeaks and moans of pleasure. The other two found this so completely hot and sexy. Steven more so, as he never though that blue would be so dominant compare to White. She was shameless and sexy while White was more shy and cute like. It was so arousing and sexy that he couldn't help but want to do more to all three of at once. He needed more, needed all three of them right now.

Then, getting an idea, he smirked and looked at Yellow. "Get on top of Blue~ I got a wanna make you all feel good at once~"

Blushing and confused, Yellow nodded and moved to lay on top of Blue facing her. The three much taller Diamonds took glances at the hybrid as he stood up on the bed and grinned. Before their eyes, they all gasped as he walk over to their three perfectly lined pussies. He took in their sweet scent, licking his lips at the sight of light yellow, blue, and pink coloring of their clit and holes. Looking back up at his three blushing gems, he winked. "You're all going to love this my darling queens~"

With nothing else said, Steven took in a slow breath and lined up his dick to White's pussy, listening to her moan loudly as he pushed all the way inside. He knew he was small compared to her huge hole, but she was still so tight. He willed his gem to make himself bigger and more thick, groaning deeply as he felt the hot wet walls grow even more tight. He didn't know how big he was now, but still it all felt so good. He felt like he was in heaven being connected to White this way, smiling and biting his lip as how she just moaned and squirmed under her sisters.He didn't stop there though. Smirking, Steven used his wet arm that was once inside the white gem, and thrust it deeply into Blue's cunt. She screamed at the fast and rough treatment, but was moaning just as loudly as White as he began to thrust and move his arm in unison. Not wanting Yellow left out, he pushed his tongue inside of her pussy and used his other hand to rub her clit, growing his tongue to push deeper inside. Yellow gasped and moaned shyly at the feeling, the three Diamonds now enjoy the pleasure their hybrid was giving them.

Steven was in something completely off Homeworld, Earth, and Heaven together. This was something beyond any word he could think of. He was in complete heat and drowning in pleasure. He started to thrust his hips and move his hands faster as he tongued fucked Yellow, fucking each of his lovers as fast as he could go while groaning in the pleasure himself. White was squeezing him so tight it felt like a she was trying to pull off his dick almost. Her moans and babbling while trying to push more into the rapid thrust was just so sexy as well he was pretty sure he was close to cumming at this point. Blue was just as tight, thrusting and moving his now open palmed up against her good spot as she demanded him in her string of moans.His whole body was covered in the blue tinted juices as white juices covered his legs and feet. It all felt so warm and he loved it. Yellow tasted so good to the teen, thrusting his now long stretched out tongue deep inside of her that she was screaming to the stars. He was also pinching and rubbing her clit to add her more pleasure with his free hand. He was almost drowning in her yellow tinted cum, but the taste was so addicting and sweet he just didn't care. He wanted to cum inside of them, again and again. Eat their cum and hear more of their sweet moans.

They were at this for hours, almost felt like the whole day once Steven started cumming and making them cum over and over again. Honestly the horny hybrid couldn't even fully remember most of it as he was lost in bliss, heat, and pleasure. After he came in each of them at once, they went at again, kissing and making out. he fucked their mouths, ate them out. All he could remember was their words and moans that were now embedded into his very brain.

"Oh~... Oh S-Steven~... Ahhhhhh~... Fuck me harder~! Shove that dick inside of me~!" Remembered Blue screaming that as he fucked her tight ass into the mattress, pounding harder as she commanded it.

"More~... Ahhh~ Mmmmph~," Yellow moaned as she licked all over his cock, making him growl and grip her now messy hair tightly. "I want more of your cum~... Please Steven~"

"_Nahhhh~... Ahh~ Ahhhh~! Steven p-please~... P-Please~..._" White moaned sweetly as he sucked on her clit and fist her pussy once more. She was blushing so much he was pretty sure he was the new Pink Diamond. "_M-Make me cum~... I wanna cum for my Starlight~_"

It soon became too much, and Steven was pretty sure he passed out from cumming about nine times for these Diamonds, one in each of their holes. The four Diamonds passed out on the bed as the door to White's room opened slowly, cracking as three figures stood there looking at the pink covered diamonds nuzzled up to a small naked hybrid.

"Jeez," Yellow Pearl frown as she covered her noise. "Human love is stinky."

Blue Pearl frowned and smacked Yellow Pearl in the head, smiling again as she watched her Diamond sleep peacefully. "It's lovely Pearl. They have finally gotten along."

"I think I will grow to love my new Diamond," Pink Pearl, now back and still with one cracked eye. "He is sweet and cares or the Diamonds. Homeworld looks bright in the future."

The three Pearls watched a bit more, before Blue Pearl smirked.

"Well... I guess I'll be telling the white bird to fuck off now."


	24. A Midnight Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lars goes to bed for the night, Steven decides to pay the pink teen a little visit. His wings sreading wide as he flew right into his room
> 
> Lars x Steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: incubus, big cock, cream pie, cursed

"Laramie! Time for bed!"

"I'm busy Mom," Lars shouted at his mother from up in the basement, his light blue eyes glued to the screen of his laptop as he posted another cooking masterpiece on his website

It was clear to even him though that his own sweet mother was having none of his shouting. "Don't take that tone with me Laramie," He heard her shout back to him. "Not turn that thing off and get to bed!"

At this point, even though he hated it, Lars knew that it was best to listen to him mother. With a growl he slammed his computer shut and went straight on to his bed, slipping off his pants and shirt as he always felt more comfortable sleeping naked. He heard his mother and father shout out a good night, but he didn't answer back. As much as he loved his parents, they could so annoying at times and he was just a bit upset about being sent to bed at ten at night. Well not that it matter, the seventeen year old still was in school since he came back from space a year behind everyone else. 

Lots of things changed since he became a pink zombie and came back from being a space pirate. It's already been another year since he returned and he finally got use to being a somewhat normal teen again. Besides being behind in school, Lars has gotten back to working at the Big Donut and hanging out with the Off Colors in Town. He stopped speaking to Ronaldo though, finding him more of a creep than before. Sadie and her gang had already finished school and were now just traveling the state for their music business, the blonde and him barely talking now as it is. It was strange, but after three months of catching up with his crush and some what girlfriend, both him and Sadie grew slightly a part. He still cared for her, but it was like the love for her vanished over time. Not that he really minded.

Besides growing apart from Sadie, Lars has been hanging out with the Off Colors, Garnet, and surprisingly Steven a lot more. The hybrid and him have gotten close, but as far as he could tell it was just a best friend bond more than anything. Boy has he been busy though. Even the donut teen could tell the stress that Steven was in all types of stress, with meetings and being a Diamond prince of a whole court. He swore to Lars that he has seen just about every alien in the galaxy at this point, most taking a liking to the hybrid over his kindness and handing him gifts. Plus his crazy Diamond aunts want to cuddle and give him attention like he was a child or a puppy. Not even he could handle that. 

It's been another month since he and seen Steven, knowing he was at yet another alien meeting with a different race the Diamonds have hurt. Lars did miss the young boy though, having missed his fifteenth birthday cause of all of the busy Homeworld stuff. As he closed his eyes to sleep, he couldn't help but dream of finally giving the bright smiling hybrid his favorite birthday cake.

He didn't know how long he slept for, minutes, hours most likely, but he knew something was different in the air as he felt his body heat up slightly. Lars shifted, groaning as he started to feel the heat pull into one center area around his belly. No it felt... it felt lower than that.

_"Lars~" _

The pink space captain groaned, shifting again as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

_"Lars~" _The soft voice purred, giggling in such a sweet way. _"Hehe, come on wake up."_

Feeling sleep slowly fade away from, Lars slowly started to rub his eyes clear and open him to the voice above him. When his blue eyes fully clear to see, they widen in shock and utter disbelief as his mouth dropped open. the figure on him, or more so his naked lap, just smiled and giggled in delight, his pink eyes gleaming in the moonlight. 

_"Good morning Lars~ Or is it really Goodnight~?" _The figure grinned, speaking in a bright tone. _"Are you happy to see me? Been a while hasn't it~" _

"S-Steven!? What happened to you," Lars shouted, quickly flinching as he hoped his parents didn't wake up. The last thing he needed was his parents to find the young Universe on his naked lap, much less see him naked.

The figure on top of him was indeed Steven Diamond Universe, pouting slightly as he just sat there and his tail moved slightly. That's right, a tail! Lars was shocked cause he was looking at his best friend, on his lap wearing his new pink jacket and blush star shirt along with his blue jeans. That was normal yes, but what shocked him with the add on that were not apart of the hybrid at all. Besides the black and smooth hear tip tail behind his back, moving around in a slow tempo, the young teen also had purplish pink horns on the side of his head and two decent size wings sprouting out from his most likely torn jacket. His smirk towards the pink human was wicked in tone as they showed off his small but noticeable fangs. He even had a pink and black collar on his neck, the tag having a big V craved in the center of it. His eyes bright pink with diamond pupils, and his hair having small streaks of pink as well.

Steven smiled, shrugging as he continued to sit on Lars' lap. "Don't really know. I was speaking to a nice race called Vhesnys, and they were so nice and... _gentle_ with me." He giggled again, the sound being cute and yet confusing to hear out of him like this. "But enough about me Lars~ I came all the way here just for you anyway~"

Lars was completely confused and worried for Steven, only blushing in shock when he pulled off his jacket and then shirt. He had no idea how toned the fifteen year old was before he took a good long look of his firm chest and stomach. "Wha... hey wait," Lars grabbed the teen's hands as he went to removed his pants. "What are you doing!?"

He pouted again, pulling his hands away from Lars. "I wanna get comfortable Lars. It's too hot in my clothing."

"But why are you getting naked!? Why are you still in my _naked_ lap!?"

"Oh don't act like you don't like this," Steven smirked, the look bring shivers to the zombie's spine. He deep pink blush though turned even darker on his cheeks when he felt his cock being rubbed against the hybrid's tone but still soft ass. The evil glint in the boy's eyes turning only darker. "I know it turns you on~ You got a think for thick asses don't you _Darling~_"

D-Darling? Okay that was it, Lars knew something was really wrong with Steven at this point. What every happened with those Vhesnys on their planet had caused his best friend to turn and act this way. With a hard push, Lars pushed the hybrid off of his lap and quickly got off his bed. He grabbed his blanket to cover up, the act making the young teen growl and look deeply hurt. The light in his eyes also bring a sharp pain of guilt in his chest, but the space pirate held his ground as he looked at his obviously corrupted best friend.

Steven stood up, his wings flexing as he let out another deep growl. "Why did you do that...?"

Lars shivered, having a hard time looking into those deep dark pink pools. Those wings were also bigger than he last thought. "Cause Steven, you're not yourself," He spoke slowly and firmly. "You need help. Why not we go to the gems an-"

"I don't need them," Steven snapped, his voice taking a much more deep and controlling tone as he stood up and stepped closer to Lars. "What I want, and what I will have, it _**you**_ Lars..."

"S-Steven... listen to me... You're not yourself. Please snap out of it," Lars backed up, trying to bring reason to his friend. 

His slightly shaky tone only made the hybrid grin, opening his mouth to the pink teen to show an odd branding on his tongue. The marking was that of a V shape surrounded in swirls that spread out and hug at his tongue. Lars gasped at the look of it, thinking quickly that what every happened to his friend was because of that mark. The Vhesnys did something to the hybrid, and he had no idea how to stop him.

Steven just chuckled, stepping closer before grabbing the teen's wrist in lighting speed. He pulled him closer as he whispered lustfully, "The only thing I'm snapping is you when I bend you over and fuck you~"

Before Lars could even fight back from the strong hold, Steven smirked and pulled their lips into a bruising kiss. The taller teen's heart was beating a mile a minute now, not believing for a second what was happening to him right now in his room. Here was his favorite hybrid and friend in the whole world, kissing him do roughly that he knew his lips will be swollen for days. He made of noise of discomfort, but the shorter teen was having none of it, growling as he gently bit the other's bottom lip. the moment made the pink teen gasp but quickly regretted it when the other forced his hot tongue into his mouth.

A deep moan was forced out of Lars' mouth as the marked tongue slipped inside of his mouth, his spin shivering when the heat brush up against his trembling one. Someone was defiantly wrong now cause no way would Steven's tongue and mouth be this sweet in taste. He tasted like a dark chocolate covered donuts and like slated caramel, something he knew the hybrid never ate in most likely a month. Still the taste was so addicting that it made his knees shiver. The smaller teen purred deeply in his throat as he let go of Lars' wrist and went over to hold her waist and neck with each hand, keeping the trapped captain close and deep in the kiss. His mouth kept whispering to him, demanding him to take his friend right here and now, make him moan and scream like a bitch in heat. The young Diamond knew that these voices weren't his, but the power he felt right now was just to hot and sexy to let go of.

Soon the need for air reached Lars and steven pulled away from his now deep pink swollen lips. Steven smirked lustfully and moved to pin the taller teen on his bed, growling as he moved to kiss and nibble on the other's neck. He heard a soft gasp and moan leave the teen's mouth as he sucked on his atom apple before glazing it with his sharp new fangs. He couldn't help but grin against his marked flesh on he felt the other's cock harden and poke right up against his knee as he still wore jeans.

"Mmm~ You like this don't you~" Steven growled, chuckling as he grind down again Lars' growing erection. "You're not even fighting back~ One deep kiss and you're already panting like a bitch in heat!"

If you asked Lars if he ever thought of someone as innocent as Steven saying something so sexy, this would not be it! "S-Steven... Ahhh~," He bit his lip to control his embarrassing moans. "T-This isn't... Ahh~ Ahhh! Y-You~.... S-Stop~"

Steven smirked, chuckling as he flexed his wings apart slightly, a soft blush coming to his face as a new wave of heat filled the air. "Oh Lars~ You just don't understand. I've always been like this~"

"W-What?"

"I've always had these thoughts in my mind. To claim you, to fuck your sweet ass, to ride your cock while you're tied up and drowning in pleasure~" Steven grinned wickedly, the sight somehow arousing and yet frightening. His pink eyes flashing and glowing as they seem to get lost in deep want. "Ever since I brought you back, claimed you as mine, I always wanted you Lars!"

Lars still wondered why he was still hard and still panting softly while his eyes showed more worry and fear for his friend. This new reveal, this new side of Steven, had always been there. Their sweet and innocent hybrid had always had such a dark and possessive side to him, and now all of that side was consuming his body. He saw how lost Steven had become, he saw how the mark on his tongue glowed slightly in timed with his eyes. Whatever those Vhesnys did to him, he wasn't in his right mind to fight it anymore. The pink teen was stuck, truly trapped as Steven brought him into another deep and passionate kiss. Even though he was scared for his friend, he wasn't scared for himself. Quite the opposite; as soon as those lips and tongue came back into his mouth, all he could think about himself was how much he wanted more.

Steven body was hungry, screaming at him to just take the teen he was making out with already. The mark, the voices in his head, they were screaming to just fuck Lars already. He wanted to, oh how much he wanted to give in and completely make this zombie his, but he held back. The hybrid wasn't that far gone, he knew his body wasn't normally, but he couldn't fight it for long. His stomach and mind were practically starving at this point. He needed Lars now more than ever, he needed his little captain to be stuffed with his cock already. He growled, hearing the teen's deep moans driving him further to no return.

The hybrid pulled back and sat up from the teen, quickly removing his pants to show Lars that he wasn't wearing underwear this time. The older teen gasped though, almost screeching in shock when see the Diamond boy with a ten inch cock all hard and looked to be about four inches in thickness How long had Steven had that in his pants!? And how come he never noticed before!? Suddenly the pink teen covered his own crotch and hole at the sight, getting slightly worried that he might not make it out of this alive.

Steven, seeing his mate's distress, purred and gently push his hands away from his crotch. He shouldn't feel embarrassed or scared of him, and besides Lars wasn't small in the slightest. While While he defiantly was big in thickness, his mate was so much longer in length being about two inches bigger than his. In fact, looking at it now, the hybrid felt his mouth slightly water. The voices praising him to swallow the whole length down and mate him cum like a fountain. this time, he didn't fight the voices in his head, kneeling down closer to the hard member.

"W-Wha... Wait Steven-" Lars went to place hand on the brown curly locks, trying to push the hybrid back.

"It's okay Lars," Steven whispered gently, looking up at the pink teen with soft eyes as he licked his lips. "Trust me, you'll love it so much my sweet donut boy~"

Before Lars could stop him a second time, Steven took hold of his twitching cock and quickly took the dark pink head in his mouth. The hot and wet cavern mixed with his even hotter tongue made Lars scream in uncontrollable pleasure, bucking his hips up before the hybrid could pin him down. "S-Steven~!"

Steven was kind of happy at this point he formed a bubble around his parents to keep them from hearing. His lover was so loud, but his noses were just as wonderful as his taste. Honestly he thought that Lars would taste a bit bitter and even have a lingering dead taste to him, but it was so much better. He tasted so sweet and amazing, like one of his strange ube rolls, though that might just be in his head. Just from one suck and the hybrid was already hooked. The voices in his head told him to take more inside, and so he did. They told him to lick and suck the underside of his dick, he did so happily. He had no control anymore, his mind was completely fogged an clouded in lust. He only wanted now was to see what Lars' cum might taste like. Oh how his gem and belly heated up in delight of that thought.

Lars just kept moaning and squirming in the hybrid's tight hold. His eyelids fluttering shut and open as he tried to keep sight of the teen still on his cock. It was such a sight, almost made the pink zombie come just from the image alone. He watched and continued to moan and mewl as Steven kept sucking his dick like a trained porn star. He looked to be completely lost in it, licking all over his cock from the base to the leaking tip just like a kitten. His teeth slight teased the side of his twitching flesh, but not biting which oddly enough turned the teen one. Steven then just took him into his mouth, sucking and moaning in pleasure as he suck lower and lower down to his hips. He couldn't believe it for a second that his cock was sliding down the hybrid's tight and twitching throat. It felt like he was trying to milk him dry from there, his tongue under his cock as he sucked even harder. 

"S-Stev- Ahhhh~ Ahh, Nahhhh~" Lars felt tears leak down his cheeks, his legs trembling as his hand yet to grip at his horn along with his hair. His moans constant now as he felt himself getting close. "T-Too... Too g-good! Ah! Ahhhhh~... G-gon-Nahhhh~... Steven~ Steven~!"

Steven opened his eyes to see Lars face, seeing the slight shock in them from something he was seeing on his face. No, he didn't want to see fear, only pleasure as he cums in his throat. Growling, Steven completely deep throat the twitching cock in his mouth and sucked even harder. the act breaking the look of fear as Lars pressed his head down complete and let out a throat ripping scream.

"Steven!!"

The hybrid just moaned in delight, feeling the cock in his twitch and finally release the large amounts of cum. All of it was going straight down his throat which made the possessed teen groan in disappointment as he pulled a bit back from the cock to get the cum to fill his mouth. His eyes rolling slightly back in bliss to taste the bitter but so sweet juices on his tongue. His mind was slipping deeper down now, he let it happen. He let the voices take over as his body heated up and the mark on his tongue grew. He needed more... he needed to be inside of Lars. He needed to fuck him right now.

Lars, still trying to break out of his high, panted softly as he opened his eyes to the see Steven now sitting fully up again. He gasped only a bit as he saw a small bit of his cum drip down the hybrid's chin. His eyes had changed, turning completely black with the pink diamond irises and black pupil. They held nothing but want and lust from the pink teen right in his sights. He purred and mouth his mouth to show a bit of the cum still on his tongue, swallowing it as Las saw the mark on Steven's tongue glow and grow to cover the whole thing. The sight made him pale slightly. The mark grew cause he ate his cum. This was so not good.

"Steven...?"

The hybrid just purred, stroking his cock as his tail came over and stroked the teen's cheek. His eyes were so lost, so much was filled inside and went completely empty. _**"Lars~"**_

It was too late, Steven was already so far gone. Lars tried to snap him out of it, but the hybrid had other plans as he flipped the teen over and lifted his ass. The pink captain was shouting in protest before he felt something wet touch his asshole, then push inside the rim of it. It didn't hurt, but he learned quickly what was in him now. "N-No! S-steven wait-Ahhh~!... G-Get... Get your tongue ou-Ohhhh fuck~"

**_"Lars~"_** Steven's voice was muffled due to having his tongue in Lars' ass, but his mind was too far gone he moaned at the bitter taste of his mate's asshole. **_"Lars~ So good~"_**

Lars couldn't think anymore, his mind drawing up empty as Steven continued to eat his ate out. His tongue had something on it, he knew it did, cause not only was it so deep inside but also the saliva was making his insides heat up. His cock was hard again and his stomach was aching as if it needed something bigger than just the wonderful tongue alone. He felt his mind haze over, his need to come and be filled being slowly his only thoughts. He knew that his mouth was open and drooling in the amazing pleasure. Good, it felt so fucking good. Like his ass is melting. He didn't try to fight it anymore, what ever this was or what happened to Steven, he just wanted to forget it and just cum again. He wanted to be filled with something so thick and big. He wanted it and only Steven could give it to him.

Lars' eyes flashed pink as he moaned and looked over at steven still eating out his now wet and drench asshole. "Steven~! P-Please~" He cried out, moaning loudly as the hybrid looked over to him. "I... i need your cock~ P-Please just fuck me~!"

Steven, mind being lost and only on instinct, pulled out his tongue and looked at his lover in confusion. The confusion quickly turned to lust as he watched Lars open his cute ass cheeks for him to see his soaking hole. The hybrid growled, grabbing the small hips as he angled his cock at the asshole. The voices screamed even louder, to take him, to claim him, to make this bitch scream. The Diamond prince didn't even let the voices finish as he shoved his whole cock inside with one massive thrust.

Lars let out a loud scream, his back arching, hips pushing back against Steven's. As expected, it hurt, it hurt like fucking hell since he knew having been eaten out wasn't going to be enough. It felt like the hybrid was shoving a rod of steel into his ass, it felt like his butt was being torn apart, like he was being split in two but he was too far gone to have the pain stay for long. An explosion of white hot pleasure, so intense that it singed the end of his nerves, shrieked through him, slamming into his mind as an cacophony of sparks. Hips straining up off the bed, Lars ejaculated all over the blanket, spraying a thick pattern of white against the fabric as his mind broke under the fact that some was huge and inside his stomach. Steven’s cock was inside of him! He was being fucked by Steven’s cock! It hurt, it still throbbed but he wanted more! He wanted the diamond hybrid to fuck him even more!

“Did you cum?” Steven panted, a bit of his normal speech coming back, “Didn't know you were such a slut Lars~ Did you want my cock in your slutty hole that badly~”

“Yes!” Lars sobbed, the conflicting current of pain and pleasure pulsing inside of him making it almost impossible to think. “I-I came! I came when you put it in me!”

With a snarling growl, the little self-control he had left apparently snapping as Lars’ tight ass squeezed his cock, Steven began to viciously pound into him. Digging blunt fingernails into his skin with bruising force, sweat falling in heavy droplets onto his bare back. He held him firmly in place as he rubbed, scraped and slammed his cock against his insides. It felt like he was trying to fuck his stomach, like he was trying to bore straight through him. It hurt, it burn and felt like his organs were being deformed, and he never wanted him to stop. Loud groans, grunts and moans rained down onto his head. Steven…he sounded so excited, so incredibly excited. Panting softly, his body bouncing slightly from the force of the teen's thrusts, Lars gazed hazily over his shoulder, craning his neck so he could see his face face. He expected a snarling grimace, teeth bared but was surprised to see Steven in complete and utter pleasure. His eyes were just pink now, rolling up into his head as his mouth slacked open and drooled dripped from his mouth. His tongue was ever slightly hanging out as he let his hips continued to pound against him with all of his might. A spurt of precum poured out of his cock at the sight. 

He…he didn’t know Steven could ever look like that. So lost in pleasure and completely handsome and cute at the same time. Ignoring the strain the position was putting on his neck, Lars burned the sight of his face into his mind. When all this passed, when Steven reverted back to normal, and all he had left was the lingering sensation of his touch, he wanted the memory of that face to stay with him forever.

“C-Cumming! Ahhhhh~” Steven panted out, moaning loudly at the tight heat around his cock. “C-Cum- Ahhhhh~ Lars~!!”

Wrenching him back, pressing Lars' ass against his pubic bone, Steven completely buried his cock into his ass, let out a gasping, choking moan, his hips shuddering as his cock swelled up then scalding hot, thick fluid was flowing into him. Wailing loudly, the pink teen pushed back against him, his toes and fingers curling as he came for the third time. Inside…Steven's had cum inside of him,his jizz was inside of him. Before he had time to come down from his second orgasm the short teen, with his cock still buried deep inside of him, abruptly flipped him over onto his back. He grabbed hold of his thighs, shoved them upwards until his knees were pressed against his shoulders and kept fucking him.

“You like that Lars~?” Steven slurred, his eyes looking somewhat normal but still fogged with lust. “You like how I fuck you~ Say it for me babe~ Say you love my cock! Say you love me fucking you!”

Lars was so shocked by this change but was happy to see that steven was slowly coming back from whatever curse those Vhesnys put on him was fading. Still he moaned loudly when he felt his cock still hard and fucking his sensitive ass. “I love-!” He gasped, mouth hanging open, stars exploding in front of his eyes. 

With Steven’s jizz in his ass, his cock could now move so much more smoothly. Paired with his ass now being fully accustomed to the huge cock shoving its away inside, the pain of being forcibly penetrated was fading into an afterthought. It was very quickly being replaced by a pleasure so intense that it took his breath away. He was almost a little scared of it. It felt good! It felt so good! If the hybrid kept fucking him like this, kept imprinting the memory of this pleasure into his nerves, his veins, his very being, would he ever be able to cum without this? 

Releasing one of his legs, Steven grabbed hold of his jaw, held Lars' head in place as he jerked down to claim his mouth once more. Shoving his tongue through his lips, pushing an intense taste throughout his mouth, he nipped nipped his bottom lip hard and snarled, “Say it~”

“I love your cock!” Lars cried out against Steven’s lips, desperately pushing himself upwards, wanting for the hybrid to kiss him more. It was too far gone to think clearly anymore. “I love being fucked by you~!”

Lips curling into a vicious grin, Steven smashed his mouth against Lars', roughly kissing him as the pace of his thrusts sped up, becoming erratic and irregular. Wishing that his hands were free so he could wrap his arms around the other's back, so he could run his fingernails down the sweaty, heated skin. Lars moaned, panted and mewled as his partner continued to slam into him then with a grunting groan, came inside of him again. Shuddering with delight, lightly curling his legs around Steven’s hips, he gasped softly when the teen slid away. Plopping back onto his butt, the diamond smirked and easily yanked him up into his lap, maneuvered him into the right position then thrust up, impaling the pink captain on his cock once again.

Moaning happily, using what little leverage, Lars had started to bounce up and down on Steven’s cock, he pressed his cheek against his soft curly hair. Reaching down, the hybrid squeezed one of his mate's plush ass cheeks with one hand while the other slipped between them to firmly wrapping around his cock. Yelping in surprise, Lars hips bucking hard into the curl of his thick fingers. He threw his head back as he moaned loudly in delight and pleasure. Lars took a look at Steven, seeing the horns and wings slowly shirk as the cruse was starting to ware off. He also saw how hungrily Steven looked at him, seeing his flashing pink eyes take in every inch of him,. His made his heart flutter. 

Giggling at how intently Steven was watching him, Lars could feel himself getting close to orgasm number four. He just needed a little more, just a little bit more and he would cum. He thought for a second that this may be due to him being a pink zombie now.

The hand on his ass suddenly slid up and clamped down onto the back of his neck. Wrenching him down, Steven kissed him roughly then whispered hotly against his lips, “You’re mine now, Laramie Barriga~ Ahhhhh~.... Yes~! All mine~! I’m the only one who can fuck you~.... Mmmmm~ Ah! S-Say it. Say that you belong to me, Lars~”

A violent shudder rushed through his body. Nearly delirious with heat, glee and ecstasy, Lars knew that this was just the curse that was effecting Steven talking. This wasn't real and he would go back to acting how he always did and may even stay away knowing what he did. Still felt so fucking euphoric over hearing those words from the hybrid. Hearing him claim him, call him that as the words the teen wanted to hear were falling out of his mouth, he couldn't hold it anymore. Lars felt his heart burst and his body cave, he came. Pressing close to Steven, cum pouring out of his twitching, throbbing cock, body burning with pleasure. 

Lars screamed loudly, “I belong to you, Steven~!”

Steven shivered and moaned too, feeling his cock at his limit as he came once more, holding his mate close as his heart fluttered at the claim he placed on Lars. "Oh Lars~! I-I'm cumming!"

The older teen groaned, moaning softly as his stuffed ass was filled once more with cum. Lars looked down at Steven to see that the wings and tail had vanished, the mark on his tongue as he stayed stuck out even faded. Once the hybrid stopped cumming, his eyes faded back to brown and slowly regain some of its color back from the lustful fog it once had. He was panting so harshly that he thought he might pass out, he almost did as he slowly let go of Lars and about to fall backwards.

"S-Steven," Lars caught him in time, placing them both on the bed as he watched his love try to regain his breathing. "Steven... can you hear me?"

Steven looked up at Lars, his memories slowly coming back as he groaned in both tiredness and pain. "I... hate Vhesnys..."

Lars chuckled, shaking his head. as he slowly got the still big soft cock out of his leaking ass. He fell next to his love, panting softly. "So they did do that to you..."

"I told them that... that I liked you... and then one of bit my tongue..." Steven blushed, covering his face. "Next hing I knew they placed a curse on me to go and fuck you."

"Y-You... you like me?"

Steven blushed harder, looking at Lars in shock before slowly nodding.

Lars just shook his head with a smile on his face. So he did really like him, good to know. He hug Steven close to him, waiting a bit before he felt Steven hug back. He whispered softly, yawning. "Next time babe... don't let an alien succubus make out with you."

Steven chuckled, his heart happy and over joyed that Lars called him that. With a grin he closed his eyes and replied with, "Okay babe, but that means we got to make out all the time!"

"Just don't break into my house again creep."

"My place next time meanie~"


	25. Best Friend's Coils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven isn't a normal hunter like his girlfriend Connie, and ever since he was fourteen he has been trying to get her to see that not all monsters are evil and dangerous. It seemed like the two were getting no where until an a snake human hybrid named Spinel comes and takes care of the problem herself.
> 
> Not for Steven's benefit no, but he wasn't too upset with the outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Snake sex (If that is a thing), hypnosis, coils, vore, connie bashing, corruption

Steven loved his girlfriend with all of his heart, truly he did, but there were times where he felt like he should have a bigger backbone. She was always so demanding and controlling, some things he didn't really like about her, but at was that these moments that he wished he open his mouth and just said 'No'.

"Connie," He sighs, rubbing his arms as he grabbed his shield and looked at the love of his life. "This isn't a good idea. Didn't Pearl tell you about the dangers of the jungle?"

Connie rolled his eyes, stabbing her sword to her back as she snapped in a bit of annoyance. "Of course she did Steven, but come on. You've been in the place before and fought monsters all the time."

"That was two years ago and the gems were always with me," The young teen shook his head. "I'm training now with my mom to be a new hunter. I can't keep getting into trouble like this darling."

"Don't you want to be a fighting couple with me? How are we suppose to be the awesome hunters/lovers if we don't test out our partner ship babe~?"

Steven blushed softly as the skinny fifteen year old sword fighter stroked his cheek, making him smile softly at her with love. He just couldn't say no to his love, and honestly he was a bit excited as well. With a small peck on her lips, he nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

Connie smiled brightly, kissing her boyfriend back as the two finished getting the rest stuff packed as they walked into the thick Magic Jungle. Steven had been in this very place before when he was fourteen, but those times he was always with either his Aunts Garnet and Pearl, sometimes even his mother Rose. The whole world knew these very woods and jungles were filled with magical creatures and monsters. His family, The Crystal Hunters, fight those same monsters trying to enter the town and hurt people. He fought tons of different monsters while in town. Each having such odd and yet wicked power, but even he knew they were dangerous to have around in his home. This was different though.

This was stepping into their territory. As hunters they have agreed to never attack in the woods if they were just there. Not every hunter agree with this rule though, one of them surprisingly being the very girl he loves. Connie was one of those hunters in training and have heavily with the side of wanting to destroy all of the monsters in the world. Others have tried to tell the boy to dump her, many times. Lars even clued in on him that she would try to hurt him once she found out that he was a zombie brought back from the dead. Not all monsters were evil, and some even live in his world after he had convinced his family that some are good and friendly. He was still trying to get his love to see that. He was friends with witches, zombies, vampires, even a siren and werewolves he was no part of the pack. Still, even after two years of trying she still saw monsters as a threat. He hoped that while with her in the jungle he can show her the difference between wild monsters and those wanting peace.

To bad that it seems that Connie had somewhat the same agenda.

"I'm hoping we can find a wild werewolf," Connie stated in excitement, turning to her nervous boyfriend. "I mean, we have to for research. We don't know what that little pack of yours will do to you-"

"For the last time Connie, Ame and her sisters aren't planning to turn me. I'm like a brother to them," Steven rolled his eyes, looking around to see that the jungle was pretty quite right now.

The brunette female just pouted though, crossing her arms. "You need to be careful anyhow steven. What about that pink Zombie or even that horrible witch who cast a spell on you?"

"Lars didn't even like brains, so i know he won't eat me." The older teen just glared slightly at his girlfriend. "And for the record, Lapis only put that spell on me cause she thought the hunters were abusing me. She was trying to come with her to protect me."

"I still don't like her..." She mumbled in defeat.

"I only dated her for three months Connie. You're the only girl for me," He shook his head and pulled his hand away from hers. She gave him a happy smile, but her eyes held confusion when he looked at his promise ring to her. "I love you Connie, but I can't be with you if you keep wanting to hurt my friends like this."

It was most likely not a good idea to fight in a very dangerous jungle filled with who knows what, but the sword fighter was too upset to think reason. "I'm trying to protect you Steven. You can't ignore how dangerous those monsters are!"

"I'm not Connie, but they are different. Ame, Peridot, Lapis, Lars, they are just different," The brown eyed male snapped. "Even the Diamond family are different and don't kill humans anymore!"

"They all have killed human before, they are still wild, and they are still dangerous. Trusting those monsters will only be your undoing Steven, I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your hel-" Before Steven could finish his statement, he halted to see something in the bushes behind Connie. Two bright pair of pink eyes. Whatever it was, it noticed that the boy had found its hiding spot. "Connie!"

The brunette teen pushed her over as the creature in the bush rushed out to attack. Connie fell to the ground on his side as Steven tried to pull out his shield to defend her from the attacker. The creature, being quicker and smarter about this, grabbed onto his shield and flung it out of his grip, falling to the ground about twenty feet away. The creature soon pinned his arms to his sides and wrapped him around in such a quick speed he didn't see it coming. Next thing he knew, he was lifted right off the ground, his body trapped in what looked to be dark magenta snake coils. Connie screamed, standing up to grab her sword and slice the creature who took her boyfriend. As she grabbed his sword to attack, the creature just chuckled and swung its tail to knock her back once more. She fell to the ground once more, the thick snake tail hitting her in the gut once more. With a slight scream of shock, the monster lifted the young girl into the air and wrapped her into her coils as well. Steven still struggled and fought against the much thicker trap himself, trying to reach his girlfriend as she got her mouth covered and looking to have a hard time breathing. 

Steven tried to break free, but stopped as the face of the creature came into his view. His heart stopped in his chest as he stared right into the monster's bright pink eyes. It was a Ekideuna, a half female half snake like creature. Her body from the waist down was that of a very long and thick snake, that seem to only grow longer from the sight of the black and magenta coils. Above that though, was a body of a very slime female. Her dark pink hair was long and wild, tied up in two messy pony tails. Her skin was a fair caramel tan that was darker than his skin tone, but way lighter than Connie's. She only wore a black tank top and a bright upside down heart necklace. Three black streaks were on her face from her eyes down across her cheeks, like she had put on some weird goth makeup. She was smirking at him, but the look was hardly deadly and yet more like a crazed sense of mischief. To him, he thought he was looking at the beautiful being in the world. Flawless in every way.

The female creature snickered, a soft hiss falling from her lips as she leaned closer down to the two she captured. _"Well well well well~ Let's get a look of what I just ensssnared~"_

Her voice was wicked as her smirked, but still smooth and deeply enticed that Steven felt magic behind her words. he went to speak, but the Ekideuna quickly looked at the still screaming and struggling girl in her coils as well. She played with a bit of her long brown hair, making the girl shake and look close to crying. 

The Ekideuna just let out a fit of hisses, like chuckling. _"A human and incubussss hybrid~ Ssssuch an odd but interesting catch indeed~"_

What!? Both Connie and Steven look at each other at what she said, confused and shocked at the mention of an incubus. They knew what they were, meeting the diamond family and knowing they are succubus queens of their underworld, but an incubus was a male version of their kind. Did a hybrid demon even exist? That was just crazy! The Ekideuna saw their reactions and gave a slight look of confusion of her own, but then it all clicked to her and she laughed. As she laughed dementedly, Connie whimpered and looked at her boyfriend for answers but he was just as confused as she was. There was no way he was an incubus, much less an hybrid. 

_"Oh my sstarssss! Y-You really don't know do you,"_ She hissed at the two, moving back to Steven with a wicked gleam in her bright pink eyes. _"How can you not know!? I can sssmell the demon blood within you. Sssso dormant though... maybe that issss way."_

"Y-You... you got it wrong," Steven struggled slightly, finding the coils a bit uncomfortable. "I-I'm not an incubus! I'm just a human being. You got it wrong!"

_"Mmmm... nope! I can sssmell demon blood a mile away~"_ She smirked at the paling boy, pulling him closer to her face as she took an even bigger sniff of his skin. She even let her tongue out to taste the sweat dripping off him. _"Sssso ssweet and yet bitter~ Defiantly an incubusss my friend~"_

Connie was able to pull a bit of the snake tail on his mouth and glared at the monster in rage. "Get off of him! Let him go you disgusting fre-Mmmph!"

The Ekideuna just rolled her eyes, sighing in relief. _"That ssshut her up. Now let me enjoy my catch."_

Steven shook madly, never have met an Ekideuna before. He looked back at the monster with a deep swallow to hide his nerves, failing. "W-What are you going to d-do to us...?"

"_Mmmm... Well I wasss jussst going to to eat you and the human bassshee. It'ssss hard to find ssssuch a tassty treat,_" She hissed deeply at the boy, petting him in his curly locks that bright a shiver to his spine. _"But now knowing what you are... and untouched assss well~ I'm thinking I might keep you, Sssssteven~_"

Before the teen could asked more on what she meant, the Ekideuna took his chin in her hands before pressing her lips against his own. The action making Steven gasp in shock while Connie just screamed in shock, horror, and fury. The snake creature just giggled slightly, using the gasp from the boy to slip her tongue inside his mouth. The boy makes a noise of shock, trying to pull his mouth away from her but finding his face firmly put in place. 

It was different than from what he ever felt before with Lapis or even Connie. Kisses like this never went this deep or this passionate. The way the Ekideuna wrapped her tongue around his his and stroked it in such a slow and yet wonderful pattern made his body quiver in the warm coils. He couldn't stop the small moans that slipped out of his mouth for the creature to swallow, his eyes slipping close as he let her control the kiss. She tasted so sweet and intoxicating in his mouth, it made his head spin and his body feel slightly warmer and like goo. What was this? Why was he responding so deeply to this monster's kiss than he ever had with his girlfriend. They have made out a few times of course, but it was never as lust filled as this one ever could be. Kisses with Connie were shy and slowly, something that made the boy nervous to be even doing something so lewd. This monster wasn't afraid to lick his teeth and suck on his tongue, not scared to bruise his lips till they turned pink, not frighten to just take his mouth and make it hers. It was sense of dominates that mad him boneless in her clutches. Whatever the creature had done to him, he deeply didn't want it to stop. No matter how much his mind was screaming that his real girlfriend was watching him enjoy it.

As the snake monster finally pulled away from her treat, she licked the wet drool strain that still contented their lips, watching the boy pant and try to control his breath. She giggled, her tongue licking his red lips as she whispered wickedly, "_If you aren't an incubussss, then why did you love my kissssss sssso much~_"

"I... I d-don... I can't...." Steven couldn't shake off the heat and fog coming to his body, clouding his mind as he felt a deep voice inside of him telling him to take the creature before him. Let her kiss him again, let her take adage of him, make him cum inside of her. What... what was wrong with him!?

"_Can't think? Here then, let your besssst friend help you~_" Before Steven could fight it, scream, or even close his eyes, he was captured in a massive spiral of pink. The Ekideuna's eyes were glowing just like her heart shaped necklace, bright and pink as the rings in her eyes began to move and ripple slowly inward into the pupil. She kept her eyes wide and non blinking as she whispered softly to the boy, _"Better~?"_

Steven felt something very wrong with everything now, but he was already pulled into the spirals before he fight them off. They kept pulling his attention in, drawing him into her spell as he started to feel his heart beat slow down. The voice in his head told him to keep looking, the whisper commanding him to let his struggle fall right into this wonderful monster's hands for the kiss she gave him. He was being dragged down by both the spirals in her eyes and the deep demon energy within him, telling him to give his will and just let himself fall to wonderful pleasure and bliss. Soon his own brown eyes shifted in color, turning bright pink as a signal ring rippled through them, then another ring, then another. He was falling more and more as his eyes widen and his mouth dropped open.

"S-Sto... wa... w-wait..." Steven tried with all of his strength to push the trance, but his mind was already melting away. The form of words slowly leaving him as he felt his will fading away.

The Ekideuna giggled, smirking all the more evilly as she leaned closer to the boy's face, making sure he saw nothing but her eyes. "_Oh Ssssteven~ Jusssst let your fall for me..., your besssst Friend Sssssspinel~_"

Connie was struggling all the more harder now, moaning and screaming for her love as she saw his eyes became completely pink spirals like the monster's. She may not have know the snake freak could do this, she wasn't going to let her turn him into a slave and freak like her. She tried to wiggle out of the coils still clinging to her, feeling them loose just slightly as Spinel seem to be completely focused on the teen in her hands.

"_Trusssst me Ssssteven~_," Spinel whispered gleefully in his ears, her eyes never leaving his as the rings moved faster. "_I'm your friend~ I only want to play and make you mine~ Don't you want to play with your besssst friend~?_"

Steven's eyes quickly mimic Spinel's in even faster pace, his mouth slowly turning into a small smile as he felt his mind filled with those hypnotic eyes. "Best... friends... I wanna... play with Spinel..."

Spinel grinned, moved her coils a bit of ways from his waist as she moved to unzip his jeans. She also crackled in wicked joy that the hybrid fell to her power so quickly. She knew that his demon blood was boiling to come on out, to completely change the boy into his true form. The best thing about hybrids like him was that once she turned him, his body will only respond to hers and hers alone. He would he her playmate and make her tons of eggs to come. Then she can eat the human still in her clutches.

_"Then let'ssss play my sssslave~ I'll make you feel ssssso good~"_

With that the magenta snake slowly let her lower coils loose as she removed the teen's jeans and underwear, the coil around his upper body and neck tightening slightly so he wouldn't fall from her grasp. Once they removed, she slipped her hands around his half erect cock, gasping herself to feel how thick and big it already was. It was fucking eight inches in length and about four in width. She could barely touch her fingers to her thumb. Spinel hissed in delight, knowing very well as she pumped the boy's hard member that she had found the prefect catch.

Steven let out a loud and long moan in pleasure the moment the Ekideuna started to touch his twitching cock. His incubus half was howling in victory as it quickly tried to take hold of his human side. Everything felt so hot, powerful, and wonderful all at once. The spirals in his eyes only went faster even after Spinel stopped looking at him, his blood boiling as he continued to moan and scream in pleasure. It felt so good. He never thought that another person touching his cock would be this amazing. Sure he was sixteen and had done it himself a few times that he woke in the morning, but it never felt like this before. The spirals in his eyes went blindingly fast at this point, a deep moan ripping out his throat as he panted madly at the ever growing heat filling his belly up out all over his body. He was in heaven at this, and could already feel himself getting close. His mind was completely clouded in spirals and pink, not a signal thought in his head as he heard the voice inside screaming at him to fully give into his power. No, he couldn't fight it now. Feeling Spinel's talented fingers play with his leaking tip was breaking him already. 

"S-So good~ Ahhhhhh~," He called out in completely pleasure, his tongue hanging out as he took in more of the wonderful spirals before him. "M-More...Nahhhhh~ P-Please Spinel~... Ahhhhh~"

As he felt his mind fall further and deep into the hypnotic trance, his moans getting louder as they echoed around the whole jungle, the Ekideuna was quick to cover his mouth with her own. She smirked into the kiss when feeling her prey kiss back just as lustfully as her, their tongues clashing as she pumped his cock even faster now. She could how much he was falling to her control, feeling his body wiggle and lean into her touch and coils, now thrusting into it as she knew her coils touching his dick were soft to the touch as well. She couldn't help but giggled in her head. This boy was just to easy, and now she will forever have a demon protect her and love her forever.

Connie watched with wide and fearful brown eyes as she struggled even more out of the coils holding her. She saw as the monster pulled away from Steven's lips, paling as he was smiling in complete joy and lust when he continued to look into her spiraling eyes. The Ekideuna had took control of her lover and was now making him do such horrible things. She never wanted to see his till they got married, blushing slightly at the size of him. Honestly she thought he would be smaller, but she couldn't focus on that now. If she didn't save herself the monster will eat her. She wiggled and fought with the coils holding her, her arm slipping to upwards as she started to fell herself slowly break free, but froze when seeing what the human snake creature was doing now. 

She saw how her black scales just below the monster's belly button began to glisten and shine, like some sort of liquid was leaking out of her. Connie paled more to see the snake line it up to Steven's twitching cock. She knew what the Ekideuna was going to do.

Spinel hissed deeply, the sound making Steven shudder as he smiled at the gorgeous creature before him. She grinned insanely at the sex crazed teen, lining up her pussy with his cock as she gripped his cheeks. "_Now you will be mine little incubussss~_" She hissed manically, her eyes flashing as her grin became completely monstrous. "_Once you cum in me... the old Ssssteven will vanissssh! You will belong to me incubusssss~!_" 

"Y-Yours...~" Steven's voice was still in a dazed like slur, but once hearing his doom made his out of mind self only smile more. "M-Make~ Ahhhhh~... m-make me y-yours~"

He couldn't help but pushed as far at he could closer to the wonderful Ekideuna, moaning as he bit his lip. He could already feel his tip inside her hot and soft walls. He wanted more so bad right now. Spinel wasted no time and pushed the hybrid all the way to the hilt inside of her, both of them letting out deep moans in delight at the feeling of each other. The snake hybrid creature felt her body shiver and shake at the massive cock inside her sensitive pussy. Steven felt so much better than she though he would be, this hybrid's cock was rubbing her walls and filling her so perfectly. Who know having sex with a demon hybrid could feel this good. So amazing that it felt like her pussy was melting in delight. She wasted no time to start thrust herself on this boy's meat, wanting him to cum and transform already.

Steven felt his whole body burst into flames once he was inside of his Mistress. Instead of moaning like a dog in heat, he screamed as if he was in a mix of pleasure and pain. Even in the tight thick coils he ached upwards in midair, his cock pushing only deeper into the Ekideuna fucking him. It was like his brain was shut down the moment he was inside of her. The pink spirals burst into a deep pink light inside of his mind, and the dark voice in his mind started to howl as if a beast let out of his cage. He fought to get control, fought the demon he now know was deep inside of him. He didn't know how he became incubus, or why this was happening, but he knew he needed to fight the monster back. He couldn't lose himself to the pleasure and this Ekideuna's control, but it was much too late. Her eyes, her voice, her coils, her touch, and now her pussy was being him to ecstasy. The teen was too close now, he felt the heat in his stomach snap and explode. With a deep and loud moan into the jungle air, the hybrid's eyes completely became black as he felt his cock twitch and gush out cum right into Spinel womb.

"Ahhhhhh! N-No! No I'm cu-Ahhhhhhh!" Steven screamed wantonly, his body shaking as he felt his mind completely back. "I-I'm cumming~!! S-Spine-Ah! Ahhhhhhh!"

_"HAHAHAHA~ Yessssss~ Cum all your worth little incubussss~!,"_ Spinel just crackled insanely at the struggling and losing hybrid in her hold, moaning softly at the large amount of hot sticky cum fill her womb. Who knew that this virgin incubus had such a load. 

Steven felt like his cock was being ripped off of him it was so tight inside of Spinel, but it felt so amazing that his moans weren't that of pain. "N-N... Nahhhhhh~" He couldn't even protest anymore, all of it felt too good to fight back from anymore. He felt the beast he tried holding back claim him as he fell limp into the warm and soft coils holding him.

"STEVEN!"

Spinel gasped and sharply turned to the human she had forgotten were trapped in her coils, seeing Connie pull from her grasp and jump down to the ground below. the snake hybrid hissed dangerously, pulling off of her lovers cock as she closed her pussy up. With the boy limp in her grasp, she went in and tried to attack and eat this girl already. The young hunter was quick enough to grab her sword from the ground and quickly slash the monster on her shoulder. The pinked eyed creature screamed in pain, dropping Steven to the ground as the young female pushed the Ekideuna back and to the ground. Connie rushed over to save Steven and get him out of this jungle. She knew that Pearl or at least Rose would try to save him from whatever curse was placed on her love and boyfriend. 

Ignoring how half naked he was, Connie fell to her knees and took his face in her hands, seeing his eyes closed and his face slightly pale. She started to panic, barely seeing him breathing. "Steven? Steven can you hear me!? Wake up," She called out to him, but he just groaned and stayed slightly limp.

_"You dare attack me you human filth!" _Connie gasped when hearing the snake monster scream in pure rage at her, Spinel's pink eyes glaring fire as she quickly charged to kill her. Her fangs growing in length as her nails as well. The young sword fighter went to get up and attack the the snake with her sword, both charging at each other before being stopped by a massive pink wall of magic.

"W-What," Connie gasped in shock, never seeing anything like this before.

Spinel gasped as well, her pink eyes shinning though as she knew this powerful magic to be. _"It's..."_

**"Stay away from her."**

The two turn back to the teen they left limp on the ground, only for both of them to look in wide eyed shock to see Steven standing before them with his hand out and glowing pink. His eyes were closed, but a small smirk played on his lips as a massive amount of dark pink energy surround the hybrid. Connie shook madly in fear while Spinel laughed in pure glee seeing the energy morph the boy's clothing. The demon hybrid just smirked as he felt the power within cover his body. He never though it would feel so good to have such magic flowing through him. He felt his magic cover his jacket as it became a color scheme of mostly black with pink designs on the cover, sleeves, and bottom hem of the jacket. The back of his jacket getting a bloody heart in the back as his blue shirt burned away to show his firm and well fit chest before the girls. his jeans magically came back on him, but they bled a black grey tone as his feet were laid bare. What really changed on the teen was the dark purple and pink horns growing on either side of his head, the spiked tail that sprouted out of his lower back, and as he opened his eyes the black voids they became with pink diamond pupils. 

Steven had became his true incubus form, his smirk now showing the small rows of sharp teeth he now had as he lifted his neck to them. Connie started to shake even more to see the magic around him form a caller around his neck, the center of it now supporting a pink heart jewel like the Ekideuna's necklace.

"S-Steven...N-No...." Connie took a step back from the monster that carried her lover's face. Her grip on her own sword trembling the blade. 

Spinel hissed and slowly went up to the demon hybrid with an evil grin on her face. Steven's smirk dropped as he dropped his hand and slowly kneeled to his Mistress. The movement make the powerful snake hybrid laugh in delight and Connie cover her mouth in shock. 

_"Yesssss~! Now you are mine! Mine incubusssss~"_ Spinel hissed deeply as she wrapped her tail around his form gently. _"My mate, my sssslave, my bessssst friend~"_

"I belong to you Mistress," Steven growled deeply in his throat, his mind now changed to obey this Ekideuna without question. His memories of his old life burned away with his new purpose as an incubus. "I was summoned to obey you Mistress. You and you only."

"NO!" Connie cried in pain and sorrow, her sobbing getting Spinel and Steven's attention. The hybrid demon looked at her with a slightly shocked look, his eyes sparkling something before it quickly died.

Spinel just giggled wickedly, stroking her new pet's cheek as she asked all too innocently. "_Do you remember her my incubusssss~?"_

Steven tipped his head, glaring slightly before he answered in a monotone. "No my Mistress," He then growled, his tail swaying a bit faster behind him. "Is she a treat to you?"

_"Sssshe isss a pessssst! Sssshe mussst be dealt with or Rossssse and her hunterssss come for you and her." _Spinel then licked her lips,_ "Sssshe'll be a tassty treat~"_

Connie gasped, quickly dropping her sword as she knew what the Ekideuna wanted to do. With a fearful scream, the young hunter ran out and away from the two. Spinel's loud and crackling laughter filling her ears as the massive snake monster rushed out to attack her. Steven stood in silence, his eyes widening slightly to watch his Mistress bite the human with such ease at one of her ankles. The human girl screamed and fell to the ground with whimpers and sobs of pain. Spinel's venom quickly numbed and kept the girl frozen on the floor. She slithered slowly up and above the trembling girl spilled out on the grassy floor. The sword hunter cried, shaking her head as she watched slowly her most worst fear right before her. The shadows of the jungle making the Ekideuna even more terrifying to look at as her pink eyes seem to glow in the dark. Her wicked and deadly grin slowly opening to an impossible length and wide to be seen on any normal human figure. She cried harder, her heart beating all the faster as she watched the monster's mouth became as big as a backpack before moving to strike down at her feet.

A bone chilling scream filled the whole jungle, creatures who heard and knew what was happening either hid away from the terrible Ekideuna or cheered slightly for a victory in yet another hunter being murdered. Steven however, stood silence and starring in amazement. He watched with wide eyes as his Mistress attacked the human and began to swallow her feet and ankles with just two gulps. She moved the prey and her body a bit so her pet could see the process of her taking her meals. She wanted to show the demon that she was powerful and strong to have as his Mistress. This was good the demon in his mind told him, telling him that she needed to be worthy of having such a being like himself as her pet and slave. His Mistress was proving her worth. She was the queen of this jungle and so must show her power to her even more powerful demon pet.

Steven watched as the still screaming and sobbing snot girl tried to move her numbing arms on the ground to get away from the doom she couldn't fight. Connie felt her feet already hit the warm and slime liquid of her stomach before looking down to see her waist and belly already gone in this monster's mouth. He saw the human just cry now, begging and pleading to be released and saved for anyone at this point. Her wide and fearful eyes finally landed on the boy still standing and watching her death with wide and amazed eyes. No, this couldn't be her end. She tried to reach out to him, trying to find the boy she loved and knew that loved her back. Her true love couldn't be gone.

"S-steven! S-steven save me! P-Please save me!!" She cried out, her heart racing at this point as she tried to reach her lover. "I-I'm s-sorry... H-Help me! S-Steven!"

He wasn't fully gone no, but the Steven deep down was trapped and slowly becoming one with his demon half as it convinced him to give in to Spinel and his incubus form. As he watched the Ekideuna gulp more of his once girlfriend again, to the point where now she was only a neck, arm, and head left, he felt his will slip once more. Connie wouldn't love him anyway anymore, only the Ekideuna can make him feel pleasure now. With that, all he did was smile at the tearful girl and wave a little fare well to her. 

The girl gasped, seeing his eyes turn brown for a split second as he waved, and screamed one last time as Spinel swallowed the rest of her body inside. The lump of her form sliding now smoothly down her belly and into her snake belly underneath. Spinel licked and smacked her lips, and the jungle became silent one more.

Spinel pat her stomach, sighing as she licked her lips once more. _"Ahhhh~... that hitsssss the sssspot~" _She turned to see her pet make his way to her, bowing his head to her greatness as she hissed. "_Yesssss~ I wasssss right to keep you little one~_"

Steven smiled softly up at Spinel, waiting for her to lean down and kiss him again. He moaned, growling softly as he stood and slowly moved his hands to grab her waist. The young and new demon felt his body heat up to his Mistress, his last piece of being the old human Steven slipping away as he embraced his new love and life. He felt his Mistress wrap her arms around his neck and ground her snake hips against his own, making him growl in want and her hiss in delight. his jeans were already getting tight just from the heated kiss alone before the dark Ekideuna broke away and smirked. 

Giggling, Spinel moved her hand to rubbed the massive tent in her incubus' pants, smirking as he groaned and leaned into the touch. Licking her lips again, her something did a small twist at the slowing human still alive inside. _"How about we sssssend a ssssmall goodbye teart to your once lover~?"_

Those words should have hurt him, but instead the incubus just smirked as he snapped his fingers and summoned his clothes off and his new demon wings spread out. His long and hard ten inch cock now leaking pre as Steven winked, "It's the only taste she ever get of me Mistress."

_"How wickedly cruel of you Ssssteven~"_ Spinel purred in lust, moving down to to gasp her new favorite meat.

"Why wouldn't I for you my love~ Ooooh~" Steven mewled in pleasure as his cock was engulfed by his Ekideuna, his new black and pink eyes rolling back as gripped her head gently.

As Spinel continued to suck and lick her pet's cock into completion, Steven bit his lip at the thought of what was going to happen next in his new wonderful life. He still remembered a bit of the Crystal Hunters and his live in Beach City. Maybe he can convinced his Mistress to let him go back and capture more slaves for her rule, or just find more human prey to feast one. At this point he would do anything for his new love and Master. As for Connie he'll just have to tell the truth of her untimely demise after he was finish having fun with Spinel. At least that was one stupid hunter out of the way

Who knew a best friend and Mistress like Spinel can kill two birds with one stone for him. Quite literally too.


	26. Twin Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. One was loved by many but didn't like the attention, the other craved the attention but received no love from others.
> 
> They really only had each other, and they found out at a young age that was all that they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Nora x Steven
> 
> Warning: Incest.

"Nora! We'll be heading out now."

The young sixteen year old just waved from her spot on the couch as she sipped her strawberry smoothie and read her book in her lap. Nora even snapped her headphones back on as she tried to ignore the skinny bird gem. She only took one glance to see Pearl glare and frown in disapproval at the young lady, but the hybrid didn't really care. at this point. She stopped really caring about Pearl a long time ago.

"Nora," The white gem called out again, ignoring the whine coming from Amethyst as she walked right up to the girl. Pearl growl and pulled Nora's book at of her hands. "Look at me when I'm talking to you young lady!"

The brunette female just looked up at the gem calmly, taking her book back as her eyes flashed pink dangerous. "What the hell do you want? I waved a see ya later, or are you blind to see hand movements."

"That's no way to talk to me young lady! What would your mother think of you!?" Pearl placed her hands on her hips, her voice getting higher.

"Don't know and don't give a Diamond fuck," Nora rolled her eyes, closing her book as she ran her hands through her curly hair, the same shape and volume making her the spitting image of her mother. 

Pearl squawked angrily at her fowl mouth, but seriously she just didn't care. This was normal between the two as Nora never got along with the oldest Crystal Gem member. Many didn't know why, but even when the hybrid was just a little rose bud the two have fought all the time. Back then though, the white gem would spoil her and smother her all the time cause 'she looked like her mother' and many believed that it pissed the girl off. It was true to some extent. She hated how Pearl would cling to her and even do way too many slip ups when calling her Rose or even Pink Diamond after the secret was revealed. It was after her and her twin brother Steven made peace with Homeworld, that the gem finally noticed that Nora didn't love her or even liked her. They fight all the time now, and have been for the past two years.

The second reason though as to why Nora hated her was cause of her little twin brother Steven. While she was spoiled and praised for looking like Rose more, her brother was pushed to the side cause he looked like their father. Pearl was always disgusted with the second hybrid, even though he loved her without hate. The gem would push him around, ignore his drawings and treated him like the plague. Her brother still loves Pearl and the gems, even though he knew they didn't like him as much as they liked his sister. Still, it shook Nora to the core to see them treat her brother so terrible. She fights with Pearl cause she was defending her brother. She would never trust or love this gem for as long as she lived, it was only pay back for everything she had done to her other half and twin.

"Nora Star Universe!" Pearl was screaming at this, and oh boy the full name. "You will not use such fowl language in my house understand-"

"This is my house you clod," Nora snapped harshly, standing up to see that Nora was only a head shorter than her now. "And I can say whatever I want. I'm sixteen and a Diamond, you have no power over me anymore bitch."

Pearl blushed, her blue eyes shinning as if she was about to cry. "You aren't my baby anymore... what has that boy done to you-"

She know right away what boy she was talking about, and the female diamond shouted at her. "Enough! Steven did nothing to me Pearl, and you know that. Now get out and let me read in peace!"

The front door creaked open and a light and happy voice they knew all too well rung in the air. "Hey Nora! I just finish speaking to Bismuth about the new apartments in Little Homeworld. She thinks the baths are a great ide...."

The two who were glaring at one another turned to see none other than Steven Quartz Universe looking back at them and carrying a gem clipboard in hand. He was in the same outfit as his sister. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a yellow star in the center, with a pink jacket over it and dark blue jeans. The only difference was that he was wearing slippers instead of sneakers like Nora was. The male hybrid turned to see Pearl and frowned, his happy and bright demeanor dropping faster than a rock sinking in the ocean floor. He started to have a nervous look and gripped the clipboard all too tightly. The smile on his face became more forced and fake than the soft and bright one his sister already missed deeply. Amethyst and Garnet were watching, both feeling slightly guilty to just be standing there. Amethyst more liked the boy more while Garnet was on the same boat as Pearl but stayed quite about it. It hurt to see the damaged they did to the younger twin over the years.

Pearl didn't seem to care though about the other diamond, turning back to Nora as she quickly dropped her glare and just smiled sweetly again. The smile making Steven bit his lip and Nora growl. "We'll talk about this later Nora once I get back. I love you."

"Whatever," The female hybrid rolled her eyes, walking away as the white gem just acted like she didn't hear her and walked back to the wrap pad.

Steven smiled a bit, calling out to Pearl softly. "Bye Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. I love you."

"See ya Steven!" Amethyst smiled, but couldn't say anymore as Pearl wrapped them away, not even giving the boy a glance. 

Nora sighed, finally happy that the harpy was gone for once. She turned to her little twin to see him frowning a bit and moving to go up to their room. She bit her lip, feeling her heart pinch at the sight of his torn and sad face. Even after sixteen years it seemed that only she was getting the love of most of their family. Pearl, Garnet, even their own father seem to favor her more. She hated it, to be favored. The young female was stupid to not see it all before. She had always since it when they were young, even as young as five she saw how much she was crowned as Rose's copy and her brother the outcast. They both have the same power, the same gem on their belly, even the dreams to be nothing like their mother. They were the same, two halves of the same coin, and yet people liked the head more than the tail side. 

She loved her brother, more than anything in the world. When Nora was down, Steven was the only one who made her feel happy and at peace with how horrible their life was. She knew that her brother loves her too, and even now they still stayed together and irreparable from each other. No matter what Pearl or anyone else said. They belonged together, now and forever.

With a smile, Nora stands and walks calmly over to her baby brother, sitting on their shared bed next to him. Steven looks up and smiles at her, the sadness still in his eyes. She strokes his cheek and asked gently, "Hey, are you okay little bro?"

Steven sighed, leaning into the touch as he held her hand. "I'm fine Nora. Nothing that isn't new anyway."

Nora pouted, hating that her brother was so obviously lying to her. She sighed though and let it slide for now as she continued to pet his head. "How was business in Little Homeworld?"

"Oh it was great! Bismuth loves her crafting classes with her students, Peridot even took in a few new gems for her studies," the young hybrid boy lit up with a smile, showing his clip broad. "Even Lapis got a new Lapis to join the school. It was great sis!"

"That's good, better than the gems pestering about coming to the mission with them."

Steven frowned. "I thought you loved going on missions?"

Nora chuckles and shakes her head. "I rather give gems lessons on how to be an earthling," she then smirked and poked at his cheek. "And I thought you wanted to be with the Diamonds and Spinel~?"

"D-Don't say that sis," Steven blushed deeply and pushed her hand away. "You know why I said no to their offer, it's why Spinel went instead of me."

"But why not little brother~" Nora smiles, cupping his cheek as she slowly slipped into his lap. Watching him blush at how close they were was just making tingle all over. "I know you love being adored and taken care of, and the diamonds would have done that... just... for... you~"

Steven pouts, crossing his arms with a frown in his cheery red face. "Why would I need them? I have you and I only need you Nora. Besides," He then smirked and moved his hand to gently pat her butt, watching her blush now as he chuckled. "You're so clingy it's more like you need the attention."

"S-Shut up! I'm suppose to be teasing you!

"Well I'm just busy to get to the main course," The male hybrid growled softly, pulling his head upwards as he pushed Nora down by the neck. They were quick into a harsh and deep kiss, making Nora moan softly in delight to finally have her brother's full attention now. She always hated it when he was too sad to pay her any mind, now that she had him she wanted to have more of it.

They started to take off each other's jackets as they continued the heated make out session, their tongues already fighting for dominance as they tossed their jackets to the side. Steven growled softly as his hands went straight for their targets, moving the right to squeeze her ass and the left to slip under her tiny ass shirt to grope her breast. He was quick to swallow her little moans and squeaks at his touch, the sound and taste of her only driving him more crazy. It wasn't like Nora wasn't fighting back though. She was already pulling at the back of his head for more, loving his own groans and deep animal moans even time she grind her hips downwards to his already growing erection. The two continued just like that, kissing and moving their hips and hands against against each other. They pulled back for air but were quick to capture the other back into their messy dance. The air around them was getting hot, and their clothes were starting to feel way to hot and itchy to keep one anymore. Still, their kiss was so hot and deeper than nether wanted to break it apart. They went a full week without kissing each other in secret, both were just going through withdraw at this point.

Nora was the first though to break away from the kiss, panting as she wiped the droll from her chin and moved to take off her brother's shirt. Steven didn't stop her, flustered and panting himself as he helped her remove his shift. Once he got bare chested, the young female hybrid only got a second to admire the tone body he had before her shirt went flying too. It was also pretty nice that as he removed her shirt, he was easily able to pop the bra off with the clip in the front. As they both before bare chested to each other's view, Steven was quick to grab his sister and roll over to pin her on the bed. 

Looking at Nora was something out of a dream to Steven. He was always so shocked on how such a beauty could be his twin in any way. She was slim, but so fit and curvy that it even put Amethyst to shame, sadly not Garnet though. Her skin was smooth and soft to the touch as he let his hand glide just barely on her twitching flat stomach. Her soft moans and gasps sounded something that should belong to a cute angel. It made his mouth dry and his body shiver at her cute little sounds. She was flustered like him from head down to her chest, her breasts even getting a small pink tiny on top of them. The male teen licked his lips at the sight of her tits, loving how they were big even to bury his face in. Ever since they hit a growth spurt Steven had loved her breasts, laying on them like a pillow every time they fell asleep playing was the best. Just seeing those perky mounds were making his mouth water.

Before Nora could say another word though, she saw her baby brother already latch on to her left nipple and suck hard. She shook and moaned loudly at the feeling, grabbing onto his hair as she felt him lick the tip of them and push on the hard nip. It was so hot and cute to see how much Steven sucking on her breasts like a baby. She couldn't help but smile and let out soft mewls at the feeling of pleasure shooting up her spine and down her already wet pussy. She was so glad that the gems left and most likely won't be back for long while. They still didn't have a door to their room, which was upsetting since Pearl had denied it. It didn't really stop their fucking though.

The two universe Twins have been fucking since they were fourteen, right on their birthday in fact. After the whole issue with Steven and that bitch Connie, Nora had wanted him to get his special gift from her. They knew what sex was at the time, and had practice just oral and kissing when they were twelve, but it was amazing to do the real deal together that night. Too bad that Peridot had caught them, or really was it?

The night they both slept together, they also had their first real threesome with Peri.

It was amazing, and the two realized how much they loved having sex. After that they would fuck any where that they could without the gems and their father finding out. They did it with Peridot most of the time, wearing the poor green gem out for as long as their could. They then asked Lapis of course and it was awesome as well. They did it with mostly themselves, but they always asked others that wasn't Connie or Kevin. They fucked Peedee, the pizza Twins, and even Sadie and Lars. Nora almost wanted to chuckle since it was the first time that Steven took anything up the ass before, and while it wasn't his favorite he didn't mind instead just doing blowjobs for men. To the Town they wee known as the universe sluts at this point, and yet the gems and their father still don't know. after they fixed the peace with homeworld, well their pool of options opened up very quickly. they enjoyed their last session with Spinel the most.

Now here they are, two years later and the two still fucking each other. In secret, Nora was Steven's girlfriend. Others call Connie his girlfriend, and he let's them think that, but it was his sister he was coming home to to kiss and hold. They would go on dates and make out whenever they could. He would give her flowers and tell her how much he loved her. Nora was his girlfriend, not that bird bitch, and he was hers as well. 

"Mmm~... S-Steven~... Ah!" Nora gasped loudly, feeling her brother's hand move down to slip inside her jeans and touch her panties. The sensation making her twitch and shiver in pleasure.

Steven chuckled, pulling away from her neck and smiling at his sister. "Nora~... You're so wet down here~" To prove his point, he pulled his hand up to see it was covered in her juices, and he didn't even put a finger in her yet. "It's cute!"

She pouted before saying, "you're one to talk bro. I bet you're ripping your jeans right about now~" She moved down to grab his tent in his jeans, watching him quiver and groan at her touch. He was already the size of a big banana under there, and she knew he was only half hard. 

"Shit fuck sis~" Steven hissed, grinding down into her hand as she felt him twitch inside.

"That's the idea, but I rather blow the shit out of you first~"

With that, the two gave each other a kiss and removed the remaining clothing from their bodies. Nora wasted no time to let her brother touch her before she pushed him down and went straight for her prize. Steven hissed, moving back to lean against the headboard of their bed to watch his sister gently touching his manhood. She looked at the massive rod before her, licking her lips as she saw her fingers not even meet cause of how thick her brother was. He was huge no doubt, even making the great Lars shake in fear and arousal when he saw it. He was about as long as eleven inches hung and thicker than a cucumber, maybe the end of a baseball bat more likely. the tip was pretty pink like her nipples already drooling light pink tinted pre. She decided to mess with that last as she moved down to his massive baseball size balls, taking one in her mouth to suck gently on.

"Ahh~... O-Oh fuck Norahhhh~" Steven moaned, gripping the sheets tightly to keep from bucking. His sister's mouth was so hot around his balls, and her soft hands were so not helping as they stroked his cock.

Nora just hummed, continuing to suck each of his balls with upmost care before licking them clean. She loved how he hardly tasted bad too, hardly tasting any sweat or musty order. steven always makes sure to clean himself everywhere, and stay fresh. She hardly remembered a time he smelled bad to her. After she finished with those, she moved to taking his already drooling cock into her mouth. she gasped before moaning deeply at the sweet taste she felt hit her tongue. She forgot how sweet Steven's cum was. It tasted like whip cream rather than a sour taste most men had. It was amazing, and she loved whipped cream so this was just a bonus to her. With a delightful moan, she too about eight inches into her mouth and throat before she felt a gag come in. She heard Steven moaning and gasping above her, his hands moving to her hair but not making any moment to push her to take more. she hummed and sucked, taking in more as she got to work on making her brother cum. 

Steven watched with hounded eyes, biting his lip as he tried to keep quite. He really wasn't trying that hard since the gems weren't home, but he just couldn't help feeling a bit embarrass to see his sister taking so well. She might be the only one to take him so deeper before, with Jenny being a close second of course. He couldn't explain how hot it was to see such a cute face like hers taking his dick like a that. She was going so fast too, already taking ten inches before pulling up to his tip to lick underneath and dip into his tip a bit with her tongue. After the years they spent doing just this, Nora had became a master on where to make him cum the faster with her tongue. She twirled her tongue around the tip before wrapping it underneath and giving a hard suck. It basically made Steven moan louder and buck right into her tight twitching throat. He let out a chocked sob before just letting out moans of madness at her now rapid suctions.

"N-Nor.. Ahhhh~... G-Gonna cu-Ahhh~ Oh fuck!" steven gripped his head, trying not to shove all the way into her throat and make her gag badly. His pants becoming more frequent. "Cumming~! Nora i'm cumming! Ahhh~!"

Nora stopped, swallowing quickly to sweet slightly salty taste of Steven's cum. She almost couldn't keep it all down with how much he let out. It took a minute, but once he stopped cumming she pulled off his cock and looked up at him with a smirk. He was blushing deeply when he saw her open her mouth to show his pink tinted cum on her tongue.

"N-Nora! You weren't meant to swallow it all," Steven covered his face, seeing how much he came inside of her mouth now. 

She smiled and gripped his chin, keeping the cum in her mouth before saying in a muffle voice. "I know, here you go~" She pressed her lips to his and pushed his cum inside.

Steven groaned, but swallowed it slowly as he felt his gem heat up along with hers. He remembered when they were thirteen and Nora made him swallow his own load once, it wasn't bad but still not his favorite thing to do. At least he was sweet tasting than most man. He like bitterness though. After swallowing all of it, they pulled away and tried to catch their breathes, holding each other. He smiled and said softly, "Thanks for helping me forget them Nora."

Nora smiled back, shrugging. "You looked so upset when they didn't say I love you back. you know I hate seeing you upset."

"I... I just hate that they don't love me," Steven frowned, shrugging. "I mean, i did so much for them and they seem to love you more. I'm not jealous... just sad. The diamonds love me, Dad loves me... b-but... why not them...?"

She knew he was going to cry, so she moved to kiss his lips gently. He gasped, but melted into the kiss all to easily. After she calmed him down, she said in a soft voice, "Forget about them. So what if they don't love you, like you said before everyone else loves you. I love you the most, so you don't need those rock clods. You only need me. We only need each other."

He gave her a loving smile, nodding as he wiped away his small tears. "Y-Yeah, you're right sis. Sorry for being a downer."

"You can make it up to me by making me cum~"

Steven smirked, nodding before flipping them over so he was on top. "As you wish, my Diamond~" Nora chuckled, but just wrapped her arms around her brother as he looked down to guide himself into her wet hole. "Do I need protection?"

"You never did and still don't. You know I can't get pregnant unless I will myself to." It was true. After all the time the two fucked each other without condoms, it was Sadie who mentioned it to them about it and it shocked them. After finding out they had their growth spurt, they concluded that their gems had willed themselves to be none fertile until they want to have kids. their state of minds said no kids, so they get no kids.

"Alright, then here I go~" He purred softly into her ear, finding her pussy and slowly pushing inside. 

Both of the twins moaned at the feeling and clung to each other. They haven't done it in a while, but still they fit perfectly like a glove to a hand. It was a good thing Nora hardly need time to relax and get use to it before Steven started out in a slow pace. The two looked at each other, watching the other's reaction as the pace sped up and the bed started to creak under their movements. It was wonderful and felt so good, everything was tight and hot to the two. 

Steven loved having sex with his sister, having grown out of his shame and nervousness too be so close to her like this. They were already so close before they did this. They had their own world just for each other. They played together, slept together, read together, grew up and stronger together. They tell each other everything and knew each others dreams and fears. He remembered times where they saw others be romantic to their partners when they were little.He thought back on when he gave his sister a daisy to show his love for her. He always loved his sister, and that love just never stopped growing. She was all that he had, even now when he now knew the love of others Nora was his one and only. the gems never were there for him, his father obviously favored his older daughter, and many adore how cute and beautiful she was. No matter how many men or women ask for her hand though, she always came back to him. She loves him, the stupid useless younger twin, and he would forever shower her with the same love.

He felt so much emotion seeing her flustered face. Her eyes glowing a pink hue as her mouth was slightly open to let out her hypnotic moans and noises. Steven couldn't help but kiss her lips as he pounded into her g-spot more, feeling her gem push and clack against his as he knew his dick was making her bulge. 

"Ahhhh~... Oh fuck Steven~... R-Right there~" Nora moaned loudly in pleasure, gripping the pillow underneath her as Steven got on his knees and lifted her hips up to keep his thrust deep and fast. Her moans were getting louder as was her pussy getting tight. "R-right there~! Right... there~... Nahhhhh~ Ahhhhhh~! S-So close~... F-Fuck me harder~!"

"Shit you're loud Nora~" Steven smirked, biting his lip as he felt his own balls twitch and get tight. He wasn't going to last much longer. "Y-You're so sexy when you scream~... Ahh~ Mmmm~!... Come on babe~... I'm almost there~"

Nora nodded as best as she could, and after a few more harsh thrust, she was screaming out her orgasm. Her gem glowed bright white and flickered as her pussy get even tighter on Steve. He had to stop and moan out as his sister's pussy milked out his own release. His gem flashing white as well but the two willing themselves not to fuse. They stayed like that for a second longer before the boy was finish and slowly pulled out of sister, panting and falling to his side next her. The two just laid there and smiled, basking in their after glow. 

"That... was amazing~" Nora smiled, moving to give her brother a loving kiss. "I love you~"

"I love you too~" Steven kissed back, pulling his sister into a loving embrace as they laid like that more. "Thanks for making me forget about them."

"Anytime pumpkin. i was thinking we can use a break too," She smiled, drawing circles in his chest. "Why not we go on a vacation and meet our sisters. I bet they could use more earth lessons." 

Steven smirked, shrugging. "Don't mind, as long as I get to watch them fuck your brains out."

She gasped and laughed. "Oh you prev!"

"You forget we're twins?"

"Of course not. I wanna see them fuck your brains out too."


	27. Dimension Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wakes up in a his mother's room, on homeworld, in a bed with a copy of himself standing beside him. Yeah he wanted to know what the stars was going on right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Copies, Selfcest, Stevinel, face fucking, branding

When Steven woke up, he knew right away that something was very wrong with his room. One of the main reasons being that it was pink and the sky outside was black instead of bright blue with white fluffy clouds. It was pretty clear that somehow he had woke up on Homeworld, in his mother's old room. He was about to groan and get up to scream at the Diamonds fro kidnapping him again, but Steven stopped as he sat up from the massive bed he was in. This bed, this room, it felt different from before almost off in a way. He looked down at the dark magenta blanket and soft pink silk like sheets, then up at the veil that around the whole massive top of the bed. It was something you would see in a movie of those rich people in them, romantic novels when you hit the sexy part. This... wasn't normal.

Steven would never order the Pebbles to make a bed like this, and the Pebbles are always spot on in making him a simple bed with a big body pillow to hug with if he ever got noisy like a nightmare. This was almost too detailed, too planned to be his half sleep command if the Diamonds did kidnap him. Not only that, but the Pebbles also didn't wake him up. they always wake him up when they got bored, or even just jump in the bed and sleep with him if he won't wake up. This time, there was no Pebble in sight, not a signal one. Something was defiantly wrong, and it wasn't just the tiny gem workers. The air felt different here, the energy he felt coming off of the planet as a whole. it was giving off a strange aura that was rivaling against his own. It was acting like it was rejecting him or something. The teen thought that maybe he was just acting weird or something, but the more he sat in this comfortable bed, the more and more he felt like something was very wrong.

He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to think. "What happened...? I... I don't even remember going to sleep last night." He looked up and looked around the room again before saying, "Maybe Spinel took over Mom's room when the Diamonds brought her with. Maybe she can help me."

Before Steven could get up and look around for her, he froze and heard a voice behind him. It sounded way to familiar. "Well now, I see you're up. Now we can begin~"

The hybrid turned slowly in fear, trembling only to gasp at the being he saw now at the edge of the bed. It was himself, or at least another Steven Universe. He looked like him in almost everyday. His hair was the same curly brown, and he looked to be his age if sixteen. Steven thought he might have still been in a weird and crazy dream, but then he noticed something very odd with this copy of him. This Steven was smirking at him, holding a look that screamed danger. His black shirt, unless his with a star, had the design of a pink diamond on it with a white strip on one of the corners. He was wasn't wearing his jacket either and his nails were painted in a dark magenta color. He was still wearing blue jeans from the looks of it, but his ears on those purplish pink earrings on them he knew came from the Zoo. His eyes though are what threw the diamond hybrid in a loop of fear and confusion. His eyes were bright pink with diamond irises, the same that once belong to no doubt Pink Diamond.

This other Steven continued to smirk, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at his other. He saw how shocked and yet uncomfortable his more human looking copy was. He chuckled a bit and said, "Shocking I know. Imagine my surprise when I saw a copy of myself in my bed." He then leaned down to the other's face, ignoring his tense body. "It's the eyes isn't it? I can tell yours took more after our father's side."

"W-Wha..." Steven backed away from the creepy copy, shaking his head. "What do you mean? W-What are you and how did you get into my mom's room!?"

"Mom's room? Is that what you call it in your world?" The copy chuckled as if he was told a joke, smirking more. "Like I care whose room this was before. This is my room, and don't worry... I know exactly why you're here~"

Steven was even more confused now, but he couldn't will his mouth to answer or ask more questions towards this thing copy. The copy hummed, seeming to be pleased with the fact that he didn't speak. The copy just moved to shrug and sit on the bed next to the hybrid, a bit too close for the teen's liking. 

The other Steven looked into his eyes, silent, before sitting up straight and speaking. "Well, it's better to just get straight to the point of the details. You are Steven Quartz Universe, a diamond prince who was raised by Rose's Crystal Gem friends." the other Steven then just leaned close to his other, licking his lips. "You are in my world. I'm Stephen Diamond, a diamond prince raised by the Diamonds, and we're going to have a fun time together~"

"What!?" Steven stood on the bed, backing away quickly as the other copy got way too close to his face for his liking. He shook, but glared at the other impostor. "What do you I'm in your world? You can't be me!? I'm Steven Universe!"

"I never said you were not. I'm not Steven Universe, I'm Stephen Diamond." Stephen then just rolled his eyes and stood up on the bed too, crossing his arms as he said, "I'm you, from another world. You are in my world, in my home, and in my bed."

"This can't be happening...? How did I even get here!? I don't remember walking into a portal or something to end up in this crazy world!"

Stephen just laughed, wiping a fake tear from his eye as he stared back at his glaring copy. "Oh stars, portals he says. Are all of my other selves this stupid or did I get the short batch of quartzes?"

"Would you shut u-" Steven went to scream at his impostor, but the other had other plans to grab his chin and press his lips to his own. He was kissing himself.

Stephen obviously didn't look to mind though, moaning softly as he grabbed the boy's shirt and chin to keep him in place. Steven groaned, trying to fight the other or at least push him off with his shield. He tried to summon it, but it wasn't working. It was like his powers were gone or suppressed by something. He couldn't fight off the copy that was not kissing him even harder, making the hybrid groan in displeasure. The two stood just like that, the diamond half kissing his copy more passionately as he got him to slowly stop struggling against him to let out a weak mewl. The kiss wasn't half bad on his end, but he knew the teen was uncomfortable and confused. Honestly he just wanted the weaker version of himself to shut up, the sweet taste of strawberries was just an added bonus as he slipped his tongue inside the whimpering copy's mouth. 

"Aw! My Diamond, you started without me!?"

The two diamond hybrids pulled away from each other, panting slightly as Steven turned to see who was on the bed now. He gasped as he stared in completely shock to see none other than Spinel standing on the bed now with a pout on her cute face. Her hair was back in the heart shape buns and she was wearing a bright pink and white dress that had flowers on it. Her cheek marks were gone and she looked a bit younger for some odd reason. Not only that, but she wasn't wearing her normal jester outfit either. She was wearing a cute tight high dress that was bright pink and white with hearts all over it like poke-dots, and the blouse part of it was so cut low that he could see how cute and perky her breasts were around her gem stone. The teen blushed deeply though when he realized what she just saw him did, making him want to push away from his crazy copy but Stephen just chuckled and held a bit tighter. 

Spinel just continued to pout at the two before looking at Stephen. "You were suppose to wait for me My Diamond."

Steven was confused at first as to why Spinel said that, but the copy just rolled his eyes and waved the small gem off. "No need to be a bitch Cupcake, It's not like we did much," He then licked his lips and turned to look at the blushing teen. "Not yet anyway~"

"W-Wha.." steven tried to speak but was in too much shock, figuring out this this wasn't his Spinel.

"You still should have waited," Spinel giggled as she came over to the two, moving to hold the confused boy in her arms. "Poor thing, he's all scared and confused."

Stephen just shrugged, moving them to sit down on the bed as he said, "Don't really care. I'm just horny and want to fuck now. After a kiss like that, I wanna taste more of him."

Before Steven could think clearly and get away from these two, Stephen and Spinel quickly went to pin him between them. He was facing the pink gem who was quick to start taking off his jacket. "W-Wait what are you doing!?" 

Stephen just chuckled, smirking behind his pinned weaker copy as he watched his cute spinel slowly start to undress him. They didn't say anything to him as they tried to get him at lease undress from the waist up. The Diamond prince was a bit shocked this morning to find a copy of himself in his bed yeah, and cuddling him no less but that's where this naughty thought came to mind on how to use him. He didn't know how Steven came into his world, but there was no way he wasn't going to use this for his own sick pleasure. Besides, it was his cute Cupcake who thought of this in the first place. Sure it made him a bit jealous that she even want to fuck his weaker copy but come on, he was the most powerful Diamond Prince in the whole galaxy. He was going to take control of everything including his copy. Just like his cute Spinel, he was going to make this earthling bow to him. The idea honestly made him grin in an almost demented way.

He saw his weaker copy still struggling and now even trying to kick Spinel off of him as she got his shirt removed. That won't do. With a growl Stephen snapped his fingers and bubbled his feet and hands, ignoring the shout of surprise from the Crystal Gem. He got up from behind his copy and pushed one hand down to pin his bubbled limbs to the bed. He watched him gasp in shock, trying to break his hands and feet away only to prove that it was pointless. It made the Diamond prince chuckle. His copy really was weaker than him. This will almost be too easy.

"Oh my stars," Stephen spoke up, getting his copy's attention as he panted slightly. "I can't believe how weak you are. Did those pesky rebels teach you nothing about your powers? I'm surprise White or Yellow didn't kill you already."

Steven blushed, both embarrassed and angry at this fake laughing at him. He shouted, "Shut up! Let me go!"

"Let you go? Ummm.... nope. I don't think I will. We have so much more to do to you Steven~," The diamond hybrid just laughed as he moved to sit legs crossed at his copy's side, smirking in glee. 

Spinel, ignoring most of what the pinned Steven was yelling about, smiled happily before she started to climb on top of him. The pinned hybrid blushed and gasped as the other just smirked even more. They watched as the cute pink heart gem smile and straddle the teen's lap, rubbing and getting comfy before rubbing her small hands over his trembling bare chest. The pinned hybrid just let out a soft noise of shock but also pleasure. He had no idea that she felt so soft against his skin like this. Spinel was so gentle to and was rubbing around his stomach and gem that it made his spine tingle and his toes curl slightly. It shouldn't be feeling good like this, and he knew he shouldn't be enjoying this. this wasn't the spinel from his world. If what his crazy evil copy said was true, then he needed to get back to his world. He needed to escape and get out of here, but right now he couldn't think on how he could.

"Feels good right?" Steven snapped from his thoughts, quickly turning his head to see his evil copy just smirking and watching with glee in his bright pink eyes. He hummed and continued to speak to him. "How soft and gentle she is with her tiny hands. My Spinel has had plenty of tries with me to get so talented with that. She knows all of our good spots~"

"S-Shut up..." He tried to growl out but Spinel moved to rub over his nipples, making him shiver and stumble on his words. 

Stephen just chuckled, moving over to his cute gem before lifting her chin to give her a deep and slow kiss. Steven was force to watch the whole thing, hear everything as his twisted copy made out with Spinel. She moaned in such a cute way, her hands not moving from his chest as she tipped her head to let her Diamond deepen the kiss. The pin hybrid knew he shouldn't be looking this, that he shouldn't be getting slightly aroused from this, but it was like he was being slowly hypnotized by the display. He saw how the very mirror image of himself grab hold of Spinel's cheeks, how he growled and pushed his tongue inside of her waiting mouth. He heard ever moan, wet, and groan from them as it seem the two got lost in each other. He could even see their tongues battle between each others' mouths but his copy quickly winning.

Steven felt the lump in his throat disappear as his mouth just grew dry. His eyes were so glued to the scene that he was quick to see where his copy's hands were going even during the heated kiss. As he heard Spinel moan loudly at her tongue now being sucked, the hybrid saw how Stephen was slowly taking her dress off and slipping pass her shoulders. Her hands were removed from his chest, moving help remove the top part of her dress. He felt his breath hitch and come to a full stop, not even realizing that he groaned deep in his throat when he saw her bare chest and stomach now. The diamond prince just groaned as he pulled away from the sloppy kiss, licking the strain of drool away as he moved downward to kiss and suck on his gem's neck. Her soft squeaks and little breathless moans were turning both of the boys on so much, she quickly felt the one pinned under her move and jerk his hips slightly. His hard tent sending jolts of pleasure to her core but she ignored it to let her Diamond mark and claim her, knowing what he was doing to rittle up his other self.

Stephen continued to kiss and suck on his Spinel's slim neck, his hands quickly groping and squeezing her small but round breasts. He opened his eye to look at his other self, smirking to himself to see the boy blushing and panting slightly under his breath. His brown eyes where so glued to what he was doing to the moaning gem on top of him. He wondered if Steven was imagining himself doing this to his gem, to his own Spinel. It made the prince chuckle and smirk even more. No matter how good his other copy is, there was no denying that he had the same hungry and possessive desire like he did. He was a diamond after all, and just seeing his goody good self slowly slowing his mind to his desires was turning him on even more.

He pulled slightly away from the hickey he now made on the soft magenta skin as he turned to Steven, the diamond prince smirking as he spoke. "I know you want her Steven," His copy didn't look at him in the eye, but he could tell he was listening clearly and continued. "She's beautiful isn't she~? Her skin is like silk and her moans are so cute and precious... I know you want to touch her, to kiss her and make her moan just for you... You wanna see more of her don't you~?"

Stephen almost wanted to laugh in amazement when he saw the pinned teen slowly nod to his every word. He was so far gone already the diamond prince wondered if he was a virgin to all of this. He most likely was from what he could guess those rebel punks had slethered him from. The prince just smirked and snapped his fingers to remove the bubbles from Steven's hands and feet. He didn't move, but the diamond knew he was just over the edge now. With a smirk, Stephen moved away from his Spinel, giving her a another deep kiss as they gave each other a knowing look. She smirked back at her diamond before keeping her cute and sky persona, blushing as he turned to his weaker copy. 

"Come on Steven," Stephen command slowly, getting the teen's attention. "I know you want to kiss her. Enjoy for being such a good boy~"

Before Steven could really react against the diamond creep, his hands and body were already moving against his better judgement. He quickly sat up and took Spinel in his arms, causing her to squeak in surprise on how fast he was. He was quick to latch his lips to hers and together they both melted at the feeling. Spinel tasted so wonderful. Steven honestly never though any lips could taste so sweet and soft before, not even Connie's could compare to them. She tasted like peaches and cotton candy, he practically moaned at the flavor alone. Everything else in his mind washed away to only be filled with wanting to kiss the gem over and over again. He didn't know what his body was doing, but he did tip his head and pushed to make the kiss deeper. He was clumsy and messy but he didn't care, he was already drunk on the kiss alone.

Spinel looked at her Diamond to see him watching and removing his clothes, nodding to her to keep going with the other one. She squeaked softly and went to kissing the her diamond's copy. He was a pretty good kisser, almost just like her Diamond. He was a bit sweeter than him, but still carried the spice she was familiar with. The teen was holding her so possessively too, his hands squeezing her hips and before one of them went to cup around her sore neck. She was slowly starting to enjoy it more when she felt his hot tongue start to lick at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. when the gem gave it to him, she quickly moaned and squeaked in pleasure as how quick he was to dominate her whole caverns. His tongue was wrapping around hers and tasting every inch. He even went to lick at the roof of her mouth which made her body trembling in pleasure and want. She quickly went to grip his hair and pull at it, making him groan loudly in her mouth and ravish her more.

Stephen just watched with deep asoual and a hungry need. He had no idea that watching himself match out with his spinel would be so fucking hot. He saw though the difference between him and Steven are though when it came to making out. For one he was a lot more messy and needy than he was. While the prince would take his time and control the whole kiss, savoring everything that came with it, the crystal gem kid was devouring her and acting as if a man craving for more. It was so delicious to watch how quick his copy would lose himself to just a kiss alone. As he took off his own shirt and even jeans, leaving him in his black boxers with a massive tent inside, the prince came slowly over to the hybrid's back to move and rub his sides. He saw Steven jolt in shock and his brown eyes open. He saw the fog in them that he had before was fading away rapidly. That won't do for the possessive diamond. He needed to take control again.

With quick thinking, Stephen moved his right hand to palm and rub his copy's twitching tent in his jeans, watching him gasp and scream a bit at the sudden touch. His hips jerked madly, even making Spinel jump and look down at crotch in awe. Steven was blushing madly, but his hands weren't quick enough to push his other self away in time. the heart gem was quick enough to grab his hands and move them to her breasts, wanting him to grope and play with them as her Diamond unzipped his jeans. 

The demented diamond just chuckled, removing the jeans from his other quickly to see him also in black boxers. Stephen also saw how they were mostly different from their gem placement too which was good cause he didn't want his Spinel to get confused too much. He chuckled and rubbed Steven through his boxers, licking his lips as he watch him moan and shake madly at the touch. "You're just as big as me," He whispered in the flustered ear, smirking. "That's good, at least you aren't lacking in that department."

Steven was shaking and trembling all over now. Spinel was making him touch her breasts while Stephen was now stroking his aching need. He couldn't think straight anymore. How did it even come to this!? Here he was, pinned between his copy and the softer cute Spinel in a world he didn't know. He should be trying to escape and get to his world, to his family, to his girlfriend, not letting these two make his body feel so hot and dizzy. He could escape, he could use his gem powers and push them off of him, but for some reason he couldn't will his body to do what his own mind was screaming at him to do. Instead of listening to the voice to punch his other copy in the face, he was moaning and thrusting his hips into his amazing hands. instead of listening to the voice telling him to push this Spinel off of him and run away, he was already sucking on her nipples and groping her breasts. He couldn't get away. It was like the two were making him lose his mind. He was scared but his body was too lost and arouse to care again his fear, only the pleasure he was getting.

Spinel, moaning at the pleasure she was getting, smiled and looked at her Diamond with joy. "I-I... Ahhh~ T-Think he's r-ready~... Ahh~... M-My Diamond~" 

"Hmm~ I think you're right Cupcake. I know he's just drooling for the main event, aren't you~" Stephen growled huskily into his copy's ear, smirking lustfully when he heard a lewd moan from him.

"Yay~" Spinel cheered, the gem pull away to finish removing the rest of her dress and lay down on the bed. 

"W-Wha..." Steven tried to figure out what was happening, but was too dizzy and hot to think clearly. He felt his body be pushed from behind as he gasped in shock and caught himself with his hands. His eyes focused once more, only to widen and blush deeply to see a very naked Spinel under him. "S-Spinel!?"

Stephen just chuckled and moved to grab his other's hips, pushing them down slightly only to hear him gasp and see his twitching tip press at her wet light pink pussy. "Now Steven, it's time to lose your V-card and slip it nice and deep into my Spinel."

"W-What? W-Wait a minute-" steven tried to pull away, but gasped and squeaked when he felt his tip just pushed slightly into something hot and wet. His body getting tense as his breathing picked up.

"Heh, don't fight it other me," Stephen leaned over his other self, whispering deeply into his flushed ear. "Just relax and forget for a second~ Focus on the beautiful gem under you~"

Steven did. His brown eyes focused down on the blushing gem under him. Spinel really was so beautiful, he never seen anyone so cute and gorgeous at once.

The diamond prince chuckled. "Good. Now just focus on her face, how she's begging you to fuck her. don't you want to give it to her~ Give her the pleasure she's craving only you to give her~" He pushed his hips move, slipping the other cock deeper inside of his Spinel as she moaned softly. "Hear that sweet moan~ Don't you want to hear more of it? Louder, higher, more lewd! Take her Steven, take your cute sweet Spinel like she's begging ehr Diamond to do. You know you want to~... Just push forward~"

It was like Steven just lost himself the more he heard his own voice whispering into his ear. He obeyed without question, pushing more of his cock inside of the trembling gem underneath him. As he got his hips flushed up against hers, the two moaned loudly at the feeling. Spinel was quick to wrap her arms around his neck and let her tiny lips stay open and express her pleasure. Steven was panting and practically lost to this new mind blowing pleasure. He never thought a pussy could feel this tight and hot in his life. It was dripping wet and the skin inside felt like the most softest thing in the world yet still holding on tightly to him like the tightest vice grip in the universe. He then listened to spinel's sweet moans, getting addicted to them already. He wanted to hear them more and louder just like Stephen said. He didn't brother to fight his desire anymore. Screw getting back home, he wanted to fuck this cute gem into the bed.

Stephen watched with sick twisted pleasure as his other half began to fuck his Spinel in already a fast pace. He knew Steven broke at the first thrust, seeing him starting to pound into his Cupcake as she already started to scream and moan loudly. the prince was a bit worried that Spinel could be in a bit of pain, but then he remembered that she wasn't. He made sure that she only felt pleasure when ever he went this hard on her, and he knew that she was just enjoying the wild diamond ruining her pussy. It was a sight to see. He could see that Steven was trying to keep the pace but he was thrusting out of tempo and just fucking as he see fit. He leaned down a bit to see his cock, identical to his own, was ramming like a jackhammer at this point. It was shocking but kind of arousing to see. 

The prince decided to move over and take a look at their faces, licking his lips at the sight. Spinel was flushed in a darker shade of pink, her mouth open and her tongue hanging out already as she screamed for Steven to fuck her harder. Her eyes were so rolled back in her head that he almost couldn't see the pupils anymore, seeing how they were already heart shaped to show that she loved it. Stephen loved that new trait of hers. His cupcake was perfect in everyway. He took at his copy's face and was just at a lost for words. Steven looked like an animal. His mouth was opened slightly to let out pants and growls of pleasure he was getting from each thrust forward her gave the gem under him. His eyes were glowing in a slightly pink hue and were blown wide with lust. He was completely staring down at Spinel, not even caring that the prince was watching him fuck his gem into the bed like a beast. He heard soft moans slip out of him, his lower lip going between his teeth as he hips moved faster. Looked like he was about to cum.

Not yet, Stephen though wickedly. He had one more thing to show his goodie copy before he slipped his load and get lost in ecstasy. The very last thing he needed to break his copy and control him. With a smirk, the prince got up out of the bed and went to the far side of the room.

Steven wasn't even paying attention to his other self, fucking the spinel under him even harder as his cock throbbed painfully inside. His breathing was picking up speed and he was pretty sure he was drooling in pleasure. Spinel looked so sexy and amazing under him, she felt so wonderful tight that it felt like his cock was melting. He wondered if his spinel would ever feel this good. He started to see how under him now. Her heart buns turning into her spiky darker hair and her blushing cheeks growing those sexy black streaks on them. her eyes changing to be darker in color and filled with more of a twisted glee and pleasure than the lighter pink ones he saw before. Pretty soon her was seeing his Spinel, his darker bunny and his gem he was craving to fuck now. He had no idea how beautiful she would look under him. He wanted her. He wanted her. His mind was filled with nothing but Spinel. Not Connie, not his family, not even Earth or homeworld mattered. He only wanted Spinel, right here and now. His mind was filled with so much of her that he felt his stomach heat up and grow even more tighter. He knew he was going to cum soon, feeling Spinel getting tighter.

"S-Spinel~! Ahhhhh~... O-Oh shit~!" Steven never thought he would cruse during sex, but he honestly didn't care anymore. His moans picking up as he got closer and closer. "F-Fuck~... Ahhhh~ Ah!... I-i'm gonna-Ahhhh~... G-Gonnna c-cum Spinel~!"

Spinel, who was screaming at this point, wrapped her legs around the other Steven and shook her head. "N-No~!... N-Not ye- Ahhhhhh~!.... Nahhhhh~... N-Not yet! Not yet~!!... Ahhhhh~!"

Steven was about to scream why not. He couldn't hold it in anymore, but he stopped his pleading to cum when he heard his own voice above his head. "Heh, look who decided to watch you Steven~"

He looked up, seeing who was standing at the foot of the bed. As his eyes began to focus on Stephen holding someone close to his bare chest, his eyes slipping to the equally naked hybrid, his vision and mind went completely white. His body breaking as he finally started to cum harder than he ever had in his teen life. "S-SPINEL~!!"

Stephen just chuckled at the sight of his other half, rubbing the sides of none other than Spinel. Spinel from Steven's world. He kissed her hot cheek as he whispered into her ear, "Sexy isn't he~?"

Spinel wasn't even listening to him anymore, she was stuck in place when she watched Steven's face become so lewd with pleasure when he came just from the sight of her. She felt her body shaking with this unknown throbbing coming from her gem and between her legs. She had no idea that Steven would be like this, never thought how wild and yet jaw dropping he would be having sex with another copy of herself. She watching the whole time in the other room, seeing it like a one way mirror as she saw Stephen and his Spinel mess with Steven. The whole time she felt so weird and hot hearing him moan and beg for her, thrusting and fucking her copy so fast and deep while he groaned and panted out her name. Seeing him cum now while screaming for her was almost too much. She was scared, confused, but mostly just hot. she wanted what her cuter had. She wanted to be under her diamond and not let this dumb copy have him. Steven was hers, and she wanted him now.

"Heh, don't worry cutie," the heart gem turned to Stephen, seeing the prince smirk and give her a knowing look. "You'll have a taste of him soon, but i think it's only fair if I have you first~"

Spinel growled, honestly not really liking this Steven all that much. He was so controlling, and while it was hot she just didn't like how his eyes looked so much like her previous Diamond. She wanted nothing to do with this diamond, but her body was too hot and needy to argue. She crossed her arms and frowned at him, but nodded. "Fine, but don't think that this means that I'm yours."

Stephen laughed at her cold tone, grinning. "I wouldn't dream of it cutie. I'm very much happy with my cupcake, this is just for a bit of fun~" He lied a bit, but he didn't need to tell her the full truth. In a way, this was just for fun. 

"... A-Alright." Spinel blushed deeply at his laugh, but just quickly pouted and moved to get on the bed along with Steven and her younger looking copy.

While Stephen was getting the older Spinel into position, Steven was being pushed down to lay against the headboard and pillows to watch. His afterglow fading as the smaller Spinel just giggled and moved to lay between his legs. She saw how his cock was only half hard now, making her lick her lips. This Steven sure was just as big and tasty looking as her own Diamond, happy that it covered in their juices for her to lick clean off. She was a bit jealous that her older more hotter copy was about to get fuck by her Diamond, but she pushed it down cause she was going to suck the cutie Steven Universe off. She knew he was just about ready for it anyhow, and it would help in her Diamonds plans to break these two once she got started.

With a sweet smile, the smaller Spinel took the teen's cock in her hand and began to stroke him fully hard again. Steven gasped before letting out a soft mewl at the feeling. He looked down at the gem with confusion and lust in his eyes, trying to figure out why she was making him arouse again. She winked at him and said, "Don't look at me handsome~ Just enjoy the show in front of you."

Steven looked back up, feeling all of his blood move to his cheeks and down south when he saw Spinel moaning and panting doggy style in front of him. He saw Stephen behind her thrusting away and groaning with a smirk on his face, knowing full well now that the two were fucking each other now. It was something else, making the hybrid watching feel even more aroused and his heart beating faster once more. His eyes were fully wide as he took in every inch of the scene before him, his gem and lower stomach feeling hot once more.

Watching his Spinel get fucked by a copy of himself was so hot. Steven had no idea that something this lewd would make him grow even more hungry with need and lust. If it wasn't for the fact that the smaller Spinel was already pumping his dick, he would be jerking himself away at the amazing scene. It was even better than watching porn. He thought he would be feeling jealous, angry even that Stephen was having his way with his Spinel but he mostly just felt complete lust the more he watched. He saw how her loose ponytails broke off and her hair was falling prefectfully on her face and shoulders. Her hands gripping the sheets tighter the faster his copy fucked her. How her body was covered in sweat and would spasm in ecstasy when he smacked her nice tone ass. How he tongue would poke out with every loud wanton scream. How quickly the tough gem was melting in pleasure as her more deeper moans grew louder and more in volume. Tears seeping down her cheeks but her dark pink eyes showing nothing but pleasure and dazed out joy. when their eyes locked, they both moaned loudly at the sight of each other. He didn't even know he was moaning and panting like mad at this point. Seeing her like this was way better than he ever thought she would look like. He wanted to see so much more.

The cute Spinel was enjoying the show too, loving how rough her diamond was being with her clearly darker copy. It was sexy to see Stephen lose himself to the pleasure even though he was acting like he was still in control. Still, she had her own cock to deal with and quickly took Steven's cock in her mouth. He moaned loudly at the feeling, and she knew her hair came undone when he put his hands on her head. She moaned and pulled off slightly, saying softly, "Don't hold back Steven~ Show your Spinel just how you plan to fuck her mouth later~" 

She smirked when she saw his brown eyes get lost in lustful hunger once more before she took him completely in her mouth and throat. Steven didn't even think twice about it as he started to face fuck the Spinel in his hands. His mind was working on autopilot at this point. His eyes were on his Spinel though, his open mouth turning into a smirk so similar to Stephen's that it shocked the two before him. He wanted Spinel to see what he was doing, what she was missing out cause she was fucking his copy. His body was heating up and his mind filled with nothing but Spinel again. His diamond copy was so right about wanting to claim Spinel. Even though he was fucking a copy of her, it wasn't what he wanted anymore. He wanted his own Spinel, he wanted to see the black steak marks and less curly hair on his cock right now. He wanted to fuck his Spinel's mouth and cum inside, but he suppose he can deal with this cutie for now. Her mouth and throat were tight and hot enough to get him off for now. He still wondered how hotter his Spinel would be though, but he'll find out soon. 

Stephen smirked as he pulled the Spinel under him up by her hair, making her upper body ache so wonderful as he forced her to watch his copy skull fuck his Cupcake. He wanted to laugh in trimup cause he was pretty sure that he broke his good copy, but instead he just fucked this amazing pussy around his cock even harder. He liked this Spinel a lot cause he could tell that she liked a bit of pain in bed, getting smacked on the ass and fucked like a sex doll. He loved his Cupcake more but this spinel was a good fuck when he wants to rough as hell with his partner. Plus her screams and moans were addictive as well. He almost couldn't wait for the main event. He needed to cum at least once for now.

"Come on you slut," Stephen panted, growling in pleasure as he pulled on Spinel's hair even more. "C-cum like the slut you are~... You know you want to~! You've been holding my dick so tight I can hardly move~... Mmph~ You want my cum that badly don't you~? C-come on say it slut~!"

Spinel was just screaming and moaning pleasure, her voice getting louder as she felt the massive cock inside of her fill her whole body. She was losing it. Seeing Steven fucking the other Spinel and feeling her pussy get so hot and full by cock was making her lose her mind. She was drooling by the point she screamed out, "Y-Yes~!! Ahhhhh~! I-I w-wa.... Ahhhhhh~ Nahhhhh~! I want your c-cum~!... I want it! I want it!"

Stephen saw how his copy was growling and fucking his Spinel harder, ignoring the fact that his cupcake was already cumming on the bed. He smirked and grabbed at Spinel's thorat, pulling her into his lap as he pounded her harder. "Tell him~..." He whispered hotly in her ear. " Scream how you want his cum~... Beg how you want your diamonds juices~... Go on, he wants it~!"

"S-Steven~!! Ahhhhhhh~!" Spinel screamed as she finally came hard on top of Stephen, her eyes completely on the hybrid before her. "M-My Diamond~!! C-Cum in me~!!"

"S-Shit~... Ahhhh~" Steven broke and moaned as he shoved the dazed Spinel on his cock all the way down to his hips, cumming another load into her throat as he saw his copy groan and cum into his gem. "F-Fuck~"

The four were all panting and shaking at this point, Steven pulling the smaller spinel off of his cock before falling down to bed and Stephen panting as he slowly lifted the other off his cock. Each one of them breathing slowly and trying to come down from their afterglow. 

Stephen and his Spinel were the ones who broke them it first, smiling at each other before giving each other another nod. With the other two dazed out of their mind, the diamond prince help move the other Spinel back to the other two and laying on top of Steven. His Spinel moved to whisper something in the other's ear though before he let the taller Spinel go. Before they knew it, Steven was grabbing hold of his spinel and finally kissing on her flush on the lips. His Spinel moaned and kissed back, the two getting lost in each other while the copies watched.

"They're just about ready Cupcake," Stephen whispered softly to his spinel, rubbing her still dripping pussy as he smirked. "What do you want to do~?"

Spinel giggled through her breathy moans, moving to rub her cute little ass against her Diamond's hard twitching cock. She shivered when hearing him groan deeply in his throat. "Can't we keep them My Diamond~?" She purred with a small pout. "They're so fun as toys don't you think~?"

"Mmm... True," The Diamond prince kissed her cheek as they watched their copies now start to fuck each other with Spinel in his lap. He couldn't believe how lost they were in each other than they didn't even see the others watching anymore. "But I think we should send them back... for now at least. We can always begin them back for fun another time~"

"Till then~" Stephen moved over to his nightstand to pick up two small little patches with his diamond logo on them, giving one to his Spinel as she smirked back at him. It was a hint of wickedness he had only saw in the other Spinel, something he loved seeing on his cupcake from time to time.

As Steven kissed and thrusted faster into his Spinel, loving her soft cries and moans, he shouted in shock and pleasure as something hot was pressed onto his thigh. He then broke out of his haze a bit to see the smaller Spinel press something on her copies back, her face getting darker as she moaned loudly. He could only think that his other copy was behind him as well, and whatever he put on his thigh was cooling quickly. He slowed down his thrust as he heard his other self whisper in his ear. 

"This for when you come back other me. Till then enjoy your Spinel~" He then felt Stephen give him a small kiss on his cheek, the world around them shifting in colors and shapes. "We'll be seeing you two very soon~"

Before the hybrid could turn back and call out to his copy, he gasped when he saw nothing but his very own TV and dresser. He turned around again, seeing that he was on his own bed and in his very own room. Steven couldn't believe it; he was back home and in his room again. It was also day time and looked to be in the middle of the afternoon. What happened?! Was everything just a dream? How did he get back? What even happened to the other Steven and Spinel? Wha-

"Steven...~"

The hybrid froze slightly, looking down to see the Spinel he had always knew under him on top of his bed. She was smiling at him, blushing and naked like he saw her with Stephen. steven felt his throat and mouth get dry at the sight of her, and the feeling of her pussy still wrapped tight around his cock. It was even hotter and better than he imagen, but nothing was more amazing then seeing her pure honest to stars smile on her face. Her upside down gem gleaming in the sunlight as well as her eyes. He didn't know how she had even gotten like this, but honestly he couldn't bring himself to care. He never wanted to see Spinel anywhere else but like this. He couldn't help but smile back.

Spinel giggled softly, moving to cup his cheek as she said lovingly to him, "Please My Diamond~ D-don't stop now~"

Steven felt his body shiver in delight, his thoughts and questions slipping away as he smirked and bend down to her face, kissing her sweet lips. "Like I ever want to Bunny~"

The two just kissed and got lost in each other's pleasure once more, not caring how loud or crazy they got at this point. Steven was even pretty sure that today was the day that he was suppose to be hanging out with Connie today, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered was pleasing his Spinel, nothing else mattered but her anymore. Unknown to them though, where their copies had pressed the patches onto their skin, they didn't see that they were now branded with Stephen's diamond insignia. Showing his claim on them both, and the promise to meet again to be very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make this a two parter! Let me know what you think!


	28. Our Pink Heaven

The room was light bright with the wonderful sparklings in the ceiling, dusting around like stars on a rather bubblegum like sky. Some little music was played throughout the very seams of the walls, and creamy pink colored bubbles of all sizes floating slowly in the air, the scent giving off from them sweet and fresh like strawberries. The music was soft like a hypnotic lullaby, bringing any stressed mind in the room to calm down with ease. The lighting, the sounds, even the smell of the whole bedroom was perfect in every way, and it was just right for his little dove.

He smiled, something he found himself doing so much more now these days. It use to be so hard to show any form of affection and joy on his face, even more so when the cold metal smell of the whole beyond this room. The very thought of the cold and cruel stone walls, the horrid being that showed nothing but fear or drone like eyes pointed to him, and even the very texture of their walls disgusted him. Nothing but dread and rage filled him when he must step outside of these heavenly walls to face the cold lifeless nightmare outside. Yes, it was hard for him, but his little dove never has to see such a world. No, he hasn't the seen the world from outside this room in a very long time, and he wishes to keep his dove that way. There was a time, long ago, where the dove did walk with him in the horrid world. His dove was never happy and hardly sung like before, but he always felt better when his dove was next to him. That changed though and now his dove never leaves the room. Here his dove was save, loved, taken cared for, and most importantly all his. 

It hurt to, but in the end it was his dove's fault that this had happened. If little dove just obeyed him and never flew away from the cage, then he wouldn't had had to hurt the poor weak dove. If little dove didn't try to run away from master, then no harm would have came to the dove. If little dove didn't just to leave the little heaven they had made together, then he would have to break the dove's little wings... all four of them.

"There you go my love," He said softly, placing the brush he was using on his dove. No response, so he smiled more and ran his hands through the other's soft brown locks, sniffing the cinnamon scent he loved on his dove so much. "Come on now little dove. What do you say?"

The dove hummed, leaning into his touch. "...Thank you."

He smiled, moving to face his dove and give him a soft kiss on the lips. He relished in the feeling of those soft and warm, plush, pliable lips against his very own. It made his whole body glow with love and complete happiness to even feel his dove to slowly kiss back. Wonderful to feel everytime that his baby remembers to respond back. It was a faded memory at times how much his pet use to fight back against him, not everything was perfect between them. His dove was obedtaint once you clip the wings, ripping them all off at this point. His work was something he always took care with, and always looked back on when reminded how wonderfully he had done it. Moaning softly, he helped his dove lay flat on the soft cloud like mattress under them, cupping his cheeks in such delicate care as he looked deep into those broken, but beautiful soft eyes. Skin flushed and hot to the touch, it made even his glowing skin feel like he might burn from it alone. The tan skin turning a shade of the most beautiful red he had ever seen. He didn't even more away those eyes as he let his hands roam, kissing those flushed lips and cute shy tongue inside. his dove even tasted like the most sweetest candy in the whole universe. Those small moans and mewls flowing into his mouth was even sweeter, knowing what to rub, pull, and pinch to make them come out louder. His dove was so prefect. He was so happy he went to earth and captured his little dove all those years ago.

That said happiness only grow when he touched the soft strapped clothing to the dove's upper arm. Same for the other other upper arm and the thighs. The cloth soft and plushed like a pillow, protecting the poor injuries he had caused on each of the old scars. those always made him so happy to touch and kiss as well. No forearms, wrist, hands, legs, craves, or feet. 

Like he said: If little dove tries to fly away from master, then master would have to snip the wings right off. 

All four of them.

He smirked, pulling out from the heated kiss as he wiped his chin careful of the drool his dove left on him, moving to suck on the said finger. He sighed, continuing to rub his pet's soft and smooth chest as he spoke softly, "Oh my little dove~ Must you tease me with such sweetness that you have~? Now I need help with a little problem."

The dove moaned softly, cheeks still flushed and eyes getting lost in lust. "Forgive me... My Diamond..." dove then moved to spread out as best as possible, the cute but loose pink hole exposed while saying, "P-Please... Use me however you see fit... P-Pink~"

"Oh dove, you know me so well~" He grinned madly, eyes filled with crazed lust and insanity. Eyes still bright pink and hypnotic to the one below him. "So prefect my dove~ My Steven~"

A low and deep moan exited Steven's throat as he thrusted his cock inside with on go. Pink groaned as he wasted no time to start fuck into the other's tight ass. Even after the many times they had had sex, his little dove was still as tight as ever.

Grunting, Pink slammed his hips forward, driving the entirety of his length inside of that intense heat. A hard shudder wracked Steven's body as a low and deep moan exited his throat. the red in his cheeks blushed even darker and spread through his face and ears in the more beautiful of ways. His hips pushing a bit upwards, unintentionally grinding the diamond's cock against the walls painfully clamping down on him. It felt amazing to him, smirking down at his twitching and panting dove as he grinded deeper into his tight caverns. Even after all of this time, even when seen as loose the teenw as still as tight and hot as ever, only now it seemed that his ass drooled and got wet get like a pussy now. 

Pink chuckled darkly, seeing something splattered white right on the middle of the boy's flat, buttonless stomach. "Oh my dove," He took a smear of it on his gloved hand, showing the lovely white goo to Steven as he placed it on his tongue, humming at the wonderful taste. "Were you that happy to finally get a taste of my cock again~"

Steven moaned, nodding softly as he kept staring up at the ceiling. Speaking softly, "Yes... My Diamond~...Ah~... Please fuck me~"

"I plan to my little dove," He then leaned down and kissed his lips again, bubbling when he kissed back. It became second nature to the human half and oh did he love it.

Pink straightened back up, holding onto the boy's soft waist before making sure that his leg stumps were spread and open. With a smirk he began to move, slamming into Steven with enough force to make him bounce on top of the bed. Steven's eyes widen with lust at the harsh start of the pace that he started to moan loudly, his head thrown back as he gave in to the pleasure. He moaned and writhed underneath diamond, letting his body twitch and try to grind back against the cock pounding into him. His hole was both soft and tight. Every time the diamond prince thrust in, it was like he was being sucked in even deeper. When he tried to pull back, the muscles clamped down on him, as though they were trying to keep him inside. There was no resistance, no drama, he slid in and out easily, despite his quick, hard pace. It was so wonderful and basically ecstasy to the gem, knowing that his dove was addicted to him so much for his ass pussy to be acting in such a way. It felt beyond amazingfucking his love like this, completely at his merisy with little to no fight. He loved the heat his little human gives off with every thrust inside. His dick felt like it was melting. Immense tidal waves of dazzling pleasure repeatedly slammed into him, urging him closer and closer to cumming but he held it. He was a gem after all, so he could hold it for hours on end and still not come. The last time they fucked this hard and for longer was three days straight. Back then though Steven still had hands and fingers. Oh well, he liked his dove like this. Wingless and unable to try and escape him. He wanted to make this heaven last forever.

Honestly, his little dove had only been without his limbs for over a year now but it was enough to be his breaking point. Pink knew he broke his fighting spirit that day though, which was really the only thing he missed. Sure he loved his Steven obeying him now, but it was also the rebling and screaming matches they went threw that always sparked the diamond with annoyance and yet excitement. The rebeling spirit though came with rage, and then came with servel attempted escapes. One day, Pink had had enough of his little dove trying to fly all the way back to their colony, back to those pest...

_"W-Wait! P-Pink I'm sorr-"_

_Bright pink was in his vision, a deep growl coming from throat that made the trembling human silent and backing up from the Diamond. He tripped however in some dupree from the explosion he caused just moments ago._

_"P-Pink p-please..." He was shedding tears now, not working. "I-I'm s-s-sorry... M-My Diamond!"_

_He just stepped over to him, face completely calm looking but boiling with known rage. His dove tried to leave again, tried to fly away from home. No, he gave no many tries. If killing others won't get him to see, then this will. _

_"P-Pink w-wha... S-Stop! P-Please! Pink I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry stop it!"_

_He flipped him over, pinned him down, grabbing a hold of his right arm. He placed foot on the elbow. He saw the fear and tears leaking form his eyes., but too scared to beg anymore._

_"Remember My Steven..." He whispered, his face remaining blank but his glare boring right into this boy's soul. "You did this my dove."_

_He gripped hard and pulled. Steven screamed murder through the air, the halls vibrating. Red, but three more wings to go._

_He stopped screaming on the third, passing out._

"My Diamond...?"

Pink snapped out of his memory, looking down at his dove who looked up at him with worried eyes. His face didn't show his concern, no it showed annoyance, but Pink knew in those eyes told a different emotion. then he realized that he wasn't thrusting anymore, much to steven's groan of need. "Please... fuck me~... S-Stop thinking and fuck me~"

Steven knew he was thinking about that day, it was one that he himself tried to forget. He didn't know if Pink regretted it or not for what he did to him, but he didn't want to remember either. He grinded his hips and caused both of them to hiss in pleasure, knowing it was just enough to get his still Diamond to fuck him mindless, to make him forget what hell he was in all over again. The diamond smirked before pulling the other flushed against his hips, pulling it upwards as the brunette's head pressed deeper into the mattress, the glowing gem chuckled before he began to pound into the teen again. Moaning sweetly, the once hybrid teen used what little leverage he had to push back into him, pushing his diamond's thick cock in even deeper inside of him. His mouth turning up slightly in pleasure as he drooled madly and let his eyes roll back in pleasure. This was torture, pure and amazing torture that had broken him long ago. When was last time he thought of escaping, of running back home, of convincing his diamond half to fight against the diamonds. Too many times, and each one just led him right back here; underneath his Master being fucked and loved like the doll he was. It didn't matter anymore. He didn't care that Pink was fucking him, that he took his limbs and made him pet. As long as he had this mind numbing bliss, then he didn't care. He only wanted more.

Pink just groaned in pleasure as he pushed in deeper, the head of his cock banging against the interior of his dove's lovely ass pussy. Steven just continued to moan and drool as his leg stumps twitched and tried to hug around the other's waist. It wasn't long until Steven let out a loud and long moan before cumming right onto his stomach, but the horny diamond wasn't done. Growling loudly, his vision flickering wildly from pink to back, the powerful diamond tightened his hold on Steven's hips and flipped him over on his stomach, firmly keeping him in place as he writhed and squirmed underneath him. He pounded even harder and faster into his ass this time, and made sure it caused the bed to rock and have his dove screaming, no longer caring about self-control or making any of this last. He wanted to fuck him into the bed, he wanted to ravage his dove, destroy his pet, break his Seven down into tiny pieces till he was a dazed out mess again. He wanted this sensation, the feeling of his cock inside of him to become something he couldn't spend more than five minutes without needing just to function. Not like he isn't already addicted to his cock. Bliss, this was fucking bliss! His cock was melting! Being inside of Steven was magic, like being _whole_ again. Underneath him, his pet was a mess. Lewd, wet moans poured out of him before he could try to stop them. He slammed back with every thrust, using what little leverage he had to drive his cock in even deeper.

"Does it feel good my dove~" Pink grunted, hardly able to get the words out through his own pleasure. He gave one of Steven's ass cheeks a smooth smack then gripped the bouncing plush globe in his hand. He leaned down to nibble at his shoulder and neck, loving the black collar he gave his pet. "Does having my cock inside your ass pussy feel good~?"

"Ahhhh~ Y-Yes~... Ahhhh~ Ah!... " Steven bit his lip, hating himself over how much he loved everything that was happening to him, even the pain. "Y-Yes My D-Diamond~... Nahh~! O-Oh f-fuck~... M-More~"

Grinning widely, feeling as though he must look like a maniac, delight screeching wildly inside whole glowing being, Pink slammed in all the way then began rotating his hips. He growled at the incredible feeling of rubbing his cock in Steven's twitching insides. Fuck, it felt so good. He wasn't going to last. He could feel himself coming undone, "Oh, I'll give you more my steven~ Nhg~! K-Keep being good~... and I'll even give you your limbs back~"

"W-Whatever... Ah! Y-You want~... Nahhhh~, just fuck me~!" Steven wailed, rolling his hips in time with Pink's.

Figuring that was enough talk, Pink altered his position slightly, he lifted his Steven into his lap and grind his hips down against his pubic bone. The human half mewled and gasped, shivering as he let his head fall on his Master's shoulder. His tongue was hanging out and his brown hazed eyes rolled up into his head. The dictator grinned, knowing just the face he was making him meant. He was pressed right up on his dove's little prostate. His cock was big enough to press on the spot and stay pressing on it. It was one of his favorite part to press on cause it makes his pet scream and milk his cock like he was starving, even going as far as to cum with just his ass alone. it was honestly just like a pussy. Pink homed in on that one spot, repeatedly slamming into it with enough force to send Steven jolting and scream wontanly once more.

It was prefect. His dove was absolutely perfect. Pink couldn't even think about trading his pet for anything else. He didn't even want to leave their precious little pink heaven to go to another stupid diamond meetings or conquer another planet to colonize. He kept driving his cock deeper into Steven's hot, tight ass. A loud squeal burst out from the human's gasping mouth. Shuddering violently underneath him, his fingers curling around his waist, the diamond took a hold of his pet's hair and drilled into deeper into the spasming ass. The human couldn't stop moaning as pre drooled from his dick and his hips moved to try and bounce on his master's cock. The spasming walls of his ass clamped down hard around him, sucking him in even deeper. Panting heavily, electric shocks of pleasure rushing out from where his cock was being milked by his pet's ass, The prince felt himself getting close. He roughly pumping his hips in hard, erratic thrusts. The determination to not cum right away pretty much flew straight out the window the moment he had saw his dove cum a second time.

Grabbing hold of his jaw, Pink wrenched him back further into another kiss. He slammed upward, completely sheathing himself inside of Steven's hole. A shudder rippled through both of their bodies as they started to cum. The immense bubble of pleasure and heat that'd been steadily growing in the pit of his belly burst, sending out a flood of ecstasy that immediately overwhelmed his nerves. He started to glow a much brighter glow, moaning as he pulled away and took a bite of his pet's neck, loving the yelp that came with it. On top of him, Steven let out a loud, wailing moan. His hole tightened even further around him, squeezing him as though it was trying to milk out the thick cock inside of him. Hot, sticky fluid splattered all over his chest and the bed below, his eyes fogged in wonderful afterglow.

Pink was thinking on slipping out of his fucked out pet for a bit, but sighed as he saw a pebble come up careful to his shoulder to whisper something in his ear. The diamond's eyes widen and then he growled, pulling out of his dove as he mewled in lost and confusion. He smiled at his little treasure, stroking his cheek with such care. "It would appear we have visitors my little dove..."

Steven, still dazed out, just looked at his Diamond with those hazy eyes. It was adorable to, but Pink was much to upset to just ravish his pet once more. instead, his eyes shined with a murderous gleam as he summoned his spiked bubble onto the bed. He turned to his pebbles and grinned evilly. "Let them in," He orderly coldly, moving to lay his dove on the bed once more as he moaned, his cock hard almost right away. "Leave the door open for them to hear, once and for all, who he belongs to~"

The pebble looked at her Diamond with fear and dread, giving one glance to Pink diamond's pet to see him lost and only begging for more. With a fearful nod, the tiny gem jumped down and raced to tell the others to keep the door open. It wasn't long before they all heard the horrid lewd screams of the once fighting and loving human pet raise to new volumes. The Pebbles watched from their walls, their ceilings, and their floors to make sure that the room still stays prefect. They had to keep it prefect to be the little heaven that Pink demanded it to be. They tried to ignore the monas, the screams and begs for more. Some peaked but most just hid and whimpered in sorrow. This heaven was a nightmare, was something sick and twisted. This wasn't something their Diamond use to do. She use to be kind and playful, now she was cold and cruel and only cared about 'fucking' her pet. 

The pebbles knew long ago that this heaven was only a cover form the truth, and they didn't need the screams of the human girl that came rushing in to know that the pink world was soon going to be become red.


End file.
